Rosa Perdida
by FERGI
Summary: Una historia de amor que pondra aprueba su realidad pero ¿que sucede cuando algo los une y a la ves los separa? abra hombres lobo, vampiros y mas criaturas miticas mi primr Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**ROSA PERDIDA**

Te has detenido a pensar como has utilizado tu vida.

Como la has vivido, como la has disfrutado o como la has hecho.

Nunca lo pensé hasta que me reencontré conmigo misma.

Ese hecho cambio mi vida por completo, pero desde el principio sabia que cambiaria ya que siempre daría la vida para alcanzar mis sueños.

Y

espero que aun siga siendo así, ya que eso me salvo de la soledad.

LIBRO

1

JULIUS Y LUNA

WILLIAM Y LORAMA

ALEXANDER Y MARINA

HAX Y FERNANDA

1.-DULCES Y TRISTES RECUERDOS

En un planeta lejano exactamente en un reino estaba apunto de nacer un bebe, todos esperaban que fuera el quinto hijo del matrimonio real pero el destino iba hacer una travesura para cambiar la historia y traer así a la persona que en verdad reinaría con paz y armonía….

Mis padres son reyes de Ondulac un mundo donde vivimos seres con cuerpo humano que nos transformamos en animales, por ser de la principal familia me transformo en todo. Tengo hermanos y amigos que son lindos, mi papa dice que somos la nueva generación guerrera y así es somos los hijos de los antiguos peleadores por la justicia que nos pasan la estafeta a nosotros y sus nombres son:

Lash King - Edad 19 años – Es un chico muy apuesto, fuerte y único descendiente de su padre Ares King y Delani Black mi tía fallecida cuando nació el. Desde entonces ha vivido solo por que su padre atiende al consejo supremo.

William Black - Edad 19 años – Mi hermano mayor, el es primogénito de mi padre creo que por eso tiene su nombre, el es de la misma generación que Lash; ambos son del mismo equipo y su maestro es mi papa. Will siendo el próximo rey recibe entrenamiento especial y su mas celoso protector es Lash, nadie los a separado desde que se conocieron y eso fue cuando eran bebes. También es asediado por las chicas como Lash y juntos son un par de casanovas empedernidos.

Juan Black - Edad 17 años – Mi segundo hermano mayor como lo dicta su nacimiento segundo en la línea al trono el a pesar de tener varias admiradoras le es fiel a su novia Mina Renaldi, ya están comprometidos y se espera un buen descendiente de ellos o al menos eso esperan los del consejo.

Daniel Black - Edad 16 años – Que puedo decir de el, bueno es el mas parecido a mama y su consentido. Siempre esta con nuestra madre y la sobreprotege mucho, al igual que mis demás hermanos es guapísimo y tiene admiradoras pero también esta comprometido pero con Monica Contreras, se quieren demasiado y piensan abandonar sus abolengos.

Luís Black - Edad 15 años – Es el mas pequeño de los hombres y es el consentido del abuelo, aun no piensa en chicas pero eso no evita que lo persigan. Yo se que solo tiene ojos para una chica mi mejor amiga Dafne Calixto, es dos años menor pero eso no le importa sin embargo tienen miedo de decir sus sentimientos por que piensan que el otro los rechazara. Creo que ayudare en esa situación. El junto a los otros me consienten mucho pero les gana mi abuela Luna.

Marina Black - Edad 13 años – Soy yo pues tengo mucha familia, varios pasatiempos pero eso si mi corazón sus pira por un chico Lash King.

Dafne Calixto - Edad 13 años – No es una Black pero es como mi hermana por que cuando murieron sus padres en una batalla siendo mi amiga, les pedi a mis padres que la adoptáramos y eso hicieron. Desde entonces vive conmigo y no ambiciona nada de lo que podemos ofrecerle mas bien quiere seguir con su apellido y casarse con quien quiere *con mi hermano obviamente*.

Rosario Black - Edad 10 años – La menor de los Black bueno se puede decir eso por que la adoptaron mis abuelos pero se la encomendaron a mis padres por que me tenían ami casi igual que ella. Bueno lo malo de ella es que no es humilde le gusta presumir que es una Black y vocifera que será la próxima reina. Todos nos callamos y sabemos por que es adoptada, sus padres fueron traidores al reino que intentaron vender el pergamino sagrado donde están todos nuestro secretos pasados de rey en rey, exactamente su padre cuidaba de el y al recibir una gran suma de dinero por parte de nuestro enemigo trato venderlo pero no pudo.

Junto a su esposa dejaron sola a Rosario y fue hay donde la adoptaron mis abuelos perdonándole la vida. Ella no sabe eso y todos en el reino juramos no decírselo nunca.

Claro que hay mas personas pero a ellas se las presentare mas adelante. Primero iremos a unos añitos atrás donde conocerán a la demás familia Black.

AÑOS ATRÁS

- Oye Will aun recuerdas aquellos tiempos en los que éramos niños-

-Si Lorana como olvidarlos mas por lo difícil que me resulto decirte mis sentimientos-

-Jajaja. Si aun recuerdo eso pero sabes que mas recuerdo-

-¿Qué?-

-Nuestra primera vez que fue algo parecida a la de tus padres donde por cierto tu saliste- -Este yo…. Je jeje-

-Bueno de eso tu saliste y fuiste niño pero muchas veces después exactamente a los dos años que nació tu sobrino nieto Minato en nuestro caso llego Marina a nuestras vidas-

-Umm y por eso tu padre me obligo a ser un Saiko-

-¿Acaso no te gusto?-

-No es eso, es que yo pensaba en ser Saiko después de que naciera Marina no a las tres semanas que me lo ofrecieron, pero si estoy muy feliz que seas la madre de mis hijos-

-Yo siento lo mismo por que seas el padre de mis hijos- -¿Qué sucede Will?-

-Es que recordé cuando nació Marina, no puedo olvidar lo nervioso que estaba por ser padre y eso que no era la primera vez-

-Oigan tortolitos díganme como nací con lujo de detalle desde el principio a fin-

-¡Marina! como crees solo te diremos como naciste de lo demás no preguntes-

-No es justo tengo derecho de saber si fui hecha con amor o no-

-¡Marina!-

-ok me cayo papa, solo dime como nací-

-Pues todo empezó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu primo Alan claro el era ya grande exactamente 18 años aunque tuvo a su primer hijo a los 16, tu te imaginaras que salieron con su domingo siete-

-Si lose, los picarones se comieron la torta antes del recreo-

-¡Marina!-

-Ya perdón continua-

OCHO AÑOS ATRAS

-Feliz cumpleaños Alan-

Todos le dijimos eso entregándole sus regalos claro que no lo niego pero se veía bien de padre joven como mi hermanito.

-Tío Will, tía Lorana que gusto en verlos-

-Igual nosotros Subaki y Alan-

-Oye tío quiero hablar contigo vamos-

-Claro-

-Si nos disculpan chicas-

-Adelante-

CON LORANA, SUBAKI Y OTRAS CHICAS

-Hay Lorana te ves divina y radiante como si fuera tu primer bebe-

-Gracias suegra-

-Pero dinos ¿es inquieto el bebe?-

-Es demasiado inquieto aun más que sus hermanos-

-Vaya entonces será un niño muy hiperactivo-

-Como no lo seria Luna si siempre la espantan sus hombres-

-Es verdad-

-Amigas miren toquen esta pateando-

-Hay que lindo se siente-

-Oye Lorana dime que deseas ¿niño o niña?-

-Pues la verdad quisiera que sea niña pero depende de dios, lo único que pido es que nazca saludable-

-Tienes razón, yo soy feliz con Minato pero quisiera una niña-

-Ya veras que llegara una niña Subaki ya veras-

-Jajaja, si ya llegara y espero que alguna de ustedes dos rompa con la descendencia de varones Black-

-Téngalo por seguro suegra-

CON LOS CHICOS

-Oye Alan dime que se siente ser un año mas viejo-

-Pues te diré tío Will no se me hace fácil ser papa y menos con una esposa como Subaki-

-¿Qué dijiste Alan?-

-¡Nada Subaki querida!-

-Jajajaja. Alan veo que tu esposa te domina-

-Si y no me importa, además siempre ha sido así su carácter pero eso me encanta de ella-

-Ya veo parece raro pero sabes siempre han sido así nuestros matrimonios-

-¿Cómo?-

-Siempre nos casamos con nuestra mejor amiga de infancia que tiene un carácter del demonio pero que nos encanta-

-No lo sabía y párese que es una maldición que nos hace ser felices. Cambiando de tema tío dime ¿Qué sientes después de tener ya cuatro hijos?-

-Pues nada fuera de lo normal soy feliz con cuatro preciosos hijos varones y lo único que creo que cambia es que Lorana quiere que esta vez sea niña-

-Y dime ¿tú lo deseas?-

-Mm... no se que aria con una niña, es fácil con los varones para mi pero no para Lorana es muy difícil y la entiendo-

-Si creo que es muy difícil tener una casa llena de hombres-

-A veces yo también me ajetreo con los niños y ahora que lo pienso en nuestra familia no han nacido mujeres-

-Es verdad, no tengo hermanas, ni tías-

-Mmm me pregunto quien romperá esa tradición de varones-

-Ojala sea yo-

-Estas seguro de que ¿quieres a otra Subaki en casa?-

-Mejor dejémoslo a dios-

-Jajaja. ¡Si!-

-Hijo no pidan cosas de las que se pueden arrepentir créanme una mujer en nuestra familia tendría un carácter fuerte solo piensen a una chica comportarse como nosotros-

-Es verdad papa no me imagino una mujer Black-

La fiesta prosperaba y era alegre pero cuando íbamos a cenar….

-Brindo por mi sobrino Alan y sus 18 años que los ha gozado bien. ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-

-Comencemos a cenar- -¡que delicioso se ve, ya tenia hambre!-

-Eso es bueno Lorana debes comer bien-

-No discutiré eso a comer-

-Ah-

Se rompió el vaso que tomo tu madre y todos posaron su mirada en ella.

-Perdón por interrumpir la fiesta pero…-

-¡No me digas que ya va a nacer!-

-Si Subaki…..que dolor-

-Rápido todos ayúdenos a llevarla a un cuarto-

-Si-

Estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer cargue a tu madre y la lleve a una habitación blanca que era iluminada por el brillo de la Luna. Me sacaron de la habitación y estaba como loco, todos los invitados se quedaron hasta la familia por que querían saber que iba a ser el nuevo Black.

-Subaki por que tarda tanto si no es mi primer hijo-

-No se, me extraña y a ti Luna-

-Igual pues bien revisemos si todo anda bien-

-¡Como duele no me siento bien!-

-¡Lorana despierta no hagas esto tienes que resistir!-

-Ya no puedo mas, ayúdenme sálvenlo mi bebe-

-Aremos todo pero ayudamos-

-Tratare-

Pasaron horas y horas de espera para que nacieras. Todos supimos la recaída que tubo Lorana y me preocupo mas, todos me dijeron que era extraño mi comportamiento si ya era mi quinto hijo. Aunque en mi había algo que me indicaba que tu ibas a ser diferente a tus hermanos y así fue.

-Ya son las tres de la mañana y aun no nace, ha estado en trabajo de parto desde las diez de la noche-

-Tranquilo tío ya veras que pronto nacerá pero veo que es problemático como su padre-

-Mas bien como todos ustedes Alan-

-¡Abuelo!-

-Es broma pero no piensen mal eso lo pasamos todos y Will tu fuiste igual cuando naciste-

-Pero yo fui el primero-

-Bueno entonces sigamos esperando-

No soportaba quería entrar pero antes de hacerlo se escucho un llanto fuerte, todos quedamos sorprendidos por escuchar tal llanto que ningún bebe anterior pudo superar.

-Ha nacido al fin mira Lorana-

-Oh es precioso, diría que se parece a su padre pero tiene mi cabello rojo-

-No solo eso también tiene los ojos de su padre pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas-

-¿En que Luna?-

-Pues cuñada, no es niño sino una preciosa y saludable niña-

-¿Una niña?-

-¡Si! Tu al fin rompiste con los varones Black-

-Quiero verla-

-Eres hermosa, hagan pasar a los chicos que quiero enseñarles a la primera Black-

-Si deben verla. Se sorprenderán al ver a tan hermosa niña-

-Chicos pasen vengan que alguien quiere conocerlos-

Todos entramos y vimos que en los brazos de tu madre había un pequeño bulto envuelto en un manta de seda blanca que no se veía bien desde la puerta, pero al acercarnos vi una desaliñada cabellera roja, acompañada de unas pequeñas manitas.

-Will mira te presento a tu hija-

-¡Que¡ ¿Una niña?-

-Si chicos una hermosa niña-

-Espero que les encante esta nueva integrante de su familia-

-Hermosa, preciosa, grandiosa y no se que mas decirle-

-Tómala, cárgala es tu hija y al parecer se parece demasiado a los Black-

-¿Así? ¿Por que?-

-Claro chicos por que grita como no tienen idea, es hiperactiva más que sus hermanos y ustedes pero lo más importante es que tiene los fascinantes ojos azul cielo Black-

-Hiperactiva ya lo creo por que se movía mucho dentro de su mamita hermosa y espero que tenga el BLACKSHARI-

-Will nuestra hija es perfecta solo espero que no se sorprendan los chicos-

-Ya llegamos tío Will-

-Papa como esta mi hermano-

-Chicos ustedes no recibirán a un nuevo Black-

-No ¿Por que?-

-Tranquilo primo lo ha de decir por que no quiere que le enseñemos nuestras cosas al nuevo chico-

-Si tienes razón Lash-

-Que malos son con nosotros-

-Yo solo quiero educar a mi hermano menor, yo William Black quiero que mi hermano sea como yo-

-En algo están mal hijos-

-¿Así mama?-

-Si-

-Pues que tiene este chico de nuevo-

-Jajajaja que es una chica-

-¡CHICA!-

-Si Will tienes una hermosa hermanita menor-

-Bueno que se le ara, cuidare a mi hermana menor-

Te tome en mis brazos y tu no evitabas sonreír a pesar de tener instantes de nacer sonreías y nos mirabas con ternura a todos.

-Vaya es preciosa hijo, es igual a ti bueno a excepción del cabello pero aun así es hermosa-

-Es verdad tío, hermosa como su madre y abuela-

-Gracias por darme este pequeño capullo de rosa, hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Hicimos pero yo debo agradecerte por habérmela concedido-

-Oigan y ¿Pensaron un nombre para el pequeño capullo de rosa?-

-Nunca imaginamos que fuera niña y no pensamos en ninguno-

-Pero que despistados son-

-Jejejeje-

-Mmm ah pero si te despertaste hijo.-

-Subaki que no lo dormiste bien-

-¡Claro que si! pero no es mi culpa que despertara por querer ver a su padre-

-Bueno, bueno dejémoslo así-

-Mira Minato ella es tu sobrina-

-¿Sobrina?-

-Hablo….Minato hablo vaya parece que este día no termina de darnos alegrías-

-Si-

-Vamos Alan acércalo para que conozca a su sobrina que creo que tratara como prima-

-De inmediato Lorana-

Alan cargo a tu pequeño tío que te miro con alegría y tu le correspondiste su sonrisa y no pensando que la alegría acabaría seguíamos pensando en tu nombre pero antes que lo dijéramos nosotros…..

-Entonces como le pondrán, ¿alguna idea que tengan todos los presentes?-

-Pues….-

-Marina-

-¿Qué Minato también dijo eso?-

-Si-

-Marina-

-Oigan miren le gusta a la pequeña y es un lindo nombre-

-Decidido Lorana nuestra hija se llamara Marina-

-Estoy de acuerdo además es hermoso al igual que ella. Muchas gracias Minato-

-Marina Black-

-Dijo su nombre completo que bueno-

-Se oye bien y además su sobrenombre también desde ahora Marina Black también será el Capullo de Rosa y conforme crezca será nombrada hasta ser una bella Rosa-

-Nuestra princesa Black-

ACTUALIDAD

Después de eso todo se volvió normal bueno casi ya que tus mis hermanitos estaban celosos de mi, hasta los demás niños de la familia excepto Minato que conforme crecimos se volvió mi celoso protector. Ahora daremos una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños lo malo que invitaron a los mas odiosos bueno a los hijos del amigo de papa, en si el y su esposa me parecen simpáticos pero su hijo mayor Alexander es un odioso.

-Vámonos Marina tus invitados esperan por ti-

-Tengo nervios Mama, será mi primera fiesta donde tendré que bailar con los demás niños-

-Tranquila yo tu Padre te protejo, solo dime si alguien te ofende le daré su merecido-

-Gracias papa-

-Bueno vámonos-

-Y decías que no seria bueno tener una niña-

-Tienes razón me equivoque, no es fácil ver que mi princesita crezca pero tengo que dejarla y protegerla de todo-

-Solo te pido que cuando tenga novio la dejes-

-¡Qué novio! ¿Quien es el sinvergüenza?-

-Tranquilo ese afortunado no ha llegado, bueno no se si en su corazoncito ya hay un niño pero no recuerdas que a su edad tu me gustabas ya-

-Si pero…-

-Pero nada ella tiene que crecer y dejar el nido algún día-

-Un chico la tocara y me la robara-

-Tal como tu lo hiciste con mi padre y basta ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta de mi hija-

-Nuestra hija-

-Jajaja-

EN LA RECEPCION

-Bienvenidos todos a este palacio Milenario donde celebramos un aniversario mas de nuestro reinado y el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hija. ¡Música por favor!-

-¿No ha llegado la abuela y el abuelo verdad papa? .Demonios yo que quería entregarles este regalo que les tengo-

-Tranquila Marina, ya llegaran mis padres-

-Su atención ante ustedes sus majestades la reina madre Luna Renaldi y el rey padre Julius Black-

-Bienvenidos padres-

– ¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! Por fin llegaron. Miren el regalo que he traído-

Luna/ Julius –Oh querida Marina, también te extrañábamos en Grecia-

–Abuelos prométanme que no se irán de nuevo-

Luna –Mi querida nieta no puedo hacer eso pero te tengo esto mira-

–Pero si es una caja de música y el collar de nuestra familia. ¿No se supone que me lo entregarían cuando cumpliera 18 años?-

–Si pero hable con tu padre y abuelo que aceptaron de inmediato. Ahora que tienes mi vestido y el collar solo te falta nuestro anillo familiar que te acreditara como la única mujer heredera de los Black-

–Ese día lo espero con ansias abuela pero lo que mas espero es que mi padre me entregue mi corona real-

–Ese día será cuando seas mayor de edad-

-Lo espero con todo mi corazón-

-Marina vamos a jugar-

-Si hermano-

-Nos vemos luego abuela-

-Corre y diviértete-

-¡Si!-

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA FIESTA

-Papa no se por que me hiciste venir aquí-

-Alexander comportare, se educado con los demás como tu hermano gemelo Alejandro-

-Pero padre como quieres que lo haga si sabes que me llevo mal con Marina-

-Nada ahora olvídalo y se educado. Mira hay esta mi amigo William-

-Hermano deberías portarte mejor-

-Cállate Alejandro tu no me das ordenes-

-Lose pero tu eres el futuro rey y como tal debo de protegerte-

-Mejor ten una vida propia hermanito-

-Como desees príncipe-

-Nunca cambiaras solo así me calmas-

-Jajaja-

-Will amigo. Hola ¿Como estas?-

-Bien Magnus y tu-

-Igual, mira te presento a mi familia: Mi esposa Deyanira-

-¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte Will?-

-Lo mismo digo Deya-

-Estos son mis hijos Alexander el mayor, Alejandro su gemelo menor y Flay mi preciosa hija-

-Hola niños. Supongo que los mayores tienen la edad de mi hijo William y que tu hija es de la edad de Marina-

-No Alex y Ale tienen 14 años mientras que Flay es un mes mayor que Marina-

-Ahora entiendo, yo pensé que tenían la edad de mis hijos. En fin niños si quieren conocer a los demás chicos vayan al jardín todos están jugando-

-Gracias señor-

-De nada, por cierto Alex como sabemos tienes rivalidad con Minato pero te sorprenderá ver a Marina a cambiado muchísimo desde la ultima ves que se vieron-

-Recuerda hijo se educado con todos mas con Marina que es toda una señorita-

-Si papa-

-Vamos hermanos-

-Si Flay-

-¿No crees que es bueno que las tres razas al fin nos relacionemos bien?-

-Si, esa guerra nos consumía pero ahora logramos la paz juntos solo espero que siga así esto-

-Tienes razón ojala siga todo en paz-

-Oye pero aun faltan los del planeta Hope ¿no?-

-Si Mari y Erick dijeron que no podían venir por que tenían el ritual de iniciación como reyes-

-Ya veo esos dos al fin lo lograron y espero que sus hijos sean buenos amigos de los nuestros-

-Ojala por que si así es tal vez unamos los 4 reinos-

-Jajajaja quizá-

EN EL JARDIN

-Bien aquí mando yo ahora y mis ordenes son que Juan nos busque a todos-

-Ok. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10-

-Ven Marina escondámonos aquí-

-Si Minato-

-Marina dime ¿Te gusta algún chico?-

-No por el momento no hay nadie...bueno hay un chico pero es un amor imposible-

-¿Por que?-

-Te encontré Minato-

-Juan me ganaste en fin vamos te ayudare a buscar a los demás- *Marina algún día podré decirte que me gustas mucho aunque seas mi sobrina*

-Ya están todos pero donde estarán Alex y Marina-

-No lose pero mi hermano es bueno para esconderse-

-Busquémoslos muchachos-

MUY ESCONDIDOS

-¡Tu!-

-Hola Marina-

-Así es je jeje-

-Bien mejor ocúltate aquí conmigo para que no nos encuentren, no quiero perder-

-Esta bien pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido Alexander Laysor Del Diablo?-

-Bien no me quejo y ¿tu?-

-Igual- *Te has vuelto muy guapo y el mas atractivo que he visto. Que rayos estas diciendo Marina el es un tonto que no te merece*

-Dime en que piensas-

-Este yo...ah nos caemos del árbol-

-Perdóname Marina no fue mi intención besarte-

-Tranquilo, solo pensé que eres un inmortal para ser exacto el príncipe presumido de siempre-

-Gracias y al parecer estas bien por que eres odiosa como siempre- *William tenia razón has cambiado bastante desde la ultima ves que te vi que fue hace mas de 3 años, ahora eres mas hermosa y tus ojos muestran la pureza de tu alma. Esos ojos me encantan son como el cielo y el mar. ¿Que misterios guardaran?

Alexander deja de decir tonterías ella es tu mas grande rival*

-Los encontramos-

-Si nos encontraron. Jajajaja hora de cenar amigos-

-Marina eres muy alegre me gustaría ser como tu-

-Enserio pues yo solo soy yo querida Flay-

-Marina hija ven a cenar-

-Si mama-

-Ella es hermosa-

-Alex no me digas que ¿te enamoraste de Marina?-

-Pues dirás que es una locura pero ella me parece hermosa desde la primera vez que la vi y mas por lo que paso-

-Hermano dime ¿que hicieron o que?-

-Nada metiche-

-Oye mas vale que dejes a Marina-

-¿Quien me lo dice?-

-Yo Minato-

-Minato ella no es tu pertenencia además es tu pariente y sobre todo si la quiero o no es mi problema-

-Los dos tranquilos que ella decidirá con quien estar en el futuro-

-De acuerdo William-

-Vengan vámonos chicos-

-Si-

En la cena todos platicaban con el consejo y entre los adultos mientras nosotros…

-Marina dime ¿Tienes novio?-

-¿Por qué tiran su cuchara chicos? En especial ustedes Alex y Minato-

-Perdón se nos callo-

-Bueno contéstame amiga-

-Veras Flay no tengo novio pero un chico me propuso serlo ayer y me dijo que le diera la respuesta cuando bailara con el-

-¿Qué le diras?-

-No se-

-Mas vale que le digas que no hermanita-

-Will deja de tratarme como una niña y no seas celoso-

-Si yo fuera tu hermano mayor también estaría celoso-

-Como digan- *¿Alex? Nunca creí que me dirías algo así*

-Bien pero dime amiga ¿Quién es?-

-Todas lo han de conocer es…..-

-¿Quién?-

-Dereck Lurius-

-¿El fortachón que es una estrella de cine y música en el mundo humano, pero es un famoso noble aquí que se puede transformar en Pantera?-

-Si es el-

-¡Olvídalo Marina no permitiré que te mezcles con alguien como el!-

-¿Minato? Lo siento pero es mi vida entiende ¡Ya no soy una niña!-

-Lose ahora te estas convirtiendo en una mujer-

-Creo que perdí del apetito, con permiso-

-Vamos Flay-

-Si Calixto-

-Chicos cálmense, ella tiene razón ya no es una niña-

-¿Pero Will?-

-Minato déjala-

-Te lo dije ella ya se puede cuidar sola- *Marina ahora veo que ya no eres la niña mimada que conocí y odiaba*

Tal ves no me comporte con tanta madurez pero bien sabia que no permitiría que me siguieran tratando como una niña desde ahora.

-¿Bailamos preciosa?-

-Claro Dereck-

-Dime ¿con cuantos has bailado hasta el momento?-

-Ya solo faltan mis hermanos y los hijos del rey Inmortal-

-Pero dime ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Dereck yo…-

-Gracias ahora me toca bailar con ella-

-Adelante y Marina recuerda que espero tu respuesta-

-Le dirás que si ¿verdad?-

-No tengo que decírtelo Alex-

-Marina ya no quiero ser tu enemigo, seamos amigos si-

-Esta bien seremos amigos-

-Tu idea me agrada y sabes algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Admito que antes te odiaba pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mira creo que al crecer nos dimos cuenta que, no somos tan distintos-

-Es verdad pero ahora que lo mencionas me da tristeza pensar que no te veré en mucho tiempo-

-Jajajaja eres un encanto pero recuerda que volveré para entrar a la misma escuela-

-Lose Alex-

-¿Me llamaste Alex?-

-Dije algo malo-

-No solo que me extraño, solo me dicen Alex los que me quieren-

-Pues ahora yo te quiero amigo-

-El sentimiento es mutuo- *Marina espero que algún día te des cuenta que siempre te moleste para llamar tu atención por que me parecías lo mas lindo que había conocido*

-Adiós chicos, cuídense-

-Nos veremos pronto-

-Will cuida del reino-

-Si Magnus y tu no olvides traer a tus hijos a la escuela en dos años-

-No lo dudes-

-Lo are-

-Adiós Alex-

-Cuídate mucho Marina-

-Por supuesto niño y tú cuida a tus hermanos-

-¡Si!-

-¿Ustedes dos desde cuando son amigos?-

-Desde ayer-

-Que bueno es, bueno vámonos-

-Adiós a todos-

Nos despedimos de los reyes inmortales con gran tristeza, más yo que extrañaría aun nuevo gran amigo. Podía recordar cuando nos odiábamos pero ahora era distinto por que éramos más unidos. Sin embargo no lo volvería a ver en dos largos años y viéndolo irse en mi nacía el sentimiento de tristeza de que se fuera y pensaba solo tal ves que al fin me había enamorado de el, lo malo fue que me enamore de el cuando se fue.

*Perdóname por no decirte que me enamore de ti en este momento que te deje ir*

*Marina algún día volveré por ti*

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

Ya han pasado 2 largos años desde que Alex se fue, ahora tengo 15 años y estoy siendo entrenada para ser la mejor guerrera y tener los mejores genes para mi hijo.

Si me convertí en la novia de Dereck pero termino la relación cuando se fue al mundo humano donde se caso con una humana por que tendrían un bebe y ahora lo esperan como su primogénito, después mi hermano Will al fin sentó cabeza encontrando a una linda chica llamada Colette no se han casado pero están próximos hacerlo. Los demás siguen igual bueno Lash que junto a Will y su novia cursan su ultimo año de escuela para graduarse y ser maestros guerreros, Lash aun no a presentado novia pero lo entendemos y no lo presionamos.

Ahora Dafne si es mi cuñada por fin y Rosario sigue de presumida pero anda tras Minato. Mientras yo soy novia de Omar Contreras el heredero de una de las cuarto familias importantes que somos pero lo malo que compite por mí con nuestro amigo Franco Santoro.

Ahora caminando hacia el auto de mi familia que me llevaría a la escuela junto a mis hermanos que comenzábamos un nuevo año, llevo en mis manos un libro escrito de generación en generación de mi familia. Pertenezco al clan gobernante y como tal debo saber la historia de nuestro mundo que me fascina aun más que a nadie.

Subi al mercedes negro que a mí me llevaría a mi ultimo año de secundaria para después seguir un tiempo aprendiendo con un equipo de tres y maestro mis técnicas de batalla y pienso en mi hogar que es Hanna Alberta Canadá la gente vive feliz. Pocas somos las familias con poderes súper fuertes ya que los de más solo los utilizan si es necesario un ejemplo fue la guerra.

Aunque en la dimensión mutante hay clases sociales que a pesar de la diferencia todo estaba en equilibrio al menos hasta que la tranquilidad de mi pueblo inexplicablemente fue perturbada por algo que los mayores no explicaron a ninguno de los jóvenes pertenecientes a los clanes Black el dominante y gobernante al que yo pertenezco, el Santoro y Contreras que eran los tres clanes cercanos a Hanna Alberta, bueno el Black vive en este lugar y nuestros vecinos son los Santoro y Contreras con los que tenemos buenas relaciones al igual que con los demás existentes. Como dije antes nuestra tranquilidad fue alterada por una razón que los adultos no explicaron, fue que los jóvenes pusimos atención a nuestros instintos animales heredados por ancestros que habían hecho un pacto con la naturaleza que consistía en protegerla y cuidarla a cambio de que les otorgara sus poderes.

Aunque poníamos atención todos los miembros jóvenes del clan, se olvido la alerta tiempo después, una de ellas era yo una chica normal bueno al menos eso parece ya que en mi interior poseo las habilidades de los animales, junto a otros miembros de mi edad estudio en la escuela Wolf-Fox que su única enseñanza era entrenar a los jóvenes para ser guerreros. Pero solo podían ingresar los jóvenes con súper poderes.

Deseaba estar en la dimensión de los mortales que eran los humanos pero así se les decía en mi mundo, ya que ellos no tenían poderes como nosotros solo eran seres que vivían su vida sin poder ver esa magia que nosotros veíamos desde el momento de nacer y que luchaban solo por sobrevivir, a veces pensaba que deseaba ser como ellos por que no se preocupaban como nosotros de defender nuestras habilidades secretas contra los enemigos, mi especie se auto nombro mutante debido a poseer poderes de animales, naturaleza y muchas otras cosas pero teníamos la misma mentalidad de humanos y cuerpo que se transformaba en nuestro animal regente.

Cada uno desarrollaba una distinta y única característica de transformación, lamentable mente yo aun no encuentro la mía, no solo eran esos dos mundos que conocía sino también me explicaron con mas detalles que existía otra dimensión llamada El Milenio De Plata sus habitantes eran totalmente inmortales y poseían poderes aun mas fuertes que nosotros es decir, ellos no tenían la fragilidad de un cuerpo humano como nosotros, aunque dijeran lo que dijeran de ellos a mi me fascinaba pensar en nunca morir. Bueno al menos eso pensaba hace algún tiempo ya que recientemente encontramos un escrito que decía:

TODO INMORTAL DEBERA OBEDECER AL SUPREMO CONSEJO SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PIDA O DESEE. ESTE DOCUMENTO LO HE ESCRITO CON MI PUÑO Y LETRA PARA GARANTIZAR EL ORDEN EN MI NATAL MUNDO INMORTAL.

ATTE: El Sakion

Al saber que ellos si morían pero hasta que el consejo lo decidiera nos tranquilizamos un poco. Pensaba en que su más grande líder tenía razón en algunos sentidos pero me parecía absurdo que el rey tenga que obedecerlos. Acaso no podía ser como nuestro rey sin obedecer a nadie haciendo su voluntad que trae consigo paz, claro con algunos percances pero me imagino esperar a morir cuando te lo ordenaran -¡Que horrible!-

Ya estando en el mercedes negro empecé a leer mi libro donde cuentan mis ancestros que hace muchos años existió un guerrero perteneciente al mundo inmortal pero aunque descendía de los inmortales, los dioses lo aceptaron en su mundo y con esto radico en el Mundo Supremo.

No solo convivió con inmortales y dioses sino también con humanos y mutantes para después unir a los cuatro mundos en perfecta paz eterna como lo tenia planeado, sin embargo su hermano gemelo no tenia los mismos planes. Lleno de envida, odio y deseo de matar a su hermano mayor hizo un pacto con una fuerza maligna llamada Dark BLOOD y con la fuerza otorgada declaro la guerra a la armonía de su hermano, el mayor a pesar de sus logros y nombramientos en las dimensiones nunca hizo uso de su poder para establecerse como rey pero viendo que todo lo amado podía desaparecer les pidió a los demás que lucharan junto a el para conservar la paz.

Se vivieron varios meces de batallas hasta que este valeroso joven cumplió 24 años, junto a toda su familia y sequito acordó efectuar la técnica prohibida para todos los descendientes de su familia, pero solo podía ser usada en caso de una verdadera emergencia ya que esta requería entregar la vida a cambio de que funcionara.

Todos objetaron que podían vencer al renegado de la familia pero el guerrero en esos instantes escucho el batallón de su hermano y sin avisar a nadie salió velozmente a la batalla, al ver que los demás lo seguían hizo un campo de energía que evitaba el paso de cualquier cosa a la batalla y que de este saliera algo.

Invocando a un dragón Blanco de ojos azules, utilizo la técnica prohibida y así dio su joven vida para conservar la paz en las dimensiones y destruir a su hermano que ya tenia purificada su alma gracias a la técnica. Antes de morir ambos hermanos dijeron a los habitantes del universo.

–Sentimos mucho lo que hicimos pero hemos visto que nuestras sociedades no pueden coexistir sin tener odio, celos o envidia por alguien mas de otra raza así que nuestra decisión es separar a las dimensiones y así se ara-

Con esta decisión el guerrero junto a su hermano convertidos en espíritus pusieron barreras en todas las dimensiones donde ningún individuo podría traspasar amenos que ambos volvieran a la vida para rehacer el sello.

Antes de morir sus hermanos menores quedaron a cargo de los mundos uno de ellos era Tayson Black un guerrero poderoso pero no mas que su hermano mayor. El cuidaría el mundo mutante y su sello, la otra era Blum Laysor ella seria la líder de los inmortales y guardiana de sus tesoros

–Bueno al menos creo que ese era su apellido-

Los otros dos mundos no necesitaban ser cuidados ya que podían vivir por si solos sin necesidad de protección.

El valeroso guerrero se llamo Hax que cuidaba los cuatro mundos pero nunca se considero rey de algo o alguien como sus hermanos, los cuatro fueron criados de distintas maneras cuando quedaron huérfanos en su niñez, los apellidos Black y Laysor eran de familias nobles que se hicieron cargo de solo dos niños los Black como necesitaban un varón cuidaron a Tayson para que fuera su heredero, aunque los hermanos descendían de esa familia solo a el lo quisieron.

La familia Laysor cuido de Blum para que cuando fuera grande contrajera matrimonio con otra familia importante como su madre cuando se caso. Hubiera sido buena idea que las dos familias tuvieran a los gemelos aunque fueran separados pero no fue una opción ya que esos dos clanes pensaban en que si criaban a un gemelo estos en el futuro traerían mala fortuna y con esa mentalidad los dejaron a su suerte siendo descendientes del legado sanguíneo mas fuerte aunque todos lo desconocían.

Varios años vivieron en las calles, bosques, desiertos, etc. Pero fueron adoptados por un inmortal amigo de sus padres, el contó que sus padres a pesar de nacer mutantes se habían vuelto inmortales antes de tener hijos y que con ello les daría derecho a entrar a ese mundo. Dudosos de ser inmortales se fueron dejando a sus hermanos menores que se olvidaron de los mayores para ser felices con todas las comodidades existentes.

Cuando entraron con los inmortales entrenaron en todas las artes de combate y estudiaron como lo habitual pero no olvidaron de donde venían. Cuando cumplieron 15 años el supremo consejo los transformo por completo en inmortales y los nombro gobernantes como su nacimiento y derecho lo dictaba, Hax siendo el mayor se volvió rey dejando a su hermano como príncipe al menos hasta que el rey tuviera un hijo.

Un año mas tarde se enteraron que el mundo mutante estaba en crisis y fueron en su ayuda, localizando a sus hermanos menores juraron mantener el orden para siempre en su juventud y así fue ya que el orden fue reestablecido, por su buen corazón y valentía los mutantes nombraron a Hax su gobernante y el siendo rey de ambos mundos hizo prosperar a los reinos pero a pesar de gobernar convivía con la gente como si no tuviera ningún titulo ni nada por el estilo.

Esto causo mas simpatía a la gente que lo quería dándole la mano que le fue negada en su niñez solitaria, un tiempo mas tarde Hax ya no quería saber nada de la nobleza ni nada pero en su interior sabia que si dejaba su puesto todo volvería a ser infeliz, entonces le encomendó a sus hermanos cuidar los reinos por un tiempo en lo que el descansaba del agobio de su puesto ya que lo único que deseaba era ser un hombre libre.

Ellos aceptaron pero como era de esperarse Tayson y Blum siendo criados por nobles no tenían la sencillez de su hermano mayor así que solo se dedicaron a vivir en sus palacios sin convivir con los demás.

Hax se alejo de todo para ir a vivir en Grecia pero esto duro poco ya que su hermano gemelo Han corrompido por el odio hacia sus hermanos provoco varios conflictos obligándolo a volver a su puesto como rey, el se preguntaba por que Han provocaba esos problemas pero jamás encontró respuesta, sino hasta que recordó que su extraño comportamiento comenzó cuando Hax fue aceptado por los dioses gracias a su padre que de joven renuncio a su legado o algo que le dio el derecho a Hax de ser parte de los dioses.

No obstante la vida de estos cuatro hermanos fue marcada por siempre matando a su primogénito Hax Golter de una forma cruel y a una muy joven edad.

Terminando de leer ese capitulo proseguí leyendo una parte donde decía que Hax solo dejo para la eternidad a dos hombres que conocieron a sus padres y lo criaron como un hijo, a el y a su gemelo de niños pero con la condición de no revelar el secreto que les fue encomendado a menos que reencarnara de nuevo.

El mismo inmortal que lo llevo a su mundo junto a su mejor amigo fueron nombrados por Hax pero a la muerte de este juraron defender los ideales que perseguían desde jóvenes y que le habían enseñado a Hax, no solo fueron los maestro del joven sino también habían sido compañeros de equipo de sus padres que lamentable mente habían muerto en una misión.

Salte varios capítulos para leer como habían muerto los padres de Hax y todo comenzó cuando...

Hax tenía seis años y su hermano Tayson tenía cuatro mientras que Blum apenas tenía un año. Ese día Han y Hax cumplirían cinco años pero el estando en la escuela de guerreros Nit que después nombro Wolf-Fox ya que eran sus dos mas importantes transformaciones. Como era talentoso fue aceptado dos años antes de lo permitido y estando en esta recibió la noticia de que sus padres fueron enviados a una misión peligrosa y que sus hermanos habían sido llevados con sus abuelos paternos para ser protegidos en caso de una venganza por parte de los enemigos que sabían sobre el ataque que se aria en unos cuantos días.

El siendo un niño comprendía las reglas del senado de su padre y solo le quedo esperar a que regresaran, pasaron varios meces hasta que llego el invierno. Esta vez todos decían que el invierno era mas cruel sin explicación alguna pero el pequeño Hax sin importarle el frió esperaba en la entrada de su aldea llamada Moon donde hoy en dia es Jazmín Nativitas Xochimilco en México Distrito Federal.

El esperaba y miraba por varias horas el camino sin ver nada, todos lo miraban y aun siendo el príncipe no era muy querido por que nació el dia en que un feroz Lobo Plateado ataco el pueblo destruyéndolo, pero esto se debió a que la bestia solo buscaba a su dueño que era Hax y entrando a su cuerpo junto al Dragón, calmo el desorden pero esto provoco un odio hacia el que solo hacia mas infeliz su vida que recibía el desprecio de los demás.

Viendo como querían a sus hermanos lloraba a escondidas de las únicas personas que lo querían y estas eran Reysha, Haru y sus padres llamados Hiedan y Serena.

Ellos eran un equipo poderoso los cuatro eran grandes amigos desde la niñez pero sabiendo el riesgo que corrían en cada misión prometieron que si tenían hijos y alguno de ellos moría, los demás protegerían a su familia.

Cumplieron su promesa protegiéndose mutuamente pero desde que Hiedan se volvió rey esta promesa solo se adjudico a los hijos de Reysha y Haru, sin embargo Hiedan decidió participar en esta misión sabiendo que dejaba a su hijo mayor a merced de aquellos que lo odiaban.

Hax ocultando su dolor de estar solo esperaba y esperaba pero jamás volvían sus padres, fue entonces que mientras el dormía sonó la campana de alarma, el se levanto rápido para ver que pasaba y fue que vio como todo el pueblo rodeaba dos camillas llorando. El se acerco y vio a sus padres bañados en sangre mal heridos, tomando sus manos lloraba y decía

–Mama... Papa... contesten, despierten no me dejen solo-

Mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos los doctores y personas del senado lo apartaron de sus padres con rencor haciéndolo aun lado. El fuera del cuarto escucho que todos tenían planeado que si los reyes morían dejarían en el trono al hermano menor de Hiedan y que mataría a Reysha, Haru y a los hijos del rey, al escuchar eso el no puedo evitar el enfurecer pero siendo pequeño no pudo hacer nada. Todos salieron unos instantes y el aprovecho para entrar al cuarto de sus padres moribundos Hiedan viéndolo le dijo

–Hijo perdónanos, pero creo que no saldremos de esta-

-Papa que dices si siempre sales triunfante en esto al igual que mama-

-Si es verdad pero lamentablemente no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice-

-Olvídala no importa que no me enseñes a cazar mi propia presa para no comer sangre de humanos, si ya me has dado mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños-

-No entiendo, si no te he dado nada-

-Claro que si, me has dado tu regreso-

-Umm... No creo sea un buen regalo pero si me repongo te daré las mejores cosas y te enseñare a cazar. Pero hazme la promesa de que si cumplen su amenaza los del senado, iras a pedir la ayuda de los inmortales que al parecer son mas nuestra familia que la verdadera-

-Si papa cumpliré lo que me pides-

Al momento de prometerlo llegaron Reysha y Haru diciend…..

–Hiedan pudimos entrar a escondidas pero dinos que quieres que hagamos-

-Bien se que al único que no quieren es a Hax así que llévenlo con nuestro maestro al Milenio De Plata junto a Han, por los otros dos no me preocupo ya que ellos serán adoptados por nuestras familias-

-Aremos lo que digas pero trata de mejorar-

-No creo mejorar además en este momento a muerto Serena-

-¿Qué?-

-Reysha llama al doctor-

-Si Haru-

-Amigo cuida a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo y conviértelo en todas las formas en el inmortal que es, al igual que nosotros cuatro-

-Si lo are, descansa en paz Hiedan-

-Hax cuídate de todo peligro y cuando crezcas vuelve y recupera tu reino. Jejeje... Al parecer ya llego mi hora cuídense de acuerdo-

-No! Papa-

En ese momento el padre de Hax murió dejándolo solo. Cuando todos se enteraron de la muerte del rey buscaron a Hax al cual separaron de Haru y Reysha que no lo pudieron llevar al Milenio De Plata. Llorando la muerte de sus padres fue exiliado a las calles y miseria junto a Han que pasando algún tiempo fueron llevados al Mileno de Plata donde cumplieron la promesa a su padre convirtiéndose por completo en inmortales.

Pero en el corazón de Hax solo existía una palabra "Venganza".

**2.-COMIENZAN LAS AVENTURAS**

-¡Falta poco para llegar a mi escuela¡-

Grite eso y guarde los libros en mi mochila, escuchando música en mi celular, viendo por la ventana pensaba en todo lo que Hax había sufrido por culpa de mi especie que después le debió un tratado de paz con la raza inmortal y humana por ese hecho nosotros vivimos tranquilos con solo problemas internos.

Jamás pensaba tanto en este tema como ahora lo ago eso me parece extraño pero a la vez me pregunto por que llegaban extraños sueños acerca de este tema mas cuando aparecía extrañamente ese hombre tan apuesto que me tiene cautivada.

El mundo de los dioses era desconocido para todos ya que como en ese lugar estaban las deidades solo se sabia que en ese lugar radicaban las reencarnaciones de los dioses que solo entraban en nuestras vidas cuando se necesitaba de nuevo del equilibrio de todo.

Tengo 13 años de edad y me gusta mucho la historia del origen de mi raza y ese dia a pesar de mis pensamientos mis amigos me esperaban seguro con la noticia que harían una fiesta para mi celebrando mi cumple.

Cuando llegue a la escuela como todos los años mis amigos me tenían preparado un cumpleaños inolvidable mis dos mejores amigos Franco Santoro y Omar Contreras con los que he convivido desde que tengo memoria me preguntaban que deseaba en mi cumpleaños numero 15, yo adjudicaba que lo único que quería era estar con mis seres queridos.

Aunque insistían en mi regalo no me importaba nada de eso, reía cada vez que ellos peleaban por ver quien me daría el mejor regalo hasta mis amigas peleaban por eso.

Cada cumpleaños se intensificaban esos sueños y ahora los sentía en carne propia, es decir que ahora parecía que yo misma los estuviera viviendo.

Queriendo escapar de todo eso pensaba como seria mi vida sino perteneciera a este mundo sino al de los mortales o inmortales, al escucharme todos decían que estaba loca al pensar eso pero me daba curiosidad saber que era vivir en esos mundos a los cuales nunca podría ir y claro mucho menos al de los dioses.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

-Marina dinos ¿Qué te regalo Alexander esta ves?-

-No se déjame abro esa cajita-

-¿Qué es?-

-Una carta con un collar de corazón de plata y al parecer tiene….una foto de cuando éramos bebes y la ultima que nos tomamos, aunque hay espacio para otras y una tonada de música-

-¿Qué no es la canción con la que bailaron?-

-Si veo que no la ha olvidado, es tan detallista-

-Claro si es siempre el primero en darte un regalo de cumpleaños y además todos saben que te quiere mucho-

-Tal vez-

-¿Otra vez ese inmortal te mando regalo?-

-Omar tu eres mi novio y no creo que debas estar celoso además no le digas así el es mi amigo-

-Pero cuando un hombre te manda regalos sin el que de lo de personalmente quiere decir que quiere algo enserio contigo mas aya que un noviazgo-

-Me agrada pero no creo estar lista para un compromiso así-

–Se que tu familia busca el mejor partido para ti pero yo me he enamorado de ti como un loco a pesar de que soy joven, pero si tu no me aceptas are todo lo posible para que tu familia me haga tu futuro esposo-

Termino diciéndome eso dándome un beso en la mano y yo no pude contenerme diciéndole.

–Omar yo deseo eso con todo mi corazón pero ¿Estas seguro que eso quieres en verdad? ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Comprometerte conmigo desde ahora sabiendo que te puedes arrepentir y que no podrás deshacer el compromiso después?-

–Estoy seguro Marina quiero que tu seas mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro ahora y por siempre-

Esas palabras me tocaron el corazón dejándome anonadada y pensando bien las cosas pero aunque yo quería a Alex sabia que nunca me dejarían casarme con el.

Salimos al patio a nuestro descansó y busque a Omar para explicarle como el no sabia lo de los regalos, quería hacer pero cuando lo encontré el me dijo…

–Marina ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Aquel día en que…-

-Si ´pero quiero que no te enojes por favor-

-Descuida por mas que Alex quiera algo contigo se que nunca podra ser solo por el hecho de que son de dos razas distintas-

-Omar no lo desprecies el es mi amigo-

-Esta bien no te molestare mas con eso. Pero contesta ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-

–Ah! Si recuerdo, como olvidarlo, mas por lo que paso con Franco cuando te vi por primera ves el se puso celoso de ti ya que me juntaba mas contigo que con el y estos celos se debieron a que el y yo hemos crecido juntos. Ese día nunca lo olvidare Omar ya que también te debo la vida-

Parecerá extraño pero es verdad a Omar le debo la vida ya que me salvo de un peligro muy grande, cerrando mis ojos recordé que todo comenzó una mañana como de costumbre a desayunar con la familia mi padre nunca estaba en casa, solo lo he visto pocas veces y casi no memorizo su rostro desconocido, pero ese día el estaba en casa ya que esperábamos visitas de otro clan que buscaba aliarse con nosotros y claro presentarme a su primogénito.

A mi no me agradaba la idea ya que a otros niños que conocí eran presumidos y déspotas pretendiendo siempre demostrar lo superiores que eran supuestamente por los de mas baja posición que nosotros, increíblemente absurdo pero cierto.

Alexander apenas tenia poco de irse y yo seguía en su recuerdo pero fue que vi a Omar el cual al verme se sonrojo y desviaba la mirada al igual que yo, mientras Franco se comportaba extraño y cuando nos dejaron solos a los tres exclamo…..

–Hola Omar soy Fdranco y espero que no seas un niño presumido como los demás-

–¡No! No soy así al contrario me gusta la sencillez de las personas pero te diré una cosa no me gusta tener competencia cuando hay una linda niña como Marina así que por favor querrías dejarnos solo a mi futura esposa y a mí-

Quede congelada por lo dicho de Omar así que mejor corrí al rió donde empecé a jugar con las piedritas.

A la lejanía escuchaba como discutían y peleaban pero sin darnos cuenta llegaron enemigos de nuestros clanes, después de eso me tomaron como prisionera y a Franco lo hirieron gravemente pero Omar por alguna razón inexplicable saco un poder extraño donde se lo podía distinguir el aura de un leopardo con el cual venció a los enemigos pero no supe mas debido a que perdí el conocimiento.

Tiempo mas tarde desperté en el hospital con mi madre aun lado diciéndome que Omar salvo las vidas de Franco y mía, cuando supe eso me levante pero estaba muy débil y me desmaye de nuevo para después despertar cerca de Omar y Franco que ya eran amigos. Yo extrañada por ese extraño poder tuve la curiosidad de preguntar lo que significaba eso y mi padre dijo…

– Cada uno de nosotros somos protegidos especialmente por una criatura, por ejemplo en los Santoro corre sangre de caballos salvajes y Pegasos, que en cuanto algunos jóvenes del clan maduren encontraran la forma de utilizar su fuerza y después transformarse a voluntad en su criatura pero solo pocos logran ser Pegasos y lo mas común son los de la familia principal los que lo logran.

Luego están los Contreras ellos tienen sangre de leopardos y según veo Omar a encontrado su poder oculto en una situación de peligró para sus seres queridos, luego estamos nosotros que por nuestra sangre corre una mezcla de casi todo menos Dragones que solo correspondía únicamente al Sakion que dio ese don a aquellos que sean puros de corazón y de buenos sentimientos, ellos únicamente se transformaran en Dragón como los del supremo consejo o los Golter-

-Papa entonces ¿Por qué los Golter no nos hablan?-

-Por que se creen superiores a todos bueno eso fue después de que los mataran-

-¿Quién los mato papa?-

-Nadie sabe pero se termino ese Clan-

-Ah bueno pero dime ¿tu puedes transformante en todo?-

-No. Mira hay pocos que logran hacer esto en su totalidad, claro que se transforman y tienen poderes pero no con tanta fuerza en la sangre-

-Eso quiere decir que no por ser Black podemos transformarnos en todo ¡no!-

-Así es. Para nuestra familia que lo tiene todo no a sido posible obtener todas las transformación como el Sakion pero si tenemos la mayoría aunque para cada miembro se le quita uno por ejemplo tu abuelo es Lobo y yo no tengo y viceversa pero nadie sabe que transformación le será quitada-

-Eso es trampa papa no puedo creer que siendo los principales tengamos restricciones-

-Jajaja tienes razón no es justo pero así nos hizo el Sakion-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aunque el aya tenido parientes cercanos o lejanos estos jamás tendrán sangre tan pura ya que se mezclaron con matrimonios que no serian permitidos en los Black años después por nuestros ancestros solamente por que encontraron que casarse con los Renaldi daba un descendiente de buenos genes pero rompimos eso cuando me case con tu madre-

-Huy que delicaditos son ¡No creen chicos!-

-Si- los tres reímos pero mi papa nos silencio diciendo

-Sin embargo las familias nobles de los clanes aun tienen sangre pura ya que algunos pocos que se transforman a voluntad y esto hace que nuca envejezcan debido a que son sangre pura, en cambio los impuros tienen problemas para controlarse en su totalidad y optan por no utilizar la transformación muy seguido. Ahora también en solo los sangre pura se puede ver la forma de la bestia en su aura y los hacen comportarse como ella sin perder la esencia humana como es el caso de Omar-

-Woow eso quiere decir que el es genial-

-En efecto nunca se sabe quien nacerá de sangre pura, pero lo que importa es que sepa usar su poder sabiamente. Tal como decía Hax-

-Papa-

-¿Si dime?-

-¿Hax era de sangre pura?-

-Pues aunque sus padres hayan sido de nacimiento mutante y después se volvieron inmortales, el tenia la sangre mas pura de todas aun mas que su hermano Han ya que este poseía la mezcla de ambas especies pero era leve.

Los otros dos eran mutantes en totalidad y eso extraño a todos preguntándose que era Hax ¿Mutante o Inmortal?-

-¿Ustedes que creen que aya sido?-

-Ummm Inmortal, Mutante, ¡no! era Inmortal-peleamos por decir lo que creíamos que era y fue gracioso.

-Pues se sorprenderán pero era ambas especies-

-¿Qué como puede ser posible?- quedamos boquiabiertos al saberlo pero nos sorprendió mas el rostro de mi padre

-Si era ambas, miren los dos mundos le pidieron una muestra de sangre que el muy amablemente ofreció. Fue que descubrieron que su sangre daba pureza para ambas especies ya que su cuerpo acepto a la perfección el ADN mutante e inmortal.

Cosa que se intento imitar pero nunca se pudo hasta nuestros días seguimos intentando igualar su ADN ya que sus lagrimas poseían poderes curativos, su fuerza era increíble pero mas que nada nos interesamos por saber como sobrevivía al poderoso veneno que era su sangre. Esta servia como defensa para matar a sus enemigos pero dependiendo su estado de animo se volvía en veneno un antídoto curativo para todo-

-Pobre debió de dolerle su cuerpo siempre debido al veneno-

-Si hija y nunca podremos imaginar cuanto sufrió en verdad, algunos Inmortales dicen que es el peor dolor del mundo y también mutantes decimos eso ahora imagínense la mezcla de esos dos dolores-

En el cuarto del hospital se hizo un gran silencio pero al fin logre entender algunas cosas sobre el temor que tenían a Hax.

Pasaron varias semanas para que saliera del hospital y después también Franco tuvo la oportunidad de transformarse. –Que coraje pero bueno-

Después de lo ocurrido volví a la escuela pero viendo a mis dos mejores amigos enfurecía por que era la única sin aura animal y viéndome así Omar muy tiernamente me pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Marina te veo distraída?-

–Lo que no entiendo es por que tu y Franco ya conocen sus poderes de Leopardo y Pegaso mucho antes de lo normal y ya han pasado 3 años de que paso el plazo para que yo los desarrollara y aun no puedo invocar mi aura animal- Omar con una pequeña sonrisa explico

–Pues es sencillo el que no puedes aun hacer esas cosas y es que tal ves aun no lo necesites ya que siempre proteges a tus amigos y familia sin necesidad de mas fuerza, pero la verdad espero que nunca lo necesites ya que tener el aura animal no es asunto fácil además que es doloroso transformarse los primeros 3 años y no quiero que sufras ese agonizante dolor, pero me preocupa mas ese dolor debido a que tienes casi la combinación de todas las especies y tendrás un dolor nuevo cada vez que invoques a algo distinto día con día-

Al decirme eso su mirada era seria y fría tratando de decirme que en verdad no apresurara mi transformación ya que no quería verme sufrir, bueno eso pude interpretar con su mirada al igual que la de Franco y mejor no insistí.

Ese día entrando al salón nos dieron una gran noticia.

-Atención les comunicamos que se harán equipos de tres personas para las misiones y para la preparación de su siguiente nivel de entrenamiento pero aun no van ha graduarse solo será un ensayo de 1 año-

-Genial- gritaron todos en el salón.

-Ummm es obvio que Omar, Franco y yo seremos equipo-

-Bien bien estando todos en sus equipos irán a donde conocerán a sus nuevos maestros con los que entrenaran durante 1 año para después volver al instituto y finalizar el entrenamiento a los 18 años-

-Bueno por lo menos nuestro equipo será el numero 1, lastima que nos toco conocer al maestro cerca de un largo y un gran árbol donde se suponía que la cita era a las 6:00am pero el maestro no llego hasta las 10:00am- los tres enojados reclamamos el retardo pero el maestro Lash King nos dijo

-Tranquilos chicos solo es un retraso que tuve, por que se me pegaron las sabanas- nos quedamos viendo al profesor con un gran asombro de la forma en que nos respondió pero a su vez notamos su gran aura de poder que era la protección del águila y aun mas apropiado para todas las tribus el águila era guía de nuestras acciones y destinos-

¿Coincidencia? Para nada, todos sabían que el maestro Lash era muy severo en su entrenamiento pero era el mejor ya que siempre saca a relucir lo mejor de el y su equipo aunque nunca aprobaba a todos, nadie sabia la razón pero solo escogía a un equipo que cumpliera sus requisitos según el.

Desde que se volvió maestro no ha tenido estudiantes como mi hermano Will aunque ellos dos han sido estudiantes de uno de los mejores equipos uno de sus maestros era mi padre y los otros eran sus amigos, aun recuerdo cuando era pequeña y en la clase de historia o sobre los comentarios que hablaban mucho de ellos, solo quería ser igual a la mujer de su equipo conocida como Subaki Oraron, ella era mi heroína y deseaba ser como ella cuando me graduara.

-Se lo que piensas Marina y déjame decirte que ella no es la única que tiene fama de gran guerrera y experta en medicina sino que también sus compañeros Alberto Kamikaze es un gran guerrero al igual que su hermano mayor Alan Kamikaze que es uno de los mas fuertes guerreros de la historia. Ambos eran jóvenes apuestos y cautivadores de los corazones jóvenes aunque para Alan solo existía Subaki-

-Si claro, pero ¿Quién fue el cuarto integrante?-

Los tres le gritamos furiosos por el modo que nos hacia menos ante ellos.

-El cuarto era William Black que en ese entonces era el futuro rey de nuestro mundo, todas las jóvenes morían por el pero a pesar de eso su corazón estaba atado a su querida Lorana ósea tus padres Marina-

-Hay que romántico-

Los tres hombres me miraron con cara de ¿Qué dices si es tonto ignorar a las demás chicas?

-Oiga usted como los conoce-

-Es ovio que los conosca-

-¿Por qué?-

Replicaron de nuevo mis dos amigos siguiendo enojados.

-Pues por que mi padre los entreno y a los demás por que son amigos de mi padre-

-¡Que! ¿Su padre es Ares?-

-Si-

-Entonces usted es el pequeño águila blanca-

-Correcto pero ya no soy pequeña águila blanca ahora solo águila blanca-

-Ah tenemos un maestro más que severo es importantísimo y legendario-

-Tranquilos, pero si el es mi padre-

-¿Por qué no fuiste su alumno Lash?-

-No lo se Marina-

-Que locura si tu merecías ser su alumno-

-Lose pero en lugar de ello me entreno tu padre junto a los otros tres pero mi principal maestro fue Will-

-Genial pero díganos ¿Quiénes fueron sus compañeros de equipo?-

-Pues éramos William hijo, Jade y yo-

-Habla de los que siempre protegen el castillo de los Black-

-Si-

-Genial ¿Marina tu los conoces no?-

-Claro todos son amigos de mi hermano incluyendo al maestro-

-Bien basta de hablar de mí y es hora de prepararnos para la prueba-

Yo pensaba en hacer historia como Subaki en medicina pero a la vez en combate. Desgraciadamente se retiro de las luchas para dedicarse a su familia ya que no deseaba dejar huérfanos a sus hijos si moría en combate, así que dejo todo su prometedor futuro y desde entonces no se sabe mas de sus grandes logros.

El maestro nos permitió reunirnos con el fin de planear una demostración de nuestros poderes, caminando hacia mis compañeros observe que el maestro me miraba con gran interés pero no de la forma mala sino del interés que se tiene por una persona al querer descubrir que es lo que oculta en su interior y de saber que es lo que puede dar.

Ya reunidos los tres platicamos sobre la demostración diciendo cada uno:

Omar –¡Oigan! Creo que debemos explotar nuestras habilidades al máximo como en la admisión de la escuela claro que ahora debe ser más sorprendente y que explaye nuestros talentos natos de bestias- exclamo con gran entusiasmo

–¡Si! Debemos hacer eso pero ahora debemos mostrar nuestras aura querido amigo Omar-ambos rieron a carcajeadas pero notaron mi tristeza y preguntaron

-¿Qué tienes?¿Acaso no estas feliz por al fin estar aquí en este lugar donde florecerá nuestro talento al máximo y mas ahora con el magnifico maestro que nos toco?- yo predique

-¡No! Es eso solo que ustedes tienen mas posibilidad de quedar con este maestro que yo, ya que ustedes son los únicos que tienen su aura animal- y ellos repitieron

-¡Solo es eso! Oye quien dijo que esto seria fácil pero mira no es necesario tener aura animal para ser un gran guerrero sino lo que cuenta es que tu trates de mejorar día con día sin necesidad de ese poder o ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hay varios como tu que comenzaron desde cero y ahora son muy famosos como tu heroína Subaki?-

Lo medite por un buen rato y recode que eran verdad sus palabras pero a su ves en mi mente regreso el encuentro que tuve con Subaki y Alan años atrás cuando visitaron a mi padre para una nueva alianza en esa reunión donde ella me contó…

-Con que tu eres Marina. Que linda eres me recuerdas a mi de pequeña y a tu madre-

-Gracias maestra Subaki-

-Oye vamos a platicar de algo mientras tu papa y Alan recuerdan viejos tiempos juntos-

-De acuerdo-

-Se que eres la única sin aura animal en tu equipo-

-¡Si! Y odio eso-

-Te contare algo muy interesante-

-¿Qué?-

-Antes en nuestro equipo nadie tenía aura animal, bueno a excepción de Will pero como apenas la estaba controlando con antigüedad de un año, el maestro Ares no la tomo en cuenta así que por alguna razón decirlo estábamos en las mismas-

-Pero ustedes eran talentosos aun sin tenerla-

-No creas mira comenzamos desde cero y no apresures las cosas ni tu transformación. ¡Eres perfecta como estas no cambiaras en nada a pesar de tu poder! ¡Confía en ti ese será tu meta!-

Ella medio a entender que no debía desanimarme, sus palabras quedaron muy presentes en mi vida y en esta ocasión las impuse y mirando a mis amigos jure que nunca me rendiría para conseguir hacer mis sueños realidad.

Omar mostró sus habilidades impresionantemente y utilizando su transformación en Leopardo también exploto sus habilidades como animal y humano, el maestro lo aprobó felicitándolo con gran devoción al igual que lo hizo con Franco, ahora mi turno se avecinaba mostrándome el clímax de mi nueva vida. Caminando hacia el maestro mire a todos nerviosa pero sin pensarlo mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse mostrando mis habilidades, me sentía como un delicado cisne bailando y sin darme cuenta todos exclamaron.

–Pero que hermoso cisne es, tan blanco, tan elegante pero aunque solo sea su aura muestra su gracia y su forma tan pura de la que esta hecha como si en verdad ya se hubiera convertido en cisne-

En esos momentos solo pude seguir moviéndome y después escuche que tenía el aura de un Unicornio blanco para finalizar con un aura de Unicornio con alas de Cisne. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y me preguntaron

-¿Marín dinos te duele el cuerpo?¿Estas sin fuerzas o quieres desmayarte?-

–Por supuesto que no ¿Acaso debería sentir eso?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues cuando uno se transforma por primera vez eso pasa y conforme pasa el tiempo disminuye el dolor pero los primeros tres años siempre son de desmayos o malestares-

-De acuerdo les diré si lo siento-

Al finalizar el asedio del maestro Lash nos aprobó diciéndonos

–Ustedes tres han sido impresionantemente talentosos y ahora que los he aceptado como mis alumnos, mi deber es enseñarles el nuevo nivel de vida y entrenamiento al que un guerrero Laider debe adaptarse para su crecimiento, así que será un placer entrenarlos de aquí en adelante hasta que el destino lo decida y nos separe la muerte-

-¿Cómo ósea que no va hacer solo el año?-

-No eso lo dijeron para ver cuantos querían en verdad ser guerreros y aquellos que lo rechazaron no lo serán hasta que aprueben otras pruebas-

Con una gran sonrisa nos dedico sus palabras dándonos el inicio de nuestra nueva vida que empezaría desde ahora en adelante.

Tuvimos un simulacro de misión donde teníamos que robar la espada de mi padre que siempre la traía atada en su cintura, varios equipos tuvieron esta misión y todos esperaban pasar nuestro numero era el doce, antes que nosotros solo seis aprobaron llegando así nuestro turno.

Saliendo de la tienda donde estábamos esperando el maestro Lash dio ordenes de ultimo minuto para así prepararnos y hacerle frente al primer reto, me transforme en cisne con algo de dolor soportándolo sin mostrar a los demás que en verdad el dolor me mataba. Levante el vuelo para supervisar desde el cielo que los guardias de mi padre no nos encontraran y viendo el paisaje me dije

-Vaya que vista no puedo creer que exista este mundo en los cielos. Soy feliz y podría vivir volando libre a donde el viento me llevara por siempre- musitando estas palabras observe el castillo de mi padre al cual nunca fui llevada.

Avise de inmediato a mis compañeros que corrieron aprisa, alejándose me rogaron no entrar al palacio ya que como era mi padre no estaría dispuesta a ejecutar las ordenes y con eso me quede vigilando los cielos. Fue entonces que un Grico empezó a seguirme, trate de evadirlo creyendo que era un animal pero me equivoque en verdad era un enemigo, volé mas aprisa tratando de alejarme de el pero no me lo quitaba de enzima hasta que una vos dijo…..

–¡No! Déjala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

Esa vos apareció en forma de Puma, sin darme cuenta mi enemigo lastimo una de mis alas y el dorado Puma evito mi caída poniéndome sobre su lomo y me puso a salvo del Grico, ocultándonos en una cueva.

–¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?- pregunte exaltada y obtuve la respuesta

–Soy nada menos que tu salvador-

-Oye yo lo tenia todo bajo control-

-No desde mi punto de vista-

-¡Vete de aquí quieres!-

-Por lo menos dame las gracias-

-Okay pues gracias por salvarme y perdona que me exaltara pero es la primera ves que veo a alguien de tu especie-

Dije esto mirando a sus claros pero hipnotizantes ojos azul cielo.

–Descuida no tienes por que darlas ya que es mi culpa haberte puesto en este peligro, por favor perdóname, pero eso si tienes un humor del demonio-

Al decirme esto tuve la sensación de creerle, no se era extraño pero me sentía atraída por el, como si ya lo conociera. Temblando de frió se transformo en un Puma adolescente claro como su edad lo indicaba supongo pero me dio calor su suave y terso pelaje, olía tan bien que sin darme cuenta yo también me transforme de cisne a puma.

–Vaya es increíble en tan solo un mes ya tengo tres transformaciones- resople vapor mientras me alegraba

–Te felicito princesa Marina- al oír princesa recordé la misión y me levante rápido diciendo

–¿Que estoy? haciendo debería estar con mi equipo y no aquí descansando placidamente-

-No te alteres, mira acaba de desatarse una tormenta y han suspendido la prueba. No te preocupes todos saben que estas a salvo aquí y después vendrán a buscarte-

Vi hacia fuera y escuche los rayos que caían, sin poder hacer nada me volví a acurrucar junto a el esperando a que terminara.

Dormí tranquila pero a mis sueños llego una premonición o sueño done yo lo vivía dentro de un cuerpo que supongo era yo años mas adelante que me indico lo siguiente:

Estaba en un gran castillo blanco construido con los materiales mas valiosos, tenia una corona hermosa bueno era la corona de mi madre la emperatriz de Austria, tenia piedras preciosas que solo se encontraban en la cantera especial de la familia real en Viena. La corona hacia lucir mi cabello rojo como el fuego, además traía puesto un vestido blanco de la parte superior, con tirantes rosa pastel y holanes en la falda del mismo color pero sin olvidar como la delicada seda del mismo rosa cubría la falda blanca adornada con brillos. Esto me hacia ver elegante pero había algo distinto en mi cuerpo y eso era mi gran vientre que según las voces me veía encantadora como si fuera mi primer embarazo, al escuchar eso no pude evitar tocar mi vientre y empezar a derramar algunas lagrimas diciendo…..

–Tu bebe que llevo en mi vientre tienes suerte por que tu pueblo te quiere y te ama como a ninguna otra cosa, lo que no comprendo es por que no quisieron a tu hermano mayor si tamben es hijo mío a excepción de que su padre es alguien mas. Bueno mas bien debería decir que los dos mundos debieron quererlo ya que el pudo habernos unido en una paz eterna que pondría fin a nuestros rencores pero me temo decirte que fue acecinado a los pocos instantes de nacer y ahora tu mi querido hijo eres el futuro rey supremo y además serás gobernante de Inglaterra por parte de tu padre Omar Contreras, mas lo único que te pediré es que trates de unirnos con el heredero de los inmortales y acabar con esta guerra infernal que nos acosa desde que nací-

Parecía extraño pero esas palabras me estrujaban el corazón y a pesar de todo deseaba sentirme protegida.

Después de decir esas palabras camine hacia el trono real donde se encontraban varias personar que al verme se inclinaban y al dirigir mi mirada en el trono eral vi un hombre muy apuesto de cabello castaño con algunos destellos dorados que lo hacien ver por parte rubio oscuro largo, algo de barba que lo hacia ver mas apuesto y joven aunque parezca extraño con ojos verdes de una mirada profunda e impactadora que te hacia sentir deseada en todos los sentidos. Al verlo con detenimiento supe que era Omar pero muy cambiado físicamente ya que ahora era todo un hombre dejando de ser un niño, el me miraba complacido de si mismo pero antes de acercarme el me dijo…

–Mi querida esposa te vez mas hermosa de lo normal ¿A caso hoy es un día tan especial? –

Me incline haciéndole una reverencia contestándole:

–Oh! Mi querido soberano hoy es un día especial ya que este día nacerá nuestro heredero-

El regocijarte se levanto de su trono para después abrazarme fuertemente diciendo:

–Marín sabes que no debes decirme así, eres mi esposa y mi reina. Yo soy tu esposo y tu rey pero sigo siendo tu Omar al igual que cuando éramos niños recuerdas – aunque me abrazo no sentía su calor como en nuestro noviazgo o niñez, la verdad era que yo deseaba otros brazos pero como era eso posible si lo único que deseaba era estar con Omar.

Mientras me preguntaba eso dijo

–Ya es hora de que te prepares para el parto ya que sino lo haces puedes correr otras vez el mismo riesgo de morir. Sabes que le prometí protegerte de todo a costa de mi vida y pienso cumplir mi promesa demostrándole que eres feliz junto a mi, a pesar de que aun lo quieres. Aunque no dudo que regrese por lo que es suyo algún día lo cual eres tu mi querida Marina ya que tras la perdida de su hijo tu eres el único tesoro que le queda en la vida y con el mas grande de los dolores de mi corazón le tengo una gran estima por el amor que te ha profesado a pesar de lo sucedido a renunciado a ti solamente para hacerte feliz o al menos eso le hiciste creer cuando me escogiste-

Al verme derramar lagrimas Omar dejo de abrazarme y me condujo hacia los aposentos reales donde esperaba a que la partera llegara para traer al mundo a nuestro nuevo sucesor.

Me recosté esperando la hora y cuando llego la partera comenzó los preparativos, ya en el parto los dolores eran insoportables azotando mi fuerza dejándome débil a cada momento.

Sin darme cuenta todo termino con un llanto fuerte que consigo llevo un grito exclamando….

–Un varón su majestad a llegado el nuevo rey-

Escuchándolo llorar y oyendo los gritos de jubilo fuera del castillo mire a mi hijo que tenia un parecido excepcional a su padre y dije…

–Al fin te tengo en mis brazos que tu hermano mayor dejo vacíos mi dulce pequeño-

En mis brazos el pequeño descansaba y en esos instantes llego Omar pidiendo vernos, al encontrarnos dijo…..

–Vaya! Eres igual a mi bueno lo único que nos hace diferentes es que tienes la dulce sonrisa de tu madre-

Riendo nos abrazo dejándome descansar sobre su hombro mientras el cargaba al bebe.

Cuando abrí los ojos creyendo seguir en el sueño, regrese a aquella cueva donde estaba cerca de la fogata recostada a un lado de mi salvador el me dijo

–Buenos días dormilona espero que hayas descansado ya que se acerca una batalla-

Escuche estruendos afuera y salí corriendo olvidándome de todo para ir a defender a mis seres queridos.

La batalla era intensa y sangrienta hasta el grado de que se perdieron varias vidas, mi padre usaba su espada para derrotar al enemigo mientras los demás utilizaban sus auras en cambio yo solo podía distraerlos para que después mis compañeros los derrotaran

– ¿Es este el poder que merezco? esperar a que vengan a defenderme del peligro. ¡No es justo!-

Me repetía esas palabras cada instante sabiendo que era verdad no podía hacer nada para defenderme sola, en ese instante me transforme en una combinación de las alas del cisne con el hermoso unicornio formando una nueva especie para mis transformaciones, gracias a esto pude luchar mejor pero eso no evito que me hirieran gravemente. Oculte el dolor de mis camaradas ya que se distraían por tratar de saber si estaba bien, seguí luchando pero de mi boca salió un susurro que dijo

–Dios mío ayúdame ya no puedo mas- desvaneciéndome en el suelo una voz extraña exclamo

–Te protegeré con mi vida, ya que me he enamorado de ti y por alguna extraña razón el destino nos a unido-

Al escuchar la voz recordé mis sueños y al fin pude saber el significado que tenían fue que lo vi de nuevo a aquel Puma que me salvo y poniéndome a salvo del peligro que me asechaba nuevamente.

No pude evitar desvanecerme y sin saber que paso volví a escuchar su cálida voz diciéndome…

–Nunca olvides mis palabras. Siempre te protegeré hasta el final del mundo- lo único que recuerdo es que cuando su voz se apago termino la batalla.

Dejándome con la duda si lo volvería haber y dejándome con sus palabras en mi mente, desperté poco después camino al hospital adolorida por la herida que me provoca una leve hemorragia pero tal vez sino era atendida a tiempo me costaría la vida, en esos momentos solo sentía la vulnerabilidad e impotencia que padecía por culpa de mis poderes débiles que no podía aun controlar. Viendo al maestro Lash, a mis amigos Franco y Omar tan imponentes con sus poderes me jure que como fuera seria más poderosa para lograr ver a los ojos a mis compañeros de equipo y así estar a su altura.

Ya en el castillo me recuperaba de mis heridas y viendo el crepúsculo del día me preguntaba si esos sueños solo eran eso o talvez me indicaban que me aguardaba el futuro, fuera lo que fuera ese día la nueva etapa de mi vida comenzaba y no sabia si tendría fin pero de algo estaba segura y era que moriría en el intento para alcanzar mis sueños.

**3.- EL CARAZON PUEDE CAMBIAR**

Los días pasaron y tuve una recuperación bastante rápida que consigo trajo mi primera misión oficial con mi equipo, esperaba ese día con gran entusiasmo y fue compensado con nuestro éxito.

Caminábamos en el patio del castillo y vimos a los antiguos amigos, estábamos felices pero una noticia llego…..

-Al equipo numero 1 se le a encomendado una misión ya que no han fallado ninguna pero esta ocasión no podrá ir Marina Black a la cual no arriesgaremos-

-¿Qué? Pero si tengo que ir es mi equipo-

-Déjalo Marina si es peligroso tampoco te queremos arriesgar-

-Bueno marchémonos Franco-

-Si Omar, vamos con el maestro-

Me sentía a morir ver empacar a mis amigos, era fatídico que no pudiera ir con ellos pero también jamás se atreverían a ponerme en riesgo los conocía muy bien para dudar de sus intenciones conmigo, a cada minuto se acercaba su partida y solo pude ver a Omar guardar sus cosas en su departamento.

-Maldición quisiera ir con ustedes-

-Pues si es arriesgado como dicen me párese bien que no vayas amor-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada así que tu quédate aquí, cuídate mucho y has lo que quieras pero eso si, no te vayas a portar mal ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro. Dime cuando me he portado mal-

-¿Te lo recuerdo?-

-No así esta bien-

-Bien entonces déjame bañar mientras puedes ir a ver a Franco o el maestro, yo me reuniré con ustedes después para comer juntos antes de irnos-

-Pues ya fui a ver a Franco y pues me dijo lo mismo que tu-

-¿Lo mismo?-

-Si, no es por presumir pero como según el también me ama cuando estamos solos me dice amor-

-Y tu ¿lo aceptas?-

-Claro que no se lo digo pero me dice TU CORAZON SERA MIO Y TU SERAS MIA TE ROBARE A OMAR O A QUIEN SEA-

-Jajajaja. Que lo intente, no podrá ganarme-

-A con que soy un trofeo-

-Por supuesto que no pero si lo amas mas que a mi te dejare el camino libre. Entiende te queremos demasiado además el es tu protector mas celoso bueno Minato que se ha ido lo era pero ahora Franco le gana-

-Que tontito eres sabes que yo te amo a ti pero en fin iré a ver al maestro te veo luego-

-Esta bien te veré mas tarde-

Me gusta que Omar se pusiera celoso ya que me encantaba la forma en que me besaba tan apasionadamente para indicarme que el debía ser mi único amor. A la vez me entristecía saber que no los vería por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas pero no deseaba mostrarles mi debilidad para que no se preocuparan mas de la cuenta y que no quedaran con el pendiente de mi cuando estuvieran en su misión.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa del maestro que era muy linda, tenia un gran jardín con rosas extrañamente ya que no muchas casa de solteros tenían esas cosas, también había una fuente o sin olvidar al lindo perro que había en la casa pintada de blanco con dos pisos, una cochera, y dejaba a la vista el deportivo rojo con negro del maestro y su moto de los mismos colores.

Cuando me acerque el perro Goleen Retriever de nombre Lusy que ya conocía desde pequeña aun que todavía tenia 5 meces, se paro en dos patas para lamer mi mano que se asomaba por la reja de entrada.

-Hola Marina que te trae por aquí-

-Solo vengo a ver que empaque bien sus cosas maestro-

-Pues gracias y ven pasa que tengo que hablar contigo-

-Ok-

Entre a su casa de piso con duela donde me pidió sentarme en la sala bien decorada con sillones color blanco de cuero propio estilo de un soltero, espere un tiempo para que se sentara ya que preparo un vaso de refresco. Mientras observe su pantalla de plasma grandisima, un estereo con seis bocinas, una laptop en la mesa de comida junto a una taza de café usada, un dvd junto al estereo conectada a este y a la tele que era obvio para darle mas potencia al sonido. Eso si que era vivir con estilo pero ¿Cuanto le abra costado obtener todo eso, sus pertenencias no eran tan comunes verlos en venta en nuestro mundo? Y claro son caros.

-Bien Marina quería hablar contigo acerca del compromiso que tienes con un miembro de los Black que tus padres han acordado y como Omar no ha pedido a sus padres que hagan formal su noviazgo, como compraderas tu padres te comprometieron con otro-

-Con que se entero maestro. Bueno tengo planeado hablar con mis padres acerca de ese asunto pero aunque no logre convencerlos quiero conocer a esa persona-

-Te seré sincero con el que te comprometieron no es exactamente de apellido Black o algun otro importante pero si esparte de la familia -

-A que te refieres ¿acaso usted lo conoce?-

-Claro que lo conozco y lamento que te comprometieran con un tipo tan desagradable como el-

-¿Quién es dime?-

-Pues soy yo-

-Tu eres mi prometido-

-Si, yo vengo siendo de la segunda familia perteneciente a los Black ya que mi madre es hermana de tu padre pero mi padre es Ares King-

-Ya veo pero tu no eres una mala persona-

-No se que decirte no me conoces a fondo además si vamos a supuestamente casarnos háblame de tu, quieres-

-Si-

Quede sorprendida, yo casarme con mi maestro eso era extraño y veía en su cara que también estaba consternado, como no estarlo el era algunos años mayor que yo exactamente 6 años a pesar de ser primo de William otra ves se hizo presente la falta de envejecimiento en la familia así que su padre Ares se caso ya con unos 200 y tantos años con una mujer mucho más joven. Para mi sorpresa esa mujer era una Black mi tía y pues con eso al fin comprendí por que mi maestro tenia varias transformaciones.

-Tranquilo Lash además no me eres indiferente tal vez con el tiempo lleguemos a buen termino tenemos tres años para conocernos y congeniar si deseas-

-Pues se que tu quieres a Omar y que solo me dices esto para que no me sienta mal pero si tu lo deseas lo aremos, pero discretamente de acuerdo. Tu seguirás con Omar y yo seguiré con lo mió pero nos daremos unos días para vernos donde quieras si vemos que no funciona al termino de los tres años que tenemos para que seas mayor de edad y cuando nos casemos deshacemos todo ¿Te parece?-

-Si, además así ni tu ni yo nos sentiremos presionados-

-Jajajaja. Si bueno es hora vámonos que los chicos nos esperan-

Caminamos tranquilamente junto a Lusy que era muy juguetona. Pero a pesar de todo nuestra actitud no cambio nada seguimos como los amigos que éramos, al contrario creo que mejoro nuestra relación y ahora que lo pensaba cuando estaba en Wolf-Fox y veía sus fotos, todas decíamos que el era nuestro novio y que nos casaríamos con el.

-Quien lo iba a decir. Jajajaja-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A es que mira cuando estaba en Wolf-Fox mis amigas y yo decíamos que eras nuestro novio y que nos casaríamos contigo, siempre peleábamos por eso bueno también peleaban por los chicos guapos del salón en este caso Omar y Franco. Ya te imaginaras como es eso y me fue peor cuando supieron que tu serias mi maestro y ellos mis compañeros-

-Si aun recuerdo eso, mi primera novia-

-A tuviste novia y dime con ella supongo que duraste bastante-

-Pues te diré exactamente si lo pienso duramos desde los doce años hasta los dieciocho-

-Entonces fue desde que iniciaron su entrenamiento hasta terminarlo-

-Bueno yo soy de la Elite. Comprenderás que me entrenaron mas joven y termine a los quince años, fui de esos pocos que escogen por generación-

-Ya veo pero dime por que nos escogiste de equipo-

-Pues los escogí por que ustedes me recuerdan al equipo de mi padre-

-Hablas de Subaki no-

-Si-

-Lash nunca he visto a tu padre dime ¿donde esta?-

-El me abandono cuando era un niño de cinco años, para el valió mas ser guerrero que su familia-

-Lo siento perdona por preguntar-

-Descuida si vas a ser mi esposa debes conocerme bien y créeme algún día te contare todo sobre lo que paso en mi vida-

-Si-

-Mira ya llegamos. Hola chicos-

Era duro y frió en el aspecto de nombrar a su familia y al interactuar con la gente no era muy abierto pero en esos escasos momentos me hicieron ver que Lash podía ser una persona muy amable por fuera pero a la vez sufria mucho por dentro.

-Bien chicos esta será nuestra ultima comida juntos hasta que volvamos de nuestra misión así que disfrutemos esta rica pizza-

-¡Si!-

-Oye Marina prométenos que te cuidaras mientras no estemos-

-Claro chicos los esperare pero créanme que cuando vuelvan seré mas fuerte-

-Eso espero Marina-

-Tenlo por seguro Lash-

-¿Oigan desde cuando se dicen por sus nombres tan formalmente?-

-Yo le di permiso chicos por que ella es muy buena estudiante no que ustedes son unos irresponsables vagos-

-Ah no es justo-

-Jajajaja-

Acabamos de comer y ellos se despidieron de todos los que estaban en la puerta de salida de la aldea, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por que se fueran pero ellos parecían mas preocupados por mi que yo de ellos.

-Marina tranquila volveremos pronto te lo prometemos-

-Eso espero chicos-

-Antes de que se vayan…..-

Les di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y al hacerlo sonrojaron pero en mi salio un resplandor que me envolvió y de repente….

-Marina que te paso-

-¿Pero si crecí extrañamente?-

-Tranquila es algo normal de los pertenecientes a la familia Black y veo que has despertado el don de envejecer y rejuvenecer a tu antojo solo imagina la edad que deseas tener y la tendrás-

-¿Enserio Lash?-

-Si mira-

-Ah pero si parases un niño de nuestra edad-

-Ese es el poder que caracteriza a los Black pero son pocos los que lo desarrollan así que eres suertuda de tenerlo y también este hace que no envejezcas rápido has de cuenta que es como una pequeña fuente de juventud-

-Es increíble la usare con fines buenos-

-Bueno vamonos-

-¡Si!-

-Adiós Marina cuídate-

Con ese nuevo poder y nuevos sentimientos solo podía esperar el regreso triunfal de mis compañeros que imploraba desde esos instantes que los veía irse montados en sus caballos color café por parte de Omar, blanco por Franco y negro era el hermoso caballo Frison de Lash.

-Los extrañare papa-

-Lose hija pero toma esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Esto te comunicara con Lash el tiempo que desees podrás verlo en persona y te recomiendo que sea por las noches-

-Podré verlos a todos-

-Si pero ya sabes que Lash como tu futuro esposo debe ser el único en tu corazón así que trata de olvidar a Omar por favor-

-No prometo nada-

Lo que me entrego mi padre un broche en forma de corazón con alas de oro a sus costados destinado para adornar el centro de mi pecho sobre la ropa me llevaría con mis amigos el día que deseara pero decidí no utilizarlo a menos que fuera necesario.

TIEMPO DESPUES

Ha pasado un mes desde que se fueron y los días parecían interminables, cada instante me preguntaba si estarían bien o mal en todos lo sentidos aunque el que me preocupaba mas era mi querido Omar mas conocido como Leopardo. Aunque cualquier día podría verlos gracias al broche que me llevaría a donde fuera que estuvieran cualquiera de ellos tres estaría con solo decir su nombre junto a ellos, no lo usaba esperando su regreso.

Día con día me asomaba por la entrada principal de la aldea para ver si regresaban pero no lo hacían, hasta que un día divise una sombra tambaleante corrí para socorrer a la persona y vi que era un joven de mi misma edad supongo, de pelo plateado y piel blanca, lo lleve al hospital donde por alguna extraña razón lo iba a visitar todos los días hasta que despertara lo cual hizo dos días después que lo encontré aunque se parecía a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

–Al fin despiertas me preocupaste amigo-

El abrió sus hermosos ojos grises que eran claros mucho mas que los míos, yo tenia un azul mas oscuro que otras personas. Era raro pero en fin sus ojos me miraron con interés y después me pregunto.

–Perdona por haberte preocupado pero es que fui atacado al intentar escapar supongo, aunque eso no me preocupa del todo-

-¿entonces que te preocupa mas que eso?- masculle

–Me preocupa el pequeño hecho que me fue borrada la memoria y no recuerdo quien era yo, que era yo. Bueno solo recuerdo que mi nombre empieza con Al, lamentablemente no recuerdo nada mas. ¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre?-

Tartamudee pero respondí

–Me...eee llamo Marina Black mucho gusto- viendo sus hermosos ojos solo pensaba en que gran secreto guardaba su mirada misteriosa y excitante.

-Que lindo nombre y disculpame-

-No tienes que disculparte y mientras recuerdas tu nombre te llamare Aldo Black. ¿Te gusta?-

-Pero seré como tu hermano ¿No?-

-No mira creo que mis abuelos te adoptaran como uno de sus hijos mientras recuerdas bueno al menos eso me dijeron si pasa esto-

-Bueno gracias por tu hospitalidad-

Pocos días después salimos del hospital y le ofrecí un departamento que teníamos y que nuca usábamos, el acepto no con gran felicidad pero como supuse todo salió bien, entre el y yo. Se me ocurrió pedir al consejo que unieran a Aldo a nuestra aldea cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que no sabían en que criatura se podía transformar pero cuando vieron que se transformaba en varias criaturas lo aceptaron de inmediato.

La familia Black al enterarse le hizo unos estudios de sangre pero no perteneció a nuestra estirpe y extrañados todos fijaron su vista en el ya que pensaban que tendría un futuro prometedor siendo tal vez el iniciador de un nuevo Clan al grado de tal vez ser igual a los Black.

Por decisión propia lo integraron a mi equipo como era su costumbre de agregar a alguien. Formamos un dúo invencible mientras transcurrían los meces esperábamos el regreso del equipo pero no llegaban, fue entonces que mientras entregaba un reporte al consejo nos citaron ya que había llegado una carta del equipo 1 diciendo:

LO SENTIMOS MUCHO PERO NO PODEMOS REGRESAR A LA ALDEA HASTA DEJAR ESTE REINO EN LAS MANOS DE SU VERDADERO HEREDERO QUE ES EL PRINCIPE RAIT QUIL, DISCULPENOS SU MAJERTAD PERO ES INVEVITALE ABANDONAR AL PRINCIPE Y RETORNAR A CASA, SENTIMOS DESOBEDECER LAS ORDENES PERO SOLO PODEMOS REZAR PARA SOBREVIVIR A ESTA SITUACIÓN.

DE LO UNICO QUE NO NOS ARREMPETIMOS ES QUE MARINA ESTA A SALVO Y LEJOS DE TODO ESTO QUE ES UN VERDAERO INFIERNO.

CON UN GRAN SALUDO NOS DESPEDIMOS DESEÁNDOLES LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES NOS VEREMOS PRONTO SI DIOS LO PERMITE.

PST. DIGANLE A MARINA QUE LA EXTRAÑAMOS Y QUE SE CUIDE HASTA NUESTRO REGRESO.

ATTE: EQUIPO 7 (LASH, FRANCO Y OMAR)

Al escuchar el contenido de esa carta corrí sin saber a donde iba hasta que me detuve en el templo de Atenea donde me puse a rezar por mis amigos. En mi meditación llego una visión donde veía destrucción, muerte y desastre a todo mi alrededor pero además llego una voz a mi cabeza que dijo

–Marina debes alejarte de tus seres queridos y mas de los dos hombres que amas ya que sino lo haces, eso te llevara a la muerte cuando des a luz a tu hijo. Prepárate ya que sino haces caso a esta advertencia tu heredero destruirá todo aquello que mas amas-

Cuando salí de la visión un mensajero me entrego una carta de Omar y Lash diciéndome que no la mostrara a nadie y que solo era exclusivamente para mi y fuera lo que fuera no debía decirle a nadie el contenido de ella. Enfrente del altar la abrí la carta de Omar primero y tenia un collar con una garra de Leopardo además la carta decía:

MARINA PERDONA POR NO REGRESAR PERO COMPRENDE LA SITUACIÓN PARA MI NO ES FACIL DECIRTE ESTO PERO HE ENCONTRADO A LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS AQUÍ. LO SIENTO EN VERDAD PERO COMO DIJISTE HACE TIEMPO ALFIN APARECIO LA CHICA IDEAL, ASI QUE TE LIBERO DEL LAZO QUE NOS UNE Y SE FELIZ CON QUIEN QUIERAS PERO LA UNA CONDICION ES QUE TE AGA LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO. NO TE PREOCUPES YA LE DIJE A TUS PADRES Y A LOS DEMAS.

POR CIERTO CUIDATE DE TU TIO YA QUE TRATARA DE DERROCAR A TU PADRE POR RUMORES QUE AQUÍ CIRCULAN ESO PASARA PRONTO PROTEGE AL REINO MIENTRAS REGRESAMOS.

ADIOS MI QUERIDA MARINA

Era un golpe duro para mi pero que podía hacer al respecto el había toma su decisión y yo iba a respetarla pero a la vez me preguntaba que decía la carta de Lash. Tenia miedo de abrirla y armándome de valor la abrí.

**Marina**** se que no quieres verme pero te he extrañado y ahora que ya te puedes convertir en una joven de mi edad ya no abría tantos obstáculos para conocernos mejor, exactamente esta carta te llegara en la tarde ¿cierto? Bien quiero verte ire a un sitio especial así que en un día ven conmigo si lo deseas, el hecho de no venir me dice tu respuesta.**

Era difícil decidir por que un instante me corta Omar y al otro Lash me decía lo que en verdad sentía por mí y ahora debía esperar un día para verlo y di gracias por el tiempo concedido ya que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas.

Así paso el día y a las 5 de la tarde decidí encontrarme con el claro que le avise la hora en que quería verlo.

*He tomado una decisión, bueno en marcha con Lash*

Aparecí cerca de un lago que tenia una pequeña cabaña donde el estaba con una chaqueta de cuero negro y lineas rojas en los brazos hacia abajo y pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera roja que hacia notar su bien formado cuerpo y no olvidar su cabello café y ojos color miel llenos de lujuria y pasión.

-Aquí estoy Lash dime ahora como dudaste en mi-

-Lo siento es que pensé que querías mas a Omar-

-Desde Wolf-Fox yo decía que me casaría contigo además el corazón puede cambiar y ahora lo que deseo es estar contigo bueno siempre lo he deseado pero ahora es mas posible que antes-

-Marina por favor transfórmate en una chica de mi edad que creo que no estas cómoda así o ¿quieres que yo lo haga?-

-No yo lo are-

Me transforme en una joven de 20 años con cabello rojo largo y un buen cuerpo, para después tomar su rostro entre mis manos diciéndole…

-Sabes el corazón cambia y ahora me dice que te quiero, no olvidare nunca a Omar pero ahora mis sentimientos dictan que te amo-

-¿Estas segura de que quieres comenzar una relación entre nosotros?-

-Si-

-Me haces tan feliz Marina, prometo que nunca te dejare y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

-Confió en ti-

Tal vez cometí un error y quedaría frente a los de mi generación como una cualquiera ya que después de separarme de Omar empecé a andar con Lash. Además me criticarían sobre casarme con mi maestro etc.….

-Sabes Lash me ha venido a mi mente una fantasía-

-¿Cuál?-

-Pues hace tiempo soñé con que tenia en mis brazos a mi hijo-

-Enserio a mi también me paso. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue esa fantasía para ti?-

-Mmm antes que nada fue respecto a Omar el era padre de mi hijo que nació en esa fantasía y soñaba con eso hasta que me corto, después cedieron esos sueños cuando acepte mis sentimientos por ti-

-Aahh. Ya veo, entonces puedes ver el futuro es raro pero observo que lo posees y es bueno pero no te guíes ya que el destino que puedes ver cambia de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones-

-Entiendo pero no te has dado cuenta de algo-

-¿De que?-

-De que ya esta lloviendo-

-Es verdad y ahora no puedes irte-

-No-

Ahora experimentaba un nuevo sentimiento y no podíamos dejarnos de ver, para mi era nuevo esto, claro que debía sentirme rara si no fuera así estaría mal de la cabeza pero no solo nos miramos sino que las miradas pasaron a tomar nuestras manos y fue subiendo el desborde hormonal por mi parte y veía que Lash sentía mi cambio.

-Marina….. –

-¿Dime?-

-¿Te molesta que te acariciarte?-

-No-

-Tu dime hasta donde me permites llegar-

-S….i-

Sus caricias eran cuidadosas, calidas y tiernas. Me sentía feliz ya que el trataba de hacer todo lo posible para hacerme sentir especial y que me respetaba en totalidad. No aguantaba mas esta nueva sensación me encantaba y cada vez mi cuerpo necesitaba mas, necesitaba que sus caricias subieran de nivel para complacer el deseo.

-Lash-

-¿Si?-

-Dime ¿Por qué mi cuerpo pide que no te detengas y que ya dejes de ser tan respetuoso?-

-Aahh ya veo, tú deseas inconcientemente que aumente el volumen de las caricias-

-S…i-

-Jajaja-

-¿Es malo?-

-No al contrario es normal pero dime ¿en verdad lo deseas?-

-Si pero sino quieres descuida podemos detenernos-

-No es por eso pero creo que debemos ir a un lugar más cómodo-

-¿Adonde?-

-Vamos al cuarto créeme estarás más cómoda y si no deseas seguir, nos dorminos. Asi que no te preocupes-

-Ok-

UN POCO TIEMPO DESPUES

-Bien ahora yo te guiare –

-Si-

-Desabróchate la blusa y quítate tu ropa-

-Podrías hacerlo tu-

-Ok-

Desabrocho mi ropa con delicadeza y me pidió taparme con la sabana, cosa que agradecí con toda mi alma ya que tenia pena de estar en esas condiciones con el. Se deshizo de mis prendas con facilidad, mi blusa azul escotada de marga corta, mi falda blanca corta y lisa tipo mezclilla no fueron impedimento para el pero no me arranco mi ropa intima, me extrañe pero me dijo.

-Recuéstate y quítate lo que resta de ropa se que te da pena pero tranquila que no te are daño mientras lo haces yo are lo mismo, no es necesario que te quites la sabana-

-Lash dime que es ese miedo que siento-

-Es el miedo a tu primera relación sexual, todos pasamos por eso y créeme cuando me toco la primera vez también sentí miedo-

-Entonces confió en ti y pido que cures este miedo que siento por favor-

-Lo are-

Después de ese suceso regrese a mi hogar donde volvía a leer una y otra ves las cartas que me enviaron dos meces atrás. Al leer las cartas solo pude derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo pero en eso sentí un cálido dedo que seco mis lagrimas diciendo

–No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así y te pido que no sufras por Omar ya que el desaprovecho la dicha de ser feliz contigo. Pero gracias a eso espero tener una oportunidad en tu corazón-

La idea me dejo abrumada pero me imagine tener otra vida en compañía de Aldo sin embargo debía decirle que esas cartas me fueron entregadas tres meces atrás y que ahora era la mujer de Lash.

-Lo siento Aldo pero no puedo estar ahora con nadie-

-Entiendo es por Omar y te digo algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Siempre te esperare y estaré hay para cuando te decidas por mi-

-Aldo….-

-No digas nada solo recuerda mis palabras-

Eso me hizo recordar a mi salvador no se que sucedió pero por un instante pense que el era mi salvador y con esa duda me propuse buscar la verdad acerca de mi salvador y del pasado de Aldo.

**3.-EL DOLOR ACAMBIO DE VIVIR**

Después de mi encuentro con Lash pasaron 3 meces y Aldo se preocupo últimamente por mi ya que me sentía mal, no entendía por que pero….

-La señorita Marina-

-Si-

-Felicidades esta embarazada-

-¡Que!-

-Si desde ahora deberá cuidarse mas señorita y recomiendo retirarse del mundo guerrero ya que si la lastiman puede perder el bebe o cuando vaya a alguna misión corre el peligro de dejarlo huérfano-

-Entiendo es lógico pero no se si lo tendré-

-¿Acaso no esperaba este bebe?-

-La verdad es que tengo 15 años, aparento mas edad gracias a un poder pero no se que hacer-

-Primero debes tranquilizarte, toma este tesito te ara bien-

-Gracias doctora-

-De nada-

-Mire antes era novia de Omar Contreras después se fue con los demás miembros de mi equipo a una misión dejándome a mi, la única mujer del equipo. Poco tiempo después me llego una carta suya donde me corto y a su vez una de mi prometido y mi maestro Lash King con el que me fui encariñando desde niña y se imaginara como paso todo-

-Ya veo pero ¿no crees que debes ser feliz ya que será un hijo de tu futuro esposo?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que el esta en una guerra no lo he visto ni nos hemos enviado cartas y no se me ocurre como decirle esta noticia-

-Marina escríbele y dile la verdad pero es tu decisión tener este bebe o no-

-Gracias por todo vendré luego-

-Tienes poco tiempo para decidir recuérdalo-

-Si-

Ahora lo tenia confirmado mis sospechas eran claras estaba embarazada y de 3 meces, era obvio pero como soy irregular que iba a saber. No se que hacer, ni que decirle a todos sin embargo pensándolo bien este bebe tiene que nacer.

*Oh Dios seré madre a los 15 años, bueno los seis meces del embarazo que para los mutantes era normal permanecería con el cuerpo de una mujer de 20 años para que el bebe se desarrolle bien, pero que le diré a mis padres, a Lash y no olvidar a mi equipo*

-Hija ¿Qué tienes?-

-Papa, mama….. Estoy embarazada-

-¡Que!-

-Les pido perdón los he deshonrado-

-Que dices hija si es la mejor noticia además entre mas joven podrás tener mas hijos con Lash y así los dos aran a una nueva estirpe relacionada con el mismísimo Sakion y los Black-

-Pero padres están locos, enserio no están molestos-

-Claro que no, bueno con esta noticia debes cuidarte ya no hacer misiones y te daremos de baja durante los próximos meces-

-Son raros pero si eso desean lo are ya que es la única forma de compensarlos-

-Aahh por cierto hija hoy vuelve Lash, viene por refuerzos y provisiones para la batalla así que es mejor que le digas-

*Hoy regresaba el padre de mi hijo como le iba a decir, el ¿aceptaría ser padre también tan joven?*

Dije esto mientras caminaba por la calle y de pronto….

-Hola ¿Por qué tan distraída?-

-Lash- después de decir su nombre me beso

-Vaya con que sigues con la misma apariencia de aquella vez-

-Si-

-Dime ¿por que tan triste y por que llevas tanta comida?-

-Pues recuerdas lo que paso hace tres meces-

-Claro como olvidar aquel dia tan especial con la mujer que amo-

-Entonces te lo dire-

-¿Qué?-

-Lash….-

-¿Si?-

-Estoy embarazada-

-Vaya que magnifica noticia, ¡seré papa!-

-Perdóname-

-Tranquila fue mi culpa a demás me agrada la idea de tener a un bebe entre mis brazos, todos me decían que cuando me convertiría en padre-

-Pues entonces debes cuidarte y volver pronto Lash-

-Lo prometo-

Ese fue nuestro único encuentro ese día que volvió, después de eso no lo vi mas. Todos los días esperaba noticias de que volviera pero no llegaba ninguna, Aldo ya sabia todo acerca del bebe y me protegía mucho. A veces exageraba pero lo hacia por su propia voluntad ya que siempre estaba conmigo, en los ultrasonidos, cuando iba a comprar ropa de bebe y todas las demás cosas. El parecía que era el padre de mi bebe y con cada mes se acercaba el momento de saber el sexo del bebe se emocionaba mas.

-Que emoción me pregunto que será-

-No lo se hay que esperar-

-Hola chicos-

-Buenos días doctora-

-Todo esta correcto en el embarazo-

-Dígame tendré ¿sobrina o sobrino?-

-Ambos-

-Se refiere a que ¿tendré gemelos?-

-No-

-¿Entonces como puede ser que mi sobrino sea ambos?-

-Pues no son gemelos sino mellizos es decir no serán iguales-

-Vaya que raro pero es una excelente noticia no crees Aldo

-Claro-

-Tenemos que decirle a Lash vamos a escribirle pronto-

-No te lo dije antes pero volverán cuando tenga seis meces de embarazo-

-Eso será dentro de un mes-

-Si-

-Hasta entonces promete que no dirás que son dos bebes-

-ok-

Paso el tiempo y si que se notaba el embarazo pero nadie me preguntaba nada hasta Aldo que juro guardar el secreto de quien era el padre de mis hijos.

Estaba emocionada ya que al fin regresarían mis amigos, pero me preocupaba Omar que diría de mí. Seguro dirá "Vaya que rápido me encontraste reemplazo y veo que hasta regalo te dejo". Lo conozco bien para saber lo que dirá de mi. Que pesadilla estar con hombres tan buenos y que yo sea tan mala con ellos, no tengo perdón pero espero que estos pequeños no salgan como su madre sino como a sus tíos y padre.

-Al fin regresaron chicos-

-¿Qué te paso Marina pero si estas grande?-

-Franco amigo te extrañe tanto-

-Igual yo pequeña-

-Omar…. Hola-

-Hola Marina ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien-

-Que bueno-

-Marina-

-¡Lash!-

-He regresado a casa-

-Bienvenido-

-Te extrañe cada día y desee poder estar contigo-

-Igual yo Lash-

-Se ven bien juntos espero que sean felices-

-¿Omar?-

-Claro sean muy felices, cuídela mucho maestro-

-Pero chicos…..-

-Tranquila lo sabemos todo y como dijimos te apoyaremos en todo-

-Gracias amigos-

-¿Y bien cuando nace nuestro sobrino?-

-Pues hoy iré al hospital no saben bien cuando nacerán con exactitud-

-¿Nacerán?-

-Si son mellizos-

-Me…me…llizos-

-Si tendremos aun niño y una niña-

-Genial-

-Entonces vamos al hospital-

-Alto antes tengo que hacer algo los veo luego-

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir sola?-

-Lash si pude sobrevivir sin ustedes seis meces podré hacerlo unos instantes mas-

Camine sola por las calles hasta llegar a un campo donde estaba un rio de agua cristalina, en ese lugar planeaba tranquilizarme como siempre lo había hecho pero en eso….

-Jajajaja. Vaya tu debes ser la mujer de Lash-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Rayzen….el que matara al bastardo que llevas dentro-

-Atrevete a ponerme un dedo en sima-

-Impresionante ya dominas algo de poder-

-Ya te dije debes de matarme para cumplir tu propósito-

-Pronto lo veremos-

Pude mantener su ritmo de ataques pero no fue suficiente, ahora estaba cada vez más débil y pedía un minuto de descanso gracias a tal esfuerzo. Ya no aguantaba más y deseaba darme por vencida pero ahora tenia algo que proteger más que a mi vida.

-Ya no puedes cierto Marina-

-Cállate…. Aun puedo pelear más-

-Estas mintiendo ya que tu estas tirada en el piso-

-Oh no ya no puedo mas-

-Jajaja. Espera aun no mueras antes tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué quieres termina ya de una buena ves?-

-Tú tienes sangre más pura de lo que crees. Desentiende Legendaria-

-¿Qué dices? si de esa denominación solo recuerdo a esa mujer-

-Pronto lo sabrás por ahora seré tu amigo pero después por instinto seremos enemigos-

-Por que tratas de engañarme diciéndome esto-

-Marina...tu eres parte de mi, aunque tu verdadero padre lo niegue tu posees la sangre Negra de la familia-

-Sangre Negra, pero si esa sangre solo pertenece a…..-

-Ahora que me entendiste sabes quien soy y lo único que nos diferencia es el olor de tu sangre que es mezcla de la mía-

-Te protegeré ya que vienes siendo también mi descendencia-

-¿Dime a que te refieres?-

-Pronto mi niña pronto lo sabrás pero hasta entonces quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Protege siempre a tus hijos como lo haces, en especial a aquel que nacerá como El Señor de los Sangre Negra. A pesar de que mis familiares no poseen mi sangre tu si y tú deber es cuidar a nuestro líder. Protege a toda costa al rey, hasta entonces te volveré a ver-

Al decir eso, aparecí frente al hospital donde todos me esperaban. No sabia el significado de sus palabras pero el me hacia sentir querida y protegida como si fuera de mi familia.

En el hospital di a Luz a mis queridos hijos a los cuales no pude ver al principio por que tenían que revisarlos, sin embargo afuera pude escuchar los gritos de mis amigos.

-Pero si es una linda niña-

-Claro si es igual a Marina-

-Oigan no dejen aun lado a mi sobrino Scay, es tierno pero lastima que se parece al maestro-

-Chicos dejen de decir esas cosas que ambos se parecen a sus padres-

-Es verdad-

-Bien haber como se llamaran-

-Pues Franco le dijo al niño Scay ¿Qué te parece Lash?-

-Esta bien-

-Y la niña se llamara….-

-Se llamara Dafne-

-Marina ¡vuelve a la cama!-

-Ya estoy bien solo que ese será el nombre de mi hija-

-Se llamara como tu desees amor-

-Gracias Lash-

Ese mismo día salí del hospital y caminando a casa platicando con mis amigos y padre de mis hijos dije:

-Bien es hora de irnos que mañana tengo trabajo-

-¿Trabajas Marina?-

-Si, desde que se fueron y desde el bebe no me dejaron hacer misiones y tuve que trabajar para no aburrirme-

-Pero ya estamos aquí y no te faltara nada-

-Mmm no me dejaran hasta que crezcan los bebes verdad-

-No ahora tu debes dedicarte a ser madre de familia y olvidar las batallas-

-Es lo malo de ser mujer-

-Bien andando. A por cierto se me olvidaba el consejo los esta esperando en este instante-

-Iremos y luego te veremos-

-Ok-

-Mis hijos queridos su padre estará con nosotros para siempre como una familia seremos se los prometo-

EN EL CONSEJO

-Al fin regresan chicos-

-Si Ares-

-Lash te he dicho que me digas padre-

-Como decirle así a alguien que casi no conozco-

-Nunca me perdonaras ¿cierto?-

-Por tu culpa murió mi madre y no estuviste conmigo huiste dejándome solo, pero gracias a los Black salí adelante-

-Si William te debo mucho-

-¿Qué hacen aquí los Black?-

-Hemos venido por ti Lash debes ir a entrenar con nosotros durante los próximos años-

-Pero que dicen no puedo ir-

-¿Por qué? Nada te retiene en este lugar además volverás para tu boda-

-Existe un gran motivo para no irme pero no se los diré ya que si lo digo estaría en problemas-

-Tienes un día para pensarlo pero el principal motivo es…-

-¿Cuál es Ares?-

-Es ver si esa tal Marina es buena candidata para ser la esposa de mi hijo-

-Que locuras piensan ella es una Black claro que es digna-

-Lo veremos pronto y solo espero que sea una mujer pura y casta-

-Ahora que aras maestro. Todos sabemos que el consejo mataría a los bebes si los encuentran-

-Lose-

-Cuanto tiempo Lash-

-Will primo-

-Se la verdad, vi el estudio de sangre a Marina y se que mi hermana dio a luz ase poco-

-Ya veo con que eso hiciste-

-No puedo ignorar que es mi hermana por eso deseo protegerla, aunque no parezca lo mejor para ella-

-¿Que dices maestro Will?-

-Digo que Marina debe volver con los Black pero bajo el resguardo de los Kamikaze-

-No me digas que el consejo sigue con su plan de matarla por aquella profecía-

-Si y no se por que pero hablan acerca de que ella dará a luz a un bebe que derrocara su poder y si se enteran que tuvo hijos los mataran junto a ella-

-¿Pero el padre del maestro es el líder que no defenderá a sus nietos?-

-Mi padre es líder pero si los demás están en su contra no puede hacer nada-

-No lo permitiremos-

-Por eso les pido que guarden el secreto y me ayuden con mi plan-

-¿Quiénes mas lo saben?-

-Todos los jóvenes de mi familia decidimos borrar la memoria de Marina-

-Eso significa que los bebes serán separados de ella-

-Si ocultos y a salvo a los niños debemos mantener-

-Nosotros los cuidaremos-

-¿Reysha? y Haru-

-Al igual que nuestros padres juramos proteger a los niños, además nadie del consejo sabe que seguimos vivos ya que estamos en el mundo de los inmortales que son inculpados por el consejo que pierde el control de sus experimentos-

-Bueno entonces Lash tu como el padre que dices ¿Deseas proteger a tu familia a costa de tu dolor?-

-Acepto-

-Entonces borremos la memoria de Marina desde antes de estar contigo-

-Borren también mi recuerdo en su mente dejen que sea feliz a otro modo-

-De acuerdo Omar. ¡TECNICA BORRADO DE MEMORIA!-

-Ahora Reysha y Haru llévense a los bebes, todos los presentes juren nunca decir lo que paso aquí-

-Lo juramos-

**NUEVOS RECUERDOS**

Paso 1 año desde de la llegada de Aldo y salía con el a todas partes, ambos habíamos formado un nuevo equipo de dúo esperando al resto pero había días que jamás me pasaba por la mente el regreso de mi equipo, aunque no me importaba yo sentía algo nuevo por Aldo algo mas grande que lo que siento por Omar.

No vi la hora para la cita con Aldo que seria un paseo por el bosque cercano donde cabalgaríamos y exploraríamos todo al estilo deporte extremo, preparándome para la reunión note que nuevamente había cambiado en mi aspecto físico a pesar de mis 16 años desde que ellos se fueron, me hacían falta mis compañeros que eran algo torpes, tontitos o artantes pero también eran mis buenos amigos que nuca me dejaban sola en los momentos que mas los necesitaba.

Viendo la foto de equipo que nos tomamos el día de nuestro nombramiento puesta en el buró cerca de mi cama recordé esos lindos instantes.

–Oye Marina. Vamos de paseo al cine de acuerdo-

–Umm no lose es que ya tenia planeado salir con Omar, pero gracias por la invitación Franco. ¡Ya se! Se me ocurrió que podríamos salir los tres con el maestro celebrando nuestro nombramiento. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?- me miro con algo de duda pero contesto

–Esta bien tendré que soportar a Omar y al maestro- y al decir eso los dos nombrados llegaron.

–Franco con que no nos soportas eh. Entonces serás castigado con pagar la comida y la foto de equipo- repitió el maestro exaltado y algo furioso.

–Pero no fue a proposito, por que yo los amo, los quiero y adoro. Jejeje ni yo me la creí bueno es hora de la foto-

-Si!- gritamos todos.

Ese dia era especial pero ahora tenía muchas fotos con Aldo como el día de su cumpleaños, mis 16 años, nuestra primera misión juntos, la primera cita, el paseo por la feria y sus 16 también. Este mismo día en mi cita con Aldo nos la pasaríamos de lujo como de costumbre.

Salí rápidamente con mi nueva moto pero de camino esquive a dos sombras que ocupaban la carretera y con una voz furiosa exclame.

–¡Oye tu grandísimo animal! ¿Que haces en medio de la carretera?- pare y me quite el casco para mirarlos mejor.

-Vaya! No has cambiado en tu carácter Marina-

-¡Quien te crees! Dime princesa Marina-

-¡Huy! Antes no nos obligabas a decirte así-

-Umm Pero si son... Omar, Lash y Franco-

-Por que tardaron tanto en venir, que hacían, me tenían preocupada tontos-

-Sentimos mucho haberte preocupado Marina-

–Marina ¿quiénes son ellos?- tome una gran bocanada de aire y dije

–Ellos son mi equipo Aldo-

-Mucho gusto, soy Aldo compañero de equipo y novio de Marina-

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron paralizados pero me salvo del apuro mi maestro Lash diciendo.

–Es un placer tenerte en el equipo, bienvenido-

-Gracias maestro-

Se tomaron de las manos pero Omar lo veía con furia desde todos los ángulos.

–Bueno creo que debemos celebrar su regreso, ¿No creen?-

Fuimos a nuestro restaurante favorito y comimos pero el ambiente era tenso ya que Franco y Omar deseaba matar a Aldo. Fue entonces que el maestro dijo:

–Marina si mal no recuerdo hoy es el día que nos conocimos cierto-

-Así es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo-

-Bueno como yo no lo olvide ni los otros dos te trajimos esto- tome una pequeña cajita negra que en su interior traía un dije en forma de corazón que abrí y tenia nuestra foto de equipo.

–Es...es ¡increíble! Me encanta gracias chicos-

-Bueno Marina mi regalo es este tómalo por que hoy también te conocí-

-Pero si es el collar que Alexander me regalo, crei que lo habia perdido en aquella batalla-

-No hise lo posible para recuperarlo y aquí lo tienes-

-¡Gracias!-

Tome el regalo de Aldo y era ese hermoso collar que llore mucho cuando lo perdi yo le habia hecho mis modificaciones por que ahora tenia el emblema de mi familia que era un Unicornio alado y tenia una linda canción que me relajaba. Yo diría que para mi seria una canción de cuna pero viéndolo bien atrás estaba un lugar para otro escudo sin embargo lo deje vacio y Aldo tambien.

-¿Por qué no le pusiste algo atrás digo si hubiera sido alguien mas lo aria?-

–Hubiera puesto el emblema de mi familia pero como lo desconozco te pido perdón sin embargo espero que algún día este collar tenga nuestros dos emblemas y dárselo a nuestro hijo-

Esa ultima palabra me congelo pero me imagine años adelante con un pequeño Aldo en mis brazos.

-¡Se van a casar o que!-

-No Omar es que lo que pasa es que Aldo no recuerda quien era y desea tener una familia y como somos novios decimos algunas veces que queremos hijos-

-Pero recuerda Marina que tu serás mi esposa-

-No será mi esposa-

-Cállense no seré esposa de ninguno de los tres, yo escogeré a mi hombre y para que no peleen por el momento solo será Lash-

-¡Que! Lash pero si el es nuestro maestro-

-Y que además decido que el sea mi protector desde hoy. ¿Qué dice maestro acepta?-

-Claro-

-No ella es mía- -mía- -mía-

-Jajajaja sigamos viendo como pelean maestro mientras comemos-

-Si Marina-

*No sabes cuanto extraño abrazarte mi querida Marina y decir que solo eres mía*

Volvimos a las andadas peleas y todas esas cosas que ya extrañaba pero ahora se intensificaron por los celos de Omar hacia Aldo y no olvidarme de Franco, el maestro nos entrenaba duramente pero decía que era por nuestro bien, jamás me opuse al entrenamiento pero los últimos días me parecía exagerado así que empecé a cansarme mas de lo normal trataba de no mostrarlo ante mi equipo pero el maestro Lash se dio cuenta y me dijo:

–Marina... se lo que esta pasando, se que estas exhausta pero también se que no nos dices nada por que no quieres verte débil ante los chicos, y creo que es una actitud tonta aunque... a la ves me parece admirable ver el hecho de que quieres ser fuerte como ellos pero recuerda que aunque entrenes lo que entrenes siempre abra una diferencia.

No es que discrimine a la mujeres pero sabes bien que tu por el hecho de ser mujer siempre tendrás desventaja contra un hombre y ahora lo tienes mas claro con el entrenamiento que ya no puedes continuar al ritmo de ellos. Sin embargo tengo una solución que talvez no sea la mejor para ti pero es la mejor para que no preocupes a los demás y es...-

-¿Qué es maestro?- pronuncie con mi voz ahogada

–Es que tu dejes este equipo y vayas a entrenar con Subaki un tiempo hasta que ella te crea capaz de seguir con nosotros-

Quede sorprendida pero algo me decía que eso era lo correcto y sin objetar me puse en marcha hacía el continente Europeo donde ella se encontraba.

Mi maestro Lash no dijo nada a Franco, Aldo y Omar sino mas bien invento que me había encomendado una misión secreta que por supuesto fue supuestamente autorizada por mi padre que sabia la verdadera situación en la que estaba.

-Con que la dejaste ir para que fuera mas facil no decirle la verdad-

-William ahora sabes mis razones pero dime las tuyas. ¿Por qué la protegiste?-

-Por que me di cuenta de que siempre la he querido y are todo lo posible para que mama y papa la tengan en sus brazos de nuevo ya que ella es la única princesa Black-

-Me estas diciendo que ¿Rosario es adoptada?-

-Si mi abuela la encontró bajo la lluvia en un cesto y decidió hacerla hija de mi padre cuando estaba Marín pequeña. Pero a pesar de eso yo tengo el instinto de protegerlas a las dos pero más a Marina por obvias razones-

-Ya veo, bueno entonces hasta su regreso hay que encontrar al culpable de aquel accidente-

-Si-

Al llegar a Grecia jamás pensé en lo difícil que podría ser encontrar a Subaki y eso que era parte de la familia real pero cuando obtuve información de ella desgraciadamente supe que se encontraba en el hospital debido a un accidente, en cuanto despertó le comente mi situación y le entregue un mensaje de mi maestro que decía

QUERIDA SUBAKI HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO, NI TE ESCRIBO PERO LO HE HECHO EN ESTA SITUACIÓN EN LA CUAL TE PIDO AYUDA PARA LA HIJA DE NUESTRO GRAN AMIGO QUE ESPERO QUE NO AYAS OLVIDADO.

ESTA EN UNA CIRCUNSTANCIA DIFICIL QUE LA TIENE DESESPERADA, ELLA ESTA EXPERIMENTANDO EL HECHO DE LA DEBILIDAD DE MUJER ANTE HOMBRE.

ESPERO QUE CONTIGO Y LOS OTROS TRES PUEDA RECOBRAR LA CONFIANZA EN SI MISMA Y DE OBTENER ALGO DE FUERZA EXTRA, CLARO QUE CONTIGO Y TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS QUE CHICA NO PODRIA DERROTAR A UN HOMBRE.

AUN RECUERDO CUANDO ME GOLPEASTE ESA VEZ QUE TE CONOCI -JAJAJAJA- BUENO CREO QUE SABES LO QUE PIDO Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAS CUMPLIRLO, HASTA PRONTO QUERIDA AMIGA

PST. NO LE ENSEÑES TUS VICIOS OKAY.

Al terminar de leer la carta que escribió Lash ella me exclamo

–Con que te sientes inferior a un hombre eh... de acuerdo acepto el reto de entrenar a la heredera de los Black y te repito que las mujeres somos mas fuertes que los hombres-

Gritando con fuerza me sorprendí por mi nueva tutora aunque no fue la única en ser entusiasta sino que también lo fueron sus compañeros que eran Alan a simple vista veía que no era común y tuve razón ya que...

–Hola linda chica como estas- cuando se presento me manoseo y yo enojada lo golpee con fuerza gritando

–¡Pervertido!- la maestra se reía y burlaba de su esposo lo bueno fue que el hermano menor de Alan que era Alberto fue educado y se presento correctamente con un

–Hola-

-Mucho gusto maestro-

-El gusto es mió-

El si que era un caballero pero los tres eran simpáticos en todos los sentidos más Alan que a pesar de lo que paso me di cuenta que lo hizo de broma, según los tres ellos conocían a Lash desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre más bien que conocieron a su madre y el noviazgo de Ares.

Cuando la maestra salió del hospital comenzó mi tormento ya que los tres me hacían sudar sangre, al finalizar cada entrenamiento quedaba rendida pero cuando estaba en el suelo todos decían

–No es hora de descansar, eso lo aras cuando termines el entrenamiento-

-¡que! Pero entonces que fue esto, no me digan que esto fue el calentamiento—

-Oye que comes que adivinas-

-¡Hay no!-

Al momento de mi llegada no contaba con que mis maestros tenían enemigos con aprendices, entonces vi a esos tres llamados Alicia, Ramses y Joy. Los tres eran fuertes en todos los aspectos mas la chica que en cuanto nos vimos tuvimos el deseo de luchar, la maestra me detuvo diciéndole a la otra mujer

–Vaya, vaya con que has vuelto Antonia junto a tus apuestos compañeros Jordán y Loret-

-Si hemos vuelto querida Subaki, Alan y Alberto pero no solos aquí están los pequeños que tu alumna ya conoce gracias a que lee las mentes junto a ustedes. Parece que es valiosa-

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo-

-Ahora no me interesa pero pronto nos veremos las caras en una lucha que será dentro del reino hay se vera quienes son los mejores maestros y alumnos-

-Te veremos hay- cuando se fueron tuve el deseo de seguirlos y matarlos pero me detuvieron diciendo

–Tranquila no dejes que te domine el instinto animal, pero mas que nada ten paciencia ya que en algunos meces los aras pedacitos a cada uno de ellos- con esa noticia salió una sonrisa de mi rostro que esperaba ese encuentro.

Sentía que este nuevo comienzo me traería nuevos retos y experiencias que tal ves le den a mi vida un giro de 180°.

4.-NUEVO EQUIPO

Pasaron los meces desde mi llegada a Grecia y conforme pasaba cada dia me fui acostumbrando mas al esfuerzo físico, hasta que domine todas las artes que me enseñaban, me propusieron pelear con ellos en su totalidad para ver que tanto había mejorado pero yo me rehusé a herir a mis maestros. Bueno la verdad era que no me proponía lastimar a nadie al menos al maestro Alan que me lleva asi con el, ahora con casi 16 años y medio de edad observe el mar una mañana calurosa como siempre y pensaba en mis amigos, en cuanto abrían cambiado, que hacían, que eran y que se proponían hacer al acercarse el examen de ingreso a la fase final del entrenamiento para convertirse oficialmente en guerreros para darle un nombre al fin a su equipo, que se suponía que debía de ser de tres pero esta ves seria de cuatro si me incluía. Fue que me dije…..

–En estos momentos ellos se están preparando para comenzar su regreso a la escuela junto al maestro Lash y de comenzar misiones mas difíciles para así alcanzar el titulo de guerreros oficiales, me pregunto si seguirán unidos o si se separaron- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Marina se que quieres volver pero será mejor que lo hagas una semana antes del examen de graduación no crees-

-Si maestra tiene razón pero extraño a mis amigos-

-Ya veo-

-Si Jejeje-

-Me recuerdas cuando era joven, cuando me enamore de Alan-

-Así es usted siempre me ha dicho que su relación fue al principio problemática y después tierna, dulce y apasionada que dio como resultado Minato-

-Mi querido hijo es bueno con todos y por lo que se a tratado de conquistarte-

-Si, no es por nada pero Minato me a hecho olvidar a Aldo cuando salimos y me agrado volver a verlo. Además como ya lo conocía de antes cuando estuvo en mi escuela me apoyo siempre pero lo que si no sabía era que es tu hijo Subaki, pensar que me encontraría con tu hijo después de esa plática-

-Es verdad en ese entonces aun eras pequeña-

-Jajajaja. Que lindos recuerdos-

-Espero que tu seas la madre de mis nietos-

-Solo el tiempo dirá que suceda pero lo que le aseguro es que Minato siempre será alguien al quien quiera mucho-

-Marina-

-Hola Minato ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-

-Me alegra mucho y dime que haces por aquí-

-Pues quiero invitarte a nadar-

-No se, usted que dice maestra-

-Yo digo que se diviertan mucho, pero recuerden que mañana llegara su tercer compañero-

-Si-

Minato y yo corríamos por la playa, como dos niños. Era divertido me sentía feliz con el, no estábamos solos después se nos reunieron los maestros y todos juntos gozábamos de las playas de Miconos Grecia donde nos encantaba ir a descansar.

-Maestro Alan dígame como será nuestro nuevo compañero-

-Pues es muy hiperactiva y alegre-

-Entonces será niña-

-Si-

-Genial otra niña en el equipo-

-Por fin dios me da muchas hijas aun que adoptivas-

-Que mala eres Subaki-

-Jajajaja-

-¿Cómo se llama? Papa-

-Ella es…..-

De repente algo cayo del cielo y grito muy escandalosamente

-¡Yo soy el tercer integrante Mey Ulrick!-

-Ayuda-

-Lo siento maestro Alan-

-Mucho gusto soy Mey su nueva compañera-

-Hola nosotros somos Minato y Marina-

-Woow que coincidencia nuestros nombres empiezan con la misma letra-

-¡SI! Y eso quiere decir que seremos los numero uno en el mundo-

-Tranquilos chicos solo es una casualidad-

-Claro que no mama esto dice que seremos importantes en el futuro-

-Bueno entonces al mar empecemos las vacaciones, el que llegue al ultimo pierde-

-¡SI!-

Me sentía feliz con mi nuevo equipo con el que aprendí nuevas cosas, me hice más fuerte y claro ahora tenia una nueva mejor amiga llamada Mey. Con ella hacia todo, travesuras, entrenamiento y demás cosas. No podía pedir mas solo estar con mis antiguos amigos.

-Oye Marina me dijeron que tus antiguos amigos eran guapos-

-Si lo eran y muy lindos créeme-

-Ok pero cuéntame ¿Te gusta Minato?-

-No sabría decirte ya que aun tengo a alguien en mi corazón pero si siento un cariño por el-

-Ya veo entonces por que no andan-

-Quisiera pero…..-

-Chicas es hora de la misión vamos a ir por primera ves a visitar a unos grandes amigos de los maestros y nuestra encomienda es cuidar a sus hijos mientras ellos cumplen una misión-

-Si Minato-

-Amiga tal vez te enojes conmigo pero le diré lo que sientes por el-

-¡Que! Estas loca-

-No pero si ni uno ni otro dan el primer paso no funcionara nada-

-Pero….-

-Chicas que les pasa las noto raras desde la mañana-

-No nos pasa nada bueno al menos a mi no solo a Marina-

-¿Qué tienes Marina, te puedo ayudar?-

-Estoy bien solo que extraño a mis amigos-

-Te entiendo pero ahora estamos nosotros aquí-

-Si-

*Minato eres tan bueno pero no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti ¿acaso será amor? o ¿será un sentimiento grande de amistad? Que are….mmm si estuvieras Dafne aquí que arias tu*

-Hey niña ven aquí-

-Lo siento Subaki es que ando muy pensativa-

-Ya me di cuenta pero quiero decirles una buena noticia-

-¿Cuál?-

-El torneo se adelanto e iremos al castillo del rey mañana-

-¡Genial!-

-¡Por fin veré a mi padre otra ves!-

–Con que ese era tu deseo-

-Si maestra creo que ya es tiempo de volver no cree-

-Si tienes razón, bueno entonces volvamos así también aprovechare para saludar a los demás-

Al día siguiente nos pusimos en marcha a Canadá donde nos tomo muchas horas llegar.

En el aeropuerto contaba los segundos para volver a Hanna Alberta pero como aterrice en Toronto tenia que tomar un autobús. Alan durmió en el trayecto junto a Alberto pero mi maestra estaba pendiente en que no hicieran nada malo, tome una siesta pero al hacerlo trajo otra visión que esta vez me mostró a un joven de pelo rojo plateado con ojos rojos que me decía

–Perdona por que me veas es este estado pero tengo que advertirte que derrocaran el imperio y de ti depende que no suceda, auque podrías sacrificar algo valioso-

Desperté en la terminal de mi hogar angustiada y sudando pero me despeje del sueño con tan solo ver mi antiguo hogar. Vestida con un pantalón verde fuerte ajustado de los tobillos y cintura por mi cinturón negro, aguado de lo demás con bolsas en las piernas para guardar mis armas. Con una blusa negra que tenía enfrente la cara de un lobo y en la espalda tenia sus huellas pero sin mangas, con botas negras muy femeninas pero deportivas y un chaleco negro ajustado con los mismos adornos que la playera.

Le pregunte a mi maestra si me veía bien y ella contesto

–No te preocupes tu con todo te ves hermosa Marina-

-Gracias-

Algo sonrojada pedí que fuéramos cabalgando al palacio de mi padre y así se hizo, entrando en el palacio todos saludaban a mis maestros pero nadie me reconocía.

Era obvio casi siete años fuera del castillo nadie sabría como era, bueno observando los cambios hechos en mi dulce hogar escuche la voz de Lash gritando.

–Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que no deben descuidarse por un par de ojos coquetos-

También escuche otras voces que exclamaron al mismo tiempo

–Lo sentimos pero están linda esta chica maestro-

Cuando los escuche voltee a ver de donde veían y los vi a los tres hombres importantes después de mi padre en mi vida.

No pude creer lo cambiados que estaban ahora al menos eso creí ya que de repente una voz sonó

-¿Marina eres tu?-

-Claro que si maestro Lash-

-Al fin volviste niña que digo niña ya eres toda una mujer-

-Franco, Omar nunca dejaran de ser los niños que conocí-

-Y ¿Dónde esta Aldo?-

-El se fue con su familia vivieron por el y se lo llevaron-

-Que bueno por el, tendré que ir a visitarlo bien por lo mientras prepárense para el examen-

-Da lo por hecho-

-Marina vamos a descansar mañana será un gran día-

-Si Mey-

-Ok Minato nos espera-

-Adiós chicos los veré en las rondas eliminatorias junto a mi equipo-

-¿Qué no serás de nuestro equipo? Por que Aldo lo será-

-No el consejo pidió que me enfrentara a ustedes para ver que tan efectivo es el entrenamiento de uno de nuestra aldea junto a otros desconocidos-

-Es raro pero no te tendremos piedad-

-Ni yo a ustedes-

-Marina vamonos-

-Ya voy Minato-

-Adiós-

Corri a reunirme con mi equipo sin mirar atras para encontrarme con Minato y Mey con los que siempre he sido feliz.

-Chicos no me digan que la que se fue era Marina-

-Si Aldo era ella pero ya muy cambiada-

-Hey miren va tomada de la mano con un chico muy apuesto-

-Maestro…es…..es….verdad ¿Quién sera el?-

-No lo sabremos hasta enfrentarlo amigos-

-Se quien es y pertenece a la familia Black aunque no por apellido su nombre es Minato Kamikaze osea mi primo-

-¡Que! Como que Marina esta relacionada con alguien, esperen ahora que recuerdo acaso Minato no era amigo de juegos de Marina antes de formar nuestro equipo-

-Si es verdad-

-Maldición por que me imagino que el quiere casarse con ella-

-No te lo imaginas Omar ellos se comprometieron hace una semana apenas me llego la invitación para la fiesta que será pronto les iba a decir que fueran conmigo pero si no quieren lo entiendo-

-Iremos por supuesto lo tenemos que ver-

-Omar y Franco a como de lugar debemos separarlos-

-Si aunque no sabemos bien que paso ese tiempo que permaneció Marina fuera-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Mejor les propongo algo-

-¿Qué maestro?-

-Vayan a la escuela durante el tiempo que se piden antes de graduarse y averiguen todo lo que puedan de el-

-Esta bien-

-Haganlo discretamente- *¿Por qué me siento raro? Solo espero que nada nuevo llegue en estos momentos*

Sin pensar en eso una noche llego a mi mente una pesadilla que no puedo explicar por el momento y esa misma mañana me desperté muy tensa pero desayune con mi familia ocultando mi preocupación, pasaba lo típico de siempre pero desde días antes sueños casi iguales al de esa noche pero un poco menos estresantes, esos sueños me perseguían no sabia su significado pero si sabia que todo se relacionaba con un extraño joven de pelo plateado rojizo y ojos azules claro como el cielo, camine hacia mi escuela con mis hermanos, primos, Mey y mi prometido Minato la suerte era que no estaba en el mismo grupo que mis excompañeros.

Sin embargo no dejaban de sobreprotegerme e importunarnos a Minato y a mi a pesar de eso no me molestaba pero ese día me entero que Omar y Franco se cambiaron a mi grupo y que tendríamos nuevos alumnos en la escuela como tal el maestro Lorenzo Jin entro mas temprano sin darle oportunidad a su hijo Oscar de hacer su broma del dia, apresuradamente nos anuncio la llegada de nuevos alumnos y tras de mencionar eso llamo a los jóvenes que entraron con tanta elegancia que los muchachos cautivaron a todas en el salón incluso a mi

–jejeje- reí sonrojada.

El maestro los presento con los nombres de Lirio Ulrick, Edward Yum, Kushina Ulrick, Eypril Ulrick, Sara Yum y Logan Ston. Todos eran bien parecidos, eran perfectos en todos los sentidos yo me quede anonadada por ver que tan lindas eran las chicas y que tan guapos eran los chicos, el maestro dijo que venían de un país vecino junto a otros miembros de su familia pero que estaban solo de paso mientras se arreglaban las cosas en su país debido a la guerra con otro que también estaba en guerra con nosotros pero por alguna razón no tocaban nuestro pequeño pueblo donde se refugiaban todos los herederos existentes para estudiar en Wolf-Fox pero también entraban las personas normales que querían proteger a su país.

Se sentaron donde quisieron pero antes de que el maestro saliera ya que todavía no era tiempo de clases apareció un joven con chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y gafas negras oscuras, se disculpo por llegar tarde y se presento con el nombre de Alexander Laysor Del Diablo, el era mas guapo que los demás chicos pero recordé mis sueños y vi que el era aquel que aparecía en ellos, me quede sorprendida y antes de que pudiera hablar el se sentó junto a mi todos al ver eso me miraron preguntándose por que el se había sentado conmigo, cuando salió el maestro todos se juntaron en los grupitos de siempre ignorando a los chicos nuevos todos ellos se levantaron y se reunieron para platicar pero Alexander no se les acerco mas bien me pregunto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

–Me llamo Marina mucho gusto en conocerte-

-El gusto es mío-

El me sonrió cautivándome y mientras yo me quede atontada con su sonrisa hablamos de muchas cosas y simpatizamos al momento, sus amigos lo llamaron y el se levanto pero me tomo de la mano y me llevo con el para platicar con sus amigos, ellos me aceptaron en su grupo y platique con ellos durante todo el tiempo libre que tuvimos, ya en las clases Alexander me ayudaba cuando tenia dudas pero lo extraño era que no le preguntaba sino que lo pensaba y el me decía la respuesta todos se nos quedaron viendo y mis amigas me mandaban recados diciendo:

NO ES JUSTO YA ATRAPASTE AL CHICO MAS GUAPO, PERO ERES UNA SUERTUDA NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR MARIN POR QUE NO SIEMPRE HAY CHICOS GUAPOS RONDANDO

Yo reía de esos mensajes durante todas las clases, ya en el descanso que nos daban para comer me dirigí con mis amigos pero antes de llegar con ellos Alexander me pidió comer con el y sus amigos, mire a los demás y mis amigas me dijeron que fuera con el aunque los chicos tenían una mirada de furia mas Minato. Ya sentada con ellos le dije a Alex que dejara de fingir ya que nos conocíamos a la perfección, como podría olvidar al chico que salve pero también les pregunte si eran familia y Lirio me contesto

–Bueno mira aquí todos pertenecemos al mismo reino pero somos de distintas familias, aquí a lo mas que llegamos es a ser parejas por ejemplo Kushina sale con un amigo de otra escuela el cual no conoces, Logan sale con Eypril a los que no conoces pero te los presento, Sata sale con Edward también desconocidos para ti. Aquí los únicos solteros aquí somos Alexander y yo-

-Pero te confieso que nunca dejare mi soltería ya que soy una sacerdotisa que renuncio a el placer carnal- lo dijo con un tono alegre

-jajaja- todos se rieron y los chicos dijeron

-Que suerte Lirio, imagínate si estuvieras con un chico lo mas seguro es que lo atormentarías ya que no eres como nuestras dulces chicas-

Lo mencionaron con un tono de burla algo apropiado para el momento.

Ella refunfuño diciendo

–Cállense ustedes chicos que aprovechan cada instante cuando están solos para cortejar a una mujer bueno el único aquí que no lo hace es Edward y Alexander pero el ultimo no cuenta por que no tiene novia-

En ese momento sentí algo sobre mi hombro y mi mirada se poso en el brazo de Alexander que estaba hay, me puse nerviosa y pregunte

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

–Ahora que recupere mi memoria se que en mi mundo a si se le agrádese a una joven tan hermosa como tu Marina por estar aquí con nosotros-

Quede sorprendida pero mi corazón sabia que eso quería sin embargo el me soltó y pidió perdón dejándome furiosa en mi mente no entendía por que pero ya que podía hacer en esos momentos yo, su amigo Logan le replico

-Vaya! Alexander hasta que te interesas por una chica, desde que te conozco nunca has tenido novia solamente amigas así que amigos tal vez tenemos frente a la próxima señora Laysor-

Termino con una risa muy burlona.

Yo grite -¿Qué?- quedando en pausa para después reclamar con un tono de pena y enojo

–Logan como dices esas cosas Alexander nunca se interesara en mi ya que hay chicas mas bonitas que yo por ejemplo mis amigas-

El intervino poniendo su mirada sobre la mía diciendo

-Marina es verdad hay chicas bonitas pero ninguna tan hermosa como tu que pareces la diosa de la Luna o mas bien eres la mezcla de Atenea, Artemisa, Persefone, Venus y Afrodita que con sus bellezas cautivaron a muchos hombres enloqueciéndolos por su rechazo pero ellas no se comparan contigo-

-Ya deja de fingir con tus amigos por que me conoces muy bien-

-Es verdad-

-¿Qué hacen unos inmortales en nuestro mundo?-

-Mi padre nos mando aquí después de recuperarme dijo que debiamos estudiar junto a ustedes de una buena ves-

-Ya veo-

-Aunque me da tristeza saber que antes no sabia quien eras tu pero ahora prometo siempre estar cuando me necesites-

-Gracias Marina-

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta Alejandro?-

-El esta allí míralo-

-¡Hola Marina! Me alegro de verte de nuevo ya que la última ves fue cuando éramos mas chicos-

-Ya no te diré peque sino grandullón estas del mismo tamaño que tu hermano ahora-

-Pues no el sigue siendo mas alto pero si ya soy mas grande que tu-

-Jajaja OK ahora tu tienes mi respeto-

-Bien ahora que nos reunimos todos es hora de irnos chicos vale-

-OK-

-Adiós Marina y prometemos portarnos bien-

Al terminar de decirme esto beso mi mano y quede más que shokeada no pude respirar y me sonroje demasiado.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, termino el descanso dejándome enojadísima con un coraje por dentro que me quemaba, paso el tiempo y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de salir a nuestras casas, viéndolo irse es su motocicleta lejos de sus amigos solo en la carretera desee que no se fuera sin mi, que me llevara con el pero se desvaneció en la niebla del bosque que rodeaba la escuela pero además Minato me hizo una escena de celos junto a los otros dos.

Al día siguiente de su llegada todas andaban decepcionadas por que se enteraron que todos los chicos ya estaban ocupados pero perseguían a Alexander con asedio ya que se morían por ser su novia y los chicos perseguían a Lirio sin embargo ella aclaro que no podía sostener una relación con alguien dejando como cotizado del salón a Alexander bueno de la escuela pero sus competencias eran los otros tres Minato, Omar y Franco.

Todos los nuevos miembros del grupo formaron parejas que se veían lindísimas y no fueron los únicos también Franco encontró a su alma gemela en mi mejor amiga llamada Erika Miuler. Todos tenían a su media naranja menos Omar y Alexander, al principio solo tenia cariño de amigos por Alex pero ahora ese sentimiento era mas fuerte haciéndome sentir cosas nuevas en mi vida cada vez que lo veía mucho mas fuertes que antes, el tal vez sentía lo mismo pero yo sabia que si me enamoraba de el mi amor seria prohibido por mi familia en cuanto se enteraran por que era prometida de Minato.

Todas las noches soñaba con Alexander pero esa noche era distinto ahora el ya era mas maduro y estaba llorando pidiendo que lo mataran además de decir mas cosas a un joven de pelo con un tono rojo y ojos azul cielo como Alex yo diría que era Alejandro pero ese joven tenia pelo rojo como el mío pero tono brillante y plateado de Alexander el rogaba a ese joven pidiendo perdón de rodillas y le decía cosas como…

–Perdóname no era mi intención hacerte sufrir mucho, mi única intención era protegerte y espero que algún día puedas decirnos las palabras padre y madre querido...-

Antes de que pudiera escuchar el nombre del joven desperté preguntándome que había sido ese sueño preocupándome sin ninguna razón pero mi subconsciente recordó al joven y me dije a mi misma

–Ese joven de pelirrojo plateado, que tenia ojos azul cielo se parecía demasiado a Alexander y a mi aunque lo niegue el tiene mi color de pelo, mis facciones, las expresiones de el no se pero sospecho que el es nuestro hijo es nuestra viva imagen bueno se parece mas a Alexander por ser hombre era obvio pero ¿Por que le pedía Alexander perdón?-

En esos instantes de duda mi madre me grito diciéndome que ya era tarde para ir a la escuela y mire el reloj dando un gran salto apresurándome a vestir.

Baje las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad para tomar mi bicicleta y salir a la carretera apresurada, pedaleando miraba el bosque hermoso que brillaba por los primeros rayos de sol y sus verdes hojas que aun tenían el roció, del dulce amanecer. Recuerdo bien que desde pequeña cuando visitaba este pueblo siempre me encantaba ver el dulce amanecer cabalgando con mi potranca Lluvia, ella sigue viva esperando su transformación a Pegaso pero ya no la montaba por falta de tiempo. Seguí el largo sendero recordando viejas anécdotas pero sin darme cuenta una manada de toros me perseguía, yo sin poder hacer nada apresure mi paso mirando hacia atrás cuando vi a Alexander que me cargo sacándome del peligro, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos observe que habíamos llegado de un salto suyo hasta la copa de un árbol sin necesidad de que utilizara sus habilidades mágicas.

Lo mire a los ojos preguntándome que fue lo sucedido, cuando mira hacia abajo el me tapo los ojos para después darme cuenta que estaba otra vez en la carretera con mi bicicleta como si nunca hubiera pasado ese accidente, quede sin aliento, confundida pero mas que nada extrañada por la fuerza de Alexander. Me llevaron al hospital para cerciorarse que estaba bien, cuando salí vi a Alexander hablando con un señor bien parecido y una señora preciosa, hermosa que eran sus padres pero cuando me vieron me miraron con rabia, con ganas de matarme y Alexander les pidió que se fueran ya que yo quería hablar con el. Los dos se fueron se me acerco diciéndome

– Marina espero que estés bien pero ya no podemos ser amigos tan cercanos, solo podemos hablarnos lo menos posible y no quiero que te acerques a mi demasiado-

Después de decir eso me miro a los ojos tratando de ver si yo sufría o entendía sus palabras. Con la angustia que sentía no pude evitar tomarlo entre mis brazos apretarlo fuerte mente a mi cuerpo, respirando su aroma que me intoxicaba – OH dios! Era tan dulce su aroma y su voz era tan cálida que me hacia sentir segura- después de pensar esas palabras el me dijo

– Se lo que estas pensando, y no creí que causaba ese impacto en ti mi querida Marina, no es que yo quiera alejarme de ti pero lo ago para poder protegerte, para alejarte del peligro que corres conmigo, así que trata de alejarte de mi poco a poco para así salvarte del peligro y riesgo al cual no te quiero exponer por favor-

Cerré mis ojos imaginándome mi vida sin el, mientras salían unas lagrimas de mi rostro que el limpio para después alejarse de mi. Ahora si que estaba sola Minato se había ido con su familia por algunos problemas y sin ninguno de los dos me sentía súper mal.

Sin que yo pudiera hacer algo quede paralizada viendo como se alejaba de mi, esa escena siempre la tuve en mi mente de camino a casa donde todos se preocuparon por mi y yo trate de verme normal pero mi corazón estaba destrozado fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Alexander mi primer y unico amor.

Pasaron dos semanas para que regresara a la escuela y en mi regreso todos se preocuparon demasiado y les pedí que no lo hicieran, mire hacia el salón y lo vi tan elegante como siempre pero sentado aun lado de Lirio con la que coquetea y por una platica que tuve con ella, me contó que siempre a estado enamorada de Alexander y que ella aria todo lo posible para su felicidad aunque si eso significaba que el estuviera con otra mujer. Esas palabras me quemaban el alma en esos instantes pero Omar al verme saco una sonrisa de mi rostro y sentándose conmigo de nuevo claro que si hubiera estado Minato no lo hubiera hecho.

Ambos no nos miramos en todo el día y pensé que tal vez era definitiva nuestra separación, pero ese día Alexander se acerco a mí susurrándome al oído…

–Marin quiero que vayas al baile de celebración de primavera conmigo, ya que deseo que la mujer mas bella del mundo me acompañe con su presencia y se convierta en mi diosa esa noche para adorarla- mi respiración se detuvo para después contestar – Acepto ir contigo a ese baile Alexander Laysor- después el me beso la mano para tomarme y llevarme a mi casa.

Salí de compras con mis amigas para comprarnos un vestido, todas pidieron opiniones y mi amiga Colette encontró uno hermosísimo que juro ponérselo a su hija si tenia una para su graduación, ese vestido era lindo y apropiado para cualquier fiesta u ocasión. Yo no me moleste en buscar uno hasta que mis amigas me enseñaron uno de color blanco, parecía de una princesa o de novia y lo increíble era que se ajustaba para cualquier edad, por ejemplo si lo quería usar en mis 18 o boda podría usarlo, mis amigas me obligaron a ponérmelo lo mas rápido posible y al vérmelo puesto tuve la visión en que yo estaba en un altar casándome con Alexander y después tocaba mi agigantado vientre junto a Alex diciendo

– Hay bebe te espero con tantas ganas al igual que tu papito Alexander que te esta acariciando, tu papa te quiere al igual que yo y no vemos la hora en que llegues a nuestras vidas-

Desperté de ese sueño preguntándome lo que había sucedido, compre el vestido sin demora y regresamos a mi casa donde organice una pillamada para el día siguiente arreglarnos entre todas y vernos espectaculares en el baile, no estábamos solas Lirio, Kushina, Eypril y Sara estaban con nosotras. Hablamos de los chicos de sus defectos y cualidades, me preguntaron sobre mi relación con Alexander y yo conteste

– Para mi el solo es un amigo que quiero mucho pero jamás o bueno por el momento lo veo como pareja además ando con Minato chicas-

Todas rieron e hicimos una pelea de almohadas para después dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Alexander me llamo para cancelar su salida conmigo ya que iría con Lirio al baile, no me opuse y aun así decidí ir al baile aunque fuera sola, mis amigas se estaban arreglando como unas princesas de cuento pero quise estar sola unos momentos antes del baile y salí a caminar cerca de la laguna, que a su costado era llenada por un rió desembocado al mar, su agua era tan limpia y pura que me quite la ropa que tenia para nadar un rato antes de arreglarme para el baile. Me sumergí al fondo de la laguna que desembocaba al mar, vi a los peces y a mi gran amigo un delfín que vivía en esa laguna sin que nadie se diera cuenta bueno el solo venia cuando yo entraba nadar, era como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas. Éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria y el me llevo a explorar las nuevas cosas que habían en la laguna, lo nombre Guim que significaba "alma pura". Nadamos mucho tiempo y por un momento me desvanecí pero apareció un muchacho el que me hizo recordar aquel sueño de días atrás donde vi de nuevo a Alexander pero esta ves el sueño era distinto ahora el joven extraño estaba vestido con una capa negra y con ojos rojos sedientos de sangre me pregunte que había sido de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y el me respondió

-Hola! Marina este es un mensaje que te envió avisándote que debes advertirles a tus amigos que atacaran tu escuela pronto no te puedo decir exactamente cuando pero será un ataque feroz hasta el grado en que tendrán que reconstruir tu escuela, si quieres salvar a todos al momento que escuches el ataque repetirás estas palabras ¡Hax dame tu protección! Cuando digas esto, mis poderes te protegerán. Te daría el mensaje personalmente pero no puedo debido a que estoy en una faceta problemática con la que no debo estar cerca de nadie. Bueno se me termina el tiempo no me despido ya que te veré pronto y créeme que siempre te veré junto a mí. Cuídate y no dudes en pedir mi ayuda cuando quieras, ya que no quiero perderte, te deseo suerte Marina-

Desperté gracias a una voz cálida que me decía

–No! No mueras te necesito respira por favor Marina- reaccione escupiendo algo de agua y observe que la persona que me despertaba era el mismo joven que veía en sueños.

Al verlo tuve un sentimiento extraño que no podía explicar pero si sabia que deseaba abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, el me tomo de la mano y me levanto para después decirme

-Perdón, debí tener más cuidado al momento de despertarte, como podrás perdonarme-

Lo vi a los ojos pensando en las tantas ocasiones que había soñado con el, acaso el podría ser hermano de Alexander o un hermano perdido mío ya que tenia muchas características de los dos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar el me dijo

–Vaya no sabia que hermosa eres de cerca- lo mire fijamente preguntándole su nombre y el me contesto

–Me llamo Hax Retlog, soy un recién llegado al pueblo y a la escuela y pues quiero que me muestres todo si no es abusar, y quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de primavera-

-Claro pero ¿Por qué tienes el nombre del Sakion?-

-Pues asi me nombraron mis padres y como casi nadie conoce ese nombre pensaron que no abría problema ma.….digo princesa-

-Ok-

Suspirando acepte todas sus proposiciones para después llevarme a casa para arreglarme, no se en que momento se cambio de ropa pero se veía muy elegante y guapo con su traje de gala y cuando baje las escaleras de mi casa abandonada por mis amigas que ya se habían ido, el me estaba esperando ofreciéndome la mano con la me aferré para ir a su carro ultimo modelo, supongo que era un Ferrari ya que parecía de carreras y tenia placas de Italia. Me tomo de la mano para subirme a su carro aunque éramos jóvenes de edad parecía que teníamos 15 o 16, debido a nuestros genes crecíamos rápidamente hasta los 18 años donde ya no cambiábamos, pero nos manteníamos jóvenes para las batallas y hasta el dia de nuestra muerte pareceríamos de 18 años.

Manejo su coche lujoso con dirección hacia la escuela y cuando llegamos todos quedaron impresionados por que yo bajaba de ese carro, Hax me tomo de las manos y nos adentramos entre toda la multitud para entrar a la escuela, Alexander se veía genial junto a Lirio todos estaban espectaculares dentro del salón, pero cuando baje todos posaron sus miradas hacia mi y Hax. Me pregunte por que lo hacían si había parejas mas bonitas en el baile, pero Hax me dijo

–Tal vez digas que hay chicas mas bonitas que tu pero ahora tu eres la mas hermosa si no me crees mírate en el espejo- mire al espejo y el tenia razón estaba radiando de bella pero no entendía por que, sin embargo seguimos caminando hacia mis amigos y el se comunico muy bien con ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Alexander me miraba con furia por haberlo olvidado tan pronto pero el sentimiento era mutuo, fue entonces que Hax me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso con ternura, con una delicadeza y pasión que no me percate de las miradas de todos, Alexander se acerco pidiendo hablar conmigo muy bruscamente. Hax le impidió acercarse a mí haciéndome atrás con su mano, Alexander miro fijamente a los ojos de mi acompañante con furia gritándole

–¡Aléjate de Marina, ella es mía!-

–Yo no soy de nadie y si estoy con Hax es por que soy libre bueno no del todo por Minato pero el esta fuera aunque aun no se hace formal el compromiso y no ha anunciado bien que somos novios-

–Marina aquí en frente de todos te pido que seas mi novia-

–Si! Si quiero ser tu novia-

Nos alejamos de Alexander pero yo aun sentía su mirada acecina, mi alma se quemaba en el infierno de mi mentira pero sabia que si Alex no me quería volver haber, lo mejor era que me diera una nueva oportunidad, seguimos en la fiesta y Alexander nos seguía mirando con furia, decidí no hacerle caso para después escuchar, como se acercaban los enemigos pero era demasiado tarde el ataque era inevitable, fue que recordé las palabras y exclame

-¡Hax protégeme! Al decir esas palabras mi nuevo amigo corrió enfrente de todos nosotros y creo un campo de energía que nos protegió a todos los habitantes de la región, al hacer eso el también expulso a los enemigos pero le costo mucho ya que perdió el conocimiento, muy preocupada lo tome entre mis brazos suplicando y llorando al cielo por que no lo mataran, entonces cayo una lagrima mía en su rostro haciendo que apareciera un resplandor despertándolo, el me pidió permiso para dormir en mis brazos y yo accedí abrazándolo muy fuerte. El sentimiento que me rodeaba era muy hermoso y cálido así que lo abrase mas fuerte.

Después de ese incidente todos tratamos de reconstruir el pueblo y lo logramos pero mi familia me dijo que debía irme hacia otro lugar mas seguro y que estaba olvidado mi boda con Minato, eso me alivio el alma pero alejarme de mis amigos durante cuanto tiempo, mi madre respondió

–No vivirás aquí durante varios años, iras a Grecia donde los reyes objetaron no tocar ese país ya que era sagrado para los dioses y ellos. Además en ese país conocerás buenos partidos hija mía tal vez consigas a un esposo en ese lugar-

-Pero mama yo quiero a Alex y Hax-

-Hija Alex es inmortal y nunca se podran casar y Hax pues no sabemos nada de el ni siquiera sabemos por que se llama como el Sakion-

Termino su comentario con muchas risas. Mis padres el rey William Black y la reina Lorana Black planearon mi partida para ese mismo dia fue que me despedí de mis amigos, todos en el aeropuerto se despidieron de mi menos Alexander y Hax que según todos estaban pelándose por mi, yo quería ir a detenerlos pero lamentablemente no podía, fue que les encargue a mis amigas Eypril, Sara, Kushina, Lirio y Erika que fueran a detenerlos y decirles de mi parte que los extrañaría mucho. Justamente en la escalera de abordaje escuche sus voces gritándome –Marina no te vayas! Quédate con nosotros- lamentablemente ya no podía regresar y subí al avión para dirigirme hacia mi nueva vida y nuevo futuro que me esperaba en Grecia.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSA PERDIDA**

Te has detenido a pensar como has utilizado tu vida.

Como la has vivido, como la has disfrutado o como la has hecho.

Nunca lo pensé hasta que me reencontré conmigo misma.

Ese hecho cambio mi vida por completo, pero desde el principio sabia que cambiaria ya que siempre daría la vida para alcanzar mis sueños.

Y

espero que aun siga siendo así, ya que eso me salvo de la soledad.

LIBRO

1

JULIUS Y LUNA

WILLIAM Y LORAMA

ALEXANDER Y MARINA

HAX Y FERNANDA

1.-DULCES Y TRISTES RECUERDOS

En un planeta lejano exactamente en un reino estaba apunto de nacer un bebe, todos esperaban que fuera el quinto hijo del matrimonio real pero el destino iba hacer una travesura para cambiar la historia y traer así a la persona que en verdad reinaría con paz y armonía….

Mis padres son reyes de Ondulac un mundo donde vivimos seres con cuerpo humano que nos transformamos en animales, por ser de la principal familia me transformo en todo. Tengo hermanos y amigos que son lindos, mi papa dice que somos la nueva generación guerrera y así es somos los hijos de los antiguos peleadores por la justicia que nos pasan la estafeta a nosotros y sus nombres son:

Lash King - Edad 19 años – Es un chico muy apuesto, fuerte y único descendiente de su padre Ares King y Delani Black mi tía fallecida cuando nació el. Desde entonces ha vivido solo por que su padre atiende al consejo supremo.

William Black - Edad 19 años – Mi hermano mayor, el es primogénito de mi padre creo que por eso tiene su nombre, el es de la misma generación que Lash; ambos son del mismo equipo y su maestro es mi papa. Will siendo el próximo rey recibe entrenamiento especial y su mas celoso protector es Lash, nadie los a separado desde que se conocieron y eso fue cuando eran bebes. También es asediado por las chicas como Lash y juntos son un par de casanovas empedernidos.

Juan Black - Edad 17 años – Mi segundo hermano mayor como lo dicta su nacimiento segundo en la línea al trono el a pesar de tener varias admiradoras le es fiel a su novia Mina Renaldi, ya están comprometidos y se espera un buen descendiente de ellos o al menos eso esperan los del consejo.

Daniel Black - Edad 16 años – Que puedo decir de el, bueno es el mas parecido a mama y su consentido. Siempre esta con nuestra madre y la sobreprotege mucho, al igual que mis demás hermanos es guapísimo y tiene admiradoras pero también esta comprometido pero con Monica Contreras, se quieren demasiado y piensan abandonar sus abolengos.

Luís Black - Edad 15 años – Es el mas pequeño de los hombres y es el consentido del abuelo, aun no piensa en chicas pero eso no evita que lo persigan. Yo se que solo tiene ojos para una chica mi mejor amiga Dafne Calixto, es dos años menor pero eso no le importa sin embargo tienen miedo de decir sus sentimientos por que piensan que el otro los rechazara. Creo que ayudare en esa situación. El junto a los otros me consienten mucho pero les gana mi abuela Luna.

Marina Black - Edad 13 años – Soy yo pues tengo mucha familia, varios pasatiempos pero eso si mi corazón sus pira por un chico Lash King.

Dafne Calixto - Edad 13 años – No es una Black pero es como mi hermana por que cuando murieron sus padres en una batalla siendo mi amiga, les pedi a mis padres que la adoptáramos y eso hicieron. Desde entonces vive conmigo y no ambiciona nada de lo que podemos ofrecerle mas bien quiere seguir con su apellido y casarse con quien quiere *con mi hermano obviamente*.

Rosario Black - Edad 10 años – La menor de los Black bueno se puede decir eso por que la adoptaron mis abuelos pero se la encomendaron a mis padres por que me tenían ami casi igual que ella. Bueno lo malo de ella es que no es humilde le gusta presumir que es una Black y vocifera que será la próxima reina. Todos nos callamos y sabemos por que es adoptada, sus padres fueron traidores al reino que intentaron vender el pergamino sagrado donde están todos nuestro secretos pasados de rey en rey, exactamente su padre cuidaba de el y al recibir una gran suma de dinero por parte de nuestro enemigo trato venderlo pero no pudo.

Junto a su esposa dejaron sola a Rosario y fue hay donde la adoptaron mis abuelos perdonándole la vida. Ella no sabe eso y todos en el reino juramos no decírselo nunca.

Claro que hay mas personas pero a ellas se las presentare mas adelante. Primero iremos a unos añitos atrás donde conocerán a la demás familia Black.

AÑOS ATRÁS

- Oye Will aun recuerdas aquellos tiempos en los que éramos niños-

-Si Lorana como olvidarlos mas por lo difícil que me resulto decirte mis sentimientos-

-Jajaja. Si aun recuerdo eso pero sabes que mas recuerdo-

-¿Qué?-

-Nuestra primera vez que fue algo parecida a la de tus padres donde por cierto tu saliste- -Este yo…. Je jeje-

-Bueno de eso tu saliste y fuiste niño pero muchas veces después exactamente a los dos años que nació tu sobrino nieto Minato en nuestro caso llego Marina a nuestras vidas-

-Umm y por eso tu padre me obligo a ser un Saiko-

-¿Acaso no te gusto?-

-No es eso, es que yo pensaba en ser Saiko después de que naciera Marina no a las tres semanas que me lo ofrecieron, pero si estoy muy feliz que seas la madre de mis hijos-

-Yo siento lo mismo por que seas el padre de mis hijos- -¿Qué sucede Will?-

-Es que recordé cuando nació Marina, no puedo olvidar lo nervioso que estaba por ser padre y eso que no era la primera vez-

-Oigan tortolitos díganme como nací con lujo de detalle desde el principio a fin-

-¡Marina! como crees solo te diremos como naciste de lo demás no preguntes-

-No es justo tengo derecho de saber si fui hecha con amor o no-

-¡Marina!-

-ok me cayo papa, solo dime como nací-

-Pues todo empezó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu primo Alan claro el era ya grande exactamente 18 años aunque tuvo a su primer hijo a los 16, tu te imaginaras que salieron con su domingo siete-

-Si lose, los picarones se comieron la torta antes del recreo-

-¡Marina!-

-Ya perdón continua-

OCHO AÑOS ATRAS

-Feliz cumpleaños Alan-

Todos le dijimos eso entregándole sus regalos claro que no lo niego pero se veía bien de padre joven como mi hermanito.

-Tío Will, tía Lorana que gusto en verlos-

-Igual nosotros Subaki y Alan-

-Oye tío quiero hablar contigo vamos-

-Claro-

-Si nos disculpan chicas-

-Adelante-

CON LORANA, SUBAKI Y OTRAS CHICAS

-Hay Lorana te ves divina y radiante como si fuera tu primer bebe-

-Gracias suegra-

-Pero dinos ¿es inquieto el bebe?-

-Es demasiado inquieto aun más que sus hermanos-

-Vaya entonces será un niño muy hiperactivo-

-Como no lo seria Luna si siempre la espantan sus hombres-

-Es verdad-

-Amigas miren toquen esta pateando-

-Hay que lindo se siente-

-Oye Lorana dime que deseas ¿niño o niña?-

-Pues la verdad quisiera que sea niña pero depende de dios, lo único que pido es que nazca saludable-

-Tienes razón, yo soy feliz con Minato pero quisiera una niña-

-Ya veras que llegara una niña Subaki ya veras-

-Jajaja, si ya llegara y espero que alguna de ustedes dos rompa con la descendencia de varones Black-

-Téngalo por seguro suegra-

CON LOS CHICOS

-Oye Alan dime que se siente ser un año mas viejo-

-Pues te diré tío Will no se me hace fácil ser papa y menos con una esposa como Subaki-

-¿Qué dijiste Alan?-

-¡Nada Subaki querida!-

-Jajajaja. Alan veo que tu esposa te domina-

-Si y no me importa, además siempre ha sido así su carácter pero eso me encanta de ella-

-Ya veo parece raro pero sabes siempre han sido así nuestros matrimonios-

-¿Cómo?-

-Siempre nos casamos con nuestra mejor amiga de infancia que tiene un carácter del demonio pero que nos encanta-

-No lo sabía y párese que es una maldición que nos hace ser felices. Cambiando de tema tío dime ¿Qué sientes después de tener ya cuatro hijos?-

-Pues nada fuera de lo normal soy feliz con cuatro preciosos hijos varones y lo único que creo que cambia es que Lorana quiere que esta vez sea niña-

-Y dime ¿tú lo deseas?-

-Mm... no se que aria con una niña, es fácil con los varones para mi pero no para Lorana es muy difícil y la entiendo-

-Si creo que es muy difícil tener una casa llena de hombres-

-A veces yo también me ajetreo con los niños y ahora que lo pienso en nuestra familia no han nacido mujeres-

-Es verdad, no tengo hermanas, ni tías-

-Mmm me pregunto quien romperá esa tradición de varones-

-Ojala sea yo-

-Estas seguro de que ¿quieres a otra Subaki en casa?-

-Mejor dejémoslo a dios-

-Jajaja. ¡Si!-

-Hijo no pidan cosas de las que se pueden arrepentir créanme una mujer en nuestra familia tendría un carácter fuerte solo piensen a una chica comportarse como nosotros-

-Es verdad papa no me imagino una mujer Black-

La fiesta prosperaba y era alegre pero cuando íbamos a cenar….

-Brindo por mi sobrino Alan y sus 18 años que los ha gozado bien. ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-

-Comencemos a cenar- -¡que delicioso se ve, ya tenia hambre!-

-Eso es bueno Lorana debes comer bien-

-No discutiré eso a comer-

-Ah-

Se rompió el vaso que tomo tu madre y todos posaron su mirada en ella.

-Perdón por interrumpir la fiesta pero…-

-¡No me digas que ya va a nacer!-

-Si Subaki…..que dolor-

-Rápido todos ayúdenos a llevarla a un cuarto-

-Si-

Estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer cargue a tu madre y la lleve a una habitación blanca que era iluminada por el brillo de la Luna. Me sacaron de la habitación y estaba como loco, todos los invitados se quedaron hasta la familia por que querían saber que iba a ser el nuevo Black.

-Subaki por que tarda tanto si no es mi primer hijo-

-No se, me extraña y a ti Luna-

-Igual pues bien revisemos si todo anda bien-

-¡Como duele no me siento bien!-

-¡Lorana despierta no hagas esto tienes que resistir!-

-Ya no puedo mas, ayúdenme sálvenlo mi bebe-

-Aremos todo pero ayudamos-

-Tratare-

Pasaron horas y horas de espera para que nacieras. Todos supimos la recaída que tubo Lorana y me preocupo mas, todos me dijeron que era extraño mi comportamiento si ya era mi quinto hijo. Aunque en mi había algo que me indicaba que tu ibas a ser diferente a tus hermanos y así fue.

-Ya son las tres de la mañana y aun no nace, ha estado en trabajo de parto desde las diez de la noche-

-Tranquilo tío ya veras que pronto nacerá pero veo que es problemático como su padre-

-Mas bien como todos ustedes Alan-

-¡Abuelo!-

-Es broma pero no piensen mal eso lo pasamos todos y Will tu fuiste igual cuando naciste-

-Pero yo fui el primero-

-Bueno entonces sigamos esperando-

No soportaba quería entrar pero antes de hacerlo se escucho un llanto fuerte, todos quedamos sorprendidos por escuchar tal llanto que ningún bebe anterior pudo superar.

-Ha nacido al fin mira Lorana-

-Oh es precioso, diría que se parece a su padre pero tiene mi cabello rojo-

-No solo eso también tiene los ojos de su padre pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas-

-¿En que Luna?-

-Pues cuñada, no es niño sino una preciosa y saludable niña-

-¿Una niña?-

-¡Si! Tu al fin rompiste con los varones Black-

-Quiero verla-

-Eres hermosa, hagan pasar a los chicos que quiero enseñarles a la primera Black-

-Si deben verla. Se sorprenderán al ver a tan hermosa niña-

-Chicos pasen vengan que alguien quiere conocerlos-

Todos entramos y vimos que en los brazos de tu madre había un pequeño bulto envuelto en un manta de seda blanca que no se veía bien desde la puerta, pero al acercarnos vi una desaliñada cabellera roja, acompañada de unas pequeñas manitas.

-Will mira te presento a tu hija-

-¡Que¡ ¿Una niña?-

-Si chicos una hermosa niña-

-Espero que les encante esta nueva integrante de su familia-

-Hermosa, preciosa, grandiosa y no se que mas decirle-

-Tómala, cárgala es tu hija y al parecer se parece demasiado a los Black-

-¿Así? ¿Por que?-

-Claro chicos por que grita como no tienen idea, es hiperactiva más que sus hermanos y ustedes pero lo más importante es que tiene los fascinantes ojos azul cielo Black-

-Hiperactiva ya lo creo por que se movía mucho dentro de su mamita hermosa y espero que tenga el BLACKSHARI-

-Will nuestra hija es perfecta solo espero que no se sorprendan los chicos-

-Ya llegamos tío Will-

-Papa como esta mi hermano-

-Chicos ustedes no recibirán a un nuevo Black-

-No ¿Por que?-

-Tranquilo primo lo ha de decir por que no quiere que le enseñemos nuestras cosas al nuevo chico-

-Si tienes razón Lash-

-Que malos son con nosotros-

-Yo solo quiero educar a mi hermano menor, yo William Black quiero que mi hermano sea como yo-

-En algo están mal hijos-

-¿Así mama?-

-Si-

-Pues que tiene este chico de nuevo-

-Jajajaja que es una chica-

-¡CHICA!-

-Si Will tienes una hermosa hermanita menor-

-Bueno que se le ara, cuidare a mi hermana menor-

Te tome en mis brazos y tu no evitabas sonreír a pesar de tener instantes de nacer sonreías y nos mirabas con ternura a todos.

-Vaya es preciosa hijo, es igual a ti bueno a excepción del cabello pero aun así es hermosa-

-Es verdad tío, hermosa como su madre y abuela-

-Gracias por darme este pequeño capullo de rosa, hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Hicimos pero yo debo agradecerte por habérmela concedido-

-Oigan y ¿Pensaron un nombre para el pequeño capullo de rosa?-

-Nunca imaginamos que fuera niña y no pensamos en ninguno-

-Pero que despistados son-

-Jejejeje-

-Mmm ah pero si te despertaste hijo.-

-Subaki que no lo dormiste bien-

-¡Claro que si! pero no es mi culpa que despertara por querer ver a su padre-

-Bueno, bueno dejémoslo así-

-Mira Minato ella es tu sobrina-

-¿Sobrina?-

-Hablo….Minato hablo vaya parece que este día no termina de darnos alegrías-

-Si-

-Vamos Alan acércalo para que conozca a su sobrina que creo que tratara como prima-

-De inmediato Lorana-

Alan cargo a tu pequeño tío que te miro con alegría y tu le correspondiste su sonrisa y no pensando que la alegría acabaría seguíamos pensando en tu nombre pero antes que lo dijéramos nosotros…..

-Entonces como le pondrán, ¿alguna idea que tengan todos los presentes?-

-Pues….-

-Marina-

-¿Qué Minato también dijo eso?-

-Si-

-Marina-

-Oigan miren le gusta a la pequeña y es un lindo nombre-

-Decidido Lorana nuestra hija se llamara Marina-

-Estoy de acuerdo además es hermoso al igual que ella. Muchas gracias Minato-

-Marina Black-

-Dijo su nombre completo que bueno-

-Se oye bien y además su sobrenombre también desde ahora Marina Black también será el Capullo de Rosa y conforme crezca será nombrada hasta ser una bella Rosa-

-Nuestra princesa Black-

ACTUALIDAD

Después de eso todo se volvió normal bueno casi ya que tus mis hermanitos estaban celosos de mi, hasta los demás niños de la familia excepto Minato que conforme crecimos se volvió mi celoso protector. Ahora daremos una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños lo malo que invitaron a los mas odiosos bueno a los hijos del amigo de papa, en si el y su esposa me parecen simpáticos pero su hijo mayor Alexander es un odioso.

-Vámonos Marina tus invitados esperan por ti-

-Tengo nervios Mama, será mi primera fiesta donde tendré que bailar con los demás niños-

-Tranquila yo tu Padre te protejo, solo dime si alguien te ofende le daré su merecido-

-Gracias papa-

-Bueno vámonos-

-Y decías que no seria bueno tener una niña-

-Tienes razón me equivoque, no es fácil ver que mi princesita crezca pero tengo que dejarla y protegerla de todo-

-Solo te pido que cuando tenga novio la dejes-

-¡Qué novio! ¿Quien es el sinvergüenza?-

-Tranquilo ese afortunado no ha llegado, bueno no se si en su corazoncito ya hay un niño pero no recuerdas que a su edad tu me gustabas ya-

-Si pero…-

-Pero nada ella tiene que crecer y dejar el nido algún día-

-Un chico la tocara y me la robara-

-Tal como tu lo hiciste con mi padre y basta ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta de mi hija-

-Nuestra hija-

-Jajaja-

EN LA RECEPCION

-Bienvenidos todos a este palacio Milenario donde celebramos un aniversario mas de nuestro reinado y el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hija. ¡Música por favor!-

-¿No ha llegado la abuela y el abuelo verdad papa? .Demonios yo que quería entregarles este regalo que les tengo-

-Tranquila Marina, ya llegaran mis padres-

-Su atención ante ustedes sus majestades la reina madre Luna Renaldi y el rey padre Julius Black-

-Bienvenidos padres-

– ¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! Por fin llegaron. Miren el regalo que he traído-

Luna/ Julius –Oh querida Marina, también te extrañábamos en Grecia-

–Abuelos prométanme que no se irán de nuevo-

Luna –Mi querida nieta no puedo hacer eso pero te tengo esto mira-

–Pero si es una caja de música y el collar de nuestra familia. ¿No se supone que me lo entregarían cuando cumpliera 18 años?-

–Si pero hable con tu padre y abuelo que aceptaron de inmediato. Ahora que tienes mi vestido y el collar solo te falta nuestro anillo familiar que te acreditara como la única mujer heredera de los Black-

–Ese día lo espero con ansias abuela pero lo que mas espero es que mi padre me entregue mi corona real-

–Ese día será cuando seas mayor de edad-

-Lo espero con todo mi corazón-

-Marina vamos a jugar-

-Si hermano-

-Nos vemos luego abuela-

-Corre y diviértete-

-¡Si!-

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA FIESTA

-Papa no se por que me hiciste venir aquí-

-Alexander comportare, se educado con los demás como tu hermano gemelo Alejandro-

-Pero padre como quieres que lo haga si sabes que me llevo mal con Marina-

-Nada ahora olvídalo y se educado. Mira hay esta mi amigo William-

-Hermano deberías portarte mejor-

-Cállate Alejandro tu no me das ordenes-

-Lose pero tu eres el futuro rey y como tal debo de protegerte-

-Mejor ten una vida propia hermanito-

-Como desees príncipe-

-Nunca cambiaras solo así me calmas-

-Jajaja-

-Will amigo. Hola ¿Como estas?-

-Bien Magnus y tu-

-Igual, mira te presento a mi familia: Mi esposa Deyanira-

-¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte Will?-

-Lo mismo digo Deya-

-Estos son mis hijos Alexander el mayor, Alejandro su gemelo menor y Flay mi preciosa hija-

-Hola niños. Supongo que los mayores tienen la edad de mi hijo William y que tu hija es de la edad de Marina-

-No Alex y Ale tienen 14 años mientras que Flay es un mes mayor que Marina-

-Ahora entiendo, yo pensé que tenían la edad de mis hijos. En fin niños si quieren conocer a los demás chicos vayan al jardín todos están jugando-

-Gracias señor-

-De nada, por cierto Alex como sabemos tienes rivalidad con Minato pero te sorprenderá ver a Marina a cambiado muchísimo desde la ultima ves que se vieron-

-Recuerda hijo se educado con todos mas con Marina que es toda una señorita-

-Si papa-

-Vamos hermanos-

-Si Flay-

-¿No crees que es bueno que las tres razas al fin nos relacionemos bien?-

-Si, esa guerra nos consumía pero ahora logramos la paz juntos solo espero que siga así esto-

-Tienes razón ojala siga todo en paz-

-Oye pero aun faltan los del planeta Hope ¿no?-

-Si Mari y Erick dijeron que no podían venir por que tenían el ritual de iniciación como reyes-

-Ya veo esos dos al fin lo lograron y espero que sus hijos sean buenos amigos de los nuestros-

-Ojala por que si así es tal vez unamos los 4 reinos-

-Jajajaja quizá-

EN EL JARDIN

-Bien aquí mando yo ahora y mis ordenes son que Juan nos busque a todos-

-Ok. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10-

-Ven Marina escondámonos aquí-

-Si Minato-

-Marina dime ¿Te gusta algún chico?-

-No por el momento no hay nadie...bueno hay un chico pero es un amor imposible-

-¿Por que?-

-Te encontré Minato-

-Juan me ganaste en fin vamos te ayudare a buscar a los demás- *Marina algún día podré decirte que me gustas mucho aunque seas mi sobrina*

-Ya están todos pero donde estarán Alex y Marina-

-No lose pero mi hermano es bueno para esconderse-

-Busquémoslos muchachos-

MUY ESCONDIDOS

-¡Tu!-

-Hola Marina-

-Así es je jeje-

-Bien mejor ocúltate aquí conmigo para que no nos encuentren, no quiero perder-

-Esta bien pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido Alexander Laysor Del Diablo?-

-Bien no me quejo y ¿tu?-

-Igual- *Te has vuelto muy guapo y el mas atractivo que he visto. Que rayos estas diciendo Marina el es un tonto que no te merece*

-Dime en que piensas-

-Este yo...ah nos caemos del árbol-

-Perdóname Marina no fue mi intención besarte-

-Tranquilo, solo pensé que eres un inmortal para ser exacto el príncipe presumido de siempre-

-Gracias y al parecer estas bien por que eres odiosa como siempre- *William tenia razón has cambiado bastante desde la ultima ves que te vi que fue hace mas de 3 años, ahora eres mas hermosa y tus ojos muestran la pureza de tu alma. Esos ojos me encantan son como el cielo y el mar. ¿Que misterios guardaran?

Alexander deja de decir tonterías ella es tu mas grande rival*

-Los encontramos-

-Si nos encontraron. Jajajaja hora de cenar amigos-

-Marina eres muy alegre me gustaría ser como tu-

-Enserio pues yo solo soy yo querida Flay-

-Marina hija ven a cenar-

-Si mama-

-Ella es hermosa-

-Alex no me digas que ¿te enamoraste de Marina?-

-Pues dirás que es una locura pero ella me parece hermosa desde la primera vez que la vi y mas por lo que paso-

-Hermano dime ¿que hicieron o que?-

-Nada metiche-

-Oye mas vale que dejes a Marina-

-¿Quien me lo dice?-

-Yo Minato-

-Minato ella no es tu pertenencia además es tu pariente y sobre todo si la quiero o no es mi problema-

-Los dos tranquilos que ella decidirá con quien estar en el futuro-

-De acuerdo William-

-Vengan vámonos chicos-

-Si-

En la cena todos platicaban con el consejo y entre los adultos mientras nosotros…

-Marina dime ¿Tienes novio?-

-¿Por qué tiran su cuchara chicos? En especial ustedes Alex y Minato-

-Perdón se nos callo-

-Bueno contéstame amiga-

-Veras Flay no tengo novio pero un chico me propuso serlo ayer y me dijo que le diera la respuesta cuando bailara con el-

-¿Qué le diras?-

-No se-

-Mas vale que le digas que no hermanita-

-Will deja de tratarme como una niña y no seas celoso-

-Si yo fuera tu hermano mayor también estaría celoso-

-Como digan- *¿Alex? Nunca creí que me dirías algo así*

-Bien pero dime amiga ¿Quién es?-

-Todas lo han de conocer es…..-

-¿Quién?-

-Dereck Lurius-

-¿El fortachón que es una estrella de cine y música en el mundo humano, pero es un famoso noble aquí que se puede transformar en Pantera?-

-Si es el-

-¡Olvídalo Marina no permitiré que te mezcles con alguien como el!-

-¿Minato? Lo siento pero es mi vida entiende ¡Ya no soy una niña!-

-Lose ahora te estas convirtiendo en una mujer-

-Creo que perdí del apetito, con permiso-

-Vamos Flay-

-Si Calixto-

-Chicos cálmense, ella tiene razón ya no es una niña-

-¿Pero Will?-

-Minato déjala-

-Te lo dije ella ya se puede cuidar sola- *Marina ahora veo que ya no eres la niña mimada que conocí y odiaba*

Tal ves no me comporte con tanta madurez pero bien sabia que no permitiría que me siguieran tratando como una niña desde ahora.

-¿Bailamos preciosa?-

-Claro Dereck-

-Dime ¿con cuantos has bailado hasta el momento?-

-Ya solo faltan mis hermanos y los hijos del rey Inmortal-

-Pero dime ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Dereck yo…-

-Gracias ahora me toca bailar con ella-

-Adelante y Marina recuerda que espero tu respuesta-

-Le dirás que si ¿verdad?-

-No tengo que decírtelo Alex-

-Marina ya no quiero ser tu enemigo, seamos amigos si-

-Esta bien seremos amigos-

-Tu idea me agrada y sabes algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Admito que antes te odiaba pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mira creo que al crecer nos dimos cuenta que, no somos tan distintos-

-Es verdad pero ahora que lo mencionas me da tristeza pensar que no te veré en mucho tiempo-

-Jajajaja eres un encanto pero recuerda que volveré para entrar a la misma escuela-

-Lose Alex-

-¿Me llamaste Alex?-

-Dije algo malo-

-No solo que me extraño, solo me dicen Alex los que me quieren-

-Pues ahora yo te quiero amigo-

-El sentimiento es mutuo- *Marina espero que algún día te des cuenta que siempre te moleste para llamar tu atención por que me parecías lo mas lindo que había conocido*

-Adiós chicos, cuídense-

-Nos veremos pronto-

-Will cuida del reino-

-Si Magnus y tu no olvides traer a tus hijos a la escuela en dos años-

-No lo dudes-

-Lo are-

-Adiós Alex-

-Cuídate mucho Marina-

-Por supuesto niño y tú cuida a tus hermanos-

-¡Si!-

-¿Ustedes dos desde cuando son amigos?-

-Desde ayer-

-Que bueno es, bueno vámonos-

-Adiós a todos-

Nos despedimos de los reyes inmortales con gran tristeza, más yo que extrañaría aun nuevo gran amigo. Podía recordar cuando nos odiábamos pero ahora era distinto por que éramos más unidos. Sin embargo no lo volvería a ver en dos largos años y viéndolo irse en mi nacía el sentimiento de tristeza de que se fuera y pensaba solo tal ves que al fin me había enamorado de el, lo malo fue que me enamore de el cuando se fue.

*Perdóname por no decirte que me enamore de ti en este momento que te deje ir*

*Marina algún día volveré por ti*

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

Ya han pasado 2 largos años desde que Alex se fue, ahora tengo 15 años y estoy siendo entrenada para ser la mejor guerrera y tener los mejores genes para mi hijo.

Si me convertí en la novia de Dereck pero termino la relación cuando se fue al mundo humano donde se caso con una humana por que tendrían un bebe y ahora lo esperan como su primogénito, después mi hermano Will al fin sentó cabeza encontrando a una linda chica llamada Colette no se han casado pero están próximos hacerlo. Los demás siguen igual bueno Lash que junto a Will y su novia cursan su ultimo año de escuela para graduarse y ser maestros guerreros, Lash aun no a presentado novia pero lo entendemos y no lo presionamos.

Ahora Dafne si es mi cuñada por fin y Rosario sigue de presumida pero anda tras Minato. Mientras yo soy novia de Omar Contreras el heredero de una de las cuarto familias importantes que somos pero lo malo que compite por mí con nuestro amigo Franco Santoro.

Ahora caminando hacia el auto de mi familia que me llevaría a la escuela junto a mis hermanos que comenzábamos un nuevo año, llevo en mis manos un libro escrito de generación en generación de mi familia. Pertenezco al clan gobernante y como tal debo saber la historia de nuestro mundo que me fascina aun más que a nadie.

Subi al mercedes negro que a mí me llevaría a mi ultimo año de secundaria para después seguir un tiempo aprendiendo con un equipo de tres y maestro mis técnicas de batalla y pienso en mi hogar que es Hanna Alberta Canadá la gente vive feliz. Pocas somos las familias con poderes súper fuertes ya que los de más solo los utilizan si es necesario un ejemplo fue la guerra.

Aunque en la dimensión mutante hay clases sociales que a pesar de la diferencia todo estaba en equilibrio al menos hasta que la tranquilidad de mi pueblo inexplicablemente fue perturbada por algo que los mayores no explicaron a ninguno de los jóvenes pertenecientes a los clanes Black el dominante y gobernante al que yo pertenezco, el Santoro y Contreras que eran los tres clanes cercanos a Hanna Alberta, bueno el Black vive en este lugar y nuestros vecinos son los Santoro y Contreras con los que tenemos buenas relaciones al igual que con los demás existentes. Como dije antes nuestra tranquilidad fue alterada por una razón que los adultos no explicaron, fue que los jóvenes pusimos atención a nuestros instintos animales heredados por ancestros que habían hecho un pacto con la naturaleza que consistía en protegerla y cuidarla a cambio de que les otorgara sus poderes.

Aunque poníamos atención todos los miembros jóvenes del clan, se olvido la alerta tiempo después, una de ellas era yo una chica normal bueno al menos eso parece ya que en mi interior poseo las habilidades de los animales, junto a otros miembros de mi edad estudio en la escuela Wolf-Fox que su única enseñanza era entrenar a los jóvenes para ser guerreros. Pero solo podían ingresar los jóvenes con súper poderes.

Deseaba estar en la dimensión de los mortales que eran los humanos pero así se les decía en mi mundo, ya que ellos no tenían poderes como nosotros solo eran seres que vivían su vida sin poder ver esa magia que nosotros veíamos desde el momento de nacer y que luchaban solo por sobrevivir, a veces pensaba que deseaba ser como ellos por que no se preocupaban como nosotros de defender nuestras habilidades secretas contra los enemigos, mi especie se auto nombro mutante debido a poseer poderes de animales, naturaleza y muchas otras cosas pero teníamos la misma mentalidad de humanos y cuerpo que se transformaba en nuestro animal regente.

Cada uno desarrollaba una distinta y única característica de transformación, lamentable mente yo aun no encuentro la mía, no solo eran esos dos mundos que conocía sino también me explicaron con mas detalles que existía otra dimensión llamada El Milenio De Plata sus habitantes eran totalmente inmortales y poseían poderes aun mas fuertes que nosotros es decir, ellos no tenían la fragilidad de un cuerpo humano como nosotros, aunque dijeran lo que dijeran de ellos a mi me fascinaba pensar en nunca morir. Bueno al menos eso pensaba hace algún tiempo ya que recientemente encontramos un escrito que decía:

TODO INMORTAL DEBERA OBEDECER AL SUPREMO CONSEJO SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PIDA O DESEE. ESTE DOCUMENTO LO HE ESCRITO CON MI PUÑO Y LETRA PARA GARANTIZAR EL ORDEN EN MI NATAL MUNDO INMORTAL.

ATTE: El Sakion

Al saber que ellos si morían pero hasta que el consejo lo decidiera nos tranquilizamos un poco. Pensaba en que su más grande líder tenía razón en algunos sentidos pero me parecía absurdo que el rey tenga que obedecerlos. Acaso no podía ser como nuestro rey sin obedecer a nadie haciendo su voluntad que trae consigo paz, claro con algunos percances pero me imagino esperar a morir cuando te lo ordenaran -¡Que horrible!-

Ya estando en el mercedes negro empecé a leer mi libro donde cuentan mis ancestros que hace muchos años existió un guerrero perteneciente al mundo inmortal pero aunque descendía de los inmortales, los dioses lo aceptaron en su mundo y con esto radico en el Mundo Supremo.

No solo convivió con inmortales y dioses sino también con humanos y mutantes para después unir a los cuatro mundos en perfecta paz eterna como lo tenia planeado, sin embargo su hermano gemelo no tenia los mismos planes. Lleno de envida, odio y deseo de matar a su hermano mayor hizo un pacto con una fuerza maligna llamada Dark BLOOD y con la fuerza otorgada declaro la guerra a la armonía de su hermano, el mayor a pesar de sus logros y nombramientos en las dimensiones nunca hizo uso de su poder para establecerse como rey pero viendo que todo lo amado podía desaparecer les pidió a los demás que lucharan junto a el para conservar la paz.

Se vivieron varios meces de batallas hasta que este valeroso joven cumplió 24 años, junto a toda su familia y sequito acordó efectuar la técnica prohibida para todos los descendientes de su familia, pero solo podía ser usada en caso de una verdadera emergencia ya que esta requería entregar la vida a cambio de que funcionara.

Todos objetaron que podían vencer al renegado de la familia pero el guerrero en esos instantes escucho el batallón de su hermano y sin avisar a nadie salió velozmente a la batalla, al ver que los demás lo seguían hizo un campo de energía que evitaba el paso de cualquier cosa a la batalla y que de este saliera algo.

Invocando a un dragón Blanco de ojos azules, utilizo la técnica prohibida y así dio su joven vida para conservar la paz en las dimensiones y destruir a su hermano que ya tenia purificada su alma gracias a la técnica. Antes de morir ambos hermanos dijeron a los habitantes del universo.

–Sentimos mucho lo que hicimos pero hemos visto que nuestras sociedades no pueden coexistir sin tener odio, celos o envidia por alguien mas de otra raza así que nuestra decisión es separar a las dimensiones y así se ara-

Con esta decisión el guerrero junto a su hermano convertidos en espíritus pusieron barreras en todas las dimensiones donde ningún individuo podría traspasar amenos que ambos volvieran a la vida para rehacer el sello.

Antes de morir sus hermanos menores quedaron a cargo de los mundos uno de ellos era Tayson Black un guerrero poderoso pero no mas que su hermano mayor. El cuidaría el mundo mutante y su sello, la otra era Blum Laysor ella seria la líder de los inmortales y guardiana de sus tesoros

–Bueno al menos creo que ese era su apellido-

Los otros dos mundos no necesitaban ser cuidados ya que podían vivir por si solos sin necesidad de protección.

El valeroso guerrero se llamo Hax que cuidaba los cuatro mundos pero nunca se considero rey de algo o alguien como sus hermanos, los cuatro fueron criados de distintas maneras cuando quedaron huérfanos en su niñez, los apellidos Black y Laysor eran de familias nobles que se hicieron cargo de solo dos niños los Black como necesitaban un varón cuidaron a Tayson para que fuera su heredero, aunque los hermanos descendían de esa familia solo a el lo quisieron.

La familia Laysor cuido de Blum para que cuando fuera grande contrajera matrimonio con otra familia importante como su madre cuando se caso. Hubiera sido buena idea que las dos familias tuvieran a los gemelos aunque fueran separados pero no fue una opción ya que esos dos clanes pensaban en que si criaban a un gemelo estos en el futuro traerían mala fortuna y con esa mentalidad los dejaron a su suerte siendo descendientes del legado sanguíneo mas fuerte aunque todos lo desconocían.

Varios años vivieron en las calles, bosques, desiertos, etc. Pero fueron adoptados por un inmortal amigo de sus padres, el contó que sus padres a pesar de nacer mutantes se habían vuelto inmortales antes de tener hijos y que con ello les daría derecho a entrar a ese mundo. Dudosos de ser inmortales se fueron dejando a sus hermanos menores que se olvidaron de los mayores para ser felices con todas las comodidades existentes.

Cuando entraron con los inmortales entrenaron en todas las artes de combate y estudiaron como lo habitual pero no olvidaron de donde venían. Cuando cumplieron 15 años el supremo consejo los transformo por completo en inmortales y los nombro gobernantes como su nacimiento y derecho lo dictaba, Hax siendo el mayor se volvió rey dejando a su hermano como príncipe al menos hasta que el rey tuviera un hijo.

Un año mas tarde se enteraron que el mundo mutante estaba en crisis y fueron en su ayuda, localizando a sus hermanos menores juraron mantener el orden para siempre en su juventud y así fue ya que el orden fue reestablecido, por su buen corazón y valentía los mutantes nombraron a Hax su gobernante y el siendo rey de ambos mundos hizo prosperar a los reinos pero a pesar de gobernar convivía con la gente como si no tuviera ningún titulo ni nada por el estilo.

Esto causo mas simpatía a la gente que lo quería dándole la mano que le fue negada en su niñez solitaria, un tiempo mas tarde Hax ya no quería saber nada de la nobleza ni nada pero en su interior sabia que si dejaba su puesto todo volvería a ser infeliz, entonces le encomendó a sus hermanos cuidar los reinos por un tiempo en lo que el descansaba del agobio de su puesto ya que lo único que deseaba era ser un hombre libre.

Ellos aceptaron pero como era de esperarse Tayson y Blum siendo criados por nobles no tenían la sencillez de su hermano mayor así que solo se dedicaron a vivir en sus palacios sin convivir con los demás.

Hax se alejo de todo para ir a vivir en Grecia pero esto duro poco ya que su hermano gemelo Han corrompido por el odio hacia sus hermanos provoco varios conflictos obligándolo a volver a su puesto como rey, el se preguntaba por que Han provocaba esos problemas pero jamás encontró respuesta, sino hasta que recordó que su extraño comportamiento comenzó cuando Hax fue aceptado por los dioses gracias a su padre que de joven renuncio a su legado o algo que le dio el derecho a Hax de ser parte de los dioses.

No obstante la vida de estos cuatro hermanos fue marcada por siempre matando a su primogénito Hax Golter de una forma cruel y a una muy joven edad.

Terminando de leer ese capitulo proseguí leyendo una parte donde decía que Hax solo dejo para la eternidad a dos hombres que conocieron a sus padres y lo criaron como un hijo, a el y a su gemelo de niños pero con la condición de no revelar el secreto que les fue encomendado a menos que reencarnara de nuevo.

El mismo inmortal que lo llevo a su mundo junto a su mejor amigo fueron nombrados por Hax pero a la muerte de este juraron defender los ideales que perseguían desde jóvenes y que le habían enseñado a Hax, no solo fueron los maestro del joven sino también habían sido compañeros de equipo de sus padres que lamentable mente habían muerto en una misión.

Salte varios capítulos para leer como habían muerto los padres de Hax y todo comenzó cuando...

Hax tenía seis años y su hermano Tayson tenía cuatro mientras que Blum apenas tenía un año. Ese día Han y Hax cumplirían cinco años pero el estando en la escuela de guerreros Nit que después nombro Wolf-Fox ya que eran sus dos mas importantes transformaciones. Como era talentoso fue aceptado dos años antes de lo permitido y estando en esta recibió la noticia de que sus padres fueron enviados a una misión peligrosa y que sus hermanos habían sido llevados con sus abuelos paternos para ser protegidos en caso de una venganza por parte de los enemigos que sabían sobre el ataque que se aria en unos cuantos días.

El siendo un niño comprendía las reglas del senado de su padre y solo le quedo esperar a que regresaran, pasaron varios meces hasta que llego el invierno. Esta vez todos decían que el invierno era mas cruel sin explicación alguna pero el pequeño Hax sin importarle el frió esperaba en la entrada de su aldea llamada Moon donde hoy en dia es Jazmín Nativitas Xochimilco en México Distrito Federal.

El esperaba y miraba por varias horas el camino sin ver nada, todos lo miraban y aun siendo el príncipe no era muy querido por que nació el dia en que un feroz Lobo Plateado ataco el pueblo destruyéndolo, pero esto se debió a que la bestia solo buscaba a su dueño que era Hax y entrando a su cuerpo junto al Dragón, calmo el desorden pero esto provoco un odio hacia el que solo hacia mas infeliz su vida que recibía el desprecio de los demás.

Viendo como querían a sus hermanos lloraba a escondidas de las únicas personas que lo querían y estas eran Reysha, Haru y sus padres llamados Hiedan y Serena.

Ellos eran un equipo poderoso los cuatro eran grandes amigos desde la niñez pero sabiendo el riesgo que corrían en cada misión prometieron que si tenían hijos y alguno de ellos moría, los demás protegerían a su familia.

Cumplieron su promesa protegiéndose mutuamente pero desde que Hiedan se volvió rey esta promesa solo se adjudico a los hijos de Reysha y Haru, sin embargo Hiedan decidió participar en esta misión sabiendo que dejaba a su hijo mayor a merced de aquellos que lo odiaban.

Hax ocultando su dolor de estar solo esperaba y esperaba pero jamás volvían sus padres, fue entonces que mientras el dormía sonó la campana de alarma, el se levanto rápido para ver que pasaba y fue que vio como todo el pueblo rodeaba dos camillas llorando. El se acerco y vio a sus padres bañados en sangre mal heridos, tomando sus manos lloraba y decía

–Mama... Papa... contesten, despierten no me dejen solo-

Mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos los doctores y personas del senado lo apartaron de sus padres con rencor haciéndolo aun lado. El fuera del cuarto escucho que todos tenían planeado que si los reyes morían dejarían en el trono al hermano menor de Hiedan y que mataría a Reysha, Haru y a los hijos del rey, al escuchar eso el no puedo evitar el enfurecer pero siendo pequeño no pudo hacer nada. Todos salieron unos instantes y el aprovecho para entrar al cuarto de sus padres moribundos Hiedan viéndolo le dijo

–Hijo perdónanos, pero creo que no saldremos de esta-

-Papa que dices si siempre sales triunfante en esto al igual que mama-

-Si es verdad pero lamentablemente no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice-

-Olvídala no importa que no me enseñes a cazar mi propia presa para no comer sangre de humanos, si ya me has dado mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños-

-No entiendo, si no te he dado nada-

-Claro que si, me has dado tu regreso-

-Umm... No creo sea un buen regalo pero si me repongo te daré las mejores cosas y te enseñare a cazar. Pero hazme la promesa de que si cumplen su amenaza los del senado, iras a pedir la ayuda de los inmortales que al parecer son mas nuestra familia que la verdadera-

-Si papa cumpliré lo que me pides-

Al momento de prometerlo llegaron Reysha y Haru diciend…..

–Hiedan pudimos entrar a escondidas pero dinos que quieres que hagamos-

-Bien se que al único que no quieren es a Hax así que llévenlo con nuestro maestro al Milenio De Plata junto a Han, por los otros dos no me preocupo ya que ellos serán adoptados por nuestras familias-

-Aremos lo que digas pero trata de mejorar-

-No creo mejorar además en este momento a muerto Serena-

-¿Qué?-

-Reysha llama al doctor-

-Si Haru-

-Amigo cuida a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo y conviértelo en todas las formas en el inmortal que es, al igual que nosotros cuatro-

-Si lo are, descansa en paz Hiedan-

-Hax cuídate de todo peligro y cuando crezcas vuelve y recupera tu reino. Jejeje... Al parecer ya llego mi hora cuídense de acuerdo-

-No! Papa-

En ese momento el padre de Hax murió dejándolo solo. Cuando todos se enteraron de la muerte del rey buscaron a Hax al cual separaron de Haru y Reysha que no lo pudieron llevar al Milenio De Plata. Llorando la muerte de sus padres fue exiliado a las calles y miseria junto a Han que pasando algún tiempo fueron llevados al Mileno de Plata donde cumplieron la promesa a su padre convirtiéndose por completo en inmortales.

Pero en el corazón de Hax solo existía una palabra "Venganza".

**2.-COMIENZAN LAS AVENTURAS**

-¡Falta poco para llegar a mi escuela¡-

Grite eso y guarde los libros en mi mochila, escuchando música en mi celular, viendo por la ventana pensaba en todo lo que Hax había sufrido por culpa de mi especie que después le debió un tratado de paz con la raza inmortal y humana por ese hecho nosotros vivimos tranquilos con solo problemas internos.

Jamás pensaba tanto en este tema como ahora lo ago eso me parece extraño pero a la vez me pregunto por que llegaban extraños sueños acerca de este tema mas cuando aparecía extrañamente ese hombre tan apuesto que me tiene cautivada.

El mundo de los dioses era desconocido para todos ya que como en ese lugar estaban las deidades solo se sabia que en ese lugar radicaban las reencarnaciones de los dioses que solo entraban en nuestras vidas cuando se necesitaba de nuevo del equilibrio de todo.

Tengo 13 años de edad y me gusta mucho la historia del origen de mi raza y ese dia a pesar de mis pensamientos mis amigos me esperaban seguro con la noticia que harían una fiesta para mi celebrando mi cumple.

Cuando llegue a la escuela como todos los años mis amigos me tenían preparado un cumpleaños inolvidable mis dos mejores amigos Franco Santoro y Omar Contreras con los que he convivido desde que tengo memoria me preguntaban que deseaba en mi cumpleaños numero 15, yo adjudicaba que lo único que quería era estar con mis seres queridos.

Aunque insistían en mi regalo no me importaba nada de eso, reía cada vez que ellos peleaban por ver quien me daría el mejor regalo hasta mis amigas peleaban por eso.

Cada cumpleaños se intensificaban esos sueños y ahora los sentía en carne propia, es decir que ahora parecía que yo misma los estuviera viviendo.

Queriendo escapar de todo eso pensaba como seria mi vida sino perteneciera a este mundo sino al de los mortales o inmortales, al escucharme todos decían que estaba loca al pensar eso pero me daba curiosidad saber que era vivir en esos mundos a los cuales nunca podría ir y claro mucho menos al de los dioses.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

-Marina dinos ¿Qué te regalo Alexander esta ves?-

-No se déjame abro esa cajita-

-¿Qué es?-

-Una carta con un collar de corazón de plata y al parecer tiene….una foto de cuando éramos bebes y la ultima que nos tomamos, aunque hay espacio para otras y una tonada de música-

-¿Qué no es la canción con la que bailaron?-

-Si veo que no la ha olvidado, es tan detallista-

-Claro si es siempre el primero en darte un regalo de cumpleaños y además todos saben que te quiere mucho-

-Tal vez-

-¿Otra vez ese inmortal te mando regalo?-

-Omar tu eres mi novio y no creo que debas estar celoso además no le digas así el es mi amigo-

-Pero cuando un hombre te manda regalos sin el que de lo de personalmente quiere decir que quiere algo enserio contigo mas aya que un noviazgo-

-Me agrada pero no creo estar lista para un compromiso así-

–Se que tu familia busca el mejor partido para ti pero yo me he enamorado de ti como un loco a pesar de que soy joven, pero si tu no me aceptas are todo lo posible para que tu familia me haga tu futuro esposo-

Termino diciéndome eso dándome un beso en la mano y yo no pude contenerme diciéndole.

–Omar yo deseo eso con todo mi corazón pero ¿Estas seguro que eso quieres en verdad? ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Comprometerte conmigo desde ahora sabiendo que te puedes arrepentir y que no podrás deshacer el compromiso después?-

–Estoy seguro Marina quiero que tu seas mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro ahora y por siempre-

Esas palabras me tocaron el corazón dejándome anonadada y pensando bien las cosas pero aunque yo quería a Alex sabia que nunca me dejarían casarme con el.

Salimos al patio a nuestro descansó y busque a Omar para explicarle como el no sabia lo de los regalos, quería hacer pero cuando lo encontré el me dijo…

–Marina ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Aquel día en que…-

-Si ´pero quiero que no te enojes por favor-

-Descuida por mas que Alex quiera algo contigo se que nunca podra ser solo por el hecho de que son de dos razas distintas-

-Omar no lo desprecies el es mi amigo-

-Esta bien no te molestare mas con eso. Pero contesta ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-

–Ah! Si recuerdo, como olvidarlo, mas por lo que paso con Franco cuando te vi por primera ves el se puso celoso de ti ya que me juntaba mas contigo que con el y estos celos se debieron a que el y yo hemos crecido juntos. Ese día nunca lo olvidare Omar ya que también te debo la vida-

Parecerá extraño pero es verdad a Omar le debo la vida ya que me salvo de un peligro muy grande, cerrando mis ojos recordé que todo comenzó una mañana como de costumbre a desayunar con la familia mi padre nunca estaba en casa, solo lo he visto pocas veces y casi no memorizo su rostro desconocido, pero ese día el estaba en casa ya que esperábamos visitas de otro clan que buscaba aliarse con nosotros y claro presentarme a su primogénito.

A mi no me agradaba la idea ya que a otros niños que conocí eran presumidos y déspotas pretendiendo siempre demostrar lo superiores que eran supuestamente por los de mas baja posición que nosotros, increíblemente absurdo pero cierto.

Alexander apenas tenia poco de irse y yo seguía en su recuerdo pero fue que vi a Omar el cual al verme se sonrojo y desviaba la mirada al igual que yo, mientras Franco se comportaba extraño y cuando nos dejaron solos a los tres exclamo…..

–Hola Omar soy Fdranco y espero que no seas un niño presumido como los demás-

–¡No! No soy así al contrario me gusta la sencillez de las personas pero te diré una cosa no me gusta tener competencia cuando hay una linda niña como Marina así que por favor querrías dejarnos solo a mi futura esposa y a mí-

Quede congelada por lo dicho de Omar así que mejor corrí al rió donde empecé a jugar con las piedritas.

A la lejanía escuchaba como discutían y peleaban pero sin darnos cuenta llegaron enemigos de nuestros clanes, después de eso me tomaron como prisionera y a Franco lo hirieron gravemente pero Omar por alguna razón inexplicable saco un poder extraño donde se lo podía distinguir el aura de un leopardo con el cual venció a los enemigos pero no supe mas debido a que perdí el conocimiento.

Tiempo mas tarde desperté en el hospital con mi madre aun lado diciéndome que Omar salvo las vidas de Franco y mía, cuando supe eso me levante pero estaba muy débil y me desmaye de nuevo para después despertar cerca de Omar y Franco que ya eran amigos. Yo extrañada por ese extraño poder tuve la curiosidad de preguntar lo que significaba eso y mi padre dijo…

– Cada uno de nosotros somos protegidos especialmente por una criatura, por ejemplo en los Santoro corre sangre de caballos salvajes y Pegasos, que en cuanto algunos jóvenes del clan maduren encontraran la forma de utilizar su fuerza y después transformarse a voluntad en su criatura pero solo pocos logran ser Pegasos y lo mas común son los de la familia principal los que lo logran.

Luego están los Contreras ellos tienen sangre de leopardos y según veo Omar a encontrado su poder oculto en una situación de peligró para sus seres queridos, luego estamos nosotros que por nuestra sangre corre una mezcla de casi todo menos Dragones que solo correspondía únicamente al Sakion que dio ese don a aquellos que sean puros de corazón y de buenos sentimientos, ellos únicamente se transformaran en Dragón como los del supremo consejo o los Golter-

-Papa entonces ¿Por qué los Golter no nos hablan?-

-Por que se creen superiores a todos bueno eso fue después de que los mataran-

-¿Quién los mato papa?-

-Nadie sabe pero se termino ese Clan-

-Ah bueno pero dime ¿tu puedes transformante en todo?-

-No. Mira hay pocos que logran hacer esto en su totalidad, claro que se transforman y tienen poderes pero no con tanta fuerza en la sangre-

-Eso quiere decir que no por ser Black podemos transformarnos en todo ¡no!-

-Así es. Para nuestra familia que lo tiene todo no a sido posible obtener todas las transformación como el Sakion pero si tenemos la mayoría aunque para cada miembro se le quita uno por ejemplo tu abuelo es Lobo y yo no tengo y viceversa pero nadie sabe que transformación le será quitada-

-Eso es trampa papa no puedo creer que siendo los principales tengamos restricciones-

-Jajaja tienes razón no es justo pero así nos hizo el Sakion-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aunque el aya tenido parientes cercanos o lejanos estos jamás tendrán sangre tan pura ya que se mezclaron con matrimonios que no serian permitidos en los Black años después por nuestros ancestros solamente por que encontraron que casarse con los Renaldi daba un descendiente de buenos genes pero rompimos eso cuando me case con tu madre-

-Huy que delicaditos son ¡No creen chicos!-

-Si- los tres reímos pero mi papa nos silencio diciendo

-Sin embargo las familias nobles de los clanes aun tienen sangre pura ya que algunos pocos que se transforman a voluntad y esto hace que nuca envejezcan debido a que son sangre pura, en cambio los impuros tienen problemas para controlarse en su totalidad y optan por no utilizar la transformación muy seguido. Ahora también en solo los sangre pura se puede ver la forma de la bestia en su aura y los hacen comportarse como ella sin perder la esencia humana como es el caso de Omar-

-Woow eso quiere decir que el es genial-

-En efecto nunca se sabe quien nacerá de sangre pura, pero lo que importa es que sepa usar su poder sabiamente. Tal como decía Hax-

-Papa-

-¿Si dime?-

-¿Hax era de sangre pura?-

-Pues aunque sus padres hayan sido de nacimiento mutante y después se volvieron inmortales, el tenia la sangre mas pura de todas aun mas que su hermano Han ya que este poseía la mezcla de ambas especies pero era leve.

Los otros dos eran mutantes en totalidad y eso extraño a todos preguntándose que era Hax ¿Mutante o Inmortal?-

-¿Ustedes que creen que aya sido?-

-Ummm Inmortal, Mutante, ¡no! era Inmortal-peleamos por decir lo que creíamos que era y fue gracioso.

-Pues se sorprenderán pero era ambas especies-

-¿Qué como puede ser posible?- quedamos boquiabiertos al saberlo pero nos sorprendió mas el rostro de mi padre

-Si era ambas, miren los dos mundos le pidieron una muestra de sangre que el muy amablemente ofreció. Fue que descubrieron que su sangre daba pureza para ambas especies ya que su cuerpo acepto a la perfección el ADN mutante e inmortal.

Cosa que se intento imitar pero nunca se pudo hasta nuestros días seguimos intentando igualar su ADN ya que sus lagrimas poseían poderes curativos, su fuerza era increíble pero mas que nada nos interesamos por saber como sobrevivía al poderoso veneno que era su sangre. Esta servia como defensa para matar a sus enemigos pero dependiendo su estado de animo se volvía en veneno un antídoto curativo para todo-

-Pobre debió de dolerle su cuerpo siempre debido al veneno-

-Si hija y nunca podremos imaginar cuanto sufrió en verdad, algunos Inmortales dicen que es el peor dolor del mundo y también mutantes decimos eso ahora imagínense la mezcla de esos dos dolores-

En el cuarto del hospital se hizo un gran silencio pero al fin logre entender algunas cosas sobre el temor que tenían a Hax.

Pasaron varias semanas para que saliera del hospital y después también Franco tuvo la oportunidad de transformarse. –Que coraje pero bueno-

Después de lo ocurrido volví a la escuela pero viendo a mis dos mejores amigos enfurecía por que era la única sin aura animal y viéndome así Omar muy tiernamente me pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Marina te veo distraída?-

–Lo que no entiendo es por que tu y Franco ya conocen sus poderes de Leopardo y Pegaso mucho antes de lo normal y ya han pasado 3 años de que paso el plazo para que yo los desarrollara y aun no puedo invocar mi aura animal- Omar con una pequeña sonrisa explico

–Pues es sencillo el que no puedes aun hacer esas cosas y es que tal ves aun no lo necesites ya que siempre proteges a tus amigos y familia sin necesidad de mas fuerza, pero la verdad espero que nunca lo necesites ya que tener el aura animal no es asunto fácil además que es doloroso transformarse los primeros 3 años y no quiero que sufras ese agonizante dolor, pero me preocupa mas ese dolor debido a que tienes casi la combinación de todas las especies y tendrás un dolor nuevo cada vez que invoques a algo distinto día con día-

Al decirme eso su mirada era seria y fría tratando de decirme que en verdad no apresurara mi transformación ya que no quería verme sufrir, bueno eso pude interpretar con su mirada al igual que la de Franco y mejor no insistí.

Ese día entrando al salón nos dieron una gran noticia.

-Atención les comunicamos que se harán equipos de tres personas para las misiones y para la preparación de su siguiente nivel de entrenamiento pero aun no van ha graduarse solo será un ensayo de 1 año-

-Genial- gritaron todos en el salón.

-Ummm es obvio que Omar, Franco y yo seremos equipo-

-Bien bien estando todos en sus equipos irán a donde conocerán a sus nuevos maestros con los que entrenaran durante 1 año para después volver al instituto y finalizar el entrenamiento a los 18 años-

-Bueno por lo menos nuestro equipo será el numero 1, lastima que nos toco conocer al maestro cerca de un largo y un gran árbol donde se suponía que la cita era a las 6:00am pero el maestro no llego hasta las 10:00am- los tres enojados reclamamos el retardo pero el maestro Lash King nos dijo

-Tranquilos chicos solo es un retraso que tuve, por que se me pegaron las sabanas- nos quedamos viendo al profesor con un gran asombro de la forma en que nos respondió pero a su vez notamos su gran aura de poder que era la protección del águila y aun mas apropiado para todas las tribus el águila era guía de nuestras acciones y destinos-

¿Coincidencia? Para nada, todos sabían que el maestro Lash era muy severo en su entrenamiento pero era el mejor ya que siempre saca a relucir lo mejor de el y su equipo aunque nunca aprobaba a todos, nadie sabia la razón pero solo escogía a un equipo que cumpliera sus requisitos según el.

Desde que se volvió maestro no ha tenido estudiantes como mi hermano Will aunque ellos dos han sido estudiantes de uno de los mejores equipos uno de sus maestros era mi padre y los otros eran sus amigos, aun recuerdo cuando era pequeña y en la clase de historia o sobre los comentarios que hablaban mucho de ellos, solo quería ser igual a la mujer de su equipo conocida como Subaki Oraron, ella era mi heroína y deseaba ser como ella cuando me graduara.

-Se lo que piensas Marina y déjame decirte que ella no es la única que tiene fama de gran guerrera y experta en medicina sino que también sus compañeros Alberto Kamikaze es un gran guerrero al igual que su hermano mayor Alan Kamikaze que es uno de los mas fuertes guerreros de la historia. Ambos eran jóvenes apuestos y cautivadores de los corazones jóvenes aunque para Alan solo existía Subaki-

-Si claro, pero ¿Quién fue el cuarto integrante?-

Los tres le gritamos furiosos por el modo que nos hacia menos ante ellos.

-El cuarto era William Black que en ese entonces era el futuro rey de nuestro mundo, todas las jóvenes morían por el pero a pesar de eso su corazón estaba atado a su querida Lorana ósea tus padres Marina-

-Hay que romántico-

Los tres hombres me miraron con cara de ¿Qué dices si es tonto ignorar a las demás chicas?

-Oiga usted como los conoce-

-Es ovio que los conosca-

-¿Por qué?-

Replicaron de nuevo mis dos amigos siguiendo enojados.

-Pues por que mi padre los entreno y a los demás por que son amigos de mi padre-

-¡Que! ¿Su padre es Ares?-

-Si-

-Entonces usted es el pequeño águila blanca-

-Correcto pero ya no soy pequeña águila blanca ahora solo águila blanca-

-Ah tenemos un maestro más que severo es importantísimo y legendario-

-Tranquilos, pero si el es mi padre-

-¿Por qué no fuiste su alumno Lash?-

-No lo se Marina-

-Que locura si tu merecías ser su alumno-

-Lose pero en lugar de ello me entreno tu padre junto a los otros tres pero mi principal maestro fue Will-

-Genial pero díganos ¿Quiénes fueron sus compañeros de equipo?-

-Pues éramos William hijo, Jade y yo-

-Habla de los que siempre protegen el castillo de los Black-

-Si-

-Genial ¿Marina tu los conoces no?-

-Claro todos son amigos de mi hermano incluyendo al maestro-

-Bien basta de hablar de mí y es hora de prepararnos para la prueba-

Yo pensaba en hacer historia como Subaki en medicina pero a la vez en combate. Desgraciadamente se retiro de las luchas para dedicarse a su familia ya que no deseaba dejar huérfanos a sus hijos si moría en combate, así que dejo todo su prometedor futuro y desde entonces no se sabe mas de sus grandes logros.

El maestro nos permitió reunirnos con el fin de planear una demostración de nuestros poderes, caminando hacia mis compañeros observe que el maestro me miraba con gran interés pero no de la forma mala sino del interés que se tiene por una persona al querer descubrir que es lo que oculta en su interior y de saber que es lo que puede dar.

Ya reunidos los tres platicamos sobre la demostración diciendo cada uno:

Omar –¡Oigan! Creo que debemos explotar nuestras habilidades al máximo como en la admisión de la escuela claro que ahora debe ser más sorprendente y que explaye nuestros talentos natos de bestias- exclamo con gran entusiasmo

–¡Si! Debemos hacer eso pero ahora debemos mostrar nuestras aura querido amigo Omar-ambos rieron a carcajeadas pero notaron mi tristeza y preguntaron

-¿Qué tienes?¿Acaso no estas feliz por al fin estar aquí en este lugar donde florecerá nuestro talento al máximo y mas ahora con el magnifico maestro que nos toco?- yo predique

-¡No! Es eso solo que ustedes tienen mas posibilidad de quedar con este maestro que yo, ya que ustedes son los únicos que tienen su aura animal- y ellos repitieron

-¡Solo es eso! Oye quien dijo que esto seria fácil pero mira no es necesario tener aura animal para ser un gran guerrero sino lo que cuenta es que tu trates de mejorar día con día sin necesidad de ese poder o ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hay varios como tu que comenzaron desde cero y ahora son muy famosos como tu heroína Subaki?-

Lo medite por un buen rato y recode que eran verdad sus palabras pero a su ves en mi mente regreso el encuentro que tuve con Subaki y Alan años atrás cuando visitaron a mi padre para una nueva alianza en esa reunión donde ella me contó…

-Con que tu eres Marina. Que linda eres me recuerdas a mi de pequeña y a tu madre-

-Gracias maestra Subaki-

-Oye vamos a platicar de algo mientras tu papa y Alan recuerdan viejos tiempos juntos-

-De acuerdo-

-Se que eres la única sin aura animal en tu equipo-

-¡Si! Y odio eso-

-Te contare algo muy interesante-

-¿Qué?-

-Antes en nuestro equipo nadie tenía aura animal, bueno a excepción de Will pero como apenas la estaba controlando con antigüedad de un año, el maestro Ares no la tomo en cuenta así que por alguna razón decirlo estábamos en las mismas-

-Pero ustedes eran talentosos aun sin tenerla-

-No creas mira comenzamos desde cero y no apresures las cosas ni tu transformación. ¡Eres perfecta como estas no cambiaras en nada a pesar de tu poder! ¡Confía en ti ese será tu meta!-

Ella medio a entender que no debía desanimarme, sus palabras quedaron muy presentes en mi vida y en esta ocasión las impuse y mirando a mis amigos jure que nunca me rendiría para conseguir hacer mis sueños realidad.

Omar mostró sus habilidades impresionantemente y utilizando su transformación en Leopardo también exploto sus habilidades como animal y humano, el maestro lo aprobó felicitándolo con gran devoción al igual que lo hizo con Franco, ahora mi turno se avecinaba mostrándome el clímax de mi nueva vida. Caminando hacia el maestro mire a todos nerviosa pero sin pensarlo mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse mostrando mis habilidades, me sentía como un delicado cisne bailando y sin darme cuenta todos exclamaron.

–Pero que hermoso cisne es, tan blanco, tan elegante pero aunque solo sea su aura muestra su gracia y su forma tan pura de la que esta hecha como si en verdad ya se hubiera convertido en cisne-

En esos momentos solo pude seguir moviéndome y después escuche que tenía el aura de un Unicornio blanco para finalizar con un aura de Unicornio con alas de Cisne. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y me preguntaron

-¿Marín dinos te duele el cuerpo?¿Estas sin fuerzas o quieres desmayarte?-

–Por supuesto que no ¿Acaso debería sentir eso?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues cuando uno se transforma por primera vez eso pasa y conforme pasa el tiempo disminuye el dolor pero los primeros tres años siempre son de desmayos o malestares-

-De acuerdo les diré si lo siento-

Al finalizar el asedio del maestro Lash nos aprobó diciéndonos

–Ustedes tres han sido impresionantemente talentosos y ahora que los he aceptado como mis alumnos, mi deber es enseñarles el nuevo nivel de vida y entrenamiento al que un guerrero Laider debe adaptarse para su crecimiento, así que será un placer entrenarlos de aquí en adelante hasta que el destino lo decida y nos separe la muerte-

-¿Cómo ósea que no va hacer solo el año?-

-No eso lo dijeron para ver cuantos querían en verdad ser guerreros y aquellos que lo rechazaron no lo serán hasta que aprueben otras pruebas-

Con una gran sonrisa nos dedico sus palabras dándonos el inicio de nuestra nueva vida que empezaría desde ahora en adelante.

Tuvimos un simulacro de misión donde teníamos que robar la espada de mi padre que siempre la traía atada en su cintura, varios equipos tuvieron esta misión y todos esperaban pasar nuestro numero era el doce, antes que nosotros solo seis aprobaron llegando así nuestro turno.

Saliendo de la tienda donde estábamos esperando el maestro Lash dio ordenes de ultimo minuto para así prepararnos y hacerle frente al primer reto, me transforme en cisne con algo de dolor soportándolo sin mostrar a los demás que en verdad el dolor me mataba. Levante el vuelo para supervisar desde el cielo que los guardias de mi padre no nos encontraran y viendo el paisaje me dije

-Vaya que vista no puedo creer que exista este mundo en los cielos. Soy feliz y podría vivir volando libre a donde el viento me llevara por siempre- musitando estas palabras observe el castillo de mi padre al cual nunca fui llevada.

Avise de inmediato a mis compañeros que corrieron aprisa, alejándose me rogaron no entrar al palacio ya que como era mi padre no estaría dispuesta a ejecutar las ordenes y con eso me quede vigilando los cielos. Fue entonces que un Grico empezó a seguirme, trate de evadirlo creyendo que era un animal pero me equivoque en verdad era un enemigo, volé mas aprisa tratando de alejarme de el pero no me lo quitaba de enzima hasta que una vos dijo…..

–¡No! Déjala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

Esa vos apareció en forma de Puma, sin darme cuenta mi enemigo lastimo una de mis alas y el dorado Puma evito mi caída poniéndome sobre su lomo y me puso a salvo del Grico, ocultándonos en una cueva.

–¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?- pregunte exaltada y obtuve la respuesta

–Soy nada menos que tu salvador-

-Oye yo lo tenia todo bajo control-

-No desde mi punto de vista-

-¡Vete de aquí quieres!-

-Por lo menos dame las gracias-

-Okay pues gracias por salvarme y perdona que me exaltara pero es la primera ves que veo a alguien de tu especie-

Dije esto mirando a sus claros pero hipnotizantes ojos azul cielo.

–Descuida no tienes por que darlas ya que es mi culpa haberte puesto en este peligro, por favor perdóname, pero eso si tienes un humor del demonio-

Al decirme esto tuve la sensación de creerle, no se era extraño pero me sentía atraída por el, como si ya lo conociera. Temblando de frió se transformo en un Puma adolescente claro como su edad lo indicaba supongo pero me dio calor su suave y terso pelaje, olía tan bien que sin darme cuenta yo también me transforme de cisne a puma.

–Vaya es increíble en tan solo un mes ya tengo tres transformaciones- resople vapor mientras me alegraba

–Te felicito princesa Marina- al oír princesa recordé la misión y me levante rápido diciendo

–¿Que estoy? haciendo debería estar con mi equipo y no aquí descansando placidamente-

-No te alteres, mira acaba de desatarse una tormenta y han suspendido la prueba. No te preocupes todos saben que estas a salvo aquí y después vendrán a buscarte-

Vi hacia fuera y escuche los rayos que caían, sin poder hacer nada me volví a acurrucar junto a el esperando a que terminara.

Dormí tranquila pero a mis sueños llego una premonición o sueño done yo lo vivía dentro de un cuerpo que supongo era yo años mas adelante que me indico lo siguiente:

Estaba en un gran castillo blanco construido con los materiales mas valiosos, tenia una corona hermosa bueno era la corona de mi madre la emperatriz de Austria, tenia piedras preciosas que solo se encontraban en la cantera especial de la familia real en Viena. La corona hacia lucir mi cabello rojo como el fuego, además traía puesto un vestido blanco de la parte superior, con tirantes rosa pastel y holanes en la falda del mismo color pero sin olvidar como la delicada seda del mismo rosa cubría la falda blanca adornada con brillos. Esto me hacia ver elegante pero había algo distinto en mi cuerpo y eso era mi gran vientre que según las voces me veía encantadora como si fuera mi primer embarazo, al escuchar eso no pude evitar tocar mi vientre y empezar a derramar algunas lagrimas diciendo…..

–Tu bebe que llevo en mi vientre tienes suerte por que tu pueblo te quiere y te ama como a ninguna otra cosa, lo que no comprendo es por que no quisieron a tu hermano mayor si tamben es hijo mío a excepción de que su padre es alguien mas. Bueno mas bien debería decir que los dos mundos debieron quererlo ya que el pudo habernos unido en una paz eterna que pondría fin a nuestros rencores pero me temo decirte que fue acecinado a los pocos instantes de nacer y ahora tu mi querido hijo eres el futuro rey supremo y además serás gobernante de Inglaterra por parte de tu padre Omar Contreras, mas lo único que te pediré es que trates de unirnos con el heredero de los inmortales y acabar con esta guerra infernal que nos acosa desde que nací-

Parecía extraño pero esas palabras me estrujaban el corazón y a pesar de todo deseaba sentirme protegida.

Después de decir esas palabras camine hacia el trono real donde se encontraban varias personar que al verme se inclinaban y al dirigir mi mirada en el trono eral vi un hombre muy apuesto de cabello castaño con algunos destellos dorados que lo hacien ver por parte rubio oscuro largo, algo de barba que lo hacia ver mas apuesto y joven aunque parezca extraño con ojos verdes de una mirada profunda e impactadora que te hacia sentir deseada en todos los sentidos. Al verlo con detenimiento supe que era Omar pero muy cambiado físicamente ya que ahora era todo un hombre dejando de ser un niño, el me miraba complacido de si mismo pero antes de acercarme el me dijo…

–Mi querida esposa te vez mas hermosa de lo normal ¿A caso hoy es un día tan especial? –

Me incline haciéndole una reverencia contestándole:

–Oh! Mi querido soberano hoy es un día especial ya que este día nacerá nuestro heredero-

El regocijarte se levanto de su trono para después abrazarme fuertemente diciendo:

–Marín sabes que no debes decirme así, eres mi esposa y mi reina. Yo soy tu esposo y tu rey pero sigo siendo tu Omar al igual que cuando éramos niños recuerdas – aunque me abrazo no sentía su calor como en nuestro noviazgo o niñez, la verdad era que yo deseaba otros brazos pero como era eso posible si lo único que deseaba era estar con Omar.

Mientras me preguntaba eso dijo

–Ya es hora de que te prepares para el parto ya que sino lo haces puedes correr otras vez el mismo riesgo de morir. Sabes que le prometí protegerte de todo a costa de mi vida y pienso cumplir mi promesa demostrándole que eres feliz junto a mi, a pesar de que aun lo quieres. Aunque no dudo que regrese por lo que es suyo algún día lo cual eres tu mi querida Marina ya que tras la perdida de su hijo tu eres el único tesoro que le queda en la vida y con el mas grande de los dolores de mi corazón le tengo una gran estima por el amor que te ha profesado a pesar de lo sucedido a renunciado a ti solamente para hacerte feliz o al menos eso le hiciste creer cuando me escogiste-

Al verme derramar lagrimas Omar dejo de abrazarme y me condujo hacia los aposentos reales donde esperaba a que la partera llegara para traer al mundo a nuestro nuevo sucesor.

Me recosté esperando la hora y cuando llego la partera comenzó los preparativos, ya en el parto los dolores eran insoportables azotando mi fuerza dejándome débil a cada momento.

Sin darme cuenta todo termino con un llanto fuerte que consigo llevo un grito exclamando….

–Un varón su majestad a llegado el nuevo rey-

Escuchándolo llorar y oyendo los gritos de jubilo fuera del castillo mire a mi hijo que tenia un parecido excepcional a su padre y dije…

–Al fin te tengo en mis brazos que tu hermano mayor dejo vacíos mi dulce pequeño-

En mis brazos el pequeño descansaba y en esos instantes llego Omar pidiendo vernos, al encontrarnos dijo…..

–Vaya! Eres igual a mi bueno lo único que nos hace diferentes es que tienes la dulce sonrisa de tu madre-

Riendo nos abrazo dejándome descansar sobre su hombro mientras el cargaba al bebe.

Cuando abrí los ojos creyendo seguir en el sueño, regrese a aquella cueva donde estaba cerca de la fogata recostada a un lado de mi salvador el me dijo

–Buenos días dormilona espero que hayas descansado ya que se acerca una batalla-

Escuche estruendos afuera y salí corriendo olvidándome de todo para ir a defender a mis seres queridos.

La batalla era intensa y sangrienta hasta el grado de que se perdieron varias vidas, mi padre usaba su espada para derrotar al enemigo mientras los demás utilizaban sus auras en cambio yo solo podía distraerlos para que después mis compañeros los derrotaran

– ¿Es este el poder que merezco? esperar a que vengan a defenderme del peligro. ¡No es justo!-

Me repetía esas palabras cada instante sabiendo que era verdad no podía hacer nada para defenderme sola, en ese instante me transforme en una combinación de las alas del cisne con el hermoso unicornio formando una nueva especie para mis transformaciones, gracias a esto pude luchar mejor pero eso no evito que me hirieran gravemente. Oculte el dolor de mis camaradas ya que se distraían por tratar de saber si estaba bien, seguí luchando pero de mi boca salió un susurro que dijo

–Dios mío ayúdame ya no puedo mas- desvaneciéndome en el suelo una voz extraña exclamo

–Te protegeré con mi vida, ya que me he enamorado de ti y por alguna extraña razón el destino nos a unido-

Al escuchar la voz recordé mis sueños y al fin pude saber el significado que tenían fue que lo vi de nuevo a aquel Puma que me salvo y poniéndome a salvo del peligro que me asechaba nuevamente.

No pude evitar desvanecerme y sin saber que paso volví a escuchar su cálida voz diciéndome…

–Nunca olvides mis palabras. Siempre te protegeré hasta el final del mundo- lo único que recuerdo es que cuando su voz se apago termino la batalla.

Dejándome con la duda si lo volvería haber y dejándome con sus palabras en mi mente, desperté poco después camino al hospital adolorida por la herida que me provoca una leve hemorragia pero tal vez sino era atendida a tiempo me costaría la vida, en esos momentos solo sentía la vulnerabilidad e impotencia que padecía por culpa de mis poderes débiles que no podía aun controlar. Viendo al maestro Lash, a mis amigos Franco y Omar tan imponentes con sus poderes me jure que como fuera seria más poderosa para lograr ver a los ojos a mis compañeros de equipo y así estar a su altura.

Ya en el castillo me recuperaba de mis heridas y viendo el crepúsculo del día me preguntaba si esos sueños solo eran eso o talvez me indicaban que me aguardaba el futuro, fuera lo que fuera ese día la nueva etapa de mi vida comenzaba y no sabia si tendría fin pero de algo estaba segura y era que moriría en el intento para alcanzar mis sueños.

**3.- EL CARAZON PUEDE CAMBIAR**

Los días pasaron y tuve una recuperación bastante rápida que consigo trajo mi primera misión oficial con mi equipo, esperaba ese día con gran entusiasmo y fue compensado con nuestro éxito.

Caminábamos en el patio del castillo y vimos a los antiguos amigos, estábamos felices pero una noticia llego…..

-Al equipo numero 1 se le a encomendado una misión ya que no han fallado ninguna pero esta ocasión no podrá ir Marina Black a la cual no arriesgaremos-

-¿Qué? Pero si tengo que ir es mi equipo-

-Déjalo Marina si es peligroso tampoco te queremos arriesgar-

-Bueno marchémonos Franco-

-Si Omar, vamos con el maestro-

Me sentía a morir ver empacar a mis amigos, era fatídico que no pudiera ir con ellos pero también jamás se atreverían a ponerme en riesgo los conocía muy bien para dudar de sus intenciones conmigo, a cada minuto se acercaba su partida y solo pude ver a Omar guardar sus cosas en su departamento.

-Maldición quisiera ir con ustedes-

-Pues si es arriesgado como dicen me párese bien que no vayas amor-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada así que tu quédate aquí, cuídate mucho y has lo que quieras pero eso si, no te vayas a portar mal ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro. Dime cuando me he portado mal-

-¿Te lo recuerdo?-

-No así esta bien-

-Bien entonces déjame bañar mientras puedes ir a ver a Franco o el maestro, yo me reuniré con ustedes después para comer juntos antes de irnos-

-Pues ya fui a ver a Franco y pues me dijo lo mismo que tu-

-¿Lo mismo?-

-Si, no es por presumir pero como según el también me ama cuando estamos solos me dice amor-

-Y tu ¿lo aceptas?-

-Claro que no se lo digo pero me dice TU CORAZON SERA MIO Y TU SERAS MIA TE ROBARE A OMAR O A QUIEN SEA-

-Jajajaja. Que lo intente, no podrá ganarme-

-A con que soy un trofeo-

-Por supuesto que no pero si lo amas mas que a mi te dejare el camino libre. Entiende te queremos demasiado además el es tu protector mas celoso bueno Minato que se ha ido lo era pero ahora Franco le gana-

-Que tontito eres sabes que yo te amo a ti pero en fin iré a ver al maestro te veo luego-

-Esta bien te veré mas tarde-

Me gusta que Omar se pusiera celoso ya que me encantaba la forma en que me besaba tan apasionadamente para indicarme que el debía ser mi único amor. A la vez me entristecía saber que no los vería por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas pero no deseaba mostrarles mi debilidad para que no se preocuparan mas de la cuenta y que no quedaran con el pendiente de mi cuando estuvieran en su misión.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa del maestro que era muy linda, tenia un gran jardín con rosas extrañamente ya que no muchas casa de solteros tenían esas cosas, también había una fuente o sin olvidar al lindo perro que había en la casa pintada de blanco con dos pisos, una cochera, y dejaba a la vista el deportivo rojo con negro del maestro y su moto de los mismos colores.

Cuando me acerque el perro Goleen Retriever de nombre Lusy que ya conocía desde pequeña aun que todavía tenia 5 meces, se paro en dos patas para lamer mi mano que se asomaba por la reja de entrada.

-Hola Marina que te trae por aquí-

-Solo vengo a ver que empaque bien sus cosas maestro-

-Pues gracias y ven pasa que tengo que hablar contigo-

-Ok-

Entre a su casa de piso con duela donde me pidió sentarme en la sala bien decorada con sillones color blanco de cuero propio estilo de un soltero, espere un tiempo para que se sentara ya que preparo un vaso de refresco. Mientras observe su pantalla de plasma grandisima, un estereo con seis bocinas, una laptop en la mesa de comida junto a una taza de café usada, un dvd junto al estereo conectada a este y a la tele que era obvio para darle mas potencia al sonido. Eso si que era vivir con estilo pero ¿Cuanto le abra costado obtener todo eso, sus pertenencias no eran tan comunes verlos en venta en nuestro mundo? Y claro son caros.

-Bien Marina quería hablar contigo acerca del compromiso que tienes con un miembro de los Black que tus padres han acordado y como Omar no ha pedido a sus padres que hagan formal su noviazgo, como compraderas tu padres te comprometieron con otro-

-Con que se entero maestro. Bueno tengo planeado hablar con mis padres acerca de ese asunto pero aunque no logre convencerlos quiero conocer a esa persona-

-Te seré sincero con el que te comprometieron no es exactamente de apellido Black o algun otro importante pero si esparte de la familia -

-A que te refieres ¿acaso usted lo conoce?-

-Claro que lo conozco y lamento que te comprometieran con un tipo tan desagradable como el-

-¿Quién es dime?-

-Pues soy yo-

-Tu eres mi prometido-

-Si, yo vengo siendo de la segunda familia perteneciente a los Black ya que mi madre es hermana de tu padre pero mi padre es Ares King-

-Ya veo pero tu no eres una mala persona-

-No se que decirte no me conoces a fondo además si vamos a supuestamente casarnos háblame de tu, quieres-

-Si-

Quede sorprendida, yo casarme con mi maestro eso era extraño y veía en su cara que también estaba consternado, como no estarlo el era algunos años mayor que yo exactamente 6 años a pesar de ser primo de William otra ves se hizo presente la falta de envejecimiento en la familia así que su padre Ares se caso ya con unos 200 y tantos años con una mujer mucho más joven. Para mi sorpresa esa mujer era una Black mi tía y pues con eso al fin comprendí por que mi maestro tenia varias transformaciones.

-Tranquilo Lash además no me eres indiferente tal vez con el tiempo lleguemos a buen termino tenemos tres años para conocernos y congeniar si deseas-

-Pues se que tu quieres a Omar y que solo me dices esto para que no me sienta mal pero si tu lo deseas lo aremos, pero discretamente de acuerdo. Tu seguirás con Omar y yo seguiré con lo mió pero nos daremos unos días para vernos donde quieras si vemos que no funciona al termino de los tres años que tenemos para que seas mayor de edad y cuando nos casemos deshacemos todo ¿Te parece?-

-Si, además así ni tu ni yo nos sentiremos presionados-

-Jajajaja. Si bueno es hora vámonos que los chicos nos esperan-

Caminamos tranquilamente junto a Lusy que era muy juguetona. Pero a pesar de todo nuestra actitud no cambio nada seguimos como los amigos que éramos, al contrario creo que mejoro nuestra relación y ahora que lo pensaba cuando estaba en Wolf-Fox y veía sus fotos, todas decíamos que el era nuestro novio y que nos casaríamos con el.

-Quien lo iba a decir. Jajajaja-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A es que mira cuando estaba en Wolf-Fox mis amigas y yo decíamos que eras nuestro novio y que nos casaríamos contigo, siempre peleábamos por eso bueno también peleaban por los chicos guapos del salón en este caso Omar y Franco. Ya te imaginaras como es eso y me fue peor cuando supieron que tu serias mi maestro y ellos mis compañeros-

-Si aun recuerdo eso, mi primera novia-

-A tuviste novia y dime con ella supongo que duraste bastante-

-Pues te diré exactamente si lo pienso duramos desde los doce años hasta los dieciocho-

-Entonces fue desde que iniciaron su entrenamiento hasta terminarlo-

-Bueno yo soy de la Elite. Comprenderás que me entrenaron mas joven y termine a los quince años, fui de esos pocos que escogen por generación-

-Ya veo pero dime por que nos escogiste de equipo-

-Pues los escogí por que ustedes me recuerdan al equipo de mi padre-

-Hablas de Subaki no-

-Si-

-Lash nunca he visto a tu padre dime ¿donde esta?-

-El me abandono cuando era un niño de cinco años, para el valió mas ser guerrero que su familia-

-Lo siento perdona por preguntar-

-Descuida si vas a ser mi esposa debes conocerme bien y créeme algún día te contare todo sobre lo que paso en mi vida-

-Si-

-Mira ya llegamos. Hola chicos-

Era duro y frió en el aspecto de nombrar a su familia y al interactuar con la gente no era muy abierto pero en esos escasos momentos me hicieron ver que Lash podía ser una persona muy amable por fuera pero a la vez sufria mucho por dentro.

-Bien chicos esta será nuestra ultima comida juntos hasta que volvamos de nuestra misión así que disfrutemos esta rica pizza-

-¡Si!-

-Oye Marina prométenos que te cuidaras mientras no estemos-

-Claro chicos los esperare pero créanme que cuando vuelvan seré mas fuerte-

-Eso espero Marina-

-Tenlo por seguro Lash-

-¿Oigan desde cuando se dicen por sus nombres tan formalmente?-

-Yo le di permiso chicos por que ella es muy buena estudiante no que ustedes son unos irresponsables vagos-

-Ah no es justo-

-Jajajaja-

Acabamos de comer y ellos se despidieron de todos los que estaban en la puerta de salida de la aldea, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por que se fueran pero ellos parecían mas preocupados por mi que yo de ellos.

-Marina tranquila volveremos pronto te lo prometemos-

-Eso espero chicos-

-Antes de que se vayan…..-

Les di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y al hacerlo sonrojaron pero en mi salio un resplandor que me envolvió y de repente….

-Marina que te paso-

-¿Pero si crecí extrañamente?-

-Tranquila es algo normal de los pertenecientes a la familia Black y veo que has despertado el don de envejecer y rejuvenecer a tu antojo solo imagina la edad que deseas tener y la tendrás-

-¿Enserio Lash?-

-Si mira-

-Ah pero si parases un niño de nuestra edad-

-Ese es el poder que caracteriza a los Black pero son pocos los que lo desarrollan así que eres suertuda de tenerlo y también este hace que no envejezcas rápido has de cuenta que es como una pequeña fuente de juventud-

-Es increíble la usare con fines buenos-

-Bueno vamonos-

-¡Si!-

-Adiós Marina cuídate-

Con ese nuevo poder y nuevos sentimientos solo podía esperar el regreso triunfal de mis compañeros que imploraba desde esos instantes que los veía irse montados en sus caballos color café por parte de Omar, blanco por Franco y negro era el hermoso caballo Frison de Lash.

-Los extrañare papa-

-Lose hija pero toma esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Esto te comunicara con Lash el tiempo que desees podrás verlo en persona y te recomiendo que sea por las noches-

-Podré verlos a todos-

-Si pero ya sabes que Lash como tu futuro esposo debe ser el único en tu corazón así que trata de olvidar a Omar por favor-

-No prometo nada-

Lo que me entrego mi padre un broche en forma de corazón con alas de oro a sus costados destinado para adornar el centro de mi pecho sobre la ropa me llevaría con mis amigos el día que deseara pero decidí no utilizarlo a menos que fuera necesario.

TIEMPO DESPUES

Ha pasado un mes desde que se fueron y los días parecían interminables, cada instante me preguntaba si estarían bien o mal en todos lo sentidos aunque el que me preocupaba mas era mi querido Omar mas conocido como Leopardo. Aunque cualquier día podría verlos gracias al broche que me llevaría a donde fuera que estuvieran cualquiera de ellos tres estaría con solo decir su nombre junto a ellos, no lo usaba esperando su regreso.

Día con día me asomaba por la entrada principal de la aldea para ver si regresaban pero no lo hacían, hasta que un día divise una sombra tambaleante corrí para socorrer a la persona y vi que era un joven de mi misma edad supongo, de pelo plateado y piel blanca, lo lleve al hospital donde por alguna extraña razón lo iba a visitar todos los días hasta que despertara lo cual hizo dos días después que lo encontré aunque se parecía a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

–Al fin despiertas me preocupaste amigo-

El abrió sus hermosos ojos grises que eran claros mucho mas que los míos, yo tenia un azul mas oscuro que otras personas. Era raro pero en fin sus ojos me miraron con interés y después me pregunto.

–Perdona por haberte preocupado pero es que fui atacado al intentar escapar supongo, aunque eso no me preocupa del todo-

-¿entonces que te preocupa mas que eso?- masculle

–Me preocupa el pequeño hecho que me fue borrada la memoria y no recuerdo quien era yo, que era yo. Bueno solo recuerdo que mi nombre empieza con Al, lamentablemente no recuerdo nada mas. ¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre?-

Tartamudee pero respondí

–Me...eee llamo Marina Black mucho gusto- viendo sus hermosos ojos solo pensaba en que gran secreto guardaba su mirada misteriosa y excitante.

-Que lindo nombre y disculpame-

-No tienes que disculparte y mientras recuerdas tu nombre te llamare Aldo Black. ¿Te gusta?-

-Pero seré como tu hermano ¿No?-

-No mira creo que mis abuelos te adoptaran como uno de sus hijos mientras recuerdas bueno al menos eso me dijeron si pasa esto-

-Bueno gracias por tu hospitalidad-

Pocos días después salimos del hospital y le ofrecí un departamento que teníamos y que nuca usábamos, el acepto no con gran felicidad pero como supuse todo salió bien, entre el y yo. Se me ocurrió pedir al consejo que unieran a Aldo a nuestra aldea cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que no sabían en que criatura se podía transformar pero cuando vieron que se transformaba en varias criaturas lo aceptaron de inmediato.

La familia Black al enterarse le hizo unos estudios de sangre pero no perteneció a nuestra estirpe y extrañados todos fijaron su vista en el ya que pensaban que tendría un futuro prometedor siendo tal vez el iniciador de un nuevo Clan al grado de tal vez ser igual a los Black.

Por decisión propia lo integraron a mi equipo como era su costumbre de agregar a alguien. Formamos un dúo invencible mientras transcurrían los meces esperábamos el regreso del equipo pero no llegaban, fue entonces que mientras entregaba un reporte al consejo nos citaron ya que había llegado una carta del equipo 1 diciendo:

LO SENTIMOS MUCHO PERO NO PODEMOS REGRESAR A LA ALDEA HASTA DEJAR ESTE REINO EN LAS MANOS DE SU VERDADERO HEREDERO QUE ES EL PRINCIPE RAIT QUIL, DISCULPENOS SU MAJERTAD PERO ES INVEVITALE ABANDONAR AL PRINCIPE Y RETORNAR A CASA, SENTIMOS DESOBEDECER LAS ORDENES PERO SOLO PODEMOS REZAR PARA SOBREVIVIR A ESTA SITUACIÓN.

DE LO UNICO QUE NO NOS ARREMPETIMOS ES QUE MARINA ESTA A SALVO Y LEJOS DE TODO ESTO QUE ES UN VERDAERO INFIERNO.

CON UN GRAN SALUDO NOS DESPEDIMOS DESEÁNDOLES LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES NOS VEREMOS PRONTO SI DIOS LO PERMITE.

PST. DIGANLE A MARINA QUE LA EXTRAÑAMOS Y QUE SE CUIDE HASTA NUESTRO REGRESO.

ATTE: EQUIPO 7 (LASH, FRANCO Y OMAR)

Al escuchar el contenido de esa carta corrí sin saber a donde iba hasta que me detuve en el templo de Atenea donde me puse a rezar por mis amigos. En mi meditación llego una visión donde veía destrucción, muerte y desastre a todo mi alrededor pero además llego una voz a mi cabeza que dijo

–Marina debes alejarte de tus seres queridos y mas de los dos hombres que amas ya que sino lo haces, eso te llevara a la muerte cuando des a luz a tu hijo. Prepárate ya que sino haces caso a esta advertencia tu heredero destruirá todo aquello que mas amas-

Cuando salí de la visión un mensajero me entrego una carta de Omar y Lash diciéndome que no la mostrara a nadie y que solo era exclusivamente para mi y fuera lo que fuera no debía decirle a nadie el contenido de ella. Enfrente del altar la abrí la carta de Omar primero y tenia un collar con una garra de Leopardo además la carta decía:

MARINA PERDONA POR NO REGRESAR PERO COMPRENDE LA SITUACIÓN PARA MI NO ES FACIL DECIRTE ESTO PERO HE ENCONTRADO A LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS AQUÍ. LO SIENTO EN VERDAD PERO COMO DIJISTE HACE TIEMPO ALFIN APARECIO LA CHICA IDEAL, ASI QUE TE LIBERO DEL LAZO QUE NOS UNE Y SE FELIZ CON QUIEN QUIERAS PERO LA UNA CONDICION ES QUE TE AGA LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO. NO TE PREOCUPES YA LE DIJE A TUS PADRES Y A LOS DEMAS.

POR CIERTO CUIDATE DE TU TIO YA QUE TRATARA DE DERROCAR A TU PADRE POR RUMORES QUE AQUÍ CIRCULAN ESO PASARA PRONTO PROTEGE AL REINO MIENTRAS REGRESAMOS.

ADIOS MI QUERIDA MARINA

Era un golpe duro para mi pero que podía hacer al respecto el había toma su decisión y yo iba a respetarla pero a la vez me preguntaba que decía la carta de Lash. Tenia miedo de abrirla y armándome de valor la abrí.

**Marina**** se que no quieres verme pero te he extrañado y ahora que ya te puedes convertir en una joven de mi edad ya no abría tantos obstáculos para conocernos mejor, exactamente esta carta te llegara en la tarde ¿cierto? Bien quiero verte ire a un sitio especial así que en un día ven conmigo si lo deseas, el hecho de no venir me dice tu respuesta.**

Era difícil decidir por que un instante me corta Omar y al otro Lash me decía lo que en verdad sentía por mí y ahora debía esperar un día para verlo y di gracias por el tiempo concedido ya que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas.

Así paso el día y a las 5 de la tarde decidí encontrarme con el claro que le avise la hora en que quería verlo.

*He tomado una decisión, bueno en marcha con Lash*

Aparecí cerca de un lago que tenia una pequeña cabaña donde el estaba con una chaqueta de cuero negro y lineas rojas en los brazos hacia abajo y pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera roja que hacia notar su bien formado cuerpo y no olvidar su cabello café y ojos color miel llenos de lujuria y pasión.

-Aquí estoy Lash dime ahora como dudaste en mi-

-Lo siento es que pensé que querías mas a Omar-

-Desde Wolf-Fox yo decía que me casaría contigo además el corazón puede cambiar y ahora lo que deseo es estar contigo bueno siempre lo he deseado pero ahora es mas posible que antes-

-Marina por favor transfórmate en una chica de mi edad que creo que no estas cómoda así o ¿quieres que yo lo haga?-

-No yo lo are-

Me transforme en una joven de 20 años con cabello rojo largo y un buen cuerpo, para después tomar su rostro entre mis manos diciéndole…

-Sabes el corazón cambia y ahora me dice que te quiero, no olvidare nunca a Omar pero ahora mis sentimientos dictan que te amo-

-¿Estas segura de que quieres comenzar una relación entre nosotros?-

-Si-

-Me haces tan feliz Marina, prometo que nunca te dejare y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

-Confió en ti-

Tal vez cometí un error y quedaría frente a los de mi generación como una cualquiera ya que después de separarme de Omar empecé a andar con Lash. Además me criticarían sobre casarme con mi maestro etc.….

-Sabes Lash me ha venido a mi mente una fantasía-

-¿Cuál?-

-Pues hace tiempo soñé con que tenia en mis brazos a mi hijo-

-Enserio a mi también me paso. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue esa fantasía para ti?-

-Mmm antes que nada fue respecto a Omar el era padre de mi hijo que nació en esa fantasía y soñaba con eso hasta que me corto, después cedieron esos sueños cuando acepte mis sentimientos por ti-

-Aahh. Ya veo, entonces puedes ver el futuro es raro pero observo que lo posees y es bueno pero no te guíes ya que el destino que puedes ver cambia de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones-

-Entiendo pero no te has dado cuenta de algo-

-¿De que?-

-De que ya esta lloviendo-

-Es verdad y ahora no puedes irte-

-No-

Ahora experimentaba un nuevo sentimiento y no podíamos dejarnos de ver, para mi era nuevo esto, claro que debía sentirme rara si no fuera así estaría mal de la cabeza pero no solo nos miramos sino que las miradas pasaron a tomar nuestras manos y fue subiendo el desborde hormonal por mi parte y veía que Lash sentía mi cambio.

-Marina….. –

-¿Dime?-

-¿Te molesta que te acariciarte?-

-No-

-Tu dime hasta donde me permites llegar-

-S….i-

Sus caricias eran cuidadosas, calidas y tiernas. Me sentía feliz ya que el trataba de hacer todo lo posible para hacerme sentir especial y que me respetaba en totalidad. No aguantaba mas esta nueva sensación me encantaba y cada vez mi cuerpo necesitaba mas, necesitaba que sus caricias subieran de nivel para complacer el deseo.

-Lash-

-¿Si?-

-Dime ¿Por qué mi cuerpo pide que no te detengas y que ya dejes de ser tan respetuoso?-

-Aahh ya veo, tú deseas inconcientemente que aumente el volumen de las caricias-

-S…i-

-Jajaja-

-¿Es malo?-

-No al contrario es normal pero dime ¿en verdad lo deseas?-

-Si pero sino quieres descuida podemos detenernos-

-No es por eso pero creo que debemos ir a un lugar más cómodo-

-¿Adonde?-

-Vamos al cuarto créeme estarás más cómoda y si no deseas seguir, nos dorminos. Asi que no te preocupes-

-Ok-

UN POCO TIEMPO DESPUES

-Bien ahora yo te guiare –

-Si-

-Desabróchate la blusa y quítate tu ropa-

-Podrías hacerlo tu-

-Ok-

Desabrocho mi ropa con delicadeza y me pidió taparme con la sabana, cosa que agradecí con toda mi alma ya que tenia pena de estar en esas condiciones con el. Se deshizo de mis prendas con facilidad, mi blusa azul escotada de marga corta, mi falda blanca corta y lisa tipo mezclilla no fueron impedimento para el pero no me arranco mi ropa intima, me extrañe pero me dijo.

-Recuéstate y quítate lo que resta de ropa se que te da pena pero tranquila que no te are daño mientras lo haces yo are lo mismo, no es necesario que te quites la sabana-

-Lash dime que es ese miedo que siento-

-Es el miedo a tu primera relación sexual, todos pasamos por eso y créeme cuando me toco la primera vez también sentí miedo-

-Entonces confió en ti y pido que cures este miedo que siento por favor-

-Lo are-

Después de ese suceso regrese a mi hogar donde volvía a leer una y otra ves las cartas que me enviaron dos meces atrás. Al leer las cartas solo pude derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo pero en eso sentí un cálido dedo que seco mis lagrimas diciendo

–No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así y te pido que no sufras por Omar ya que el desaprovecho la dicha de ser feliz contigo. Pero gracias a eso espero tener una oportunidad en tu corazón-

La idea me dejo abrumada pero me imagine tener otra vida en compañía de Aldo sin embargo debía decirle que esas cartas me fueron entregadas tres meces atrás y que ahora era la mujer de Lash.

-Lo siento Aldo pero no puedo estar ahora con nadie-

-Entiendo es por Omar y te digo algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Siempre te esperare y estaré hay para cuando te decidas por mi-

-Aldo….-

-No digas nada solo recuerda mis palabras-

Eso me hizo recordar a mi salvador no se que sucedió pero por un instante pense que el era mi salvador y con esa duda me propuse buscar la verdad acerca de mi salvador y del pasado de Aldo.

**3.-EL DOLOR ACAMBIO DE VIVIR**

Después de mi encuentro con Lash pasaron 3 meces y Aldo se preocupo últimamente por mi ya que me sentía mal, no entendía por que pero….

-La señorita Marina-

-Si-

-Felicidades esta embarazada-

-¡Que!-

-Si desde ahora deberá cuidarse mas señorita y recomiendo retirarse del mundo guerrero ya que si la lastiman puede perder el bebe o cuando vaya a alguna misión corre el peligro de dejarlo huérfano-

-Entiendo es lógico pero no se si lo tendré-

-¿Acaso no esperaba este bebe?-

-La verdad es que tengo 15 años, aparento mas edad gracias a un poder pero no se que hacer-

-Primero debes tranquilizarte, toma este tesito te ara bien-

-Gracias doctora-

-De nada-

-Mire antes era novia de Omar Contreras después se fue con los demás miembros de mi equipo a una misión dejándome a mi, la única mujer del equipo. Poco tiempo después me llego una carta suya donde me corto y a su vez una de mi prometido y mi maestro Lash King con el que me fui encariñando desde niña y se imaginara como paso todo-

-Ya veo pero ¿no crees que debes ser feliz ya que será un hijo de tu futuro esposo?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que el esta en una guerra no lo he visto ni nos hemos enviado cartas y no se me ocurre como decirle esta noticia-

-Marina escríbele y dile la verdad pero es tu decisión tener este bebe o no-

-Gracias por todo vendré luego-

-Tienes poco tiempo para decidir recuérdalo-

-Si-

Ahora lo tenia confirmado mis sospechas eran claras estaba embarazada y de 3 meces, era obvio pero como soy irregular que iba a saber. No se que hacer, ni que decirle a todos sin embargo pensándolo bien este bebe tiene que nacer.

*Oh Dios seré madre a los 15 años, bueno los seis meces del embarazo que para los mutantes era normal permanecería con el cuerpo de una mujer de 20 años para que el bebe se desarrolle bien, pero que le diré a mis padres, a Lash y no olvidar a mi equipo*

-Hija ¿Qué tienes?-

-Papa, mama….. Estoy embarazada-

-¡Que!-

-Les pido perdón los he deshonrado-

-Que dices hija si es la mejor noticia además entre mas joven podrás tener mas hijos con Lash y así los dos aran a una nueva estirpe relacionada con el mismísimo Sakion y los Black-

-Pero padres están locos, enserio no están molestos-

-Claro que no, bueno con esta noticia debes cuidarte ya no hacer misiones y te daremos de baja durante los próximos meces-

-Son raros pero si eso desean lo are ya que es la única forma de compensarlos-

-Aahh por cierto hija hoy vuelve Lash, viene por refuerzos y provisiones para la batalla así que es mejor que le digas-

*Hoy regresaba el padre de mi hijo como le iba a decir, el ¿aceptaría ser padre también tan joven?*

Dije esto mientras caminaba por la calle y de pronto….

-Hola ¿Por qué tan distraída?-

-Lash- después de decir su nombre me beso

-Vaya con que sigues con la misma apariencia de aquella vez-

-Si-

-Dime ¿por que tan triste y por que llevas tanta comida?-

-Pues recuerdas lo que paso hace tres meces-

-Claro como olvidar aquel dia tan especial con la mujer que amo-

-Entonces te lo dire-

-¿Qué?-

-Lash….-

-¿Si?-

-Estoy embarazada-

-Vaya que magnifica noticia, ¡seré papa!-

-Perdóname-

-Tranquila fue mi culpa a demás me agrada la idea de tener a un bebe entre mis brazos, todos me decían que cuando me convertiría en padre-

-Pues entonces debes cuidarte y volver pronto Lash-

-Lo prometo-

Ese fue nuestro único encuentro ese día que volvió, después de eso no lo vi mas. Todos los días esperaba noticias de que volviera pero no llegaba ninguna, Aldo ya sabia todo acerca del bebe y me protegía mucho. A veces exageraba pero lo hacia por su propia voluntad ya que siempre estaba conmigo, en los ultrasonidos, cuando iba a comprar ropa de bebe y todas las demás cosas. El parecía que era el padre de mi bebe y con cada mes se acercaba el momento de saber el sexo del bebe se emocionaba mas.

-Que emoción me pregunto que será-

-No lo se hay que esperar-

-Hola chicos-

-Buenos días doctora-

-Todo esta correcto en el embarazo-

-Dígame tendré ¿sobrina o sobrino?-

-Ambos-

-Se refiere a que ¿tendré gemelos?-

-No-

-¿Entonces como puede ser que mi sobrino sea ambos?-

-Pues no son gemelos sino mellizos es decir no serán iguales-

-Vaya que raro pero es una excelente noticia no crees Aldo

-Claro-

-Tenemos que decirle a Lash vamos a escribirle pronto-

-No te lo dije antes pero volverán cuando tenga seis meces de embarazo-

-Eso será dentro de un mes-

-Si-

-Hasta entonces promete que no dirás que son dos bebes-

-ok-

Paso el tiempo y si que se notaba el embarazo pero nadie me preguntaba nada hasta Aldo que juro guardar el secreto de quien era el padre de mis hijos.

Estaba emocionada ya que al fin regresarían mis amigos, pero me preocupaba Omar que diría de mí. Seguro dirá "Vaya que rápido me encontraste reemplazo y veo que hasta regalo te dejo". Lo conozco bien para saber lo que dirá de mi. Que pesadilla estar con hombres tan buenos y que yo sea tan mala con ellos, no tengo perdón pero espero que estos pequeños no salgan como su madre sino como a sus tíos y padre.

-Al fin regresaron chicos-

-¿Qué te paso Marina pero si estas grande?-

-Franco amigo te extrañe tanto-

-Igual yo pequeña-

-Omar…. Hola-

-Hola Marina ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien-

-Que bueno-

-Marina-

-¡Lash!-

-He regresado a casa-

-Bienvenido-

-Te extrañe cada día y desee poder estar contigo-

-Igual yo Lash-

-Se ven bien juntos espero que sean felices-

-¿Omar?-

-Claro sean muy felices, cuídela mucho maestro-

-Pero chicos…..-

-Tranquila lo sabemos todo y como dijimos te apoyaremos en todo-

-Gracias amigos-

-¿Y bien cuando nace nuestro sobrino?-

-Pues hoy iré al hospital no saben bien cuando nacerán con exactitud-

-¿Nacerán?-

-Si son mellizos-

-Me…me…llizos-

-Si tendremos aun niño y una niña-

-Genial-

-Entonces vamos al hospital-

-Alto antes tengo que hacer algo los veo luego-

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir sola?-

-Lash si pude sobrevivir sin ustedes seis meces podré hacerlo unos instantes mas-

Camine sola por las calles hasta llegar a un campo donde estaba un rio de agua cristalina, en ese lugar planeaba tranquilizarme como siempre lo había hecho pero en eso….

-Jajajaja. Vaya tu debes ser la mujer de Lash-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Rayzen….el que matara al bastardo que llevas dentro-

-Atrevete a ponerme un dedo en sima-

-Impresionante ya dominas algo de poder-

-Ya te dije debes de matarme para cumplir tu propósito-

-Pronto lo veremos-

Pude mantener su ritmo de ataques pero no fue suficiente, ahora estaba cada vez más débil y pedía un minuto de descanso gracias a tal esfuerzo. Ya no aguantaba más y deseaba darme por vencida pero ahora tenia algo que proteger más que a mi vida.

-Ya no puedes cierto Marina-

-Cállate…. Aun puedo pelear más-

-Estas mintiendo ya que tu estas tirada en el piso-

-Oh no ya no puedo mas-

-Jajaja. Espera aun no mueras antes tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué quieres termina ya de una buena ves?-

-Tú tienes sangre más pura de lo que crees. Desentiende Legendaria-

-¿Qué dices? si de esa denominación solo recuerdo a esa mujer-

-Pronto lo sabrás por ahora seré tu amigo pero después por instinto seremos enemigos-

-Por que tratas de engañarme diciéndome esto-

-Marina...tu eres parte de mi, aunque tu verdadero padre lo niegue tu posees la sangre Negra de la familia-

-Sangre Negra, pero si esa sangre solo pertenece a…..-

-Ahora que me entendiste sabes quien soy y lo único que nos diferencia es el olor de tu sangre que es mezcla de la mía-

-Te protegeré ya que vienes siendo también mi descendencia-

-¿Dime a que te refieres?-

-Pronto mi niña pronto lo sabrás pero hasta entonces quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Protege siempre a tus hijos como lo haces, en especial a aquel que nacerá como El Señor de los Sangre Negra. A pesar de que mis familiares no poseen mi sangre tu si y tú deber es cuidar a nuestro líder. Protege a toda costa al rey, hasta entonces te volveré a ver-

Al decir eso, aparecí frente al hospital donde todos me esperaban. No sabia el significado de sus palabras pero el me hacia sentir querida y protegida como si fuera de mi familia.

En el hospital di a Luz a mis queridos hijos a los cuales no pude ver al principio por que tenían que revisarlos, sin embargo afuera pude escuchar los gritos de mis amigos.

-Pero si es una linda niña-

-Claro si es igual a Marina-

-Oigan no dejen aun lado a mi sobrino Scay, es tierno pero lastima que se parece al maestro-

-Chicos dejen de decir esas cosas que ambos se parecen a sus padres-

-Es verdad-

-Bien haber como se llamaran-

-Pues Franco le dijo al niño Scay ¿Qué te parece Lash?-

-Esta bien-

-Y la niña se llamara….-

-Se llamara Dafne-

-Marina ¡vuelve a la cama!-

-Ya estoy bien solo que ese será el nombre de mi hija-

-Se llamara como tu desees amor-

-Gracias Lash-

Ese mismo día salí del hospital y caminando a casa platicando con mis amigos y padre de mis hijos dije:

-Bien es hora de irnos que mañana tengo trabajo-

-¿Trabajas Marina?-

-Si, desde que se fueron y desde el bebe no me dejaron hacer misiones y tuve que trabajar para no aburrirme-

-Pero ya estamos aquí y no te faltara nada-

-Mmm no me dejaran hasta que crezcan los bebes verdad-

-No ahora tu debes dedicarte a ser madre de familia y olvidar las batallas-

-Es lo malo de ser mujer-

-Bien andando. A por cierto se me olvidaba el consejo los esta esperando en este instante-

-Iremos y luego te veremos-

-Ok-

-Mis hijos queridos su padre estará con nosotros para siempre como una familia seremos se los prometo-

EN EL CONSEJO

-Al fin regresan chicos-

-Si Ares-

-Lash te he dicho que me digas padre-

-Como decirle así a alguien que casi no conozco-

-Nunca me perdonaras ¿cierto?-

-Por tu culpa murió mi madre y no estuviste conmigo huiste dejándome solo, pero gracias a los Black salí adelante-

-Si William te debo mucho-

-¿Qué hacen aquí los Black?-

-Hemos venido por ti Lash debes ir a entrenar con nosotros durante los próximos años-

-Pero que dicen no puedo ir-

-¿Por qué? Nada te retiene en este lugar además volverás para tu boda-

-Existe un gran motivo para no irme pero no se los diré ya que si lo digo estaría en problemas-

-Tienes un día para pensarlo pero el principal motivo es…-

-¿Cuál es Ares?-

-Es ver si esa tal Marina es buena candidata para ser la esposa de mi hijo-

-Que locuras piensan ella es una Black claro que es digna-

-Lo veremos pronto y solo espero que sea una mujer pura y casta-

-Ahora que aras maestro. Todos sabemos que el consejo mataría a los bebes si los encuentran-

-Lose-

-Cuanto tiempo Lash-

-Will primo-

-Se la verdad, vi el estudio de sangre a Marina y se que mi hermana dio a luz ase poco-

-Ya veo con que eso hiciste-

-No puedo ignorar que es mi hermana por eso deseo protegerla, aunque no parezca lo mejor para ella-

-¿Que dices maestro Will?-

-Digo que Marina debe volver con los Black pero bajo el resguardo de los Kamikaze-

-No me digas que el consejo sigue con su plan de matarla por aquella profecía-

-Si y no se por que pero hablan acerca de que ella dará a luz a un bebe que derrocara su poder y si se enteran que tuvo hijos los mataran junto a ella-

-¿Pero el padre del maestro es el líder que no defenderá a sus nietos?-

-Mi padre es líder pero si los demás están en su contra no puede hacer nada-

-No lo permitiremos-

-Por eso les pido que guarden el secreto y me ayuden con mi plan-

-¿Quiénes mas lo saben?-

-Todos los jóvenes de mi familia decidimos borrar la memoria de Marina-

-Eso significa que los bebes serán separados de ella-

-Si ocultos y a salvo a los niños debemos mantener-

-Nosotros los cuidaremos-

-¿Reysha? y Haru-

-Al igual que nuestros padres juramos proteger a los niños, además nadie del consejo sabe que seguimos vivos ya que estamos en el mundo de los inmortales que son inculpados por el consejo que pierde el control de sus experimentos-

-Bueno entonces Lash tu como el padre que dices ¿Deseas proteger a tu familia a costa de tu dolor?-

-Acepto-

-Entonces borremos la memoria de Marina desde antes de estar contigo-

-Borren también mi recuerdo en su mente dejen que sea feliz a otro modo-

-De acuerdo Omar. ¡TECNICA BORRADO DE MEMORIA!-

-Ahora Reysha y Haru llévense a los bebes, todos los presentes juren nunca decir lo que paso aquí-

-Lo juramos-

**NUEVOS RECUERDOS**

Paso 1 año desde de la llegada de Aldo y salía con el a todas partes, ambos habíamos formado un nuevo equipo de dúo esperando al resto pero había días que jamás me pasaba por la mente el regreso de mi equipo, aunque no me importaba yo sentía algo nuevo por Aldo algo mas grande que lo que siento por Omar.

No vi la hora para la cita con Aldo que seria un paseo por el bosque cercano donde cabalgaríamos y exploraríamos todo al estilo deporte extremo, preparándome para la reunión note que nuevamente había cambiado en mi aspecto físico a pesar de mis 16 años desde que ellos se fueron, me hacían falta mis compañeros que eran algo torpes, tontitos o artantes pero también eran mis buenos amigos que nuca me dejaban sola en los momentos que mas los necesitaba.

Viendo la foto de equipo que nos tomamos el día de nuestro nombramiento puesta en el buró cerca de mi cama recordé esos lindos instantes.

–Oye Marina. Vamos de paseo al cine de acuerdo-

–Umm no lose es que ya tenia planeado salir con Omar, pero gracias por la invitación Franco. ¡Ya se! Se me ocurrió que podríamos salir los tres con el maestro celebrando nuestro nombramiento. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?- me miro con algo de duda pero contesto

–Esta bien tendré que soportar a Omar y al maestro- y al decir eso los dos nombrados llegaron.

–Franco con que no nos soportas eh. Entonces serás castigado con pagar la comida y la foto de equipo- repitió el maestro exaltado y algo furioso.

–Pero no fue a proposito, por que yo los amo, los quiero y adoro. Jejeje ni yo me la creí bueno es hora de la foto-

-Si!- gritamos todos.

Ese dia era especial pero ahora tenía muchas fotos con Aldo como el día de su cumpleaños, mis 16 años, nuestra primera misión juntos, la primera cita, el paseo por la feria y sus 16 también. Este mismo día en mi cita con Aldo nos la pasaríamos de lujo como de costumbre.

Salí rápidamente con mi nueva moto pero de camino esquive a dos sombras que ocupaban la carretera y con una voz furiosa exclame.

–¡Oye tu grandísimo animal! ¿Que haces en medio de la carretera?- pare y me quite el casco para mirarlos mejor.

-Vaya! No has cambiado en tu carácter Marina-

-¡Quien te crees! Dime princesa Marina-

-¡Huy! Antes no nos obligabas a decirte así-

-Umm Pero si son... Omar, Lash y Franco-

-Por que tardaron tanto en venir, que hacían, me tenían preocupada tontos-

-Sentimos mucho haberte preocupado Marina-

–Marina ¿quiénes son ellos?- tome una gran bocanada de aire y dije

–Ellos son mi equipo Aldo-

-Mucho gusto, soy Aldo compañero de equipo y novio de Marina-

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron paralizados pero me salvo del apuro mi maestro Lash diciendo.

–Es un placer tenerte en el equipo, bienvenido-

-Gracias maestro-

Se tomaron de las manos pero Omar lo veía con furia desde todos los ángulos.

–Bueno creo que debemos celebrar su regreso, ¿No creen?-

Fuimos a nuestro restaurante favorito y comimos pero el ambiente era tenso ya que Franco y Omar deseaba matar a Aldo. Fue entonces que el maestro dijo:

–Marina si mal no recuerdo hoy es el día que nos conocimos cierto-

-Así es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo-

-Bueno como yo no lo olvide ni los otros dos te trajimos esto- tome una pequeña cajita negra que en su interior traía un dije en forma de corazón que abrí y tenia nuestra foto de equipo.

–Es...es ¡increíble! Me encanta gracias chicos-

-Bueno Marina mi regalo es este tómalo por que hoy también te conocí-

-Pero si es el collar que Alexander me regalo, crei que lo habia perdido en aquella batalla-

-No hise lo posible para recuperarlo y aquí lo tienes-

-¡Gracias!-

Tome el regalo de Aldo y era ese hermoso collar que llore mucho cuando lo perdi yo le habia hecho mis modificaciones por que ahora tenia el emblema de mi familia que era un Unicornio alado y tenia una linda canción que me relajaba. Yo diría que para mi seria una canción de cuna pero viéndolo bien atrás estaba un lugar para otro escudo sin embargo lo deje vacio y Aldo tambien.

-¿Por qué no le pusiste algo atrás digo si hubiera sido alguien mas lo aria?-

–Hubiera puesto el emblema de mi familia pero como lo desconozco te pido perdón sin embargo espero que algún día este collar tenga nuestros dos emblemas y dárselo a nuestro hijo-

Esa ultima palabra me congelo pero me imagine años adelante con un pequeño Aldo en mis brazos.

-¡Se van a casar o que!-

-No Omar es que lo que pasa es que Aldo no recuerda quien era y desea tener una familia y como somos novios decimos algunas veces que queremos hijos-

-Pero recuerda Marina que tu serás mi esposa-

-No será mi esposa-

-Cállense no seré esposa de ninguno de los tres, yo escogeré a mi hombre y para que no peleen por el momento solo será Lash-

-¡Que! Lash pero si el es nuestro maestro-

-Y que además decido que el sea mi protector desde hoy. ¿Qué dice maestro acepta?-

-Claro-

-No ella es mía- -mía- -mía-

-Jajajaja sigamos viendo como pelean maestro mientras comemos-

-Si Marina-

*No sabes cuanto extraño abrazarte mi querida Marina y decir que solo eres mía*

Volvimos a las andadas peleas y todas esas cosas que ya extrañaba pero ahora se intensificaron por los celos de Omar hacia Aldo y no olvidarme de Franco, el maestro nos entrenaba duramente pero decía que era por nuestro bien, jamás me opuse al entrenamiento pero los últimos días me parecía exagerado así que empecé a cansarme mas de lo normal trataba de no mostrarlo ante mi equipo pero el maestro Lash se dio cuenta y me dijo:

–Marina... se lo que esta pasando, se que estas exhausta pero también se que no nos dices nada por que no quieres verte débil ante los chicos, y creo que es una actitud tonta aunque... a la ves me parece admirable ver el hecho de que quieres ser fuerte como ellos pero recuerda que aunque entrenes lo que entrenes siempre abra una diferencia.

No es que discrimine a la mujeres pero sabes bien que tu por el hecho de ser mujer siempre tendrás desventaja contra un hombre y ahora lo tienes mas claro con el entrenamiento que ya no puedes continuar al ritmo de ellos. Sin embargo tengo una solución que talvez no sea la mejor para ti pero es la mejor para que no preocupes a los demás y es...-

-¿Qué es maestro?- pronuncie con mi voz ahogada

–Es que tu dejes este equipo y vayas a entrenar con Subaki un tiempo hasta que ella te crea capaz de seguir con nosotros-

Quede sorprendida pero algo me decía que eso era lo correcto y sin objetar me puse en marcha hacía el continente Europeo donde ella se encontraba.

Mi maestro Lash no dijo nada a Franco, Aldo y Omar sino mas bien invento que me había encomendado una misión secreta que por supuesto fue supuestamente autorizada por mi padre que sabia la verdadera situación en la que estaba.

-Con que la dejaste ir para que fuera mas facil no decirle la verdad-

-William ahora sabes mis razones pero dime las tuyas. ¿Por qué la protegiste?-

-Por que me di cuenta de que siempre la he querido y are todo lo posible para que mama y papa la tengan en sus brazos de nuevo ya que ella es la única princesa Black-

-Me estas diciendo que ¿Rosario es adoptada?-

-Si mi abuela la encontró bajo la lluvia en un cesto y decidió hacerla hija de mi padre cuando estaba Marín pequeña. Pero a pesar de eso yo tengo el instinto de protegerlas a las dos pero más a Marina por obvias razones-

-Ya veo, bueno entonces hasta su regreso hay que encontrar al culpable de aquel accidente-

-Si-

Al llegar a Grecia jamás pensé en lo difícil que podría ser encontrar a Subaki y eso que era parte de la familia real pero cuando obtuve información de ella desgraciadamente supe que se encontraba en el hospital debido a un accidente, en cuanto despertó le comente mi situación y le entregue un mensaje de mi maestro que decía

QUERIDA SUBAKI HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO, NI TE ESCRIBO PERO LO HE HECHO EN ESTA SITUACIÓN EN LA CUAL TE PIDO AYUDA PARA LA HIJA DE NUESTRO GRAN AMIGO QUE ESPERO QUE NO AYAS OLVIDADO.

ESTA EN UNA CIRCUNSTANCIA DIFICIL QUE LA TIENE DESESPERADA, ELLA ESTA EXPERIMENTANDO EL HECHO DE LA DEBILIDAD DE MUJER ANTE HOMBRE.

ESPERO QUE CONTIGO Y LOS OTROS TRES PUEDA RECOBRAR LA CONFIANZA EN SI MISMA Y DE OBTENER ALGO DE FUERZA EXTRA, CLARO QUE CONTIGO Y TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS QUE CHICA NO PODRIA DERROTAR A UN HOMBRE.

AUN RECUERDO CUANDO ME GOLPEASTE ESA VEZ QUE TE CONOCI -JAJAJAJA- BUENO CREO QUE SABES LO QUE PIDO Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAS CUMPLIRLO, HASTA PRONTO QUERIDA AMIGA

PST. NO LE ENSEÑES TUS VICIOS OKAY.

Al terminar de leer la carta que escribió Lash ella me exclamo

–Con que te sientes inferior a un hombre eh... de acuerdo acepto el reto de entrenar a la heredera de los Black y te repito que las mujeres somos mas fuertes que los hombres-

Gritando con fuerza me sorprendí por mi nueva tutora aunque no fue la única en ser entusiasta sino que también lo fueron sus compañeros que eran Alan a simple vista veía que no era común y tuve razón ya que...

–Hola linda chica como estas- cuando se presento me manoseo y yo enojada lo golpee con fuerza gritando

–¡Pervertido!- la maestra se reía y burlaba de su esposo lo bueno fue que el hermano menor de Alan que era Alberto fue educado y se presento correctamente con un

–Hola-

-Mucho gusto maestro-

-El gusto es mió-

El si que era un caballero pero los tres eran simpáticos en todos los sentidos más Alan que a pesar de lo que paso me di cuenta que lo hizo de broma, según los tres ellos conocían a Lash desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre más bien que conocieron a su madre y el noviazgo de Ares.

Cuando la maestra salió del hospital comenzó mi tormento ya que los tres me hacían sudar sangre, al finalizar cada entrenamiento quedaba rendida pero cuando estaba en el suelo todos decían

–No es hora de descansar, eso lo aras cuando termines el entrenamiento-

-¡que! Pero entonces que fue esto, no me digan que esto fue el calentamiento—

-Oye que comes que adivinas-

-¡Hay no!-

Al momento de mi llegada no contaba con que mis maestros tenían enemigos con aprendices, entonces vi a esos tres llamados Alicia, Ramses y Joy. Los tres eran fuertes en todos los aspectos mas la chica que en cuanto nos vimos tuvimos el deseo de luchar, la maestra me detuvo diciéndole a la otra mujer

–Vaya, vaya con que has vuelto Antonia junto a tus apuestos compañeros Jordán y Loret-

-Si hemos vuelto querida Subaki, Alan y Alberto pero no solos aquí están los pequeños que tu alumna ya conoce gracias a que lee las mentes junto a ustedes. Parece que es valiosa-

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo-

-Ahora no me interesa pero pronto nos veremos las caras en una lucha que será dentro del reino hay se vera quienes son los mejores maestros y alumnos-

-Te veremos hay- cuando se fueron tuve el deseo de seguirlos y matarlos pero me detuvieron diciendo

–Tranquila no dejes que te domine el instinto animal, pero mas que nada ten paciencia ya que en algunos meces los aras pedacitos a cada uno de ellos- con esa noticia salió una sonrisa de mi rostro que esperaba ese encuentro.

Sentía que este nuevo comienzo me traería nuevos retos y experiencias que tal ves le den a mi vida un giro de 180°.

4.-NUEVO EQUIPO

Pasaron los meces desde mi llegada a Grecia y conforme pasaba cada dia me fui acostumbrando mas al esfuerzo físico, hasta que domine todas las artes que me enseñaban, me propusieron pelear con ellos en su totalidad para ver que tanto había mejorado pero yo me rehusé a herir a mis maestros. Bueno la verdad era que no me proponía lastimar a nadie al menos al maestro Alan que me lleva asi con el, ahora con casi 16 años y medio de edad observe el mar una mañana calurosa como siempre y pensaba en mis amigos, en cuanto abrían cambiado, que hacían, que eran y que se proponían hacer al acercarse el examen de ingreso a la fase final del entrenamiento para convertirse oficialmente en guerreros para darle un nombre al fin a su equipo, que se suponía que debía de ser de tres pero esta ves seria de cuatro si me incluía. Fue que me dije…..

–En estos momentos ellos se están preparando para comenzar su regreso a la escuela junto al maestro Lash y de comenzar misiones mas difíciles para así alcanzar el titulo de guerreros oficiales, me pregunto si seguirán unidos o si se separaron- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Marina se que quieres volver pero será mejor que lo hagas una semana antes del examen de graduación no crees-

-Si maestra tiene razón pero extraño a mis amigos-

-Ya veo-

-Si Jejeje-

-Me recuerdas cuando era joven, cuando me enamore de Alan-

-Así es usted siempre me ha dicho que su relación fue al principio problemática y después tierna, dulce y apasionada que dio como resultado Minato-

-Mi querido hijo es bueno con todos y por lo que se a tratado de conquistarte-

-Si, no es por nada pero Minato me a hecho olvidar a Aldo cuando salimos y me agrado volver a verlo. Además como ya lo conocía de antes cuando estuvo en mi escuela me apoyo siempre pero lo que si no sabía era que es tu hijo Subaki, pensar que me encontraría con tu hijo después de esa plática-

-Es verdad en ese entonces aun eras pequeña-

-Jajajaja. Que lindos recuerdos-

-Espero que tu seas la madre de mis nietos-

-Solo el tiempo dirá que suceda pero lo que le aseguro es que Minato siempre será alguien al quien quiera mucho-

-Marina-

-Hola Minato ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-

-Me alegra mucho y dime que haces por aquí-

-Pues quiero invitarte a nadar-

-No se, usted que dice maestra-

-Yo digo que se diviertan mucho, pero recuerden que mañana llegara su tercer compañero-

-Si-

Minato y yo corríamos por la playa, como dos niños. Era divertido me sentía feliz con el, no estábamos solos después se nos reunieron los maestros y todos juntos gozábamos de las playas de Miconos Grecia donde nos encantaba ir a descansar.

-Maestro Alan dígame como será nuestro nuevo compañero-

-Pues es muy hiperactiva y alegre-

-Entonces será niña-

-Si-

-Genial otra niña en el equipo-

-Por fin dios me da muchas hijas aun que adoptivas-

-Que mala eres Subaki-

-Jajajaja-

-¿Cómo se llama? Papa-

-Ella es…..-

De repente algo cayo del cielo y grito muy escandalosamente

-¡Yo soy el tercer integrante Mey Ulrick!-

-Ayuda-

-Lo siento maestro Alan-

-Mucho gusto soy Mey su nueva compañera-

-Hola nosotros somos Minato y Marina-

-Woow que coincidencia nuestros nombres empiezan con la misma letra-

-¡SI! Y eso quiere decir que seremos los numero uno en el mundo-

-Tranquilos chicos solo es una casualidad-

-Claro que no mama esto dice que seremos importantes en el futuro-

-Bueno entonces al mar empecemos las vacaciones, el que llegue al ultimo pierde-

-¡SI!-

Me sentía feliz con mi nuevo equipo con el que aprendí nuevas cosas, me hice más fuerte y claro ahora tenia una nueva mejor amiga llamada Mey. Con ella hacia todo, travesuras, entrenamiento y demás cosas. No podía pedir mas solo estar con mis antiguos amigos.

-Oye Marina me dijeron que tus antiguos amigos eran guapos-

-Si lo eran y muy lindos créeme-

-Ok pero cuéntame ¿Te gusta Minato?-

-No sabría decirte ya que aun tengo a alguien en mi corazón pero si siento un cariño por el-

-Ya veo entonces por que no andan-

-Quisiera pero…..-

-Chicas es hora de la misión vamos a ir por primera ves a visitar a unos grandes amigos de los maestros y nuestra encomienda es cuidar a sus hijos mientras ellos cumplen una misión-

-Si Minato-

-Amiga tal vez te enojes conmigo pero le diré lo que sientes por el-

-¡Que! Estas loca-

-No pero si ni uno ni otro dan el primer paso no funcionara nada-

-Pero….-

-Chicas que les pasa las noto raras desde la mañana-

-No nos pasa nada bueno al menos a mi no solo a Marina-

-¿Qué tienes Marina, te puedo ayudar?-

-Estoy bien solo que extraño a mis amigos-

-Te entiendo pero ahora estamos nosotros aquí-

-Si-

*Minato eres tan bueno pero no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti ¿acaso será amor? o ¿será un sentimiento grande de amistad? Que are….mmm si estuvieras Dafne aquí que arias tu*

-Hey niña ven aquí-

-Lo siento Subaki es que ando muy pensativa-

-Ya me di cuenta pero quiero decirles una buena noticia-

-¿Cuál?-

-El torneo se adelanto e iremos al castillo del rey mañana-

-¡Genial!-

-¡Por fin veré a mi padre otra ves!-

–Con que ese era tu deseo-

-Si maestra creo que ya es tiempo de volver no cree-

-Si tienes razón, bueno entonces volvamos así también aprovechare para saludar a los demás-

Al día siguiente nos pusimos en marcha a Canadá donde nos tomo muchas horas llegar.

En el aeropuerto contaba los segundos para volver a Hanna Alberta pero como aterrice en Toronto tenia que tomar un autobús. Alan durmió en el trayecto junto a Alberto pero mi maestra estaba pendiente en que no hicieran nada malo, tome una siesta pero al hacerlo trajo otra visión que esta vez me mostró a un joven de pelo rojo plateado con ojos rojos que me decía

–Perdona por que me veas es este estado pero tengo que advertirte que derrocaran el imperio y de ti depende que no suceda, auque podrías sacrificar algo valioso-

Desperté en la terminal de mi hogar angustiada y sudando pero me despeje del sueño con tan solo ver mi antiguo hogar. Vestida con un pantalón verde fuerte ajustado de los tobillos y cintura por mi cinturón negro, aguado de lo demás con bolsas en las piernas para guardar mis armas. Con una blusa negra que tenía enfrente la cara de un lobo y en la espalda tenia sus huellas pero sin mangas, con botas negras muy femeninas pero deportivas y un chaleco negro ajustado con los mismos adornos que la playera.

Le pregunte a mi maestra si me veía bien y ella contesto

–No te preocupes tu con todo te ves hermosa Marina-

-Gracias-

Algo sonrojada pedí que fuéramos cabalgando al palacio de mi padre y así se hizo, entrando en el palacio todos saludaban a mis maestros pero nadie me reconocía.

Era obvio casi siete años fuera del castillo nadie sabría como era, bueno observando los cambios hechos en mi dulce hogar escuche la voz de Lash gritando.

–Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que no deben descuidarse por un par de ojos coquetos-

También escuche otras voces que exclamaron al mismo tiempo

–Lo sentimos pero están linda esta chica maestro-

Cuando los escuche voltee a ver de donde veían y los vi a los tres hombres importantes después de mi padre en mi vida.

No pude creer lo cambiados que estaban ahora al menos eso creí ya que de repente una voz sonó

-¿Marina eres tu?-

-Claro que si maestro Lash-

-Al fin volviste niña que digo niña ya eres toda una mujer-

-Franco, Omar nunca dejaran de ser los niños que conocí-

-Y ¿Dónde esta Aldo?-

-El se fue con su familia vivieron por el y se lo llevaron-

-Que bueno por el, tendré que ir a visitarlo bien por lo mientras prepárense para el examen-

-Da lo por hecho-

-Marina vamos a descansar mañana será un gran día-

-Si Mey-

-Ok Minato nos espera-

-Adiós chicos los veré en las rondas eliminatorias junto a mi equipo-

-¿Qué no serás de nuestro equipo? Por que Aldo lo será-

-No el consejo pidió que me enfrentara a ustedes para ver que tan efectivo es el entrenamiento de uno de nuestra aldea junto a otros desconocidos-

-Es raro pero no te tendremos piedad-

-Ni yo a ustedes-

-Marina vamonos-

-Ya voy Minato-

-Adiós-

Corri a reunirme con mi equipo sin mirar atras para encontrarme con Minato y Mey con los que siempre he sido feliz.

-Chicos no me digan que la que se fue era Marina-

-Si Aldo era ella pero ya muy cambiada-

-Hey miren va tomada de la mano con un chico muy apuesto-

-Maestro…es…..es….verdad ¿Quién sera el?-

-No lo sabremos hasta enfrentarlo amigos-

-Se quien es y pertenece a la familia Black aunque no por apellido su nombre es Minato Kamikaze osea mi primo-

-¡Que! Como que Marina esta relacionada con alguien, esperen ahora que recuerdo acaso Minato no era amigo de juegos de Marina antes de formar nuestro equipo-

-Si es verdad-

-Maldición por que me imagino que el quiere casarse con ella-

-No te lo imaginas Omar ellos se comprometieron hace una semana apenas me llego la invitación para la fiesta que será pronto les iba a decir que fueran conmigo pero si no quieren lo entiendo-

-Iremos por supuesto lo tenemos que ver-

-Omar y Franco a como de lugar debemos separarlos-

-Si aunque no sabemos bien que paso ese tiempo que permaneció Marina fuera-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Mejor les propongo algo-

-¿Qué maestro?-

-Vayan a la escuela durante el tiempo que se piden antes de graduarse y averiguen todo lo que puedan de el-

-Esta bien-

-Haganlo discretamente- *¿Por qué me siento raro? Solo espero que nada nuevo llegue en estos momentos*

Sin pensar en eso una noche llego a mi mente una pesadilla que no puedo explicar por el momento y esa misma mañana me desperté muy tensa pero desayune con mi familia ocultando mi preocupación, pasaba lo típico de siempre pero desde días antes sueños casi iguales al de esa noche pero un poco menos estresantes, esos sueños me perseguían no sabia su significado pero si sabia que todo se relacionaba con un extraño joven de pelo plateado rojizo y ojos azules claro como el cielo, camine hacia mi escuela con mis hermanos, primos, Mey y mi prometido Minato la suerte era que no estaba en el mismo grupo que mis excompañeros.

Sin embargo no dejaban de sobreprotegerme e importunarnos a Minato y a mi a pesar de eso no me molestaba pero ese día me entero que Omar y Franco se cambiaron a mi grupo y que tendríamos nuevos alumnos en la escuela como tal el maestro Lorenzo Jin entro mas temprano sin darle oportunidad a su hijo Oscar de hacer su broma del dia, apresuradamente nos anuncio la llegada de nuevos alumnos y tras de mencionar eso llamo a los jóvenes que entraron con tanta elegancia que los muchachos cautivaron a todas en el salón incluso a mi

–jejeje- reí sonrojada.

El maestro los presento con los nombres de Lirio Ulrick, Edward Yum, Kushina Ulrick, Eypril Ulrick, Sara Yum y Logan Ston. Todos eran bien parecidos, eran perfectos en todos los sentidos yo me quede anonadada por ver que tan lindas eran las chicas y que tan guapos eran los chicos, el maestro dijo que venían de un país vecino junto a otros miembros de su familia pero que estaban solo de paso mientras se arreglaban las cosas en su país debido a la guerra con otro que también estaba en guerra con nosotros pero por alguna razón no tocaban nuestro pequeño pueblo donde se refugiaban todos los herederos existentes para estudiar en Wolf-Fox pero también entraban las personas normales que querían proteger a su país.

Se sentaron donde quisieron pero antes de que el maestro saliera ya que todavía no era tiempo de clases apareció un joven con chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y gafas negras oscuras, se disculpo por llegar tarde y se presento con el nombre de Alexander Laysor Del Diablo, el era mas guapo que los demás chicos pero recordé mis sueños y vi que el era aquel que aparecía en ellos, me quede sorprendida y antes de que pudiera hablar el se sentó junto a mi todos al ver eso me miraron preguntándose por que el se había sentado conmigo, cuando salió el maestro todos se juntaron en los grupitos de siempre ignorando a los chicos nuevos todos ellos se levantaron y se reunieron para platicar pero Alexander no se les acerco mas bien me pregunto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

–Me llamo Marina mucho gusto en conocerte-

-El gusto es mío-

El me sonrió cautivándome y mientras yo me quede atontada con su sonrisa hablamos de muchas cosas y simpatizamos al momento, sus amigos lo llamaron y el se levanto pero me tomo de la mano y me llevo con el para platicar con sus amigos, ellos me aceptaron en su grupo y platique con ellos durante todo el tiempo libre que tuvimos, ya en las clases Alexander me ayudaba cuando tenia dudas pero lo extraño era que no le preguntaba sino que lo pensaba y el me decía la respuesta todos se nos quedaron viendo y mis amigas me mandaban recados diciendo:

NO ES JUSTO YA ATRAPASTE AL CHICO MAS GUAPO, PERO ERES UNA SUERTUDA NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR MARIN POR QUE NO SIEMPRE HAY CHICOS GUAPOS RONDANDO

Yo reía de esos mensajes durante todas las clases, ya en el descanso que nos daban para comer me dirigí con mis amigos pero antes de llegar con ellos Alexander me pidió comer con el y sus amigos, mire a los demás y mis amigas me dijeron que fuera con el aunque los chicos tenían una mirada de furia mas Minato. Ya sentada con ellos le dije a Alex que dejara de fingir ya que nos conocíamos a la perfección, como podría olvidar al chico que salve pero también les pregunte si eran familia y Lirio me contesto

–Bueno mira aquí todos pertenecemos al mismo reino pero somos de distintas familias, aquí a lo mas que llegamos es a ser parejas por ejemplo Kushina sale con un amigo de otra escuela el cual no conoces, Logan sale con Eypril a los que no conoces pero te los presento, Sata sale con Edward también desconocidos para ti. Aquí los únicos solteros aquí somos Alexander y yo-

-Pero te confieso que nunca dejare mi soltería ya que soy una sacerdotisa que renuncio a el placer carnal- lo dijo con un tono alegre

-jajaja- todos se rieron y los chicos dijeron

-Que suerte Lirio, imagínate si estuvieras con un chico lo mas seguro es que lo atormentarías ya que no eres como nuestras dulces chicas-

Lo mencionaron con un tono de burla algo apropiado para el momento.

Ella refunfuño diciendo

–Cállense ustedes chicos que aprovechan cada instante cuando están solos para cortejar a una mujer bueno el único aquí que no lo hace es Edward y Alexander pero el ultimo no cuenta por que no tiene novia-

En ese momento sentí algo sobre mi hombro y mi mirada se poso en el brazo de Alexander que estaba hay, me puse nerviosa y pregunte

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

–Ahora que recupere mi memoria se que en mi mundo a si se le agrádese a una joven tan hermosa como tu Marina por estar aquí con nosotros-

Quede sorprendida pero mi corazón sabia que eso quería sin embargo el me soltó y pidió perdón dejándome furiosa en mi mente no entendía por que pero ya que podía hacer en esos momentos yo, su amigo Logan le replico

-Vaya! Alexander hasta que te interesas por una chica, desde que te conozco nunca has tenido novia solamente amigas así que amigos tal vez tenemos frente a la próxima señora Laysor-

Termino con una risa muy burlona.

Yo grite -¿Qué?- quedando en pausa para después reclamar con un tono de pena y enojo

–Logan como dices esas cosas Alexander nunca se interesara en mi ya que hay chicas mas bonitas que yo por ejemplo mis amigas-

El intervino poniendo su mirada sobre la mía diciendo

-Marina es verdad hay chicas bonitas pero ninguna tan hermosa como tu que pareces la diosa de la Luna o mas bien eres la mezcla de Atenea, Artemisa, Persefone, Venus y Afrodita que con sus bellezas cautivaron a muchos hombres enloqueciéndolos por su rechazo pero ellas no se comparan contigo-

-Ya deja de fingir con tus amigos por que me conoces muy bien-

-Es verdad-

-¿Qué hacen unos inmortales en nuestro mundo?-

-Mi padre nos mando aquí después de recuperarme dijo que debiamos estudiar junto a ustedes de una buena ves-

-Ya veo-

-Aunque me da tristeza saber que antes no sabia quien eras tu pero ahora prometo siempre estar cuando me necesites-

-Gracias Marina-

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta Alejandro?-

-El esta allí míralo-

-¡Hola Marina! Me alegro de verte de nuevo ya que la última ves fue cuando éramos mas chicos-

-Ya no te diré peque sino grandullón estas del mismo tamaño que tu hermano ahora-

-Pues no el sigue siendo mas alto pero si ya soy mas grande que tu-

-Jajaja OK ahora tu tienes mi respeto-

-Bien ahora que nos reunimos todos es hora de irnos chicos vale-

-OK-

-Adiós Marina y prometemos portarnos bien-

Al terminar de decirme esto beso mi mano y quede más que shokeada no pude respirar y me sonroje demasiado.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, termino el descanso dejándome enojadísima con un coraje por dentro que me quemaba, paso el tiempo y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de salir a nuestras casas, viéndolo irse es su motocicleta lejos de sus amigos solo en la carretera desee que no se fuera sin mi, que me llevara con el pero se desvaneció en la niebla del bosque que rodeaba la escuela pero además Minato me hizo una escena de celos junto a los otros dos.

Al día siguiente de su llegada todas andaban decepcionadas por que se enteraron que todos los chicos ya estaban ocupados pero perseguían a Alexander con asedio ya que se morían por ser su novia y los chicos perseguían a Lirio sin embargo ella aclaro que no podía sostener una relación con alguien dejando como cotizado del salón a Alexander bueno de la escuela pero sus competencias eran los otros tres Minato, Omar y Franco.

Todos los nuevos miembros del grupo formaron parejas que se veían lindísimas y no fueron los únicos también Franco encontró a su alma gemela en mi mejor amiga llamada Erika Miuler. Todos tenían a su media naranja menos Omar y Alexander, al principio solo tenia cariño de amigos por Alex pero ahora ese sentimiento era mas fuerte haciéndome sentir cosas nuevas en mi vida cada vez que lo veía mucho mas fuertes que antes, el tal vez sentía lo mismo pero yo sabia que si me enamoraba de el mi amor seria prohibido por mi familia en cuanto se enteraran por que era prometida de Minato.

Todas las noches soñaba con Alexander pero esa noche era distinto ahora el ya era mas maduro y estaba llorando pidiendo que lo mataran además de decir mas cosas a un joven de pelo con un tono rojo y ojos azul cielo como Alex yo diría que era Alejandro pero ese joven tenia pelo rojo como el mío pero tono brillante y plateado de Alexander el rogaba a ese joven pidiendo perdón de rodillas y le decía cosas como…

–Perdóname no era mi intención hacerte sufrir mucho, mi única intención era protegerte y espero que algún día puedas decirnos las palabras padre y madre querido...-

Antes de que pudiera escuchar el nombre del joven desperté preguntándome que había sido ese sueño preocupándome sin ninguna razón pero mi subconsciente recordó al joven y me dije a mi misma

–Ese joven de pelirrojo plateado, que tenia ojos azul cielo se parecía demasiado a Alexander y a mi aunque lo niegue el tiene mi color de pelo, mis facciones, las expresiones de el no se pero sospecho que el es nuestro hijo es nuestra viva imagen bueno se parece mas a Alexander por ser hombre era obvio pero ¿Por que le pedía Alexander perdón?-

En esos instantes de duda mi madre me grito diciéndome que ya era tarde para ir a la escuela y mire el reloj dando un gran salto apresurándome a vestir.

Baje las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad para tomar mi bicicleta y salir a la carretera apresurada, pedaleando miraba el bosque hermoso que brillaba por los primeros rayos de sol y sus verdes hojas que aun tenían el roció, del dulce amanecer. Recuerdo bien que desde pequeña cuando visitaba este pueblo siempre me encantaba ver el dulce amanecer cabalgando con mi potranca Lluvia, ella sigue viva esperando su transformación a Pegaso pero ya no la montaba por falta de tiempo. Seguí el largo sendero recordando viejas anécdotas pero sin darme cuenta una manada de toros me perseguía, yo sin poder hacer nada apresure mi paso mirando hacia atrás cuando vi a Alexander que me cargo sacándome del peligro, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos observe que habíamos llegado de un salto suyo hasta la copa de un árbol sin necesidad de que utilizara sus habilidades mágicas.

Lo mire a los ojos preguntándome que fue lo sucedido, cuando mira hacia abajo el me tapo los ojos para después darme cuenta que estaba otra vez en la carretera con mi bicicleta como si nunca hubiera pasado ese accidente, quede sin aliento, confundida pero mas que nada extrañada por la fuerza de Alexander. Me llevaron al hospital para cerciorarse que estaba bien, cuando salí vi a Alexander hablando con un señor bien parecido y una señora preciosa, hermosa que eran sus padres pero cuando me vieron me miraron con rabia, con ganas de matarme y Alexander les pidió que se fueran ya que yo quería hablar con el. Los dos se fueron se me acerco diciéndome

– Marina espero que estés bien pero ya no podemos ser amigos tan cercanos, solo podemos hablarnos lo menos posible y no quiero que te acerques a mi demasiado-

Después de decir eso me miro a los ojos tratando de ver si yo sufría o entendía sus palabras. Con la angustia que sentía no pude evitar tomarlo entre mis brazos apretarlo fuerte mente a mi cuerpo, respirando su aroma que me intoxicaba – OH dios! Era tan dulce su aroma y su voz era tan cálida que me hacia sentir segura- después de pensar esas palabras el me dijo

– Se lo que estas pensando, y no creí que causaba ese impacto en ti mi querida Marina, no es que yo quiera alejarme de ti pero lo ago para poder protegerte, para alejarte del peligro que corres conmigo, así que trata de alejarte de mi poco a poco para así salvarte del peligro y riesgo al cual no te quiero exponer por favor-

Cerré mis ojos imaginándome mi vida sin el, mientras salían unas lagrimas de mi rostro que el limpio para después alejarse de mi. Ahora si que estaba sola Minato se había ido con su familia por algunos problemas y sin ninguno de los dos me sentía súper mal.

Sin que yo pudiera hacer algo quede paralizada viendo como se alejaba de mi, esa escena siempre la tuve en mi mente de camino a casa donde todos se preocuparon por mi y yo trate de verme normal pero mi corazón estaba destrozado fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Alexander mi primer y unico amor.

Pasaron dos semanas para que regresara a la escuela y en mi regreso todos se preocuparon demasiado y les pedí que no lo hicieran, mire hacia el salón y lo vi tan elegante como siempre pero sentado aun lado de Lirio con la que coquetea y por una platica que tuve con ella, me contó que siempre a estado enamorada de Alexander y que ella aria todo lo posible para su felicidad aunque si eso significaba que el estuviera con otra mujer. Esas palabras me quemaban el alma en esos instantes pero Omar al verme saco una sonrisa de mi rostro y sentándose conmigo de nuevo claro que si hubiera estado Minato no lo hubiera hecho.

Ambos no nos miramos en todo el día y pensé que tal vez era definitiva nuestra separación, pero ese día Alexander se acerco a mí susurrándome al oído…

–Marin quiero que vayas al baile de celebración de primavera conmigo, ya que deseo que la mujer mas bella del mundo me acompañe con su presencia y se convierta en mi diosa esa noche para adorarla- mi respiración se detuvo para después contestar – Acepto ir contigo a ese baile Alexander Laysor- después el me beso la mano para tomarme y llevarme a mi casa.

Salí de compras con mis amigas para comprarnos un vestido, todas pidieron opiniones y mi amiga Colette encontró uno hermosísimo que juro ponérselo a su hija si tenia una para su graduación, ese vestido era lindo y apropiado para cualquier fiesta u ocasión. Yo no me moleste en buscar uno hasta que mis amigas me enseñaron uno de color blanco, parecía de una princesa o de novia y lo increíble era que se ajustaba para cualquier edad, por ejemplo si lo quería usar en mis 18 o boda podría usarlo, mis amigas me obligaron a ponérmelo lo mas rápido posible y al vérmelo puesto tuve la visión en que yo estaba en un altar casándome con Alexander y después tocaba mi agigantado vientre junto a Alex diciendo

– Hay bebe te espero con tantas ganas al igual que tu papito Alexander que te esta acariciando, tu papa te quiere al igual que yo y no vemos la hora en que llegues a nuestras vidas-

Desperté de ese sueño preguntándome lo que había sucedido, compre el vestido sin demora y regresamos a mi casa donde organice una pillamada para el día siguiente arreglarnos entre todas y vernos espectaculares en el baile, no estábamos solas Lirio, Kushina, Eypril y Sara estaban con nosotras. Hablamos de los chicos de sus defectos y cualidades, me preguntaron sobre mi relación con Alexander y yo conteste

– Para mi el solo es un amigo que quiero mucho pero jamás o bueno por el momento lo veo como pareja además ando con Minato chicas-

Todas rieron e hicimos una pelea de almohadas para después dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Alexander me llamo para cancelar su salida conmigo ya que iría con Lirio al baile, no me opuse y aun así decidí ir al baile aunque fuera sola, mis amigas se estaban arreglando como unas princesas de cuento pero quise estar sola unos momentos antes del baile y salí a caminar cerca de la laguna, que a su costado era llenada por un rió desembocado al mar, su agua era tan limpia y pura que me quite la ropa que tenia para nadar un rato antes de arreglarme para el baile. Me sumergí al fondo de la laguna que desembocaba al mar, vi a los peces y a mi gran amigo un delfín que vivía en esa laguna sin que nadie se diera cuenta bueno el solo venia cuando yo entraba nadar, era como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas. Éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria y el me llevo a explorar las nuevas cosas que habían en la laguna, lo nombre Guim que significaba "alma pura". Nadamos mucho tiempo y por un momento me desvanecí pero apareció un muchacho el que me hizo recordar aquel sueño de días atrás donde vi de nuevo a Alexander pero esta ves el sueño era distinto ahora el joven extraño estaba vestido con una capa negra y con ojos rojos sedientos de sangre me pregunte que había sido de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y el me respondió

-Hola! Marina este es un mensaje que te envió avisándote que debes advertirles a tus amigos que atacaran tu escuela pronto no te puedo decir exactamente cuando pero será un ataque feroz hasta el grado en que tendrán que reconstruir tu escuela, si quieres salvar a todos al momento que escuches el ataque repetirás estas palabras ¡Hax dame tu protección! Cuando digas esto, mis poderes te protegerán. Te daría el mensaje personalmente pero no puedo debido a que estoy en una faceta problemática con la que no debo estar cerca de nadie. Bueno se me termina el tiempo no me despido ya que te veré pronto y créeme que siempre te veré junto a mí. Cuídate y no dudes en pedir mi ayuda cuando quieras, ya que no quiero perderte, te deseo suerte Marina-

Desperté gracias a una voz cálida que me decía

–No! No mueras te necesito respira por favor Marina- reaccione escupiendo algo de agua y observe que la persona que me despertaba era el mismo joven que veía en sueños.

Al verlo tuve un sentimiento extraño que no podía explicar pero si sabia que deseaba abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, el me tomo de la mano y me levanto para después decirme

-Perdón, debí tener más cuidado al momento de despertarte, como podrás perdonarme-

Lo vi a los ojos pensando en las tantas ocasiones que había soñado con el, acaso el podría ser hermano de Alexander o un hermano perdido mío ya que tenia muchas características de los dos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar el me dijo

–Vaya no sabia que hermosa eres de cerca- lo mire fijamente preguntándole su nombre y el me contesto

–Me llamo Hax Retlog, soy un recién llegado al pueblo y a la escuela y pues quiero que me muestres todo si no es abusar, y quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de primavera-

-Claro pero ¿Por qué tienes el nombre del Sakion?-

-Pues asi me nombraron mis padres y como casi nadie conoce ese nombre pensaron que no abría problema ma.….digo princesa-

-Ok-

Suspirando acepte todas sus proposiciones para después llevarme a casa para arreglarme, no se en que momento se cambio de ropa pero se veía muy elegante y guapo con su traje de gala y cuando baje las escaleras de mi casa abandonada por mis amigas que ya se habían ido, el me estaba esperando ofreciéndome la mano con la me aferré para ir a su carro ultimo modelo, supongo que era un Ferrari ya que parecía de carreras y tenia placas de Italia. Me tomo de la mano para subirme a su carro aunque éramos jóvenes de edad parecía que teníamos 15 o 16, debido a nuestros genes crecíamos rápidamente hasta los 18 años donde ya no cambiábamos, pero nos manteníamos jóvenes para las batallas y hasta el dia de nuestra muerte pareceríamos de 18 años.

Manejo su coche lujoso con dirección hacia la escuela y cuando llegamos todos quedaron impresionados por que yo bajaba de ese carro, Hax me tomo de las manos y nos adentramos entre toda la multitud para entrar a la escuela, Alexander se veía genial junto a Lirio todos estaban espectaculares dentro del salón, pero cuando baje todos posaron sus miradas hacia mi y Hax. Me pregunte por que lo hacían si había parejas mas bonitas en el baile, pero Hax me dijo

–Tal vez digas que hay chicas mas bonitas que tu pero ahora tu eres la mas hermosa si no me crees mírate en el espejo- mire al espejo y el tenia razón estaba radiando de bella pero no entendía por que, sin embargo seguimos caminando hacia mis amigos y el se comunico muy bien con ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Alexander me miraba con furia por haberlo olvidado tan pronto pero el sentimiento era mutuo, fue entonces que Hax me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso con ternura, con una delicadeza y pasión que no me percate de las miradas de todos, Alexander se acerco pidiendo hablar conmigo muy bruscamente. Hax le impidió acercarse a mí haciéndome atrás con su mano, Alexander miro fijamente a los ojos de mi acompañante con furia gritándole

–¡Aléjate de Marina, ella es mía!-

–Yo no soy de nadie y si estoy con Hax es por que soy libre bueno no del todo por Minato pero el esta fuera aunque aun no se hace formal el compromiso y no ha anunciado bien que somos novios-

–Marina aquí en frente de todos te pido que seas mi novia-

–Si! Si quiero ser tu novia-

Nos alejamos de Alexander pero yo aun sentía su mirada acecina, mi alma se quemaba en el infierno de mi mentira pero sabia que si Alex no me quería volver haber, lo mejor era que me diera una nueva oportunidad, seguimos en la fiesta y Alexander nos seguía mirando con furia, decidí no hacerle caso para después escuchar, como se acercaban los enemigos pero era demasiado tarde el ataque era inevitable, fue que recordé las palabras y exclame

-¡Hax protégeme! Al decir esas palabras mi nuevo amigo corrió enfrente de todos nosotros y creo un campo de energía que nos protegió a todos los habitantes de la región, al hacer eso el también expulso a los enemigos pero le costo mucho ya que perdió el conocimiento, muy preocupada lo tome entre mis brazos suplicando y llorando al cielo por que no lo mataran, entonces cayo una lagrima mía en su rostro haciendo que apareciera un resplandor despertándolo, el me pidió permiso para dormir en mis brazos y yo accedí abrazándolo muy fuerte. El sentimiento que me rodeaba era muy hermoso y cálido así que lo abrase mas fuerte.

Después de ese incidente todos tratamos de reconstruir el pueblo y lo logramos pero mi familia me dijo que debía irme hacia otro lugar mas seguro y que estaba olvidado mi boda con Minato, eso me alivio el alma pero alejarme de mis amigos durante cuanto tiempo, mi madre respondió

–No vivirás aquí durante varios años, iras a Grecia donde los reyes objetaron no tocar ese país ya que era sagrado para los dioses y ellos. Además en ese país conocerás buenos partidos hija mía tal vez consigas a un esposo en ese lugar-

-Pero mama yo quiero a Alex y Hax-

-Hija Alex es inmortal y nunca se podran casar y Hax pues no sabemos nada de el ni siquiera sabemos por que se llama como el Sakion-

Termino su comentario con muchas risas. Mis padres el rey William Black y la reina Lorana Black planearon mi partida para ese mismo dia fue que me despedí de mis amigos, todos en el aeropuerto se despidieron de mi menos Alexander y Hax que según todos estaban pelándose por mi, yo quería ir a detenerlos pero lamentablemente no podía, fue que les encargue a mis amigas Eypril, Sara, Kushina, Lirio y Erika que fueran a detenerlos y decirles de mi parte que los extrañaría mucho. Justamente en la escalera de abordaje escuche sus voces gritándome –Marina no te vayas! Quédate con nosotros- lamentablemente ya no podía regresar y subí al avión para dirigirme hacia mi nueva vida y nuevo futuro que me esperaba en Grecia.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROSA PERDIDA**

Te has detenido a pensar como has utilizado tu vida.

Como la has vivido, como la has disfrutado o como la has hecho.

Nunca lo pensé hasta que me reencontré conmigo misma.

Ese hecho cambio mi vida por completo, pero desde el principio sabia que cambiaria ya que siempre daría la vida para alcanzar mis sueños.

Y

espero que aun siga siendo así, ya que eso me salvo de la soledad.

LIBRO

1

JULIUS Y LUNA

WILLIAM Y LORAMA

ALEXANDER Y MARINA

HAX Y FERNANDA

1.-DULCES Y TRISTES RECUERDOS

En un planeta lejano exactamente en un reino estaba apunto de nacer un bebe, todos esperaban que fuera el quinto hijo del matrimonio real pero el destino iba hacer una travesura para cambiar la historia y traer así a la persona que en verdad reinaría con paz y armonía….

Mis padres son reyes de Ondulac un mundo donde vivimos seres con cuerpo humano que nos transformamos en animales, por ser de la principal familia me transformo en todo. Tengo hermanos y amigos que son lindos, mi papa dice que somos la nueva generación guerrera y así es somos los hijos de los antiguos peleadores por la justicia que nos pasan la estafeta a nosotros y sus nombres son:

Lash King - Edad 19 años – Es un chico muy apuesto, fuerte y único descendiente de su padre Ares King y Delani Black mi tía fallecida cuando nació el. Desde entonces ha vivido solo por que su padre atiende al consejo supremo.

William Black - Edad 19 años – Mi hermano mayor, el es primogénito de mi padre creo que por eso tiene su nombre, el es de la misma generación que Lash; ambos son del mismo equipo y su maestro es mi papa. Will siendo el próximo rey recibe entrenamiento especial y su mas celoso protector es Lash, nadie los a separado desde que se conocieron y eso fue cuando eran bebes. También es asediado por las chicas como Lash y juntos son un par de casanovas empedernidos.

Juan Black - Edad 17 años – Mi segundo hermano mayor como lo dicta su nacimiento segundo en la línea al trono el a pesar de tener varias admiradoras le es fiel a su novia Mina Renaldi, ya están comprometidos y se espera un buen descendiente de ellos o al menos eso esperan los del consejo.

Daniel Black - Edad 16 años – Que puedo decir de el, bueno es el mas parecido a mama y su consentido. Siempre esta con nuestra madre y la sobreprotege mucho, al igual que mis demás hermanos es guapísimo y tiene admiradoras pero también esta comprometido pero con Monica Contreras, se quieren demasiado y piensan abandonar sus abolengos.

Luís Black - Edad 15 años – Es el mas pequeño de los hombres y es el consentido del abuelo, aun no piensa en chicas pero eso no evita que lo persigan. Yo se que solo tiene ojos para una chica mi mejor amiga Dafne Calixto, es dos años menor pero eso no le importa sin embargo tienen miedo de decir sus sentimientos por que piensan que el otro los rechazara. Creo que ayudare en esa situación. El junto a los otros me consienten mucho pero les gana mi abuela Luna.

Marina Black - Edad 13 años – Soy yo pues tengo mucha familia, varios pasatiempos pero eso si mi corazón sus pira por un chico Lash King.

Dafne Calixto - Edad 13 años – No es una Black pero es como mi hermana por que cuando murieron sus padres en una batalla siendo mi amiga, les pedi a mis padres que la adoptáramos y eso hicieron. Desde entonces vive conmigo y no ambiciona nada de lo que podemos ofrecerle mas bien quiere seguir con su apellido y casarse con quien quiere *con mi hermano obviamente*.

Rosario Black - Edad 10 años – La menor de los Black bueno se puede decir eso por que la adoptaron mis abuelos pero se la encomendaron a mis padres por que me tenían ami casi igual que ella. Bueno lo malo de ella es que no es humilde le gusta presumir que es una Black y vocifera que será la próxima reina. Todos nos callamos y sabemos por que es adoptada, sus padres fueron traidores al reino que intentaron vender el pergamino sagrado donde están todos nuestro secretos pasados de rey en rey, exactamente su padre cuidaba de el y al recibir una gran suma de dinero por parte de nuestro enemigo trato venderlo pero no pudo.

Junto a su esposa dejaron sola a Rosario y fue hay donde la adoptaron mis abuelos perdonándole la vida. Ella no sabe eso y todos en el reino juramos no decírselo nunca.

Claro que hay mas personas pero a ellas se las presentare mas adelante. Primero iremos a unos añitos atrás donde conocerán a la demás familia Black.

AÑOS ATRÁS

- Oye Will aun recuerdas aquellos tiempos en los que éramos niños-

-Si Lorana como olvidarlos mas por lo difícil que me resulto decirte mis sentimientos-

-Jajaja. Si aun recuerdo eso pero sabes que mas recuerdo-

-¿Qué?-

-Nuestra primera vez que fue algo parecida a la de tus padres donde por cierto tu saliste- -Este yo…. Je jeje-

-Bueno de eso tu saliste y fuiste niño pero muchas veces después exactamente a los dos años que nació tu sobrino nieto Minato en nuestro caso llego Marina a nuestras vidas-

-Umm y por eso tu padre me obligo a ser un Saiko-

-¿Acaso no te gusto?-

-No es eso, es que yo pensaba en ser Saiko después de que naciera Marina no a las tres semanas que me lo ofrecieron, pero si estoy muy feliz que seas la madre de mis hijos-

-Yo siento lo mismo por que seas el padre de mis hijos- -¿Qué sucede Will?-

-Es que recordé cuando nació Marina, no puedo olvidar lo nervioso que estaba por ser padre y eso que no era la primera vez-

-Oigan tortolitos díganme como nací con lujo de detalle desde el principio a fin-

-¡Marina! como crees solo te diremos como naciste de lo demás no preguntes-

-No es justo tengo derecho de saber si fui hecha con amor o no-

-¡Marina!-

-ok me cayo papa, solo dime como nací-

-Pues todo empezó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu primo Alan claro el era ya grande exactamente 18 años aunque tuvo a su primer hijo a los 16, tu te imaginaras que salieron con su domingo siete-

-Si lose, los picarones se comieron la torta antes del recreo-

-¡Marina!-

-Ya perdón continua-

OCHO AÑOS ATRAS

-Feliz cumpleaños Alan-

Todos le dijimos eso entregándole sus regalos claro que no lo niego pero se veía bien de padre joven como mi hermanito.

-Tío Will, tía Lorana que gusto en verlos-

-Igual nosotros Subaki y Alan-

-Oye tío quiero hablar contigo vamos-

-Claro-

-Si nos disculpan chicas-

-Adelante-

CON LORANA, SUBAKI Y OTRAS CHICAS

-Hay Lorana te ves divina y radiante como si fuera tu primer bebe-

-Gracias suegra-

-Pero dinos ¿es inquieto el bebe?-

-Es demasiado inquieto aun más que sus hermanos-

-Vaya entonces será un niño muy hiperactivo-

-Como no lo seria Luna si siempre la espantan sus hombres-

-Es verdad-

-Amigas miren toquen esta pateando-

-Hay que lindo se siente-

-Oye Lorana dime que deseas ¿niño o niña?-

-Pues la verdad quisiera que sea niña pero depende de dios, lo único que pido es que nazca saludable-

-Tienes razón, yo soy feliz con Minato pero quisiera una niña-

-Ya veras que llegara una niña Subaki ya veras-

-Jajaja, si ya llegara y espero que alguna de ustedes dos rompa con la descendencia de varones Black-

-Téngalo por seguro suegra-

CON LOS CHICOS

-Oye Alan dime que se siente ser un año mas viejo-

-Pues te diré tío Will no se me hace fácil ser papa y menos con una esposa como Subaki-

-¿Qué dijiste Alan?-

-¡Nada Subaki querida!-

-Jajajaja. Alan veo que tu esposa te domina-

-Si y no me importa, además siempre ha sido así su carácter pero eso me encanta de ella-

-Ya veo parece raro pero sabes siempre han sido así nuestros matrimonios-

-¿Cómo?-

-Siempre nos casamos con nuestra mejor amiga de infancia que tiene un carácter del demonio pero que nos encanta-

-No lo sabía y párese que es una maldición que nos hace ser felices. Cambiando de tema tío dime ¿Qué sientes después de tener ya cuatro hijos?-

-Pues nada fuera de lo normal soy feliz con cuatro preciosos hijos varones y lo único que creo que cambia es que Lorana quiere que esta vez sea niña-

-Y dime ¿tú lo deseas?-

-Mm... no se que aria con una niña, es fácil con los varones para mi pero no para Lorana es muy difícil y la entiendo-

-Si creo que es muy difícil tener una casa llena de hombres-

-A veces yo también me ajetreo con los niños y ahora que lo pienso en nuestra familia no han nacido mujeres-

-Es verdad, no tengo hermanas, ni tías-

-Mmm me pregunto quien romperá esa tradición de varones-

-Ojala sea yo-

-Estas seguro de que ¿quieres a otra Subaki en casa?-

-Mejor dejémoslo a dios-

-Jajaja. ¡Si!-

-Hijo no pidan cosas de las que se pueden arrepentir créanme una mujer en nuestra familia tendría un carácter fuerte solo piensen a una chica comportarse como nosotros-

-Es verdad papa no me imagino una mujer Black-

La fiesta prosperaba y era alegre pero cuando íbamos a cenar….

-Brindo por mi sobrino Alan y sus 18 años que los ha gozado bien. ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-

-Comencemos a cenar- -¡que delicioso se ve, ya tenia hambre!-

-Eso es bueno Lorana debes comer bien-

-No discutiré eso a comer-

-Ah-

Se rompió el vaso que tomo tu madre y todos posaron su mirada en ella.

-Perdón por interrumpir la fiesta pero…-

-¡No me digas que ya va a nacer!-

-Si Subaki…..que dolor-

-Rápido todos ayúdenos a llevarla a un cuarto-

-Si-

Estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer cargue a tu madre y la lleve a una habitación blanca que era iluminada por el brillo de la Luna. Me sacaron de la habitación y estaba como loco, todos los invitados se quedaron hasta la familia por que querían saber que iba a ser el nuevo Black.

-Subaki por que tarda tanto si no es mi primer hijo-

-No se, me extraña y a ti Luna-

-Igual pues bien revisemos si todo anda bien-

-¡Como duele no me siento bien!-

-¡Lorana despierta no hagas esto tienes que resistir!-

-Ya no puedo mas, ayúdenme sálvenlo mi bebe-

-Aremos todo pero ayudamos-

-Tratare-

Pasaron horas y horas de espera para que nacieras. Todos supimos la recaída que tubo Lorana y me preocupo mas, todos me dijeron que era extraño mi comportamiento si ya era mi quinto hijo. Aunque en mi había algo que me indicaba que tu ibas a ser diferente a tus hermanos y así fue.

-Ya son las tres de la mañana y aun no nace, ha estado en trabajo de parto desde las diez de la noche-

-Tranquilo tío ya veras que pronto nacerá pero veo que es problemático como su padre-

-Mas bien como todos ustedes Alan-

-¡Abuelo!-

-Es broma pero no piensen mal eso lo pasamos todos y Will tu fuiste igual cuando naciste-

-Pero yo fui el primero-

-Bueno entonces sigamos esperando-

No soportaba quería entrar pero antes de hacerlo se escucho un llanto fuerte, todos quedamos sorprendidos por escuchar tal llanto que ningún bebe anterior pudo superar.

-Ha nacido al fin mira Lorana-

-Oh es precioso, diría que se parece a su padre pero tiene mi cabello rojo-

-No solo eso también tiene los ojos de su padre pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas-

-¿En que Luna?-

-Pues cuñada, no es niño sino una preciosa y saludable niña-

-¿Una niña?-

-¡Si! Tu al fin rompiste con los varones Black-

-Quiero verla-

-Eres hermosa, hagan pasar a los chicos que quiero enseñarles a la primera Black-

-Si deben verla. Se sorprenderán al ver a tan hermosa niña-

-Chicos pasen vengan que alguien quiere conocerlos-

Todos entramos y vimos que en los brazos de tu madre había un pequeño bulto envuelto en un manta de seda blanca que no se veía bien desde la puerta, pero al acercarnos vi una desaliñada cabellera roja, acompañada de unas pequeñas manitas.

-Will mira te presento a tu hija-

-¡Que¡ ¿Una niña?-

-Si chicos una hermosa niña-

-Espero que les encante esta nueva integrante de su familia-

-Hermosa, preciosa, grandiosa y no se que mas decirle-

-Tómala, cárgala es tu hija y al parecer se parece demasiado a los Black-

-¿Así? ¿Por que?-

-Claro chicos por que grita como no tienen idea, es hiperactiva más que sus hermanos y ustedes pero lo más importante es que tiene los fascinantes ojos azul cielo Black-

-Hiperactiva ya lo creo por que se movía mucho dentro de su mamita hermosa y espero que tenga el BLACKSHARI-

-Will nuestra hija es perfecta solo espero que no se sorprendan los chicos-

-Ya llegamos tío Will-

-Papa como esta mi hermano-

-Chicos ustedes no recibirán a un nuevo Black-

-No ¿Por que?-

-Tranquilo primo lo ha de decir por que no quiere que le enseñemos nuestras cosas al nuevo chico-

-Si tienes razón Lash-

-Que malos son con nosotros-

-Yo solo quiero educar a mi hermano menor, yo William Black quiero que mi hermano sea como yo-

-En algo están mal hijos-

-¿Así mama?-

-Si-

-Pues que tiene este chico de nuevo-

-Jajajaja que es una chica-

-¡CHICA!-

-Si Will tienes una hermosa hermanita menor-

-Bueno que se le ara, cuidare a mi hermana menor-

Te tome en mis brazos y tu no evitabas sonreír a pesar de tener instantes de nacer sonreías y nos mirabas con ternura a todos.

-Vaya es preciosa hijo, es igual a ti bueno a excepción del cabello pero aun así es hermosa-

-Es verdad tío, hermosa como su madre y abuela-

-Gracias por darme este pequeño capullo de rosa, hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Hicimos pero yo debo agradecerte por habérmela concedido-

-Oigan y ¿Pensaron un nombre para el pequeño capullo de rosa?-

-Nunca imaginamos que fuera niña y no pensamos en ninguno-

-Pero que despistados son-

-Jejejeje-

-Mmm ah pero si te despertaste hijo.-

-Subaki que no lo dormiste bien-

-¡Claro que si! pero no es mi culpa que despertara por querer ver a su padre-

-Bueno, bueno dejémoslo así-

-Mira Minato ella es tu sobrina-

-¿Sobrina?-

-Hablo….Minato hablo vaya parece que este día no termina de darnos alegrías-

-Si-

-Vamos Alan acércalo para que conozca a su sobrina que creo que tratara como prima-

-De inmediato Lorana-

Alan cargo a tu pequeño tío que te miro con alegría y tu le correspondiste su sonrisa y no pensando que la alegría acabaría seguíamos pensando en tu nombre pero antes que lo dijéramos nosotros…..

-Entonces como le pondrán, ¿alguna idea que tengan todos los presentes?-

-Pues….-

-Marina-

-¿Qué Minato también dijo eso?-

-Si-

-Marina-

-Oigan miren le gusta a la pequeña y es un lindo nombre-

-Decidido Lorana nuestra hija se llamara Marina-

-Estoy de acuerdo además es hermoso al igual que ella. Muchas gracias Minato-

-Marina Black-

-Dijo su nombre completo que bueno-

-Se oye bien y además su sobrenombre también desde ahora Marina Black también será el Capullo de Rosa y conforme crezca será nombrada hasta ser una bella Rosa-

-Nuestra princesa Black-

ACTUALIDAD

Después de eso todo se volvió normal bueno casi ya que tus mis hermanitos estaban celosos de mi, hasta los demás niños de la familia excepto Minato que conforme crecimos se volvió mi celoso protector. Ahora daremos una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños lo malo que invitaron a los mas odiosos bueno a los hijos del amigo de papa, en si el y su esposa me parecen simpáticos pero su hijo mayor Alexander es un odioso.

-Vámonos Marina tus invitados esperan por ti-

-Tengo nervios Mama, será mi primera fiesta donde tendré que bailar con los demás niños-

-Tranquila yo tu Padre te protejo, solo dime si alguien te ofende le daré su merecido-

-Gracias papa-

-Bueno vámonos-

-Y decías que no seria bueno tener una niña-

-Tienes razón me equivoque, no es fácil ver que mi princesita crezca pero tengo que dejarla y protegerla de todo-

-Solo te pido que cuando tenga novio la dejes-

-¡Qué novio! ¿Quien es el sinvergüenza?-

-Tranquilo ese afortunado no ha llegado, bueno no se si en su corazoncito ya hay un niño pero no recuerdas que a su edad tu me gustabas ya-

-Si pero…-

-Pero nada ella tiene que crecer y dejar el nido algún día-

-Un chico la tocara y me la robara-

-Tal como tu lo hiciste con mi padre y basta ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta de mi hija-

-Nuestra hija-

-Jajaja-

EN LA RECEPCION

-Bienvenidos todos a este palacio Milenario donde celebramos un aniversario mas de nuestro reinado y el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hija. ¡Música por favor!-

-¿No ha llegado la abuela y el abuelo verdad papa? .Demonios yo que quería entregarles este regalo que les tengo-

-Tranquila Marina, ya llegaran mis padres-

-Su atención ante ustedes sus majestades la reina madre Luna Renaldi y el rey padre Julius Black-

-Bienvenidos padres-

– ¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! Por fin llegaron. Miren el regalo que he traído-

Luna/ Julius –Oh querida Marina, también te extrañábamos en Grecia-

–Abuelos prométanme que no se irán de nuevo-

Luna –Mi querida nieta no puedo hacer eso pero te tengo esto mira-

–Pero si es una caja de música y el collar de nuestra familia. ¿No se supone que me lo entregarían cuando cumpliera 18 años?-

–Si pero hable con tu padre y abuelo que aceptaron de inmediato. Ahora que tienes mi vestido y el collar solo te falta nuestro anillo familiar que te acreditara como la única mujer heredera de los Black-

–Ese día lo espero con ansias abuela pero lo que mas espero es que mi padre me entregue mi corona real-

–Ese día será cuando seas mayor de edad-

-Lo espero con todo mi corazón-

-Marina vamos a jugar-

-Si hermano-

-Nos vemos luego abuela-

-Corre y diviértete-

-¡Si!-

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA FIESTA

-Papa no se por que me hiciste venir aquí-

-Alexander comportare, se educado con los demás como tu hermano gemelo Alejandro-

-Pero padre como quieres que lo haga si sabes que me llevo mal con Marina-

-Nada ahora olvídalo y se educado. Mira hay esta mi amigo William-

-Hermano deberías portarte mejor-

-Cállate Alejandro tu no me das ordenes-

-Lose pero tu eres el futuro rey y como tal debo de protegerte-

-Mejor ten una vida propia hermanito-

-Como desees príncipe-

-Nunca cambiaras solo así me calmas-

-Jajaja-

-Will amigo. Hola ¿Como estas?-

-Bien Magnus y tu-

-Igual, mira te presento a mi familia: Mi esposa Deyanira-

-¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte Will?-

-Lo mismo digo Deya-

-Estos son mis hijos Alexander el mayor, Alejandro su gemelo menor y Flay mi preciosa hija-

-Hola niños. Supongo que los mayores tienen la edad de mi hijo William y que tu hija es de la edad de Marina-

-No Alex y Ale tienen 14 años mientras que Flay es un mes mayor que Marina-

-Ahora entiendo, yo pensé que tenían la edad de mis hijos. En fin niños si quieren conocer a los demás chicos vayan al jardín todos están jugando-

-Gracias señor-

-De nada, por cierto Alex como sabemos tienes rivalidad con Minato pero te sorprenderá ver a Marina a cambiado muchísimo desde la ultima ves que se vieron-

-Recuerda hijo se educado con todos mas con Marina que es toda una señorita-

-Si papa-

-Vamos hermanos-

-Si Flay-

-¿No crees que es bueno que las tres razas al fin nos relacionemos bien?-

-Si, esa guerra nos consumía pero ahora logramos la paz juntos solo espero que siga así esto-

-Tienes razón ojala siga todo en paz-

-Oye pero aun faltan los del planeta Hope ¿no?-

-Si Mari y Erick dijeron que no podían venir por que tenían el ritual de iniciación como reyes-

-Ya veo esos dos al fin lo lograron y espero que sus hijos sean buenos amigos de los nuestros-

-Ojala por que si así es tal vez unamos los 4 reinos-

-Jajajaja quizá-

EN EL JARDIN

-Bien aquí mando yo ahora y mis ordenes son que Juan nos busque a todos-

-Ok. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10-

-Ven Marina escondámonos aquí-

-Si Minato-

-Marina dime ¿Te gusta algún chico?-

-No por el momento no hay nadie...bueno hay un chico pero es un amor imposible-

-¿Por que?-

-Te encontré Minato-

-Juan me ganaste en fin vamos te ayudare a buscar a los demás- *Marina algún día podré decirte que me gustas mucho aunque seas mi sobrina*

-Ya están todos pero donde estarán Alex y Marina-

-No lose pero mi hermano es bueno para esconderse-

-Busquémoslos muchachos-

MUY ESCONDIDOS

-¡Tu!-

-Hola Marina-

-Así es je jeje-

-Bien mejor ocúltate aquí conmigo para que no nos encuentren, no quiero perder-

-Esta bien pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido Alexander Laysor Del Diablo?-

-Bien no me quejo y ¿tu?-

-Igual- *Te has vuelto muy guapo y el mas atractivo que he visto. Que rayos estas diciendo Marina el es un tonto que no te merece*

-Dime en que piensas-

-Este yo...ah nos caemos del árbol-

-Perdóname Marina no fue mi intención besarte-

-Tranquilo, solo pensé que eres un inmortal para ser exacto el príncipe presumido de siempre-

-Gracias y al parecer estas bien por que eres odiosa como siempre- *William tenia razón has cambiado bastante desde la ultima ves que te vi que fue hace mas de 3 años, ahora eres mas hermosa y tus ojos muestran la pureza de tu alma. Esos ojos me encantan son como el cielo y el mar. ¿Que misterios guardaran?

Alexander deja de decir tonterías ella es tu mas grande rival*

-Los encontramos-

-Si nos encontraron. Jajajaja hora de cenar amigos-

-Marina eres muy alegre me gustaría ser como tu-

-Enserio pues yo solo soy yo querida Flay-

-Marina hija ven a cenar-

-Si mama-

-Ella es hermosa-

-Alex no me digas que ¿te enamoraste de Marina?-

-Pues dirás que es una locura pero ella me parece hermosa desde la primera vez que la vi y mas por lo que paso-

-Hermano dime ¿que hicieron o que?-

-Nada metiche-

-Oye mas vale que dejes a Marina-

-¿Quien me lo dice?-

-Yo Minato-

-Minato ella no es tu pertenencia además es tu pariente y sobre todo si la quiero o no es mi problema-

-Los dos tranquilos que ella decidirá con quien estar en el futuro-

-De acuerdo William-

-Vengan vámonos chicos-

-Si-

En la cena todos platicaban con el consejo y entre los adultos mientras nosotros…

-Marina dime ¿Tienes novio?-

-¿Por qué tiran su cuchara chicos? En especial ustedes Alex y Minato-

-Perdón se nos callo-

-Bueno contéstame amiga-

-Veras Flay no tengo novio pero un chico me propuso serlo ayer y me dijo que le diera la respuesta cuando bailara con el-

-¿Qué le diras?-

-No se-

-Mas vale que le digas que no hermanita-

-Will deja de tratarme como una niña y no seas celoso-

-Si yo fuera tu hermano mayor también estaría celoso-

-Como digan- *¿Alex? Nunca creí que me dirías algo así*

-Bien pero dime amiga ¿Quién es?-

-Todas lo han de conocer es…..-

-¿Quién?-

-Dereck Lurius-

-¿El fortachón que es una estrella de cine y música en el mundo humano, pero es un famoso noble aquí que se puede transformar en Pantera?-

-Si es el-

-¡Olvídalo Marina no permitiré que te mezcles con alguien como el!-

-¿Minato? Lo siento pero es mi vida entiende ¡Ya no soy una niña!-

-Lose ahora te estas convirtiendo en una mujer-

-Creo que perdí del apetito, con permiso-

-Vamos Flay-

-Si Calixto-

-Chicos cálmense, ella tiene razón ya no es una niña-

-¿Pero Will?-

-Minato déjala-

-Te lo dije ella ya se puede cuidar sola- *Marina ahora veo que ya no eres la niña mimada que conocí y odiaba*

Tal ves no me comporte con tanta madurez pero bien sabia que no permitiría que me siguieran tratando como una niña desde ahora.

-¿Bailamos preciosa?-

-Claro Dereck-

-Dime ¿con cuantos has bailado hasta el momento?-

-Ya solo faltan mis hermanos y los hijos del rey Inmortal-

-Pero dime ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Dereck yo…-

-Gracias ahora me toca bailar con ella-

-Adelante y Marina recuerda que espero tu respuesta-

-Le dirás que si ¿verdad?-

-No tengo que decírtelo Alex-

-Marina ya no quiero ser tu enemigo, seamos amigos si-

-Esta bien seremos amigos-

-Tu idea me agrada y sabes algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Admito que antes te odiaba pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mira creo que al crecer nos dimos cuenta que, no somos tan distintos-

-Es verdad pero ahora que lo mencionas me da tristeza pensar que no te veré en mucho tiempo-

-Jajajaja eres un encanto pero recuerda que volveré para entrar a la misma escuela-

-Lose Alex-

-¿Me llamaste Alex?-

-Dije algo malo-

-No solo que me extraño, solo me dicen Alex los que me quieren-

-Pues ahora yo te quiero amigo-

-El sentimiento es mutuo- *Marina espero que algún día te des cuenta que siempre te moleste para llamar tu atención por que me parecías lo mas lindo que había conocido*

-Adiós chicos, cuídense-

-Nos veremos pronto-

-Will cuida del reino-

-Si Magnus y tu no olvides traer a tus hijos a la escuela en dos años-

-No lo dudes-

-Lo are-

-Adiós Alex-

-Cuídate mucho Marina-

-Por supuesto niño y tú cuida a tus hermanos-

-¡Si!-

-¿Ustedes dos desde cuando son amigos?-

-Desde ayer-

-Que bueno es, bueno vámonos-

-Adiós a todos-

Nos despedimos de los reyes inmortales con gran tristeza, más yo que extrañaría aun nuevo gran amigo. Podía recordar cuando nos odiábamos pero ahora era distinto por que éramos más unidos. Sin embargo no lo volvería a ver en dos largos años y viéndolo irse en mi nacía el sentimiento de tristeza de que se fuera y pensaba solo tal ves que al fin me había enamorado de el, lo malo fue que me enamore de el cuando se fue.

*Perdóname por no decirte que me enamore de ti en este momento que te deje ir*

*Marina algún día volveré por ti*

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

Ya han pasado 2 largos años desde que Alex se fue, ahora tengo 15 años y estoy siendo entrenada para ser la mejor guerrera y tener los mejores genes para mi hijo.

Si me convertí en la novia de Dereck pero termino la relación cuando se fue al mundo humano donde se caso con una humana por que tendrían un bebe y ahora lo esperan como su primogénito, después mi hermano Will al fin sentó cabeza encontrando a una linda chica llamada Colette no se han casado pero están próximos hacerlo. Los demás siguen igual bueno Lash que junto a Will y su novia cursan su ultimo año de escuela para graduarse y ser maestros guerreros, Lash aun no a presentado novia pero lo entendemos y no lo presionamos.

Ahora Dafne si es mi cuñada por fin y Rosario sigue de presumida pero anda tras Minato. Mientras yo soy novia de Omar Contreras el heredero de una de las cuarto familias importantes que somos pero lo malo que compite por mí con nuestro amigo Franco Santoro.

Ahora caminando hacia el auto de mi familia que me llevaría a la escuela junto a mis hermanos que comenzábamos un nuevo año, llevo en mis manos un libro escrito de generación en generación de mi familia. Pertenezco al clan gobernante y como tal debo saber la historia de nuestro mundo que me fascina aun más que a nadie.

Subi al mercedes negro que a mí me llevaría a mi ultimo año de secundaria para después seguir un tiempo aprendiendo con un equipo de tres y maestro mis técnicas de batalla y pienso en mi hogar que es Hanna Alberta Canadá la gente vive feliz. Pocas somos las familias con poderes súper fuertes ya que los de más solo los utilizan si es necesario un ejemplo fue la guerra.

Aunque en la dimensión mutante hay clases sociales que a pesar de la diferencia todo estaba en equilibrio al menos hasta que la tranquilidad de mi pueblo inexplicablemente fue perturbada por algo que los mayores no explicaron a ninguno de los jóvenes pertenecientes a los clanes Black el dominante y gobernante al que yo pertenezco, el Santoro y Contreras que eran los tres clanes cercanos a Hanna Alberta, bueno el Black vive en este lugar y nuestros vecinos son los Santoro y Contreras con los que tenemos buenas relaciones al igual que con los demás existentes. Como dije antes nuestra tranquilidad fue alterada por una razón que los adultos no explicaron, fue que los jóvenes pusimos atención a nuestros instintos animales heredados por ancestros que habían hecho un pacto con la naturaleza que consistía en protegerla y cuidarla a cambio de que les otorgara sus poderes.

Aunque poníamos atención todos los miembros jóvenes del clan, se olvido la alerta tiempo después, una de ellas era yo una chica normal bueno al menos eso parece ya que en mi interior poseo las habilidades de los animales, junto a otros miembros de mi edad estudio en la escuela Wolf-Fox que su única enseñanza era entrenar a los jóvenes para ser guerreros. Pero solo podían ingresar los jóvenes con súper poderes.

Deseaba estar en la dimensión de los mortales que eran los humanos pero así se les decía en mi mundo, ya que ellos no tenían poderes como nosotros solo eran seres que vivían su vida sin poder ver esa magia que nosotros veíamos desde el momento de nacer y que luchaban solo por sobrevivir, a veces pensaba que deseaba ser como ellos por que no se preocupaban como nosotros de defender nuestras habilidades secretas contra los enemigos, mi especie se auto nombro mutante debido a poseer poderes de animales, naturaleza y muchas otras cosas pero teníamos la misma mentalidad de humanos y cuerpo que se transformaba en nuestro animal regente.

Cada uno desarrollaba una distinta y única característica de transformación, lamentable mente yo aun no encuentro la mía, no solo eran esos dos mundos que conocía sino también me explicaron con mas detalles que existía otra dimensión llamada El Milenio De Plata sus habitantes eran totalmente inmortales y poseían poderes aun mas fuertes que nosotros es decir, ellos no tenían la fragilidad de un cuerpo humano como nosotros, aunque dijeran lo que dijeran de ellos a mi me fascinaba pensar en nunca morir. Bueno al menos eso pensaba hace algún tiempo ya que recientemente encontramos un escrito que decía:

TODO INMORTAL DEBERA OBEDECER AL SUPREMO CONSEJO SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PIDA O DESEE. ESTE DOCUMENTO LO HE ESCRITO CON MI PUÑO Y LETRA PARA GARANTIZAR EL ORDEN EN MI NATAL MUNDO INMORTAL.

ATTE: El Sakion

Al saber que ellos si morían pero hasta que el consejo lo decidiera nos tranquilizamos un poco. Pensaba en que su más grande líder tenía razón en algunos sentidos pero me parecía absurdo que el rey tenga que obedecerlos. Acaso no podía ser como nuestro rey sin obedecer a nadie haciendo su voluntad que trae consigo paz, claro con algunos percances pero me imagino esperar a morir cuando te lo ordenaran -¡Que horrible!-

Ya estando en el mercedes negro empecé a leer mi libro donde cuentan mis ancestros que hace muchos años existió un guerrero perteneciente al mundo inmortal pero aunque descendía de los inmortales, los dioses lo aceptaron en su mundo y con esto radico en el Mundo Supremo.

No solo convivió con inmortales y dioses sino también con humanos y mutantes para después unir a los cuatro mundos en perfecta paz eterna como lo tenia planeado, sin embargo su hermano gemelo no tenia los mismos planes. Lleno de envida, odio y deseo de matar a su hermano mayor hizo un pacto con una fuerza maligna llamada Dark BLOOD y con la fuerza otorgada declaro la guerra a la armonía de su hermano, el mayor a pesar de sus logros y nombramientos en las dimensiones nunca hizo uso de su poder para establecerse como rey pero viendo que todo lo amado podía desaparecer les pidió a los demás que lucharan junto a el para conservar la paz.

Se vivieron varios meces de batallas hasta que este valeroso joven cumplió 24 años, junto a toda su familia y sequito acordó efectuar la técnica prohibida para todos los descendientes de su familia, pero solo podía ser usada en caso de una verdadera emergencia ya que esta requería entregar la vida a cambio de que funcionara.

Todos objetaron que podían vencer al renegado de la familia pero el guerrero en esos instantes escucho el batallón de su hermano y sin avisar a nadie salió velozmente a la batalla, al ver que los demás lo seguían hizo un campo de energía que evitaba el paso de cualquier cosa a la batalla y que de este saliera algo.

Invocando a un dragón Blanco de ojos azules, utilizo la técnica prohibida y así dio su joven vida para conservar la paz en las dimensiones y destruir a su hermano que ya tenia purificada su alma gracias a la técnica. Antes de morir ambos hermanos dijeron a los habitantes del universo.

–Sentimos mucho lo que hicimos pero hemos visto que nuestras sociedades no pueden coexistir sin tener odio, celos o envidia por alguien mas de otra raza así que nuestra decisión es separar a las dimensiones y así se ara-

Con esta decisión el guerrero junto a su hermano convertidos en espíritus pusieron barreras en todas las dimensiones donde ningún individuo podría traspasar amenos que ambos volvieran a la vida para rehacer el sello.

Antes de morir sus hermanos menores quedaron a cargo de los mundos uno de ellos era Tayson Black un guerrero poderoso pero no mas que su hermano mayor. El cuidaría el mundo mutante y su sello, la otra era Blum Laysor ella seria la líder de los inmortales y guardiana de sus tesoros

–Bueno al menos creo que ese era su apellido-

Los otros dos mundos no necesitaban ser cuidados ya que podían vivir por si solos sin necesidad de protección.

El valeroso guerrero se llamo Hax que cuidaba los cuatro mundos pero nunca se considero rey de algo o alguien como sus hermanos, los cuatro fueron criados de distintas maneras cuando quedaron huérfanos en su niñez, los apellidos Black y Laysor eran de familias nobles que se hicieron cargo de solo dos niños los Black como necesitaban un varón cuidaron a Tayson para que fuera su heredero, aunque los hermanos descendían de esa familia solo a el lo quisieron.

La familia Laysor cuido de Blum para que cuando fuera grande contrajera matrimonio con otra familia importante como su madre cuando se caso. Hubiera sido buena idea que las dos familias tuvieran a los gemelos aunque fueran separados pero no fue una opción ya que esos dos clanes pensaban en que si criaban a un gemelo estos en el futuro traerían mala fortuna y con esa mentalidad los dejaron a su suerte siendo descendientes del legado sanguíneo mas fuerte aunque todos lo desconocían.

Varios años vivieron en las calles, bosques, desiertos, etc. Pero fueron adoptados por un inmortal amigo de sus padres, el contó que sus padres a pesar de nacer mutantes se habían vuelto inmortales antes de tener hijos y que con ello les daría derecho a entrar a ese mundo. Dudosos de ser inmortales se fueron dejando a sus hermanos menores que se olvidaron de los mayores para ser felices con todas las comodidades existentes.

Cuando entraron con los inmortales entrenaron en todas las artes de combate y estudiaron como lo habitual pero no olvidaron de donde venían. Cuando cumplieron 15 años el supremo consejo los transformo por completo en inmortales y los nombro gobernantes como su nacimiento y derecho lo dictaba, Hax siendo el mayor se volvió rey dejando a su hermano como príncipe al menos hasta que el rey tuviera un hijo.

Un año mas tarde se enteraron que el mundo mutante estaba en crisis y fueron en su ayuda, localizando a sus hermanos menores juraron mantener el orden para siempre en su juventud y así fue ya que el orden fue reestablecido, por su buen corazón y valentía los mutantes nombraron a Hax su gobernante y el siendo rey de ambos mundos hizo prosperar a los reinos pero a pesar de gobernar convivía con la gente como si no tuviera ningún titulo ni nada por el estilo.

Esto causo mas simpatía a la gente que lo quería dándole la mano que le fue negada en su niñez solitaria, un tiempo mas tarde Hax ya no quería saber nada de la nobleza ni nada pero en su interior sabia que si dejaba su puesto todo volvería a ser infeliz, entonces le encomendó a sus hermanos cuidar los reinos por un tiempo en lo que el descansaba del agobio de su puesto ya que lo único que deseaba era ser un hombre libre.

Ellos aceptaron pero como era de esperarse Tayson y Blum siendo criados por nobles no tenían la sencillez de su hermano mayor así que solo se dedicaron a vivir en sus palacios sin convivir con los demás.

Hax se alejo de todo para ir a vivir en Grecia pero esto duro poco ya que su hermano gemelo Han corrompido por el odio hacia sus hermanos provoco varios conflictos obligándolo a volver a su puesto como rey, el se preguntaba por que Han provocaba esos problemas pero jamás encontró respuesta, sino hasta que recordó que su extraño comportamiento comenzó cuando Hax fue aceptado por los dioses gracias a su padre que de joven renuncio a su legado o algo que le dio el derecho a Hax de ser parte de los dioses.

No obstante la vida de estos cuatro hermanos fue marcada por siempre matando a su primogénito Hax Golter de una forma cruel y a una muy joven edad.

Terminando de leer ese capitulo proseguí leyendo una parte donde decía que Hax solo dejo para la eternidad a dos hombres que conocieron a sus padres y lo criaron como un hijo, a el y a su gemelo de niños pero con la condición de no revelar el secreto que les fue encomendado a menos que reencarnara de nuevo.

El mismo inmortal que lo llevo a su mundo junto a su mejor amigo fueron nombrados por Hax pero a la muerte de este juraron defender los ideales que perseguían desde jóvenes y que le habían enseñado a Hax, no solo fueron los maestro del joven sino también habían sido compañeros de equipo de sus padres que lamentable mente habían muerto en una misión.

Salte varios capítulos para leer como habían muerto los padres de Hax y todo comenzó cuando...

Hax tenía seis años y su hermano Tayson tenía cuatro mientras que Blum apenas tenía un año. Ese día Han y Hax cumplirían cinco años pero el estando en la escuela de guerreros Nit que después nombro Wolf-Fox ya que eran sus dos mas importantes transformaciones. Como era talentoso fue aceptado dos años antes de lo permitido y estando en esta recibió la noticia de que sus padres fueron enviados a una misión peligrosa y que sus hermanos habían sido llevados con sus abuelos paternos para ser protegidos en caso de una venganza por parte de los enemigos que sabían sobre el ataque que se aria en unos cuantos días.

El siendo un niño comprendía las reglas del senado de su padre y solo le quedo esperar a que regresaran, pasaron varios meces hasta que llego el invierno. Esta vez todos decían que el invierno era mas cruel sin explicación alguna pero el pequeño Hax sin importarle el frió esperaba en la entrada de su aldea llamada Moon donde hoy en dia es Jazmín Nativitas Xochimilco en México Distrito Federal.

El esperaba y miraba por varias horas el camino sin ver nada, todos lo miraban y aun siendo el príncipe no era muy querido por que nació el dia en que un feroz Lobo Plateado ataco el pueblo destruyéndolo, pero esto se debió a que la bestia solo buscaba a su dueño que era Hax y entrando a su cuerpo junto al Dragón, calmo el desorden pero esto provoco un odio hacia el que solo hacia mas infeliz su vida que recibía el desprecio de los demás.

Viendo como querían a sus hermanos lloraba a escondidas de las únicas personas que lo querían y estas eran Reysha, Haru y sus padres llamados Hiedan y Serena.

Ellos eran un equipo poderoso los cuatro eran grandes amigos desde la niñez pero sabiendo el riesgo que corrían en cada misión prometieron que si tenían hijos y alguno de ellos moría, los demás protegerían a su familia.

Cumplieron su promesa protegiéndose mutuamente pero desde que Hiedan se volvió rey esta promesa solo se adjudico a los hijos de Reysha y Haru, sin embargo Hiedan decidió participar en esta misión sabiendo que dejaba a su hijo mayor a merced de aquellos que lo odiaban.

Hax ocultando su dolor de estar solo esperaba y esperaba pero jamás volvían sus padres, fue entonces que mientras el dormía sonó la campana de alarma, el se levanto rápido para ver que pasaba y fue que vio como todo el pueblo rodeaba dos camillas llorando. El se acerco y vio a sus padres bañados en sangre mal heridos, tomando sus manos lloraba y decía

–Mama... Papa... contesten, despierten no me dejen solo-

Mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos los doctores y personas del senado lo apartaron de sus padres con rencor haciéndolo aun lado. El fuera del cuarto escucho que todos tenían planeado que si los reyes morían dejarían en el trono al hermano menor de Hiedan y que mataría a Reysha, Haru y a los hijos del rey, al escuchar eso el no puedo evitar el enfurecer pero siendo pequeño no pudo hacer nada. Todos salieron unos instantes y el aprovecho para entrar al cuarto de sus padres moribundos Hiedan viéndolo le dijo

–Hijo perdónanos, pero creo que no saldremos de esta-

-Papa que dices si siempre sales triunfante en esto al igual que mama-

-Si es verdad pero lamentablemente no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice-

-Olvídala no importa que no me enseñes a cazar mi propia presa para no comer sangre de humanos, si ya me has dado mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños-

-No entiendo, si no te he dado nada-

-Claro que si, me has dado tu regreso-

-Umm... No creo sea un buen regalo pero si me repongo te daré las mejores cosas y te enseñare a cazar. Pero hazme la promesa de que si cumplen su amenaza los del senado, iras a pedir la ayuda de los inmortales que al parecer son mas nuestra familia que la verdadera-

-Si papa cumpliré lo que me pides-

Al momento de prometerlo llegaron Reysha y Haru diciend…..

–Hiedan pudimos entrar a escondidas pero dinos que quieres que hagamos-

-Bien se que al único que no quieren es a Hax así que llévenlo con nuestro maestro al Milenio De Plata junto a Han, por los otros dos no me preocupo ya que ellos serán adoptados por nuestras familias-

-Aremos lo que digas pero trata de mejorar-

-No creo mejorar además en este momento a muerto Serena-

-¿Qué?-

-Reysha llama al doctor-

-Si Haru-

-Amigo cuida a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo y conviértelo en todas las formas en el inmortal que es, al igual que nosotros cuatro-

-Si lo are, descansa en paz Hiedan-

-Hax cuídate de todo peligro y cuando crezcas vuelve y recupera tu reino. Jejeje... Al parecer ya llego mi hora cuídense de acuerdo-

-No! Papa-

En ese momento el padre de Hax murió dejándolo solo. Cuando todos se enteraron de la muerte del rey buscaron a Hax al cual separaron de Haru y Reysha que no lo pudieron llevar al Milenio De Plata. Llorando la muerte de sus padres fue exiliado a las calles y miseria junto a Han que pasando algún tiempo fueron llevados al Mileno de Plata donde cumplieron la promesa a su padre convirtiéndose por completo en inmortales.

Pero en el corazón de Hax solo existía una palabra "Venganza".

**2.-COMIENZAN LAS AVENTURAS**

-¡Falta poco para llegar a mi escuela¡-

Grite eso y guarde los libros en mi mochila, escuchando música en mi celular, viendo por la ventana pensaba en todo lo que Hax había sufrido por culpa de mi especie que después le debió un tratado de paz con la raza inmortal y humana por ese hecho nosotros vivimos tranquilos con solo problemas internos.

Jamás pensaba tanto en este tema como ahora lo ago eso me parece extraño pero a la vez me pregunto por que llegaban extraños sueños acerca de este tema mas cuando aparecía extrañamente ese hombre tan apuesto que me tiene cautivada.

El mundo de los dioses era desconocido para todos ya que como en ese lugar estaban las deidades solo se sabia que en ese lugar radicaban las reencarnaciones de los dioses que solo entraban en nuestras vidas cuando se necesitaba de nuevo del equilibrio de todo.

Tengo 13 años de edad y me gusta mucho la historia del origen de mi raza y ese dia a pesar de mis pensamientos mis amigos me esperaban seguro con la noticia que harían una fiesta para mi celebrando mi cumple.

Cuando llegue a la escuela como todos los años mis amigos me tenían preparado un cumpleaños inolvidable mis dos mejores amigos Franco Santoro y Omar Contreras con los que he convivido desde que tengo memoria me preguntaban que deseaba en mi cumpleaños numero 15, yo adjudicaba que lo único que quería era estar con mis seres queridos.

Aunque insistían en mi regalo no me importaba nada de eso, reía cada vez que ellos peleaban por ver quien me daría el mejor regalo hasta mis amigas peleaban por eso.

Cada cumpleaños se intensificaban esos sueños y ahora los sentía en carne propia, es decir que ahora parecía que yo misma los estuviera viviendo.

Queriendo escapar de todo eso pensaba como seria mi vida sino perteneciera a este mundo sino al de los mortales o inmortales, al escucharme todos decían que estaba loca al pensar eso pero me daba curiosidad saber que era vivir en esos mundos a los cuales nunca podría ir y claro mucho menos al de los dioses.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

-Marina dinos ¿Qué te regalo Alexander esta ves?-

-No se déjame abro esa cajita-

-¿Qué es?-

-Una carta con un collar de corazón de plata y al parecer tiene….una foto de cuando éramos bebes y la ultima que nos tomamos, aunque hay espacio para otras y una tonada de música-

-¿Qué no es la canción con la que bailaron?-

-Si veo que no la ha olvidado, es tan detallista-

-Claro si es siempre el primero en darte un regalo de cumpleaños y además todos saben que te quiere mucho-

-Tal vez-

-¿Otra vez ese inmortal te mando regalo?-

-Omar tu eres mi novio y no creo que debas estar celoso además no le digas así el es mi amigo-

-Pero cuando un hombre te manda regalos sin el que de lo de personalmente quiere decir que quiere algo enserio contigo mas aya que un noviazgo-

-Me agrada pero no creo estar lista para un compromiso así-

–Se que tu familia busca el mejor partido para ti pero yo me he enamorado de ti como un loco a pesar de que soy joven, pero si tu no me aceptas are todo lo posible para que tu familia me haga tu futuro esposo-

Termino diciéndome eso dándome un beso en la mano y yo no pude contenerme diciéndole.

–Omar yo deseo eso con todo mi corazón pero ¿Estas seguro que eso quieres en verdad? ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Comprometerte conmigo desde ahora sabiendo que te puedes arrepentir y que no podrás deshacer el compromiso después?-

–Estoy seguro Marina quiero que tu seas mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro ahora y por siempre-

Esas palabras me tocaron el corazón dejándome anonadada y pensando bien las cosas pero aunque yo quería a Alex sabia que nunca me dejarían casarme con el.

Salimos al patio a nuestro descansó y busque a Omar para explicarle como el no sabia lo de los regalos, quería hacer pero cuando lo encontré el me dijo…

–Marina ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Aquel día en que…-

-Si ´pero quiero que no te enojes por favor-

-Descuida por mas que Alex quiera algo contigo se que nunca podra ser solo por el hecho de que son de dos razas distintas-

-Omar no lo desprecies el es mi amigo-

-Esta bien no te molestare mas con eso. Pero contesta ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-

–Ah! Si recuerdo, como olvidarlo, mas por lo que paso con Franco cuando te vi por primera ves el se puso celoso de ti ya que me juntaba mas contigo que con el y estos celos se debieron a que el y yo hemos crecido juntos. Ese día nunca lo olvidare Omar ya que también te debo la vida-

Parecerá extraño pero es verdad a Omar le debo la vida ya que me salvo de un peligro muy grande, cerrando mis ojos recordé que todo comenzó una mañana como de costumbre a desayunar con la familia mi padre nunca estaba en casa, solo lo he visto pocas veces y casi no memorizo su rostro desconocido, pero ese día el estaba en casa ya que esperábamos visitas de otro clan que buscaba aliarse con nosotros y claro presentarme a su primogénito.

A mi no me agradaba la idea ya que a otros niños que conocí eran presumidos y déspotas pretendiendo siempre demostrar lo superiores que eran supuestamente por los de mas baja posición que nosotros, increíblemente absurdo pero cierto.

Alexander apenas tenia poco de irse y yo seguía en su recuerdo pero fue que vi a Omar el cual al verme se sonrojo y desviaba la mirada al igual que yo, mientras Franco se comportaba extraño y cuando nos dejaron solos a los tres exclamo…..

–Hola Omar soy Fdranco y espero que no seas un niño presumido como los demás-

–¡No! No soy así al contrario me gusta la sencillez de las personas pero te diré una cosa no me gusta tener competencia cuando hay una linda niña como Marina así que por favor querrías dejarnos solo a mi futura esposa y a mí-

Quede congelada por lo dicho de Omar así que mejor corrí al rió donde empecé a jugar con las piedritas.

A la lejanía escuchaba como discutían y peleaban pero sin darnos cuenta llegaron enemigos de nuestros clanes, después de eso me tomaron como prisionera y a Franco lo hirieron gravemente pero Omar por alguna razón inexplicable saco un poder extraño donde se lo podía distinguir el aura de un leopardo con el cual venció a los enemigos pero no supe mas debido a que perdí el conocimiento.

Tiempo mas tarde desperté en el hospital con mi madre aun lado diciéndome que Omar salvo las vidas de Franco y mía, cuando supe eso me levante pero estaba muy débil y me desmaye de nuevo para después despertar cerca de Omar y Franco que ya eran amigos. Yo extrañada por ese extraño poder tuve la curiosidad de preguntar lo que significaba eso y mi padre dijo…

– Cada uno de nosotros somos protegidos especialmente por una criatura, por ejemplo en los Santoro corre sangre de caballos salvajes y Pegasos, que en cuanto algunos jóvenes del clan maduren encontraran la forma de utilizar su fuerza y después transformarse a voluntad en su criatura pero solo pocos logran ser Pegasos y lo mas común son los de la familia principal los que lo logran.

Luego están los Contreras ellos tienen sangre de leopardos y según veo Omar a encontrado su poder oculto en una situación de peligró para sus seres queridos, luego estamos nosotros que por nuestra sangre corre una mezcla de casi todo menos Dragones que solo correspondía únicamente al Sakion que dio ese don a aquellos que sean puros de corazón y de buenos sentimientos, ellos únicamente se transformaran en Dragón como los del supremo consejo o los Golter-

-Papa entonces ¿Por qué los Golter no nos hablan?-

-Por que se creen superiores a todos bueno eso fue después de que los mataran-

-¿Quién los mato papa?-

-Nadie sabe pero se termino ese Clan-

-Ah bueno pero dime ¿tu puedes transformante en todo?-

-No. Mira hay pocos que logran hacer esto en su totalidad, claro que se transforman y tienen poderes pero no con tanta fuerza en la sangre-

-Eso quiere decir que no por ser Black podemos transformarnos en todo ¡no!-

-Así es. Para nuestra familia que lo tiene todo no a sido posible obtener todas las transformación como el Sakion pero si tenemos la mayoría aunque para cada miembro se le quita uno por ejemplo tu abuelo es Lobo y yo no tengo y viceversa pero nadie sabe que transformación le será quitada-

-Eso es trampa papa no puedo creer que siendo los principales tengamos restricciones-

-Jajaja tienes razón no es justo pero así nos hizo el Sakion-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aunque el aya tenido parientes cercanos o lejanos estos jamás tendrán sangre tan pura ya que se mezclaron con matrimonios que no serian permitidos en los Black años después por nuestros ancestros solamente por que encontraron que casarse con los Renaldi daba un descendiente de buenos genes pero rompimos eso cuando me case con tu madre-

-Huy que delicaditos son ¡No creen chicos!-

-Si- los tres reímos pero mi papa nos silencio diciendo

-Sin embargo las familias nobles de los clanes aun tienen sangre pura ya que algunos pocos que se transforman a voluntad y esto hace que nuca envejezcan debido a que son sangre pura, en cambio los impuros tienen problemas para controlarse en su totalidad y optan por no utilizar la transformación muy seguido. Ahora también en solo los sangre pura se puede ver la forma de la bestia en su aura y los hacen comportarse como ella sin perder la esencia humana como es el caso de Omar-

-Woow eso quiere decir que el es genial-

-En efecto nunca se sabe quien nacerá de sangre pura, pero lo que importa es que sepa usar su poder sabiamente. Tal como decía Hax-

-Papa-

-¿Si dime?-

-¿Hax era de sangre pura?-

-Pues aunque sus padres hayan sido de nacimiento mutante y después se volvieron inmortales, el tenia la sangre mas pura de todas aun mas que su hermano Han ya que este poseía la mezcla de ambas especies pero era leve.

Los otros dos eran mutantes en totalidad y eso extraño a todos preguntándose que era Hax ¿Mutante o Inmortal?-

-¿Ustedes que creen que aya sido?-

-Ummm Inmortal, Mutante, ¡no! era Inmortal-peleamos por decir lo que creíamos que era y fue gracioso.

-Pues se sorprenderán pero era ambas especies-

-¿Qué como puede ser posible?- quedamos boquiabiertos al saberlo pero nos sorprendió mas el rostro de mi padre

-Si era ambas, miren los dos mundos le pidieron una muestra de sangre que el muy amablemente ofreció. Fue que descubrieron que su sangre daba pureza para ambas especies ya que su cuerpo acepto a la perfección el ADN mutante e inmortal.

Cosa que se intento imitar pero nunca se pudo hasta nuestros días seguimos intentando igualar su ADN ya que sus lagrimas poseían poderes curativos, su fuerza era increíble pero mas que nada nos interesamos por saber como sobrevivía al poderoso veneno que era su sangre. Esta servia como defensa para matar a sus enemigos pero dependiendo su estado de animo se volvía en veneno un antídoto curativo para todo-

-Pobre debió de dolerle su cuerpo siempre debido al veneno-

-Si hija y nunca podremos imaginar cuanto sufrió en verdad, algunos Inmortales dicen que es el peor dolor del mundo y también mutantes decimos eso ahora imagínense la mezcla de esos dos dolores-

En el cuarto del hospital se hizo un gran silencio pero al fin logre entender algunas cosas sobre el temor que tenían a Hax.

Pasaron varias semanas para que saliera del hospital y después también Franco tuvo la oportunidad de transformarse. –Que coraje pero bueno-

Después de lo ocurrido volví a la escuela pero viendo a mis dos mejores amigos enfurecía por que era la única sin aura animal y viéndome así Omar muy tiernamente me pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Marina te veo distraída?-

–Lo que no entiendo es por que tu y Franco ya conocen sus poderes de Leopardo y Pegaso mucho antes de lo normal y ya han pasado 3 años de que paso el plazo para que yo los desarrollara y aun no puedo invocar mi aura animal- Omar con una pequeña sonrisa explico

–Pues es sencillo el que no puedes aun hacer esas cosas y es que tal ves aun no lo necesites ya que siempre proteges a tus amigos y familia sin necesidad de mas fuerza, pero la verdad espero que nunca lo necesites ya que tener el aura animal no es asunto fácil además que es doloroso transformarse los primeros 3 años y no quiero que sufras ese agonizante dolor, pero me preocupa mas ese dolor debido a que tienes casi la combinación de todas las especies y tendrás un dolor nuevo cada vez que invoques a algo distinto día con día-

Al decirme eso su mirada era seria y fría tratando de decirme que en verdad no apresurara mi transformación ya que no quería verme sufrir, bueno eso pude interpretar con su mirada al igual que la de Franco y mejor no insistí.

Ese día entrando al salón nos dieron una gran noticia.

-Atención les comunicamos que se harán equipos de tres personas para las misiones y para la preparación de su siguiente nivel de entrenamiento pero aun no van ha graduarse solo será un ensayo de 1 año-

-Genial- gritaron todos en el salón.

-Ummm es obvio que Omar, Franco y yo seremos equipo-

-Bien bien estando todos en sus equipos irán a donde conocerán a sus nuevos maestros con los que entrenaran durante 1 año para después volver al instituto y finalizar el entrenamiento a los 18 años-

-Bueno por lo menos nuestro equipo será el numero 1, lastima que nos toco conocer al maestro cerca de un largo y un gran árbol donde se suponía que la cita era a las 6:00am pero el maestro no llego hasta las 10:00am- los tres enojados reclamamos el retardo pero el maestro Lash King nos dijo

-Tranquilos chicos solo es un retraso que tuve, por que se me pegaron las sabanas- nos quedamos viendo al profesor con un gran asombro de la forma en que nos respondió pero a su vez notamos su gran aura de poder que era la protección del águila y aun mas apropiado para todas las tribus el águila era guía de nuestras acciones y destinos-

¿Coincidencia? Para nada, todos sabían que el maestro Lash era muy severo en su entrenamiento pero era el mejor ya que siempre saca a relucir lo mejor de el y su equipo aunque nunca aprobaba a todos, nadie sabia la razón pero solo escogía a un equipo que cumpliera sus requisitos según el.

Desde que se volvió maestro no ha tenido estudiantes como mi hermano Will aunque ellos dos han sido estudiantes de uno de los mejores equipos uno de sus maestros era mi padre y los otros eran sus amigos, aun recuerdo cuando era pequeña y en la clase de historia o sobre los comentarios que hablaban mucho de ellos, solo quería ser igual a la mujer de su equipo conocida como Subaki Oraron, ella era mi heroína y deseaba ser como ella cuando me graduara.

-Se lo que piensas Marina y déjame decirte que ella no es la única que tiene fama de gran guerrera y experta en medicina sino que también sus compañeros Alberto Kamikaze es un gran guerrero al igual que su hermano mayor Alan Kamikaze que es uno de los mas fuertes guerreros de la historia. Ambos eran jóvenes apuestos y cautivadores de los corazones jóvenes aunque para Alan solo existía Subaki-

-Si claro, pero ¿Quién fue el cuarto integrante?-

Los tres le gritamos furiosos por el modo que nos hacia menos ante ellos.

-El cuarto era William Black que en ese entonces era el futuro rey de nuestro mundo, todas las jóvenes morían por el pero a pesar de eso su corazón estaba atado a su querida Lorana ósea tus padres Marina-

-Hay que romántico-

Los tres hombres me miraron con cara de ¿Qué dices si es tonto ignorar a las demás chicas?

-Oiga usted como los conoce-

-Es ovio que los conosca-

-¿Por qué?-

Replicaron de nuevo mis dos amigos siguiendo enojados.

-Pues por que mi padre los entreno y a los demás por que son amigos de mi padre-

-¡Que! ¿Su padre es Ares?-

-Si-

-Entonces usted es el pequeño águila blanca-

-Correcto pero ya no soy pequeña águila blanca ahora solo águila blanca-

-Ah tenemos un maestro más que severo es importantísimo y legendario-

-Tranquilos, pero si el es mi padre-

-¿Por qué no fuiste su alumno Lash?-

-No lo se Marina-

-Que locura si tu merecías ser su alumno-

-Lose pero en lugar de ello me entreno tu padre junto a los otros tres pero mi principal maestro fue Will-

-Genial pero díganos ¿Quiénes fueron sus compañeros de equipo?-

-Pues éramos William hijo, Jade y yo-

-Habla de los que siempre protegen el castillo de los Black-

-Si-

-Genial ¿Marina tu los conoces no?-

-Claro todos son amigos de mi hermano incluyendo al maestro-

-Bien basta de hablar de mí y es hora de prepararnos para la prueba-

Yo pensaba en hacer historia como Subaki en medicina pero a la vez en combate. Desgraciadamente se retiro de las luchas para dedicarse a su familia ya que no deseaba dejar huérfanos a sus hijos si moría en combate, así que dejo todo su prometedor futuro y desde entonces no se sabe mas de sus grandes logros.

El maestro nos permitió reunirnos con el fin de planear una demostración de nuestros poderes, caminando hacia mis compañeros observe que el maestro me miraba con gran interés pero no de la forma mala sino del interés que se tiene por una persona al querer descubrir que es lo que oculta en su interior y de saber que es lo que puede dar.

Ya reunidos los tres platicamos sobre la demostración diciendo cada uno:

Omar –¡Oigan! Creo que debemos explotar nuestras habilidades al máximo como en la admisión de la escuela claro que ahora debe ser más sorprendente y que explaye nuestros talentos natos de bestias- exclamo con gran entusiasmo

–¡Si! Debemos hacer eso pero ahora debemos mostrar nuestras aura querido amigo Omar-ambos rieron a carcajeadas pero notaron mi tristeza y preguntaron

-¿Qué tienes?¿Acaso no estas feliz por al fin estar aquí en este lugar donde florecerá nuestro talento al máximo y mas ahora con el magnifico maestro que nos toco?- yo predique

-¡No! Es eso solo que ustedes tienen mas posibilidad de quedar con este maestro que yo, ya que ustedes son los únicos que tienen su aura animal- y ellos repitieron

-¡Solo es eso! Oye quien dijo que esto seria fácil pero mira no es necesario tener aura animal para ser un gran guerrero sino lo que cuenta es que tu trates de mejorar día con día sin necesidad de ese poder o ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hay varios como tu que comenzaron desde cero y ahora son muy famosos como tu heroína Subaki?-

Lo medite por un buen rato y recode que eran verdad sus palabras pero a su ves en mi mente regreso el encuentro que tuve con Subaki y Alan años atrás cuando visitaron a mi padre para una nueva alianza en esa reunión donde ella me contó…

-Con que tu eres Marina. Que linda eres me recuerdas a mi de pequeña y a tu madre-

-Gracias maestra Subaki-

-Oye vamos a platicar de algo mientras tu papa y Alan recuerdan viejos tiempos juntos-

-De acuerdo-

-Se que eres la única sin aura animal en tu equipo-

-¡Si! Y odio eso-

-Te contare algo muy interesante-

-¿Qué?-

-Antes en nuestro equipo nadie tenía aura animal, bueno a excepción de Will pero como apenas la estaba controlando con antigüedad de un año, el maestro Ares no la tomo en cuenta así que por alguna razón decirlo estábamos en las mismas-

-Pero ustedes eran talentosos aun sin tenerla-

-No creas mira comenzamos desde cero y no apresures las cosas ni tu transformación. ¡Eres perfecta como estas no cambiaras en nada a pesar de tu poder! ¡Confía en ti ese será tu meta!-

Ella medio a entender que no debía desanimarme, sus palabras quedaron muy presentes en mi vida y en esta ocasión las impuse y mirando a mis amigos jure que nunca me rendiría para conseguir hacer mis sueños realidad.

Omar mostró sus habilidades impresionantemente y utilizando su transformación en Leopardo también exploto sus habilidades como animal y humano, el maestro lo aprobó felicitándolo con gran devoción al igual que lo hizo con Franco, ahora mi turno se avecinaba mostrándome el clímax de mi nueva vida. Caminando hacia el maestro mire a todos nerviosa pero sin pensarlo mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse mostrando mis habilidades, me sentía como un delicado cisne bailando y sin darme cuenta todos exclamaron.

–Pero que hermoso cisne es, tan blanco, tan elegante pero aunque solo sea su aura muestra su gracia y su forma tan pura de la que esta hecha como si en verdad ya se hubiera convertido en cisne-

En esos momentos solo pude seguir moviéndome y después escuche que tenía el aura de un Unicornio blanco para finalizar con un aura de Unicornio con alas de Cisne. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y me preguntaron

-¿Marín dinos te duele el cuerpo?¿Estas sin fuerzas o quieres desmayarte?-

–Por supuesto que no ¿Acaso debería sentir eso?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues cuando uno se transforma por primera vez eso pasa y conforme pasa el tiempo disminuye el dolor pero los primeros tres años siempre son de desmayos o malestares-

-De acuerdo les diré si lo siento-

Al finalizar el asedio del maestro Lash nos aprobó diciéndonos

–Ustedes tres han sido impresionantemente talentosos y ahora que los he aceptado como mis alumnos, mi deber es enseñarles el nuevo nivel de vida y entrenamiento al que un guerrero Laider debe adaptarse para su crecimiento, así que será un placer entrenarlos de aquí en adelante hasta que el destino lo decida y nos separe la muerte-

-¿Cómo ósea que no va hacer solo el año?-

-No eso lo dijeron para ver cuantos querían en verdad ser guerreros y aquellos que lo rechazaron no lo serán hasta que aprueben otras pruebas-

Con una gran sonrisa nos dedico sus palabras dándonos el inicio de nuestra nueva vida que empezaría desde ahora en adelante.

Tuvimos un simulacro de misión donde teníamos que robar la espada de mi padre que siempre la traía atada en su cintura, varios equipos tuvieron esta misión y todos esperaban pasar nuestro numero era el doce, antes que nosotros solo seis aprobaron llegando así nuestro turno.

Saliendo de la tienda donde estábamos esperando el maestro Lash dio ordenes de ultimo minuto para así prepararnos y hacerle frente al primer reto, me transforme en cisne con algo de dolor soportándolo sin mostrar a los demás que en verdad el dolor me mataba. Levante el vuelo para supervisar desde el cielo que los guardias de mi padre no nos encontraran y viendo el paisaje me dije

-Vaya que vista no puedo creer que exista este mundo en los cielos. Soy feliz y podría vivir volando libre a donde el viento me llevara por siempre- musitando estas palabras observe el castillo de mi padre al cual nunca fui llevada.

Avise de inmediato a mis compañeros que corrieron aprisa, alejándose me rogaron no entrar al palacio ya que como era mi padre no estaría dispuesta a ejecutar las ordenes y con eso me quede vigilando los cielos. Fue entonces que un Grico empezó a seguirme, trate de evadirlo creyendo que era un animal pero me equivoque en verdad era un enemigo, volé mas aprisa tratando de alejarme de el pero no me lo quitaba de enzima hasta que una vos dijo…..

–¡No! Déjala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

Esa vos apareció en forma de Puma, sin darme cuenta mi enemigo lastimo una de mis alas y el dorado Puma evito mi caída poniéndome sobre su lomo y me puso a salvo del Grico, ocultándonos en una cueva.

–¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?- pregunte exaltada y obtuve la respuesta

–Soy nada menos que tu salvador-

-Oye yo lo tenia todo bajo control-

-No desde mi punto de vista-

-¡Vete de aquí quieres!-

-Por lo menos dame las gracias-

-Okay pues gracias por salvarme y perdona que me exaltara pero es la primera ves que veo a alguien de tu especie-

Dije esto mirando a sus claros pero hipnotizantes ojos azul cielo.

–Descuida no tienes por que darlas ya que es mi culpa haberte puesto en este peligro, por favor perdóname, pero eso si tienes un humor del demonio-

Al decirme esto tuve la sensación de creerle, no se era extraño pero me sentía atraída por el, como si ya lo conociera. Temblando de frió se transformo en un Puma adolescente claro como su edad lo indicaba supongo pero me dio calor su suave y terso pelaje, olía tan bien que sin darme cuenta yo también me transforme de cisne a puma.

–Vaya es increíble en tan solo un mes ya tengo tres transformaciones- resople vapor mientras me alegraba

–Te felicito princesa Marina- al oír princesa recordé la misión y me levante rápido diciendo

–¿Que estoy? haciendo debería estar con mi equipo y no aquí descansando placidamente-

-No te alteres, mira acaba de desatarse una tormenta y han suspendido la prueba. No te preocupes todos saben que estas a salvo aquí y después vendrán a buscarte-

Vi hacia fuera y escuche los rayos que caían, sin poder hacer nada me volví a acurrucar junto a el esperando a que terminara.

Dormí tranquila pero a mis sueños llego una premonición o sueño done yo lo vivía dentro de un cuerpo que supongo era yo años mas adelante que me indico lo siguiente:

Estaba en un gran castillo blanco construido con los materiales mas valiosos, tenia una corona hermosa bueno era la corona de mi madre la emperatriz de Austria, tenia piedras preciosas que solo se encontraban en la cantera especial de la familia real en Viena. La corona hacia lucir mi cabello rojo como el fuego, además traía puesto un vestido blanco de la parte superior, con tirantes rosa pastel y holanes en la falda del mismo color pero sin olvidar como la delicada seda del mismo rosa cubría la falda blanca adornada con brillos. Esto me hacia ver elegante pero había algo distinto en mi cuerpo y eso era mi gran vientre que según las voces me veía encantadora como si fuera mi primer embarazo, al escuchar eso no pude evitar tocar mi vientre y empezar a derramar algunas lagrimas diciendo…..

–Tu bebe que llevo en mi vientre tienes suerte por que tu pueblo te quiere y te ama como a ninguna otra cosa, lo que no comprendo es por que no quisieron a tu hermano mayor si tamben es hijo mío a excepción de que su padre es alguien mas. Bueno mas bien debería decir que los dos mundos debieron quererlo ya que el pudo habernos unido en una paz eterna que pondría fin a nuestros rencores pero me temo decirte que fue acecinado a los pocos instantes de nacer y ahora tu mi querido hijo eres el futuro rey supremo y además serás gobernante de Inglaterra por parte de tu padre Omar Contreras, mas lo único que te pediré es que trates de unirnos con el heredero de los inmortales y acabar con esta guerra infernal que nos acosa desde que nací-

Parecía extraño pero esas palabras me estrujaban el corazón y a pesar de todo deseaba sentirme protegida.

Después de decir esas palabras camine hacia el trono real donde se encontraban varias personar que al verme se inclinaban y al dirigir mi mirada en el trono eral vi un hombre muy apuesto de cabello castaño con algunos destellos dorados que lo hacien ver por parte rubio oscuro largo, algo de barba que lo hacia ver mas apuesto y joven aunque parezca extraño con ojos verdes de una mirada profunda e impactadora que te hacia sentir deseada en todos los sentidos. Al verlo con detenimiento supe que era Omar pero muy cambiado físicamente ya que ahora era todo un hombre dejando de ser un niño, el me miraba complacido de si mismo pero antes de acercarme el me dijo…

–Mi querida esposa te vez mas hermosa de lo normal ¿A caso hoy es un día tan especial? –

Me incline haciéndole una reverencia contestándole:

–Oh! Mi querido soberano hoy es un día especial ya que este día nacerá nuestro heredero-

El regocijarte se levanto de su trono para después abrazarme fuertemente diciendo:

–Marín sabes que no debes decirme así, eres mi esposa y mi reina. Yo soy tu esposo y tu rey pero sigo siendo tu Omar al igual que cuando éramos niños recuerdas – aunque me abrazo no sentía su calor como en nuestro noviazgo o niñez, la verdad era que yo deseaba otros brazos pero como era eso posible si lo único que deseaba era estar con Omar.

Mientras me preguntaba eso dijo

–Ya es hora de que te prepares para el parto ya que sino lo haces puedes correr otras vez el mismo riesgo de morir. Sabes que le prometí protegerte de todo a costa de mi vida y pienso cumplir mi promesa demostrándole que eres feliz junto a mi, a pesar de que aun lo quieres. Aunque no dudo que regrese por lo que es suyo algún día lo cual eres tu mi querida Marina ya que tras la perdida de su hijo tu eres el único tesoro que le queda en la vida y con el mas grande de los dolores de mi corazón le tengo una gran estima por el amor que te ha profesado a pesar de lo sucedido a renunciado a ti solamente para hacerte feliz o al menos eso le hiciste creer cuando me escogiste-

Al verme derramar lagrimas Omar dejo de abrazarme y me condujo hacia los aposentos reales donde esperaba a que la partera llegara para traer al mundo a nuestro nuevo sucesor.

Me recosté esperando la hora y cuando llego la partera comenzó los preparativos, ya en el parto los dolores eran insoportables azotando mi fuerza dejándome débil a cada momento.

Sin darme cuenta todo termino con un llanto fuerte que consigo llevo un grito exclamando….

–Un varón su majestad a llegado el nuevo rey-

Escuchándolo llorar y oyendo los gritos de jubilo fuera del castillo mire a mi hijo que tenia un parecido excepcional a su padre y dije…

–Al fin te tengo en mis brazos que tu hermano mayor dejo vacíos mi dulce pequeño-

En mis brazos el pequeño descansaba y en esos instantes llego Omar pidiendo vernos, al encontrarnos dijo…..

–Vaya! Eres igual a mi bueno lo único que nos hace diferentes es que tienes la dulce sonrisa de tu madre-

Riendo nos abrazo dejándome descansar sobre su hombro mientras el cargaba al bebe.

Cuando abrí los ojos creyendo seguir en el sueño, regrese a aquella cueva donde estaba cerca de la fogata recostada a un lado de mi salvador el me dijo

–Buenos días dormilona espero que hayas descansado ya que se acerca una batalla-

Escuche estruendos afuera y salí corriendo olvidándome de todo para ir a defender a mis seres queridos.

La batalla era intensa y sangrienta hasta el grado de que se perdieron varias vidas, mi padre usaba su espada para derrotar al enemigo mientras los demás utilizaban sus auras en cambio yo solo podía distraerlos para que después mis compañeros los derrotaran

– ¿Es este el poder que merezco? esperar a que vengan a defenderme del peligro. ¡No es justo!-

Me repetía esas palabras cada instante sabiendo que era verdad no podía hacer nada para defenderme sola, en ese instante me transforme en una combinación de las alas del cisne con el hermoso unicornio formando una nueva especie para mis transformaciones, gracias a esto pude luchar mejor pero eso no evito que me hirieran gravemente. Oculte el dolor de mis camaradas ya que se distraían por tratar de saber si estaba bien, seguí luchando pero de mi boca salió un susurro que dijo

–Dios mío ayúdame ya no puedo mas- desvaneciéndome en el suelo una voz extraña exclamo

–Te protegeré con mi vida, ya que me he enamorado de ti y por alguna extraña razón el destino nos a unido-

Al escuchar la voz recordé mis sueños y al fin pude saber el significado que tenían fue que lo vi de nuevo a aquel Puma que me salvo y poniéndome a salvo del peligro que me asechaba nuevamente.

No pude evitar desvanecerme y sin saber que paso volví a escuchar su cálida voz diciéndome…

–Nunca olvides mis palabras. Siempre te protegeré hasta el final del mundo- lo único que recuerdo es que cuando su voz se apago termino la batalla.

Dejándome con la duda si lo volvería haber y dejándome con sus palabras en mi mente, desperté poco después camino al hospital adolorida por la herida que me provoca una leve hemorragia pero tal vez sino era atendida a tiempo me costaría la vida, en esos momentos solo sentía la vulnerabilidad e impotencia que padecía por culpa de mis poderes débiles que no podía aun controlar. Viendo al maestro Lash, a mis amigos Franco y Omar tan imponentes con sus poderes me jure que como fuera seria más poderosa para lograr ver a los ojos a mis compañeros de equipo y así estar a su altura.

Ya en el castillo me recuperaba de mis heridas y viendo el crepúsculo del día me preguntaba si esos sueños solo eran eso o talvez me indicaban que me aguardaba el futuro, fuera lo que fuera ese día la nueva etapa de mi vida comenzaba y no sabia si tendría fin pero de algo estaba segura y era que moriría en el intento para alcanzar mis sueños.

**3.- EL CARAZON PUEDE CAMBIAR**

Los días pasaron y tuve una recuperación bastante rápida que consigo trajo mi primera misión oficial con mi equipo, esperaba ese día con gran entusiasmo y fue compensado con nuestro éxito.

Caminábamos en el patio del castillo y vimos a los antiguos amigos, estábamos felices pero una noticia llego…..

-Al equipo numero 1 se le a encomendado una misión ya que no han fallado ninguna pero esta ocasión no podrá ir Marina Black a la cual no arriesgaremos-

-¿Qué? Pero si tengo que ir es mi equipo-

-Déjalo Marina si es peligroso tampoco te queremos arriesgar-

-Bueno marchémonos Franco-

-Si Omar, vamos con el maestro-

Me sentía a morir ver empacar a mis amigos, era fatídico que no pudiera ir con ellos pero también jamás se atreverían a ponerme en riesgo los conocía muy bien para dudar de sus intenciones conmigo, a cada minuto se acercaba su partida y solo pude ver a Omar guardar sus cosas en su departamento.

-Maldición quisiera ir con ustedes-

-Pues si es arriesgado como dicen me párese bien que no vayas amor-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada así que tu quédate aquí, cuídate mucho y has lo que quieras pero eso si, no te vayas a portar mal ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro. Dime cuando me he portado mal-

-¿Te lo recuerdo?-

-No así esta bien-

-Bien entonces déjame bañar mientras puedes ir a ver a Franco o el maestro, yo me reuniré con ustedes después para comer juntos antes de irnos-

-Pues ya fui a ver a Franco y pues me dijo lo mismo que tu-

-¿Lo mismo?-

-Si, no es por presumir pero como según el también me ama cuando estamos solos me dice amor-

-Y tu ¿lo aceptas?-

-Claro que no se lo digo pero me dice TU CORAZON SERA MIO Y TU SERAS MIA TE ROBARE A OMAR O A QUIEN SEA-

-Jajajaja. Que lo intente, no podrá ganarme-

-A con que soy un trofeo-

-Por supuesto que no pero si lo amas mas que a mi te dejare el camino libre. Entiende te queremos demasiado además el es tu protector mas celoso bueno Minato que se ha ido lo era pero ahora Franco le gana-

-Que tontito eres sabes que yo te amo a ti pero en fin iré a ver al maestro te veo luego-

-Esta bien te veré mas tarde-

Me gusta que Omar se pusiera celoso ya que me encantaba la forma en que me besaba tan apasionadamente para indicarme que el debía ser mi único amor. A la vez me entristecía saber que no los vería por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas pero no deseaba mostrarles mi debilidad para que no se preocuparan mas de la cuenta y que no quedaran con el pendiente de mi cuando estuvieran en su misión.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa del maestro que era muy linda, tenia un gran jardín con rosas extrañamente ya que no muchas casa de solteros tenían esas cosas, también había una fuente o sin olvidar al lindo perro que había en la casa pintada de blanco con dos pisos, una cochera, y dejaba a la vista el deportivo rojo con negro del maestro y su moto de los mismos colores.

Cuando me acerque el perro Goleen Retriever de nombre Lusy que ya conocía desde pequeña aun que todavía tenia 5 meces, se paro en dos patas para lamer mi mano que se asomaba por la reja de entrada.

-Hola Marina que te trae por aquí-

-Solo vengo a ver que empaque bien sus cosas maestro-

-Pues gracias y ven pasa que tengo que hablar contigo-

-Ok-

Entre a su casa de piso con duela donde me pidió sentarme en la sala bien decorada con sillones color blanco de cuero propio estilo de un soltero, espere un tiempo para que se sentara ya que preparo un vaso de refresco. Mientras observe su pantalla de plasma grandisima, un estereo con seis bocinas, una laptop en la mesa de comida junto a una taza de café usada, un dvd junto al estereo conectada a este y a la tele que era obvio para darle mas potencia al sonido. Eso si que era vivir con estilo pero ¿Cuanto le abra costado obtener todo eso, sus pertenencias no eran tan comunes verlos en venta en nuestro mundo? Y claro son caros.

-Bien Marina quería hablar contigo acerca del compromiso que tienes con un miembro de los Black que tus padres han acordado y como Omar no ha pedido a sus padres que hagan formal su noviazgo, como compraderas tu padres te comprometieron con otro-

-Con que se entero maestro. Bueno tengo planeado hablar con mis padres acerca de ese asunto pero aunque no logre convencerlos quiero conocer a esa persona-

-Te seré sincero con el que te comprometieron no es exactamente de apellido Black o algun otro importante pero si esparte de la familia -

-A que te refieres ¿acaso usted lo conoce?-

-Claro que lo conozco y lamento que te comprometieran con un tipo tan desagradable como el-

-¿Quién es dime?-

-Pues soy yo-

-Tu eres mi prometido-

-Si, yo vengo siendo de la segunda familia perteneciente a los Black ya que mi madre es hermana de tu padre pero mi padre es Ares King-

-Ya veo pero tu no eres una mala persona-

-No se que decirte no me conoces a fondo además si vamos a supuestamente casarnos háblame de tu, quieres-

-Si-

Quede sorprendida, yo casarme con mi maestro eso era extraño y veía en su cara que también estaba consternado, como no estarlo el era algunos años mayor que yo exactamente 6 años a pesar de ser primo de William otra ves se hizo presente la falta de envejecimiento en la familia así que su padre Ares se caso ya con unos 200 y tantos años con una mujer mucho más joven. Para mi sorpresa esa mujer era una Black mi tía y pues con eso al fin comprendí por que mi maestro tenia varias transformaciones.

-Tranquilo Lash además no me eres indiferente tal vez con el tiempo lleguemos a buen termino tenemos tres años para conocernos y congeniar si deseas-

-Pues se que tu quieres a Omar y que solo me dices esto para que no me sienta mal pero si tu lo deseas lo aremos, pero discretamente de acuerdo. Tu seguirás con Omar y yo seguiré con lo mió pero nos daremos unos días para vernos donde quieras si vemos que no funciona al termino de los tres años que tenemos para que seas mayor de edad y cuando nos casemos deshacemos todo ¿Te parece?-

-Si, además así ni tu ni yo nos sentiremos presionados-

-Jajajaja. Si bueno es hora vámonos que los chicos nos esperan-

Caminamos tranquilamente junto a Lusy que era muy juguetona. Pero a pesar de todo nuestra actitud no cambio nada seguimos como los amigos que éramos, al contrario creo que mejoro nuestra relación y ahora que lo pensaba cuando estaba en Wolf-Fox y veía sus fotos, todas decíamos que el era nuestro novio y que nos casaríamos con el.

-Quien lo iba a decir. Jajajaja-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A es que mira cuando estaba en Wolf-Fox mis amigas y yo decíamos que eras nuestro novio y que nos casaríamos contigo, siempre peleábamos por eso bueno también peleaban por los chicos guapos del salón en este caso Omar y Franco. Ya te imaginaras como es eso y me fue peor cuando supieron que tu serias mi maestro y ellos mis compañeros-

-Si aun recuerdo eso, mi primera novia-

-A tuviste novia y dime con ella supongo que duraste bastante-

-Pues te diré exactamente si lo pienso duramos desde los doce años hasta los dieciocho-

-Entonces fue desde que iniciaron su entrenamiento hasta terminarlo-

-Bueno yo soy de la Elite. Comprenderás que me entrenaron mas joven y termine a los quince años, fui de esos pocos que escogen por generación-

-Ya veo pero dime por que nos escogiste de equipo-

-Pues los escogí por que ustedes me recuerdan al equipo de mi padre-

-Hablas de Subaki no-

-Si-

-Lash nunca he visto a tu padre dime ¿donde esta?-

-El me abandono cuando era un niño de cinco años, para el valió mas ser guerrero que su familia-

-Lo siento perdona por preguntar-

-Descuida si vas a ser mi esposa debes conocerme bien y créeme algún día te contare todo sobre lo que paso en mi vida-

-Si-

-Mira ya llegamos. Hola chicos-

Era duro y frió en el aspecto de nombrar a su familia y al interactuar con la gente no era muy abierto pero en esos escasos momentos me hicieron ver que Lash podía ser una persona muy amable por fuera pero a la vez sufria mucho por dentro.

-Bien chicos esta será nuestra ultima comida juntos hasta que volvamos de nuestra misión así que disfrutemos esta rica pizza-

-¡Si!-

-Oye Marina prométenos que te cuidaras mientras no estemos-

-Claro chicos los esperare pero créanme que cuando vuelvan seré mas fuerte-

-Eso espero Marina-

-Tenlo por seguro Lash-

-¿Oigan desde cuando se dicen por sus nombres tan formalmente?-

-Yo le di permiso chicos por que ella es muy buena estudiante no que ustedes son unos irresponsables vagos-

-Ah no es justo-

-Jajajaja-

Acabamos de comer y ellos se despidieron de todos los que estaban en la puerta de salida de la aldea, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por que se fueran pero ellos parecían mas preocupados por mi que yo de ellos.

-Marina tranquila volveremos pronto te lo prometemos-

-Eso espero chicos-

-Antes de que se vayan…..-

Les di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y al hacerlo sonrojaron pero en mi salio un resplandor que me envolvió y de repente….

-Marina que te paso-

-¿Pero si crecí extrañamente?-

-Tranquila es algo normal de los pertenecientes a la familia Black y veo que has despertado el don de envejecer y rejuvenecer a tu antojo solo imagina la edad que deseas tener y la tendrás-

-¿Enserio Lash?-

-Si mira-

-Ah pero si parases un niño de nuestra edad-

-Ese es el poder que caracteriza a los Black pero son pocos los que lo desarrollan así que eres suertuda de tenerlo y también este hace que no envejezcas rápido has de cuenta que es como una pequeña fuente de juventud-

-Es increíble la usare con fines buenos-

-Bueno vamonos-

-¡Si!-

-Adiós Marina cuídate-

Con ese nuevo poder y nuevos sentimientos solo podía esperar el regreso triunfal de mis compañeros que imploraba desde esos instantes que los veía irse montados en sus caballos color café por parte de Omar, blanco por Franco y negro era el hermoso caballo Frison de Lash.

-Los extrañare papa-

-Lose hija pero toma esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Esto te comunicara con Lash el tiempo que desees podrás verlo en persona y te recomiendo que sea por las noches-

-Podré verlos a todos-

-Si pero ya sabes que Lash como tu futuro esposo debe ser el único en tu corazón así que trata de olvidar a Omar por favor-

-No prometo nada-

Lo que me entrego mi padre un broche en forma de corazón con alas de oro a sus costados destinado para adornar el centro de mi pecho sobre la ropa me llevaría con mis amigos el día que deseara pero decidí no utilizarlo a menos que fuera necesario.

TIEMPO DESPUES

Ha pasado un mes desde que se fueron y los días parecían interminables, cada instante me preguntaba si estarían bien o mal en todos lo sentidos aunque el que me preocupaba mas era mi querido Omar mas conocido como Leopardo. Aunque cualquier día podría verlos gracias al broche que me llevaría a donde fuera que estuvieran cualquiera de ellos tres estaría con solo decir su nombre junto a ellos, no lo usaba esperando su regreso.

Día con día me asomaba por la entrada principal de la aldea para ver si regresaban pero no lo hacían, hasta que un día divise una sombra tambaleante corrí para socorrer a la persona y vi que era un joven de mi misma edad supongo, de pelo plateado y piel blanca, lo lleve al hospital donde por alguna extraña razón lo iba a visitar todos los días hasta que despertara lo cual hizo dos días después que lo encontré aunque se parecía a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

–Al fin despiertas me preocupaste amigo-

El abrió sus hermosos ojos grises que eran claros mucho mas que los míos, yo tenia un azul mas oscuro que otras personas. Era raro pero en fin sus ojos me miraron con interés y después me pregunto.

–Perdona por haberte preocupado pero es que fui atacado al intentar escapar supongo, aunque eso no me preocupa del todo-

-¿entonces que te preocupa mas que eso?- masculle

–Me preocupa el pequeño hecho que me fue borrada la memoria y no recuerdo quien era yo, que era yo. Bueno solo recuerdo que mi nombre empieza con Al, lamentablemente no recuerdo nada mas. ¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre?-

Tartamudee pero respondí

–Me...eee llamo Marina Black mucho gusto- viendo sus hermosos ojos solo pensaba en que gran secreto guardaba su mirada misteriosa y excitante.

-Que lindo nombre y disculpame-

-No tienes que disculparte y mientras recuerdas tu nombre te llamare Aldo Black. ¿Te gusta?-

-Pero seré como tu hermano ¿No?-

-No mira creo que mis abuelos te adoptaran como uno de sus hijos mientras recuerdas bueno al menos eso me dijeron si pasa esto-

-Bueno gracias por tu hospitalidad-

Pocos días después salimos del hospital y le ofrecí un departamento que teníamos y que nuca usábamos, el acepto no con gran felicidad pero como supuse todo salió bien, entre el y yo. Se me ocurrió pedir al consejo que unieran a Aldo a nuestra aldea cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que no sabían en que criatura se podía transformar pero cuando vieron que se transformaba en varias criaturas lo aceptaron de inmediato.

La familia Black al enterarse le hizo unos estudios de sangre pero no perteneció a nuestra estirpe y extrañados todos fijaron su vista en el ya que pensaban que tendría un futuro prometedor siendo tal vez el iniciador de un nuevo Clan al grado de tal vez ser igual a los Black.

Por decisión propia lo integraron a mi equipo como era su costumbre de agregar a alguien. Formamos un dúo invencible mientras transcurrían los meces esperábamos el regreso del equipo pero no llegaban, fue entonces que mientras entregaba un reporte al consejo nos citaron ya que había llegado una carta del equipo 1 diciendo:

LO SENTIMOS MUCHO PERO NO PODEMOS REGRESAR A LA ALDEA HASTA DEJAR ESTE REINO EN LAS MANOS DE SU VERDADERO HEREDERO QUE ES EL PRINCIPE RAIT QUIL, DISCULPENOS SU MAJERTAD PERO ES INVEVITALE ABANDONAR AL PRINCIPE Y RETORNAR A CASA, SENTIMOS DESOBEDECER LAS ORDENES PERO SOLO PODEMOS REZAR PARA SOBREVIVIR A ESTA SITUACIÓN.

DE LO UNICO QUE NO NOS ARREMPETIMOS ES QUE MARINA ESTA A SALVO Y LEJOS DE TODO ESTO QUE ES UN VERDAERO INFIERNO.

CON UN GRAN SALUDO NOS DESPEDIMOS DESEÁNDOLES LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES NOS VEREMOS PRONTO SI DIOS LO PERMITE.

PST. DIGANLE A MARINA QUE LA EXTRAÑAMOS Y QUE SE CUIDE HASTA NUESTRO REGRESO.

ATTE: EQUIPO 7 (LASH, FRANCO Y OMAR)

Al escuchar el contenido de esa carta corrí sin saber a donde iba hasta que me detuve en el templo de Atenea donde me puse a rezar por mis amigos. En mi meditación llego una visión donde veía destrucción, muerte y desastre a todo mi alrededor pero además llego una voz a mi cabeza que dijo

–Marina debes alejarte de tus seres queridos y mas de los dos hombres que amas ya que sino lo haces, eso te llevara a la muerte cuando des a luz a tu hijo. Prepárate ya que sino haces caso a esta advertencia tu heredero destruirá todo aquello que mas amas-

Cuando salí de la visión un mensajero me entrego una carta de Omar y Lash diciéndome que no la mostrara a nadie y que solo era exclusivamente para mi y fuera lo que fuera no debía decirle a nadie el contenido de ella. Enfrente del altar la abrí la carta de Omar primero y tenia un collar con una garra de Leopardo además la carta decía:

MARINA PERDONA POR NO REGRESAR PERO COMPRENDE LA SITUACIÓN PARA MI NO ES FACIL DECIRTE ESTO PERO HE ENCONTRADO A LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS AQUÍ. LO SIENTO EN VERDAD PERO COMO DIJISTE HACE TIEMPO ALFIN APARECIO LA CHICA IDEAL, ASI QUE TE LIBERO DEL LAZO QUE NOS UNE Y SE FELIZ CON QUIEN QUIERAS PERO LA UNA CONDICION ES QUE TE AGA LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO. NO TE PREOCUPES YA LE DIJE A TUS PADRES Y A LOS DEMAS.

POR CIERTO CUIDATE DE TU TIO YA QUE TRATARA DE DERROCAR A TU PADRE POR RUMORES QUE AQUÍ CIRCULAN ESO PASARA PRONTO PROTEGE AL REINO MIENTRAS REGRESAMOS.

ADIOS MI QUERIDA MARINA

Era un golpe duro para mi pero que podía hacer al respecto el había toma su decisión y yo iba a respetarla pero a la vez me preguntaba que decía la carta de Lash. Tenia miedo de abrirla y armándome de valor la abrí.

**Marina**** se que no quieres verme pero te he extrañado y ahora que ya te puedes convertir en una joven de mi edad ya no abría tantos obstáculos para conocernos mejor, exactamente esta carta te llegara en la tarde ¿cierto? Bien quiero verte ire a un sitio especial así que en un día ven conmigo si lo deseas, el hecho de no venir me dice tu respuesta.**

Era difícil decidir por que un instante me corta Omar y al otro Lash me decía lo que en verdad sentía por mí y ahora debía esperar un día para verlo y di gracias por el tiempo concedido ya que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas.

Así paso el día y a las 5 de la tarde decidí encontrarme con el claro que le avise la hora en que quería verlo.

*He tomado una decisión, bueno en marcha con Lash*

Aparecí cerca de un lago que tenia una pequeña cabaña donde el estaba con una chaqueta de cuero negro y lineas rojas en los brazos hacia abajo y pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera roja que hacia notar su bien formado cuerpo y no olvidar su cabello café y ojos color miel llenos de lujuria y pasión.

-Aquí estoy Lash dime ahora como dudaste en mi-

-Lo siento es que pensé que querías mas a Omar-

-Desde Wolf-Fox yo decía que me casaría contigo además el corazón puede cambiar y ahora lo que deseo es estar contigo bueno siempre lo he deseado pero ahora es mas posible que antes-

-Marina por favor transfórmate en una chica de mi edad que creo que no estas cómoda así o ¿quieres que yo lo haga?-

-No yo lo are-

Me transforme en una joven de 20 años con cabello rojo largo y un buen cuerpo, para después tomar su rostro entre mis manos diciéndole…

-Sabes el corazón cambia y ahora me dice que te quiero, no olvidare nunca a Omar pero ahora mis sentimientos dictan que te amo-

-¿Estas segura de que quieres comenzar una relación entre nosotros?-

-Si-

-Me haces tan feliz Marina, prometo que nunca te dejare y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

-Confió en ti-

Tal vez cometí un error y quedaría frente a los de mi generación como una cualquiera ya que después de separarme de Omar empecé a andar con Lash. Además me criticarían sobre casarme con mi maestro etc.….

-Sabes Lash me ha venido a mi mente una fantasía-

-¿Cuál?-

-Pues hace tiempo soñé con que tenia en mis brazos a mi hijo-

-Enserio a mi también me paso. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue esa fantasía para ti?-

-Mmm antes que nada fue respecto a Omar el era padre de mi hijo que nació en esa fantasía y soñaba con eso hasta que me corto, después cedieron esos sueños cuando acepte mis sentimientos por ti-

-Aahh. Ya veo, entonces puedes ver el futuro es raro pero observo que lo posees y es bueno pero no te guíes ya que el destino que puedes ver cambia de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones-

-Entiendo pero no te has dado cuenta de algo-

-¿De que?-

-De que ya esta lloviendo-

-Es verdad y ahora no puedes irte-

-No-

Ahora experimentaba un nuevo sentimiento y no podíamos dejarnos de ver, para mi era nuevo esto, claro que debía sentirme rara si no fuera así estaría mal de la cabeza pero no solo nos miramos sino que las miradas pasaron a tomar nuestras manos y fue subiendo el desborde hormonal por mi parte y veía que Lash sentía mi cambio.

-Marina….. –

-¿Dime?-

-¿Te molesta que te acariciarte?-

-No-

-Tu dime hasta donde me permites llegar-

-S….i-

Sus caricias eran cuidadosas, calidas y tiernas. Me sentía feliz ya que el trataba de hacer todo lo posible para hacerme sentir especial y que me respetaba en totalidad. No aguantaba mas esta nueva sensación me encantaba y cada vez mi cuerpo necesitaba mas, necesitaba que sus caricias subieran de nivel para complacer el deseo.

-Lash-

-¿Si?-

-Dime ¿Por qué mi cuerpo pide que no te detengas y que ya dejes de ser tan respetuoso?-

-Aahh ya veo, tú deseas inconcientemente que aumente el volumen de las caricias-

-S…i-

-Jajaja-

-¿Es malo?-

-No al contrario es normal pero dime ¿en verdad lo deseas?-

-Si pero sino quieres descuida podemos detenernos-

-No es por eso pero creo que debemos ir a un lugar más cómodo-

-¿Adonde?-

-Vamos al cuarto créeme estarás más cómoda y si no deseas seguir, nos dorminos. Asi que no te preocupes-

-Ok-

UN POCO TIEMPO DESPUES

-Bien ahora yo te guiare –

-Si-

-Desabróchate la blusa y quítate tu ropa-

-Podrías hacerlo tu-

-Ok-

Desabrocho mi ropa con delicadeza y me pidió taparme con la sabana, cosa que agradecí con toda mi alma ya que tenia pena de estar en esas condiciones con el. Se deshizo de mis prendas con facilidad, mi blusa azul escotada de marga corta, mi falda blanca corta y lisa tipo mezclilla no fueron impedimento para el pero no me arranco mi ropa intima, me extrañe pero me dijo.

-Recuéstate y quítate lo que resta de ropa se que te da pena pero tranquila que no te are daño mientras lo haces yo are lo mismo, no es necesario que te quites la sabana-

-Lash dime que es ese miedo que siento-

-Es el miedo a tu primera relación sexual, todos pasamos por eso y créeme cuando me toco la primera vez también sentí miedo-

-Entonces confió en ti y pido que cures este miedo que siento por favor-

-Lo are-

Después de ese suceso regrese a mi hogar donde volvía a leer una y otra ves las cartas que me enviaron dos meces atrás. Al leer las cartas solo pude derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo pero en eso sentí un cálido dedo que seco mis lagrimas diciendo

–No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así y te pido que no sufras por Omar ya que el desaprovecho la dicha de ser feliz contigo. Pero gracias a eso espero tener una oportunidad en tu corazón-

La idea me dejo abrumada pero me imagine tener otra vida en compañía de Aldo sin embargo debía decirle que esas cartas me fueron entregadas tres meces atrás y que ahora era la mujer de Lash.

-Lo siento Aldo pero no puedo estar ahora con nadie-

-Entiendo es por Omar y te digo algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Siempre te esperare y estaré hay para cuando te decidas por mi-

-Aldo….-

-No digas nada solo recuerda mis palabras-

Eso me hizo recordar a mi salvador no se que sucedió pero por un instante pense que el era mi salvador y con esa duda me propuse buscar la verdad acerca de mi salvador y del pasado de Aldo.

**3.-EL DOLOR ACAMBIO DE VIVIR**

Después de mi encuentro con Lash pasaron 3 meces y Aldo se preocupo últimamente por mi ya que me sentía mal, no entendía por que pero….

-La señorita Marina-

-Si-

-Felicidades esta embarazada-

-¡Que!-

-Si desde ahora deberá cuidarse mas señorita y recomiendo retirarse del mundo guerrero ya que si la lastiman puede perder el bebe o cuando vaya a alguna misión corre el peligro de dejarlo huérfano-

-Entiendo es lógico pero no se si lo tendré-

-¿Acaso no esperaba este bebe?-

-La verdad es que tengo 15 años, aparento mas edad gracias a un poder pero no se que hacer-

-Primero debes tranquilizarte, toma este tesito te ara bien-

-Gracias doctora-

-De nada-

-Mire antes era novia de Omar Contreras después se fue con los demás miembros de mi equipo a una misión dejándome a mi, la única mujer del equipo. Poco tiempo después me llego una carta suya donde me corto y a su vez una de mi prometido y mi maestro Lash King con el que me fui encariñando desde niña y se imaginara como paso todo-

-Ya veo pero ¿no crees que debes ser feliz ya que será un hijo de tu futuro esposo?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que el esta en una guerra no lo he visto ni nos hemos enviado cartas y no se me ocurre como decirle esta noticia-

-Marina escríbele y dile la verdad pero es tu decisión tener este bebe o no-

-Gracias por todo vendré luego-

-Tienes poco tiempo para decidir recuérdalo-

-Si-

Ahora lo tenia confirmado mis sospechas eran claras estaba embarazada y de 3 meces, era obvio pero como soy irregular que iba a saber. No se que hacer, ni que decirle a todos sin embargo pensándolo bien este bebe tiene que nacer.

*Oh Dios seré madre a los 15 años, bueno los seis meces del embarazo que para los mutantes era normal permanecería con el cuerpo de una mujer de 20 años para que el bebe se desarrolle bien, pero que le diré a mis padres, a Lash y no olvidar a mi equipo*

-Hija ¿Qué tienes?-

-Papa, mama….. Estoy embarazada-

-¡Que!-

-Les pido perdón los he deshonrado-

-Que dices hija si es la mejor noticia además entre mas joven podrás tener mas hijos con Lash y así los dos aran a una nueva estirpe relacionada con el mismísimo Sakion y los Black-

-Pero padres están locos, enserio no están molestos-

-Claro que no, bueno con esta noticia debes cuidarte ya no hacer misiones y te daremos de baja durante los próximos meces-

-Son raros pero si eso desean lo are ya que es la única forma de compensarlos-

-Aahh por cierto hija hoy vuelve Lash, viene por refuerzos y provisiones para la batalla así que es mejor que le digas-

*Hoy regresaba el padre de mi hijo como le iba a decir, el ¿aceptaría ser padre también tan joven?*

Dije esto mientras caminaba por la calle y de pronto….

-Hola ¿Por qué tan distraída?-

-Lash- después de decir su nombre me beso

-Vaya con que sigues con la misma apariencia de aquella vez-

-Si-

-Dime ¿por que tan triste y por que llevas tanta comida?-

-Pues recuerdas lo que paso hace tres meces-

-Claro como olvidar aquel dia tan especial con la mujer que amo-

-Entonces te lo dire-

-¿Qué?-

-Lash….-

-¿Si?-

-Estoy embarazada-

-Vaya que magnifica noticia, ¡seré papa!-

-Perdóname-

-Tranquila fue mi culpa a demás me agrada la idea de tener a un bebe entre mis brazos, todos me decían que cuando me convertiría en padre-

-Pues entonces debes cuidarte y volver pronto Lash-

-Lo prometo-

Ese fue nuestro único encuentro ese día que volvió, después de eso no lo vi mas. Todos los días esperaba noticias de que volviera pero no llegaba ninguna, Aldo ya sabia todo acerca del bebe y me protegía mucho. A veces exageraba pero lo hacia por su propia voluntad ya que siempre estaba conmigo, en los ultrasonidos, cuando iba a comprar ropa de bebe y todas las demás cosas. El parecía que era el padre de mi bebe y con cada mes se acercaba el momento de saber el sexo del bebe se emocionaba mas.

-Que emoción me pregunto que será-

-No lo se hay que esperar-

-Hola chicos-

-Buenos días doctora-

-Todo esta correcto en el embarazo-

-Dígame tendré ¿sobrina o sobrino?-

-Ambos-

-Se refiere a que ¿tendré gemelos?-

-No-

-¿Entonces como puede ser que mi sobrino sea ambos?-

-Pues no son gemelos sino mellizos es decir no serán iguales-

-Vaya que raro pero es una excelente noticia no crees Aldo

-Claro-

-Tenemos que decirle a Lash vamos a escribirle pronto-

-No te lo dije antes pero volverán cuando tenga seis meces de embarazo-

-Eso será dentro de un mes-

-Si-

-Hasta entonces promete que no dirás que son dos bebes-

-ok-

Paso el tiempo y si que se notaba el embarazo pero nadie me preguntaba nada hasta Aldo que juro guardar el secreto de quien era el padre de mis hijos.

Estaba emocionada ya que al fin regresarían mis amigos, pero me preocupaba Omar que diría de mí. Seguro dirá "Vaya que rápido me encontraste reemplazo y veo que hasta regalo te dejo". Lo conozco bien para saber lo que dirá de mi. Que pesadilla estar con hombres tan buenos y que yo sea tan mala con ellos, no tengo perdón pero espero que estos pequeños no salgan como su madre sino como a sus tíos y padre.

-Al fin regresaron chicos-

-¿Qué te paso Marina pero si estas grande?-

-Franco amigo te extrañe tanto-

-Igual yo pequeña-

-Omar…. Hola-

-Hola Marina ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien-

-Que bueno-

-Marina-

-¡Lash!-

-He regresado a casa-

-Bienvenido-

-Te extrañe cada día y desee poder estar contigo-

-Igual yo Lash-

-Se ven bien juntos espero que sean felices-

-¿Omar?-

-Claro sean muy felices, cuídela mucho maestro-

-Pero chicos…..-

-Tranquila lo sabemos todo y como dijimos te apoyaremos en todo-

-Gracias amigos-

-¿Y bien cuando nace nuestro sobrino?-

-Pues hoy iré al hospital no saben bien cuando nacerán con exactitud-

-¿Nacerán?-

-Si son mellizos-

-Me…me…llizos-

-Si tendremos aun niño y una niña-

-Genial-

-Entonces vamos al hospital-

-Alto antes tengo que hacer algo los veo luego-

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir sola?-

-Lash si pude sobrevivir sin ustedes seis meces podré hacerlo unos instantes mas-

Camine sola por las calles hasta llegar a un campo donde estaba un rio de agua cristalina, en ese lugar planeaba tranquilizarme como siempre lo había hecho pero en eso….

-Jajajaja. Vaya tu debes ser la mujer de Lash-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Rayzen….el que matara al bastardo que llevas dentro-

-Atrevete a ponerme un dedo en sima-

-Impresionante ya dominas algo de poder-

-Ya te dije debes de matarme para cumplir tu propósito-

-Pronto lo veremos-

Pude mantener su ritmo de ataques pero no fue suficiente, ahora estaba cada vez más débil y pedía un minuto de descanso gracias a tal esfuerzo. Ya no aguantaba más y deseaba darme por vencida pero ahora tenia algo que proteger más que a mi vida.

-Ya no puedes cierto Marina-

-Cállate…. Aun puedo pelear más-

-Estas mintiendo ya que tu estas tirada en el piso-

-Oh no ya no puedo mas-

-Jajaja. Espera aun no mueras antes tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué quieres termina ya de una buena ves?-

-Tú tienes sangre más pura de lo que crees. Desentiende Legendaria-

-¿Qué dices? si de esa denominación solo recuerdo a esa mujer-

-Pronto lo sabrás por ahora seré tu amigo pero después por instinto seremos enemigos-

-Por que tratas de engañarme diciéndome esto-

-Marina...tu eres parte de mi, aunque tu verdadero padre lo niegue tu posees la sangre Negra de la familia-

-Sangre Negra, pero si esa sangre solo pertenece a…..-

-Ahora que me entendiste sabes quien soy y lo único que nos diferencia es el olor de tu sangre que es mezcla de la mía-

-Te protegeré ya que vienes siendo también mi descendencia-

-¿Dime a que te refieres?-

-Pronto mi niña pronto lo sabrás pero hasta entonces quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Protege siempre a tus hijos como lo haces, en especial a aquel que nacerá como El Señor de los Sangre Negra. A pesar de que mis familiares no poseen mi sangre tu si y tú deber es cuidar a nuestro líder. Protege a toda costa al rey, hasta entonces te volveré a ver-

Al decir eso, aparecí frente al hospital donde todos me esperaban. No sabia el significado de sus palabras pero el me hacia sentir querida y protegida como si fuera de mi familia.

En el hospital di a Luz a mis queridos hijos a los cuales no pude ver al principio por que tenían que revisarlos, sin embargo afuera pude escuchar los gritos de mis amigos.

-Pero si es una linda niña-

-Claro si es igual a Marina-

-Oigan no dejen aun lado a mi sobrino Scay, es tierno pero lastima que se parece al maestro-

-Chicos dejen de decir esas cosas que ambos se parecen a sus padres-

-Es verdad-

-Bien haber como se llamaran-

-Pues Franco le dijo al niño Scay ¿Qué te parece Lash?-

-Esta bien-

-Y la niña se llamara….-

-Se llamara Dafne-

-Marina ¡vuelve a la cama!-

-Ya estoy bien solo que ese será el nombre de mi hija-

-Se llamara como tu desees amor-

-Gracias Lash-

Ese mismo día salí del hospital y caminando a casa platicando con mis amigos y padre de mis hijos dije:

-Bien es hora de irnos que mañana tengo trabajo-

-¿Trabajas Marina?-

-Si, desde que se fueron y desde el bebe no me dejaron hacer misiones y tuve que trabajar para no aburrirme-

-Pero ya estamos aquí y no te faltara nada-

-Mmm no me dejaran hasta que crezcan los bebes verdad-

-No ahora tu debes dedicarte a ser madre de familia y olvidar las batallas-

-Es lo malo de ser mujer-

-Bien andando. A por cierto se me olvidaba el consejo los esta esperando en este instante-

-Iremos y luego te veremos-

-Ok-

-Mis hijos queridos su padre estará con nosotros para siempre como una familia seremos se los prometo-

EN EL CONSEJO

-Al fin regresan chicos-

-Si Ares-

-Lash te he dicho que me digas padre-

-Como decirle así a alguien que casi no conozco-

-Nunca me perdonaras ¿cierto?-

-Por tu culpa murió mi madre y no estuviste conmigo huiste dejándome solo, pero gracias a los Black salí adelante-

-Si William te debo mucho-

-¿Qué hacen aquí los Black?-

-Hemos venido por ti Lash debes ir a entrenar con nosotros durante los próximos años-

-Pero que dicen no puedo ir-

-¿Por qué? Nada te retiene en este lugar además volverás para tu boda-

-Existe un gran motivo para no irme pero no se los diré ya que si lo digo estaría en problemas-

-Tienes un día para pensarlo pero el principal motivo es…-

-¿Cuál es Ares?-

-Es ver si esa tal Marina es buena candidata para ser la esposa de mi hijo-

-Que locuras piensan ella es una Black claro que es digna-

-Lo veremos pronto y solo espero que sea una mujer pura y casta-

-Ahora que aras maestro. Todos sabemos que el consejo mataría a los bebes si los encuentran-

-Lose-

-Cuanto tiempo Lash-

-Will primo-

-Se la verdad, vi el estudio de sangre a Marina y se que mi hermana dio a luz ase poco-

-Ya veo con que eso hiciste-

-No puedo ignorar que es mi hermana por eso deseo protegerla, aunque no parezca lo mejor para ella-

-¿Que dices maestro Will?-

-Digo que Marina debe volver con los Black pero bajo el resguardo de los Kamikaze-

-No me digas que el consejo sigue con su plan de matarla por aquella profecía-

-Si y no se por que pero hablan acerca de que ella dará a luz a un bebe que derrocara su poder y si se enteran que tuvo hijos los mataran junto a ella-

-¿Pero el padre del maestro es el líder que no defenderá a sus nietos?-

-Mi padre es líder pero si los demás están en su contra no puede hacer nada-

-No lo permitiremos-

-Por eso les pido que guarden el secreto y me ayuden con mi plan-

-¿Quiénes mas lo saben?-

-Todos los jóvenes de mi familia decidimos borrar la memoria de Marina-

-Eso significa que los bebes serán separados de ella-

-Si ocultos y a salvo a los niños debemos mantener-

-Nosotros los cuidaremos-

-¿Reysha? y Haru-

-Al igual que nuestros padres juramos proteger a los niños, además nadie del consejo sabe que seguimos vivos ya que estamos en el mundo de los inmortales que son inculpados por el consejo que pierde el control de sus experimentos-

-Bueno entonces Lash tu como el padre que dices ¿Deseas proteger a tu familia a costa de tu dolor?-

-Acepto-

-Entonces borremos la memoria de Marina desde antes de estar contigo-

-Borren también mi recuerdo en su mente dejen que sea feliz a otro modo-

-De acuerdo Omar. ¡TECNICA BORRADO DE MEMORIA!-

-Ahora Reysha y Haru llévense a los bebes, todos los presentes juren nunca decir lo que paso aquí-

-Lo juramos-

**NUEVOS RECUERDOS**

Paso 1 año desde de la llegada de Aldo y salía con el a todas partes, ambos habíamos formado un nuevo equipo de dúo esperando al resto pero había días que jamás me pasaba por la mente el regreso de mi equipo, aunque no me importaba yo sentía algo nuevo por Aldo algo mas grande que lo que siento por Omar.

No vi la hora para la cita con Aldo que seria un paseo por el bosque cercano donde cabalgaríamos y exploraríamos todo al estilo deporte extremo, preparándome para la reunión note que nuevamente había cambiado en mi aspecto físico a pesar de mis 16 años desde que ellos se fueron, me hacían falta mis compañeros que eran algo torpes, tontitos o artantes pero también eran mis buenos amigos que nuca me dejaban sola en los momentos que mas los necesitaba.

Viendo la foto de equipo que nos tomamos el día de nuestro nombramiento puesta en el buró cerca de mi cama recordé esos lindos instantes.

–Oye Marina. Vamos de paseo al cine de acuerdo-

–Umm no lose es que ya tenia planeado salir con Omar, pero gracias por la invitación Franco. ¡Ya se! Se me ocurrió que podríamos salir los tres con el maestro celebrando nuestro nombramiento. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?- me miro con algo de duda pero contesto

–Esta bien tendré que soportar a Omar y al maestro- y al decir eso los dos nombrados llegaron.

–Franco con que no nos soportas eh. Entonces serás castigado con pagar la comida y la foto de equipo- repitió el maestro exaltado y algo furioso.

–Pero no fue a proposito, por que yo los amo, los quiero y adoro. Jejeje ni yo me la creí bueno es hora de la foto-

-Si!- gritamos todos.

Ese dia era especial pero ahora tenía muchas fotos con Aldo como el día de su cumpleaños, mis 16 años, nuestra primera misión juntos, la primera cita, el paseo por la feria y sus 16 también. Este mismo día en mi cita con Aldo nos la pasaríamos de lujo como de costumbre.

Salí rápidamente con mi nueva moto pero de camino esquive a dos sombras que ocupaban la carretera y con una voz furiosa exclame.

–¡Oye tu grandísimo animal! ¿Que haces en medio de la carretera?- pare y me quite el casco para mirarlos mejor.

-Vaya! No has cambiado en tu carácter Marina-

-¡Quien te crees! Dime princesa Marina-

-¡Huy! Antes no nos obligabas a decirte así-

-Umm Pero si son... Omar, Lash y Franco-

-Por que tardaron tanto en venir, que hacían, me tenían preocupada tontos-

-Sentimos mucho haberte preocupado Marina-

–Marina ¿quiénes son ellos?- tome una gran bocanada de aire y dije

–Ellos son mi equipo Aldo-

-Mucho gusto, soy Aldo compañero de equipo y novio de Marina-

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron paralizados pero me salvo del apuro mi maestro Lash diciendo.

–Es un placer tenerte en el equipo, bienvenido-

-Gracias maestro-

Se tomaron de las manos pero Omar lo veía con furia desde todos los ángulos.

–Bueno creo que debemos celebrar su regreso, ¿No creen?-

Fuimos a nuestro restaurante favorito y comimos pero el ambiente era tenso ya que Franco y Omar deseaba matar a Aldo. Fue entonces que el maestro dijo:

–Marina si mal no recuerdo hoy es el día que nos conocimos cierto-

-Así es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo-

-Bueno como yo no lo olvide ni los otros dos te trajimos esto- tome una pequeña cajita negra que en su interior traía un dije en forma de corazón que abrí y tenia nuestra foto de equipo.

–Es...es ¡increíble! Me encanta gracias chicos-

-Bueno Marina mi regalo es este tómalo por que hoy también te conocí-

-Pero si es el collar que Alexander me regalo, crei que lo habia perdido en aquella batalla-

-No hise lo posible para recuperarlo y aquí lo tienes-

-¡Gracias!-

Tome el regalo de Aldo y era ese hermoso collar que llore mucho cuando lo perdi yo le habia hecho mis modificaciones por que ahora tenia el emblema de mi familia que era un Unicornio alado y tenia una linda canción que me relajaba. Yo diría que para mi seria una canción de cuna pero viéndolo bien atrás estaba un lugar para otro escudo sin embargo lo deje vacio y Aldo tambien.

-¿Por qué no le pusiste algo atrás digo si hubiera sido alguien mas lo aria?-

–Hubiera puesto el emblema de mi familia pero como lo desconozco te pido perdón sin embargo espero que algún día este collar tenga nuestros dos emblemas y dárselo a nuestro hijo-

Esa ultima palabra me congelo pero me imagine años adelante con un pequeño Aldo en mis brazos.

-¡Se van a casar o que!-

-No Omar es que lo que pasa es que Aldo no recuerda quien era y desea tener una familia y como somos novios decimos algunas veces que queremos hijos-

-Pero recuerda Marina que tu serás mi esposa-

-No será mi esposa-

-Cállense no seré esposa de ninguno de los tres, yo escogeré a mi hombre y para que no peleen por el momento solo será Lash-

-¡Que! Lash pero si el es nuestro maestro-

-Y que además decido que el sea mi protector desde hoy. ¿Qué dice maestro acepta?-

-Claro-

-No ella es mía- -mía- -mía-

-Jajajaja sigamos viendo como pelean maestro mientras comemos-

-Si Marina-

*No sabes cuanto extraño abrazarte mi querida Marina y decir que solo eres mía*

Volvimos a las andadas peleas y todas esas cosas que ya extrañaba pero ahora se intensificaron por los celos de Omar hacia Aldo y no olvidarme de Franco, el maestro nos entrenaba duramente pero decía que era por nuestro bien, jamás me opuse al entrenamiento pero los últimos días me parecía exagerado así que empecé a cansarme mas de lo normal trataba de no mostrarlo ante mi equipo pero el maestro Lash se dio cuenta y me dijo:

–Marina... se lo que esta pasando, se que estas exhausta pero también se que no nos dices nada por que no quieres verte débil ante los chicos, y creo que es una actitud tonta aunque... a la ves me parece admirable ver el hecho de que quieres ser fuerte como ellos pero recuerda que aunque entrenes lo que entrenes siempre abra una diferencia.

No es que discrimine a la mujeres pero sabes bien que tu por el hecho de ser mujer siempre tendrás desventaja contra un hombre y ahora lo tienes mas claro con el entrenamiento que ya no puedes continuar al ritmo de ellos. Sin embargo tengo una solución que talvez no sea la mejor para ti pero es la mejor para que no preocupes a los demás y es...-

-¿Qué es maestro?- pronuncie con mi voz ahogada

–Es que tu dejes este equipo y vayas a entrenar con Subaki un tiempo hasta que ella te crea capaz de seguir con nosotros-

Quede sorprendida pero algo me decía que eso era lo correcto y sin objetar me puse en marcha hacía el continente Europeo donde ella se encontraba.

Mi maestro Lash no dijo nada a Franco, Aldo y Omar sino mas bien invento que me había encomendado una misión secreta que por supuesto fue supuestamente autorizada por mi padre que sabia la verdadera situación en la que estaba.

-Con que la dejaste ir para que fuera mas facil no decirle la verdad-

-William ahora sabes mis razones pero dime las tuyas. ¿Por qué la protegiste?-

-Por que me di cuenta de que siempre la he querido y are todo lo posible para que mama y papa la tengan en sus brazos de nuevo ya que ella es la única princesa Black-

-Me estas diciendo que ¿Rosario es adoptada?-

-Si mi abuela la encontró bajo la lluvia en un cesto y decidió hacerla hija de mi padre cuando estaba Marín pequeña. Pero a pesar de eso yo tengo el instinto de protegerlas a las dos pero más a Marina por obvias razones-

-Ya veo, bueno entonces hasta su regreso hay que encontrar al culpable de aquel accidente-

-Si-

Al llegar a Grecia jamás pensé en lo difícil que podría ser encontrar a Subaki y eso que era parte de la familia real pero cuando obtuve información de ella desgraciadamente supe que se encontraba en el hospital debido a un accidente, en cuanto despertó le comente mi situación y le entregue un mensaje de mi maestro que decía

QUERIDA SUBAKI HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO, NI TE ESCRIBO PERO LO HE HECHO EN ESTA SITUACIÓN EN LA CUAL TE PIDO AYUDA PARA LA HIJA DE NUESTRO GRAN AMIGO QUE ESPERO QUE NO AYAS OLVIDADO.

ESTA EN UNA CIRCUNSTANCIA DIFICIL QUE LA TIENE DESESPERADA, ELLA ESTA EXPERIMENTANDO EL HECHO DE LA DEBILIDAD DE MUJER ANTE HOMBRE.

ESPERO QUE CONTIGO Y LOS OTROS TRES PUEDA RECOBRAR LA CONFIANZA EN SI MISMA Y DE OBTENER ALGO DE FUERZA EXTRA, CLARO QUE CONTIGO Y TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS QUE CHICA NO PODRIA DERROTAR A UN HOMBRE.

AUN RECUERDO CUANDO ME GOLPEASTE ESA VEZ QUE TE CONOCI -JAJAJAJA- BUENO CREO QUE SABES LO QUE PIDO Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAS CUMPLIRLO, HASTA PRONTO QUERIDA AMIGA

PST. NO LE ENSEÑES TUS VICIOS OKAY.

Al terminar de leer la carta que escribió Lash ella me exclamo

–Con que te sientes inferior a un hombre eh... de acuerdo acepto el reto de entrenar a la heredera de los Black y te repito que las mujeres somos mas fuertes que los hombres-

Gritando con fuerza me sorprendí por mi nueva tutora aunque no fue la única en ser entusiasta sino que también lo fueron sus compañeros que eran Alan a simple vista veía que no era común y tuve razón ya que...

–Hola linda chica como estas- cuando se presento me manoseo y yo enojada lo golpee con fuerza gritando

–¡Pervertido!- la maestra se reía y burlaba de su esposo lo bueno fue que el hermano menor de Alan que era Alberto fue educado y se presento correctamente con un

–Hola-

-Mucho gusto maestro-

-El gusto es mió-

El si que era un caballero pero los tres eran simpáticos en todos los sentidos más Alan que a pesar de lo que paso me di cuenta que lo hizo de broma, según los tres ellos conocían a Lash desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre más bien que conocieron a su madre y el noviazgo de Ares.

Cuando la maestra salió del hospital comenzó mi tormento ya que los tres me hacían sudar sangre, al finalizar cada entrenamiento quedaba rendida pero cuando estaba en el suelo todos decían

–No es hora de descansar, eso lo aras cuando termines el entrenamiento-

-¡que! Pero entonces que fue esto, no me digan que esto fue el calentamiento—

-Oye que comes que adivinas-

-¡Hay no!-

Al momento de mi llegada no contaba con que mis maestros tenían enemigos con aprendices, entonces vi a esos tres llamados Alicia, Ramses y Joy. Los tres eran fuertes en todos los aspectos mas la chica que en cuanto nos vimos tuvimos el deseo de luchar, la maestra me detuvo diciéndole a la otra mujer

–Vaya, vaya con que has vuelto Antonia junto a tus apuestos compañeros Jordán y Loret-

-Si hemos vuelto querida Subaki, Alan y Alberto pero no solos aquí están los pequeños que tu alumna ya conoce gracias a que lee las mentes junto a ustedes. Parece que es valiosa-

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo-

-Ahora no me interesa pero pronto nos veremos las caras en una lucha que será dentro del reino hay se vera quienes son los mejores maestros y alumnos-

-Te veremos hay- cuando se fueron tuve el deseo de seguirlos y matarlos pero me detuvieron diciendo

–Tranquila no dejes que te domine el instinto animal, pero mas que nada ten paciencia ya que en algunos meces los aras pedacitos a cada uno de ellos- con esa noticia salió una sonrisa de mi rostro que esperaba ese encuentro.

Sentía que este nuevo comienzo me traería nuevos retos y experiencias que tal ves le den a mi vida un giro de 180°.

4.-NUEVO EQUIPO

Pasaron los meces desde mi llegada a Grecia y conforme pasaba cada dia me fui acostumbrando mas al esfuerzo físico, hasta que domine todas las artes que me enseñaban, me propusieron pelear con ellos en su totalidad para ver que tanto había mejorado pero yo me rehusé a herir a mis maestros. Bueno la verdad era que no me proponía lastimar a nadie al menos al maestro Alan que me lleva asi con el, ahora con casi 16 años y medio de edad observe el mar una mañana calurosa como siempre y pensaba en mis amigos, en cuanto abrían cambiado, que hacían, que eran y que se proponían hacer al acercarse el examen de ingreso a la fase final del entrenamiento para convertirse oficialmente en guerreros para darle un nombre al fin a su equipo, que se suponía que debía de ser de tres pero esta ves seria de cuatro si me incluía. Fue que me dije…..

–En estos momentos ellos se están preparando para comenzar su regreso a la escuela junto al maestro Lash y de comenzar misiones mas difíciles para así alcanzar el titulo de guerreros oficiales, me pregunto si seguirán unidos o si se separaron- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Marina se que quieres volver pero será mejor que lo hagas una semana antes del examen de graduación no crees-

-Si maestra tiene razón pero extraño a mis amigos-

-Ya veo-

-Si Jejeje-

-Me recuerdas cuando era joven, cuando me enamore de Alan-

-Así es usted siempre me ha dicho que su relación fue al principio problemática y después tierna, dulce y apasionada que dio como resultado Minato-

-Mi querido hijo es bueno con todos y por lo que se a tratado de conquistarte-

-Si, no es por nada pero Minato me a hecho olvidar a Aldo cuando salimos y me agrado volver a verlo. Además como ya lo conocía de antes cuando estuvo en mi escuela me apoyo siempre pero lo que si no sabía era que es tu hijo Subaki, pensar que me encontraría con tu hijo después de esa plática-

-Es verdad en ese entonces aun eras pequeña-

-Jajajaja. Que lindos recuerdos-

-Espero que tu seas la madre de mis nietos-

-Solo el tiempo dirá que suceda pero lo que le aseguro es que Minato siempre será alguien al quien quiera mucho-

-Marina-

-Hola Minato ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-

-Me alegra mucho y dime que haces por aquí-

-Pues quiero invitarte a nadar-

-No se, usted que dice maestra-

-Yo digo que se diviertan mucho, pero recuerden que mañana llegara su tercer compañero-

-Si-

Minato y yo corríamos por la playa, como dos niños. Era divertido me sentía feliz con el, no estábamos solos después se nos reunieron los maestros y todos juntos gozábamos de las playas de Miconos Grecia donde nos encantaba ir a descansar.

-Maestro Alan dígame como será nuestro nuevo compañero-

-Pues es muy hiperactiva y alegre-

-Entonces será niña-

-Si-

-Genial otra niña en el equipo-

-Por fin dios me da muchas hijas aun que adoptivas-

-Que mala eres Subaki-

-Jajajaja-

-¿Cómo se llama? Papa-

-Ella es…..-

De repente algo cayo del cielo y grito muy escandalosamente

-¡Yo soy el tercer integrante Mey Ulrick!-

-Ayuda-

-Lo siento maestro Alan-

-Mucho gusto soy Mey su nueva compañera-

-Hola nosotros somos Minato y Marina-

-Woow que coincidencia nuestros nombres empiezan con la misma letra-

-¡SI! Y eso quiere decir que seremos los numero uno en el mundo-

-Tranquilos chicos solo es una casualidad-

-Claro que no mama esto dice que seremos importantes en el futuro-

-Bueno entonces al mar empecemos las vacaciones, el que llegue al ultimo pierde-

-¡SI!-

Me sentía feliz con mi nuevo equipo con el que aprendí nuevas cosas, me hice más fuerte y claro ahora tenia una nueva mejor amiga llamada Mey. Con ella hacia todo, travesuras, entrenamiento y demás cosas. No podía pedir mas solo estar con mis antiguos amigos.

-Oye Marina me dijeron que tus antiguos amigos eran guapos-

-Si lo eran y muy lindos créeme-

-Ok pero cuéntame ¿Te gusta Minato?-

-No sabría decirte ya que aun tengo a alguien en mi corazón pero si siento un cariño por el-

-Ya veo entonces por que no andan-

-Quisiera pero…..-

-Chicas es hora de la misión vamos a ir por primera ves a visitar a unos grandes amigos de los maestros y nuestra encomienda es cuidar a sus hijos mientras ellos cumplen una misión-

-Si Minato-

-Amiga tal vez te enojes conmigo pero le diré lo que sientes por el-

-¡Que! Estas loca-

-No pero si ni uno ni otro dan el primer paso no funcionara nada-

-Pero….-

-Chicas que les pasa las noto raras desde la mañana-

-No nos pasa nada bueno al menos a mi no solo a Marina-

-¿Qué tienes Marina, te puedo ayudar?-

-Estoy bien solo que extraño a mis amigos-

-Te entiendo pero ahora estamos nosotros aquí-

-Si-

*Minato eres tan bueno pero no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti ¿acaso será amor? o ¿será un sentimiento grande de amistad? Que are….mmm si estuvieras Dafne aquí que arias tu*

-Hey niña ven aquí-

-Lo siento Subaki es que ando muy pensativa-

-Ya me di cuenta pero quiero decirles una buena noticia-

-¿Cuál?-

-El torneo se adelanto e iremos al castillo del rey mañana-

-¡Genial!-

-¡Por fin veré a mi padre otra ves!-

–Con que ese era tu deseo-

-Si maestra creo que ya es tiempo de volver no cree-

-Si tienes razón, bueno entonces volvamos así también aprovechare para saludar a los demás-

Al día siguiente nos pusimos en marcha a Canadá donde nos tomo muchas horas llegar.

En el aeropuerto contaba los segundos para volver a Hanna Alberta pero como aterrice en Toronto tenia que tomar un autobús. Alan durmió en el trayecto junto a Alberto pero mi maestra estaba pendiente en que no hicieran nada malo, tome una siesta pero al hacerlo trajo otra visión que esta vez me mostró a un joven de pelo rojo plateado con ojos rojos que me decía

–Perdona por que me veas es este estado pero tengo que advertirte que derrocaran el imperio y de ti depende que no suceda, auque podrías sacrificar algo valioso-

Desperté en la terminal de mi hogar angustiada y sudando pero me despeje del sueño con tan solo ver mi antiguo hogar. Vestida con un pantalón verde fuerte ajustado de los tobillos y cintura por mi cinturón negro, aguado de lo demás con bolsas en las piernas para guardar mis armas. Con una blusa negra que tenía enfrente la cara de un lobo y en la espalda tenia sus huellas pero sin mangas, con botas negras muy femeninas pero deportivas y un chaleco negro ajustado con los mismos adornos que la playera.

Le pregunte a mi maestra si me veía bien y ella contesto

–No te preocupes tu con todo te ves hermosa Marina-

-Gracias-

Algo sonrojada pedí que fuéramos cabalgando al palacio de mi padre y así se hizo, entrando en el palacio todos saludaban a mis maestros pero nadie me reconocía.

Era obvio casi siete años fuera del castillo nadie sabría como era, bueno observando los cambios hechos en mi dulce hogar escuche la voz de Lash gritando.

–Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que no deben descuidarse por un par de ojos coquetos-

También escuche otras voces que exclamaron al mismo tiempo

–Lo sentimos pero están linda esta chica maestro-

Cuando los escuche voltee a ver de donde veían y los vi a los tres hombres importantes después de mi padre en mi vida.

No pude creer lo cambiados que estaban ahora al menos eso creí ya que de repente una voz sonó

-¿Marina eres tu?-

-Claro que si maestro Lash-

-Al fin volviste niña que digo niña ya eres toda una mujer-

-Franco, Omar nunca dejaran de ser los niños que conocí-

-Y ¿Dónde esta Aldo?-

-El se fue con su familia vivieron por el y se lo llevaron-

-Que bueno por el, tendré que ir a visitarlo bien por lo mientras prepárense para el examen-

-Da lo por hecho-

-Marina vamos a descansar mañana será un gran día-

-Si Mey-

-Ok Minato nos espera-

-Adiós chicos los veré en las rondas eliminatorias junto a mi equipo-

-¿Qué no serás de nuestro equipo? Por que Aldo lo será-

-No el consejo pidió que me enfrentara a ustedes para ver que tan efectivo es el entrenamiento de uno de nuestra aldea junto a otros desconocidos-

-Es raro pero no te tendremos piedad-

-Ni yo a ustedes-

-Marina vamonos-

-Ya voy Minato-

-Adiós-

Corri a reunirme con mi equipo sin mirar atras para encontrarme con Minato y Mey con los que siempre he sido feliz.

-Chicos no me digan que la que se fue era Marina-

-Si Aldo era ella pero ya muy cambiada-

-Hey miren va tomada de la mano con un chico muy apuesto-

-Maestro…es…..es….verdad ¿Quién sera el?-

-No lo sabremos hasta enfrentarlo amigos-

-Se quien es y pertenece a la familia Black aunque no por apellido su nombre es Minato Kamikaze osea mi primo-

-¡Que! Como que Marina esta relacionada con alguien, esperen ahora que recuerdo acaso Minato no era amigo de juegos de Marina antes de formar nuestro equipo-

-Si es verdad-

-Maldición por que me imagino que el quiere casarse con ella-

-No te lo imaginas Omar ellos se comprometieron hace una semana apenas me llego la invitación para la fiesta que será pronto les iba a decir que fueran conmigo pero si no quieren lo entiendo-

-Iremos por supuesto lo tenemos que ver-

-Omar y Franco a como de lugar debemos separarlos-

-Si aunque no sabemos bien que paso ese tiempo que permaneció Marina fuera-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Mejor les propongo algo-

-¿Qué maestro?-

-Vayan a la escuela durante el tiempo que se piden antes de graduarse y averiguen todo lo que puedan de el-

-Esta bien-

-Haganlo discretamente- *¿Por qué me siento raro? Solo espero que nada nuevo llegue en estos momentos*

Sin pensar en eso una noche llego a mi mente una pesadilla que no puedo explicar por el momento y esa misma mañana me desperté muy tensa pero desayune con mi familia ocultando mi preocupación, pasaba lo típico de siempre pero desde días antes sueños casi iguales al de esa noche pero un poco menos estresantes, esos sueños me perseguían no sabia su significado pero si sabia que todo se relacionaba con un extraño joven de pelo plateado rojizo y ojos azules claro como el cielo, camine hacia mi escuela con mis hermanos, primos, Mey y mi prometido Minato la suerte era que no estaba en el mismo grupo que mis excompañeros.

Sin embargo no dejaban de sobreprotegerme e importunarnos a Minato y a mi a pesar de eso no me molestaba pero ese día me entero que Omar y Franco se cambiaron a mi grupo y que tendríamos nuevos alumnos en la escuela como tal el maestro Lorenzo Jin entro mas temprano sin darle oportunidad a su hijo Oscar de hacer su broma del dia, apresuradamente nos anuncio la llegada de nuevos alumnos y tras de mencionar eso llamo a los jóvenes que entraron con tanta elegancia que los muchachos cautivaron a todas en el salón incluso a mi

–jejeje- reí sonrojada.

El maestro los presento con los nombres de Lirio Ulrick, Edward Yum, Kushina Ulrick, Eypril Ulrick, Sara Yum y Logan Ston. Todos eran bien parecidos, eran perfectos en todos los sentidos yo me quede anonadada por ver que tan lindas eran las chicas y que tan guapos eran los chicos, el maestro dijo que venían de un país vecino junto a otros miembros de su familia pero que estaban solo de paso mientras se arreglaban las cosas en su país debido a la guerra con otro que también estaba en guerra con nosotros pero por alguna razón no tocaban nuestro pequeño pueblo donde se refugiaban todos los herederos existentes para estudiar en Wolf-Fox pero también entraban las personas normales que querían proteger a su país.

Se sentaron donde quisieron pero antes de que el maestro saliera ya que todavía no era tiempo de clases apareció un joven con chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y gafas negras oscuras, se disculpo por llegar tarde y se presento con el nombre de Alexander Laysor Del Diablo, el era mas guapo que los demás chicos pero recordé mis sueños y vi que el era aquel que aparecía en ellos, me quede sorprendida y antes de que pudiera hablar el se sentó junto a mi todos al ver eso me miraron preguntándose por que el se había sentado conmigo, cuando salió el maestro todos se juntaron en los grupitos de siempre ignorando a los chicos nuevos todos ellos se levantaron y se reunieron para platicar pero Alexander no se les acerco mas bien me pregunto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

–Me llamo Marina mucho gusto en conocerte-

-El gusto es mío-

El me sonrió cautivándome y mientras yo me quede atontada con su sonrisa hablamos de muchas cosas y simpatizamos al momento, sus amigos lo llamaron y el se levanto pero me tomo de la mano y me llevo con el para platicar con sus amigos, ellos me aceptaron en su grupo y platique con ellos durante todo el tiempo libre que tuvimos, ya en las clases Alexander me ayudaba cuando tenia dudas pero lo extraño era que no le preguntaba sino que lo pensaba y el me decía la respuesta todos se nos quedaron viendo y mis amigas me mandaban recados diciendo:

NO ES JUSTO YA ATRAPASTE AL CHICO MAS GUAPO, PERO ERES UNA SUERTUDA NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR MARIN POR QUE NO SIEMPRE HAY CHICOS GUAPOS RONDANDO

Yo reía de esos mensajes durante todas las clases, ya en el descanso que nos daban para comer me dirigí con mis amigos pero antes de llegar con ellos Alexander me pidió comer con el y sus amigos, mire a los demás y mis amigas me dijeron que fuera con el aunque los chicos tenían una mirada de furia mas Minato. Ya sentada con ellos le dije a Alex que dejara de fingir ya que nos conocíamos a la perfección, como podría olvidar al chico que salve pero también les pregunte si eran familia y Lirio me contesto

–Bueno mira aquí todos pertenecemos al mismo reino pero somos de distintas familias, aquí a lo mas que llegamos es a ser parejas por ejemplo Kushina sale con un amigo de otra escuela el cual no conoces, Logan sale con Eypril a los que no conoces pero te los presento, Sata sale con Edward también desconocidos para ti. Aquí los únicos solteros aquí somos Alexander y yo-

-Pero te confieso que nunca dejare mi soltería ya que soy una sacerdotisa que renuncio a el placer carnal- lo dijo con un tono alegre

-jajaja- todos se rieron y los chicos dijeron

-Que suerte Lirio, imagínate si estuvieras con un chico lo mas seguro es que lo atormentarías ya que no eres como nuestras dulces chicas-

Lo mencionaron con un tono de burla algo apropiado para el momento.

Ella refunfuño diciendo

–Cállense ustedes chicos que aprovechan cada instante cuando están solos para cortejar a una mujer bueno el único aquí que no lo hace es Edward y Alexander pero el ultimo no cuenta por que no tiene novia-

En ese momento sentí algo sobre mi hombro y mi mirada se poso en el brazo de Alexander que estaba hay, me puse nerviosa y pregunte

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

–Ahora que recupere mi memoria se que en mi mundo a si se le agrádese a una joven tan hermosa como tu Marina por estar aquí con nosotros-

Quede sorprendida pero mi corazón sabia que eso quería sin embargo el me soltó y pidió perdón dejándome furiosa en mi mente no entendía por que pero ya que podía hacer en esos momentos yo, su amigo Logan le replico

-Vaya! Alexander hasta que te interesas por una chica, desde que te conozco nunca has tenido novia solamente amigas así que amigos tal vez tenemos frente a la próxima señora Laysor-

Termino con una risa muy burlona.

Yo grite -¿Qué?- quedando en pausa para después reclamar con un tono de pena y enojo

–Logan como dices esas cosas Alexander nunca se interesara en mi ya que hay chicas mas bonitas que yo por ejemplo mis amigas-

El intervino poniendo su mirada sobre la mía diciendo

-Marina es verdad hay chicas bonitas pero ninguna tan hermosa como tu que pareces la diosa de la Luna o mas bien eres la mezcla de Atenea, Artemisa, Persefone, Venus y Afrodita que con sus bellezas cautivaron a muchos hombres enloqueciéndolos por su rechazo pero ellas no se comparan contigo-

-Ya deja de fingir con tus amigos por que me conoces muy bien-

-Es verdad-

-¿Qué hacen unos inmortales en nuestro mundo?-

-Mi padre nos mando aquí después de recuperarme dijo que debiamos estudiar junto a ustedes de una buena ves-

-Ya veo-

-Aunque me da tristeza saber que antes no sabia quien eras tu pero ahora prometo siempre estar cuando me necesites-

-Gracias Marina-

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta Alejandro?-

-El esta allí míralo-

-¡Hola Marina! Me alegro de verte de nuevo ya que la última ves fue cuando éramos mas chicos-

-Ya no te diré peque sino grandullón estas del mismo tamaño que tu hermano ahora-

-Pues no el sigue siendo mas alto pero si ya soy mas grande que tu-

-Jajaja OK ahora tu tienes mi respeto-

-Bien ahora que nos reunimos todos es hora de irnos chicos vale-

-OK-

-Adiós Marina y prometemos portarnos bien-

Al terminar de decirme esto beso mi mano y quede más que shokeada no pude respirar y me sonroje demasiado.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, termino el descanso dejándome enojadísima con un coraje por dentro que me quemaba, paso el tiempo y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de salir a nuestras casas, viéndolo irse es su motocicleta lejos de sus amigos solo en la carretera desee que no se fuera sin mi, que me llevara con el pero se desvaneció en la niebla del bosque que rodeaba la escuela pero además Minato me hizo una escena de celos junto a los otros dos.

Al día siguiente de su llegada todas andaban decepcionadas por que se enteraron que todos los chicos ya estaban ocupados pero perseguían a Alexander con asedio ya que se morían por ser su novia y los chicos perseguían a Lirio sin embargo ella aclaro que no podía sostener una relación con alguien dejando como cotizado del salón a Alexander bueno de la escuela pero sus competencias eran los otros tres Minato, Omar y Franco.

Todos los nuevos miembros del grupo formaron parejas que se veían lindísimas y no fueron los únicos también Franco encontró a su alma gemela en mi mejor amiga llamada Erika Miuler. Todos tenían a su media naranja menos Omar y Alexander, al principio solo tenia cariño de amigos por Alex pero ahora ese sentimiento era mas fuerte haciéndome sentir cosas nuevas en mi vida cada vez que lo veía mucho mas fuertes que antes, el tal vez sentía lo mismo pero yo sabia que si me enamoraba de el mi amor seria prohibido por mi familia en cuanto se enteraran por que era prometida de Minato.

Todas las noches soñaba con Alexander pero esa noche era distinto ahora el ya era mas maduro y estaba llorando pidiendo que lo mataran además de decir mas cosas a un joven de pelo con un tono rojo y ojos azul cielo como Alex yo diría que era Alejandro pero ese joven tenia pelo rojo como el mío pero tono brillante y plateado de Alexander el rogaba a ese joven pidiendo perdón de rodillas y le decía cosas como…

–Perdóname no era mi intención hacerte sufrir mucho, mi única intención era protegerte y espero que algún día puedas decirnos las palabras padre y madre querido...-

Antes de que pudiera escuchar el nombre del joven desperté preguntándome que había sido ese sueño preocupándome sin ninguna razón pero mi subconsciente recordó al joven y me dije a mi misma

–Ese joven de pelirrojo plateado, que tenia ojos azul cielo se parecía demasiado a Alexander y a mi aunque lo niegue el tiene mi color de pelo, mis facciones, las expresiones de el no se pero sospecho que el es nuestro hijo es nuestra viva imagen bueno se parece mas a Alexander por ser hombre era obvio pero ¿Por que le pedía Alexander perdón?-

En esos instantes de duda mi madre me grito diciéndome que ya era tarde para ir a la escuela y mire el reloj dando un gran salto apresurándome a vestir.

Baje las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad para tomar mi bicicleta y salir a la carretera apresurada, pedaleando miraba el bosque hermoso que brillaba por los primeros rayos de sol y sus verdes hojas que aun tenían el roció, del dulce amanecer. Recuerdo bien que desde pequeña cuando visitaba este pueblo siempre me encantaba ver el dulce amanecer cabalgando con mi potranca Lluvia, ella sigue viva esperando su transformación a Pegaso pero ya no la montaba por falta de tiempo. Seguí el largo sendero recordando viejas anécdotas pero sin darme cuenta una manada de toros me perseguía, yo sin poder hacer nada apresure mi paso mirando hacia atrás cuando vi a Alexander que me cargo sacándome del peligro, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos observe que habíamos llegado de un salto suyo hasta la copa de un árbol sin necesidad de que utilizara sus habilidades mágicas.

Lo mire a los ojos preguntándome que fue lo sucedido, cuando mira hacia abajo el me tapo los ojos para después darme cuenta que estaba otra vez en la carretera con mi bicicleta como si nunca hubiera pasado ese accidente, quede sin aliento, confundida pero mas que nada extrañada por la fuerza de Alexander. Me llevaron al hospital para cerciorarse que estaba bien, cuando salí vi a Alexander hablando con un señor bien parecido y una señora preciosa, hermosa que eran sus padres pero cuando me vieron me miraron con rabia, con ganas de matarme y Alexander les pidió que se fueran ya que yo quería hablar con el. Los dos se fueron se me acerco diciéndome

– Marina espero que estés bien pero ya no podemos ser amigos tan cercanos, solo podemos hablarnos lo menos posible y no quiero que te acerques a mi demasiado-

Después de decir eso me miro a los ojos tratando de ver si yo sufría o entendía sus palabras. Con la angustia que sentía no pude evitar tomarlo entre mis brazos apretarlo fuerte mente a mi cuerpo, respirando su aroma que me intoxicaba – OH dios! Era tan dulce su aroma y su voz era tan cálida que me hacia sentir segura- después de pensar esas palabras el me dijo

– Se lo que estas pensando, y no creí que causaba ese impacto en ti mi querida Marina, no es que yo quiera alejarme de ti pero lo ago para poder protegerte, para alejarte del peligro que corres conmigo, así que trata de alejarte de mi poco a poco para así salvarte del peligro y riesgo al cual no te quiero exponer por favor-

Cerré mis ojos imaginándome mi vida sin el, mientras salían unas lagrimas de mi rostro que el limpio para después alejarse de mi. Ahora si que estaba sola Minato se había ido con su familia por algunos problemas y sin ninguno de los dos me sentía súper mal.

Sin que yo pudiera hacer algo quede paralizada viendo como se alejaba de mi, esa escena siempre la tuve en mi mente de camino a casa donde todos se preocuparon por mi y yo trate de verme normal pero mi corazón estaba destrozado fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Alexander mi primer y unico amor.

Pasaron dos semanas para que regresara a la escuela y en mi regreso todos se preocuparon demasiado y les pedí que no lo hicieran, mire hacia el salón y lo vi tan elegante como siempre pero sentado aun lado de Lirio con la que coquetea y por una platica que tuve con ella, me contó que siempre a estado enamorada de Alexander y que ella aria todo lo posible para su felicidad aunque si eso significaba que el estuviera con otra mujer. Esas palabras me quemaban el alma en esos instantes pero Omar al verme saco una sonrisa de mi rostro y sentándose conmigo de nuevo claro que si hubiera estado Minato no lo hubiera hecho.

Ambos no nos miramos en todo el día y pensé que tal vez era definitiva nuestra separación, pero ese día Alexander se acerco a mí susurrándome al oído…

–Marin quiero que vayas al baile de celebración de primavera conmigo, ya que deseo que la mujer mas bella del mundo me acompañe con su presencia y se convierta en mi diosa esa noche para adorarla- mi respiración se detuvo para después contestar – Acepto ir contigo a ese baile Alexander Laysor- después el me beso la mano para tomarme y llevarme a mi casa.

Salí de compras con mis amigas para comprarnos un vestido, todas pidieron opiniones y mi amiga Colette encontró uno hermosísimo que juro ponérselo a su hija si tenia una para su graduación, ese vestido era lindo y apropiado para cualquier fiesta u ocasión. Yo no me moleste en buscar uno hasta que mis amigas me enseñaron uno de color blanco, parecía de una princesa o de novia y lo increíble era que se ajustaba para cualquier edad, por ejemplo si lo quería usar en mis 18 o boda podría usarlo, mis amigas me obligaron a ponérmelo lo mas rápido posible y al vérmelo puesto tuve la visión en que yo estaba en un altar casándome con Alexander y después tocaba mi agigantado vientre junto a Alex diciendo

– Hay bebe te espero con tantas ganas al igual que tu papito Alexander que te esta acariciando, tu papa te quiere al igual que yo y no vemos la hora en que llegues a nuestras vidas-

Desperté de ese sueño preguntándome lo que había sucedido, compre el vestido sin demora y regresamos a mi casa donde organice una pillamada para el día siguiente arreglarnos entre todas y vernos espectaculares en el baile, no estábamos solas Lirio, Kushina, Eypril y Sara estaban con nosotras. Hablamos de los chicos de sus defectos y cualidades, me preguntaron sobre mi relación con Alexander y yo conteste

– Para mi el solo es un amigo que quiero mucho pero jamás o bueno por el momento lo veo como pareja además ando con Minato chicas-

Todas rieron e hicimos una pelea de almohadas para después dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Alexander me llamo para cancelar su salida conmigo ya que iría con Lirio al baile, no me opuse y aun así decidí ir al baile aunque fuera sola, mis amigas se estaban arreglando como unas princesas de cuento pero quise estar sola unos momentos antes del baile y salí a caminar cerca de la laguna, que a su costado era llenada por un rió desembocado al mar, su agua era tan limpia y pura que me quite la ropa que tenia para nadar un rato antes de arreglarme para el baile. Me sumergí al fondo de la laguna que desembocaba al mar, vi a los peces y a mi gran amigo un delfín que vivía en esa laguna sin que nadie se diera cuenta bueno el solo venia cuando yo entraba nadar, era como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas. Éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria y el me llevo a explorar las nuevas cosas que habían en la laguna, lo nombre Guim que significaba "alma pura". Nadamos mucho tiempo y por un momento me desvanecí pero apareció un muchacho el que me hizo recordar aquel sueño de días atrás donde vi de nuevo a Alexander pero esta ves el sueño era distinto ahora el joven extraño estaba vestido con una capa negra y con ojos rojos sedientos de sangre me pregunte que había sido de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y el me respondió

-Hola! Marina este es un mensaje que te envió avisándote que debes advertirles a tus amigos que atacaran tu escuela pronto no te puedo decir exactamente cuando pero será un ataque feroz hasta el grado en que tendrán que reconstruir tu escuela, si quieres salvar a todos al momento que escuches el ataque repetirás estas palabras ¡Hax dame tu protección! Cuando digas esto, mis poderes te protegerán. Te daría el mensaje personalmente pero no puedo debido a que estoy en una faceta problemática con la que no debo estar cerca de nadie. Bueno se me termina el tiempo no me despido ya que te veré pronto y créeme que siempre te veré junto a mí. Cuídate y no dudes en pedir mi ayuda cuando quieras, ya que no quiero perderte, te deseo suerte Marina-

Desperté gracias a una voz cálida que me decía

–No! No mueras te necesito respira por favor Marina- reaccione escupiendo algo de agua y observe que la persona que me despertaba era el mismo joven que veía en sueños.

Al verlo tuve un sentimiento extraño que no podía explicar pero si sabia que deseaba abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, el me tomo de la mano y me levanto para después decirme

-Perdón, debí tener más cuidado al momento de despertarte, como podrás perdonarme-

Lo vi a los ojos pensando en las tantas ocasiones que había soñado con el, acaso el podría ser hermano de Alexander o un hermano perdido mío ya que tenia muchas características de los dos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar el me dijo

–Vaya no sabia que hermosa eres de cerca- lo mire fijamente preguntándole su nombre y el me contesto

–Me llamo Hax Retlog, soy un recién llegado al pueblo y a la escuela y pues quiero que me muestres todo si no es abusar, y quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de primavera-

-Claro pero ¿Por qué tienes el nombre del Sakion?-

-Pues asi me nombraron mis padres y como casi nadie conoce ese nombre pensaron que no abría problema ma.….digo princesa-

-Ok-

Suspirando acepte todas sus proposiciones para después llevarme a casa para arreglarme, no se en que momento se cambio de ropa pero se veía muy elegante y guapo con su traje de gala y cuando baje las escaleras de mi casa abandonada por mis amigas que ya se habían ido, el me estaba esperando ofreciéndome la mano con la me aferré para ir a su carro ultimo modelo, supongo que era un Ferrari ya que parecía de carreras y tenia placas de Italia. Me tomo de la mano para subirme a su carro aunque éramos jóvenes de edad parecía que teníamos 15 o 16, debido a nuestros genes crecíamos rápidamente hasta los 18 años donde ya no cambiábamos, pero nos manteníamos jóvenes para las batallas y hasta el dia de nuestra muerte pareceríamos de 18 años.

Manejo su coche lujoso con dirección hacia la escuela y cuando llegamos todos quedaron impresionados por que yo bajaba de ese carro, Hax me tomo de las manos y nos adentramos entre toda la multitud para entrar a la escuela, Alexander se veía genial junto a Lirio todos estaban espectaculares dentro del salón, pero cuando baje todos posaron sus miradas hacia mi y Hax. Me pregunte por que lo hacían si había parejas mas bonitas en el baile, pero Hax me dijo

–Tal vez digas que hay chicas mas bonitas que tu pero ahora tu eres la mas hermosa si no me crees mírate en el espejo- mire al espejo y el tenia razón estaba radiando de bella pero no entendía por que, sin embargo seguimos caminando hacia mis amigos y el se comunico muy bien con ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Alexander me miraba con furia por haberlo olvidado tan pronto pero el sentimiento era mutuo, fue entonces que Hax me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso con ternura, con una delicadeza y pasión que no me percate de las miradas de todos, Alexander se acerco pidiendo hablar conmigo muy bruscamente. Hax le impidió acercarse a mí haciéndome atrás con su mano, Alexander miro fijamente a los ojos de mi acompañante con furia gritándole

–¡Aléjate de Marina, ella es mía!-

–Yo no soy de nadie y si estoy con Hax es por que soy libre bueno no del todo por Minato pero el esta fuera aunque aun no se hace formal el compromiso y no ha anunciado bien que somos novios-

–Marina aquí en frente de todos te pido que seas mi novia-

–Si! Si quiero ser tu novia-

Nos alejamos de Alexander pero yo aun sentía su mirada acecina, mi alma se quemaba en el infierno de mi mentira pero sabia que si Alex no me quería volver haber, lo mejor era que me diera una nueva oportunidad, seguimos en la fiesta y Alexander nos seguía mirando con furia, decidí no hacerle caso para después escuchar, como se acercaban los enemigos pero era demasiado tarde el ataque era inevitable, fue que recordé las palabras y exclame

-¡Hax protégeme! Al decir esas palabras mi nuevo amigo corrió enfrente de todos nosotros y creo un campo de energía que nos protegió a todos los habitantes de la región, al hacer eso el también expulso a los enemigos pero le costo mucho ya que perdió el conocimiento, muy preocupada lo tome entre mis brazos suplicando y llorando al cielo por que no lo mataran, entonces cayo una lagrima mía en su rostro haciendo que apareciera un resplandor despertándolo, el me pidió permiso para dormir en mis brazos y yo accedí abrazándolo muy fuerte. El sentimiento que me rodeaba era muy hermoso y cálido así que lo abrase mas fuerte.

Después de ese incidente todos tratamos de reconstruir el pueblo y lo logramos pero mi familia me dijo que debía irme hacia otro lugar mas seguro y que estaba olvidado mi boda con Minato, eso me alivio el alma pero alejarme de mis amigos durante cuanto tiempo, mi madre respondió

–No vivirás aquí durante varios años, iras a Grecia donde los reyes objetaron no tocar ese país ya que era sagrado para los dioses y ellos. Además en ese país conocerás buenos partidos hija mía tal vez consigas a un esposo en ese lugar-

-Pero mama yo quiero a Alex y Hax-

-Hija Alex es inmortal y nunca se podran casar y Hax pues no sabemos nada de el ni siquiera sabemos por que se llama como el Sakion-

Termino su comentario con muchas risas. Mis padres el rey William Black y la reina Lorana Black planearon mi partida para ese mismo dia fue que me despedí de mis amigos, todos en el aeropuerto se despidieron de mi menos Alexander y Hax que según todos estaban pelándose por mi, yo quería ir a detenerlos pero lamentablemente no podía, fue que les encargue a mis amigas Eypril, Sara, Kushina, Lirio y Erika que fueran a detenerlos y decirles de mi parte que los extrañaría mucho. Justamente en la escalera de abordaje escuche sus voces gritándome –Marina no te vayas! Quédate con nosotros- lamentablemente ya no podía regresar y subí al avión para dirigirme hacia mi nueva vida y nuevo futuro que me esperaba en Grecia.


	4. Chapter 4

**ROSA PERDIDA**

Te has detenido a pensar como has utilizado tu vida.

Como la has vivido, como la has disfrutado o como la has hecho.

Nunca lo pensé hasta que me reencontré conmigo misma.

Ese hecho cambio mi vida por completo, pero desde el principio sabia que cambiaria ya que siempre daría la vida para alcanzar mis sueños.

Y

espero que aun siga siendo así, ya que eso me salvo de la soledad.

LIBRO

1

JULIUS Y LUNA

WILLIAM Y LORAMA

ALEXANDER Y MARINA

HAX Y FERNANDA

1.-DULCES Y TRISTES RECUERDOS

En un planeta lejano exactamente en un reino estaba apunto de nacer un bebe, todos esperaban que fuera el quinto hijo del matrimonio real pero el destino iba hacer una travesura para cambiar la historia y traer así a la persona que en verdad reinaría con paz y armonía….

Mis padres son reyes de Ondulac un mundo donde vivimos seres con cuerpo humano que nos transformamos en animales, por ser de la principal familia me transformo en todo. Tengo hermanos y amigos que son lindos, mi papa dice que somos la nueva generación guerrera y así es somos los hijos de los antiguos peleadores por la justicia que nos pasan la estafeta a nosotros y sus nombres son:

Lash King - Edad 19 años – Es un chico muy apuesto, fuerte y único descendiente de su padre Ares King y Delani Black mi tía fallecida cuando nació el. Desde entonces ha vivido solo por que su padre atiende al consejo supremo.

William Black - Edad 19 años – Mi hermano mayor, el es primogénito de mi padre creo que por eso tiene su nombre, el es de la misma generación que Lash; ambos son del mismo equipo y su maestro es mi papa. Will siendo el próximo rey recibe entrenamiento especial y su mas celoso protector es Lash, nadie los a separado desde que se conocieron y eso fue cuando eran bebes. También es asediado por las chicas como Lash y juntos son un par de casanovas empedernidos.

Juan Black - Edad 17 años – Mi segundo hermano mayor como lo dicta su nacimiento segundo en la línea al trono el a pesar de tener varias admiradoras le es fiel a su novia Mina Renaldi, ya están comprometidos y se espera un buen descendiente de ellos o al menos eso esperan los del consejo.

Daniel Black - Edad 16 años – Que puedo decir de el, bueno es el mas parecido a mama y su consentido. Siempre esta con nuestra madre y la sobreprotege mucho, al igual que mis demás hermanos es guapísimo y tiene admiradoras pero también esta comprometido pero con Monica Contreras, se quieren demasiado y piensan abandonar sus abolengos.

Luís Black - Edad 15 años – Es el mas pequeño de los hombres y es el consentido del abuelo, aun no piensa en chicas pero eso no evita que lo persigan. Yo se que solo tiene ojos para una chica mi mejor amiga Dafne Calixto, es dos años menor pero eso no le importa sin embargo tienen miedo de decir sus sentimientos por que piensan que el otro los rechazara. Creo que ayudare en esa situación. El junto a los otros me consienten mucho pero les gana mi abuela Luna.

Marina Black - Edad 13 años – Soy yo pues tengo mucha familia, varios pasatiempos pero eso si mi corazón sus pira por un chico Lash King.

Dafne Calixto - Edad 13 años – No es una Black pero es como mi hermana por que cuando murieron sus padres en una batalla siendo mi amiga, les pedi a mis padres que la adoptáramos y eso hicieron. Desde entonces vive conmigo y no ambiciona nada de lo que podemos ofrecerle mas bien quiere seguir con su apellido y casarse con quien quiere *con mi hermano obviamente*.

Rosario Black - Edad 10 años – La menor de los Black bueno se puede decir eso por que la adoptaron mis abuelos pero se la encomendaron a mis padres por que me tenían ami casi igual que ella. Bueno lo malo de ella es que no es humilde le gusta presumir que es una Black y vocifera que será la próxima reina. Todos nos callamos y sabemos por que es adoptada, sus padres fueron traidores al reino que intentaron vender el pergamino sagrado donde están todos nuestro secretos pasados de rey en rey, exactamente su padre cuidaba de el y al recibir una gran suma de dinero por parte de nuestro enemigo trato venderlo pero no pudo.

Junto a su esposa dejaron sola a Rosario y fue hay donde la adoptaron mis abuelos perdonándole la vida. Ella no sabe eso y todos en el reino juramos no decírselo nunca.

Claro que hay mas personas pero a ellas se las presentare mas adelante. Primero iremos a unos añitos atrás donde conocerán a la demás familia Black.

AÑOS ATRÁS

- Oye Will aun recuerdas aquellos tiempos en los que éramos niños-

-Si Lorana como olvidarlos mas por lo difícil que me resulto decirte mis sentimientos-

-Jajaja. Si aun recuerdo eso pero sabes que mas recuerdo-

-¿Qué?-

-Nuestra primera vez que fue algo parecida a la de tus padres donde por cierto tu saliste- -Este yo…. Je jeje-

-Bueno de eso tu saliste y fuiste niño pero muchas veces después exactamente a los dos años que nació tu sobrino nieto Minato en nuestro caso llego Marina a nuestras vidas-

-Umm y por eso tu padre me obligo a ser un Saiko-

-¿Acaso no te gusto?-

-No es eso, es que yo pensaba en ser Saiko después de que naciera Marina no a las tres semanas que me lo ofrecieron, pero si estoy muy feliz que seas la madre de mis hijos-

-Yo siento lo mismo por que seas el padre de mis hijos- -¿Qué sucede Will?-

-Es que recordé cuando nació Marina, no puedo olvidar lo nervioso que estaba por ser padre y eso que no era la primera vez-

-Oigan tortolitos díganme como nací con lujo de detalle desde el principio a fin-

-¡Marina! como crees solo te diremos como naciste de lo demás no preguntes-

-No es justo tengo derecho de saber si fui hecha con amor o no-

-¡Marina!-

-ok me cayo papa, solo dime como nací-

-Pues todo empezó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu primo Alan claro el era ya grande exactamente 18 años aunque tuvo a su primer hijo a los 16, tu te imaginaras que salieron con su domingo siete-

-Si lose, los picarones se comieron la torta antes del recreo-

-¡Marina!-

-Ya perdón continua-

OCHO AÑOS ATRAS

-Feliz cumpleaños Alan-

Todos le dijimos eso entregándole sus regalos claro que no lo niego pero se veía bien de padre joven como mi hermanito.

-Tío Will, tía Lorana que gusto en verlos-

-Igual nosotros Subaki y Alan-

-Oye tío quiero hablar contigo vamos-

-Claro-

-Si nos disculpan chicas-

-Adelante-

CON LORANA, SUBAKI Y OTRAS CHICAS

-Hay Lorana te ves divina y radiante como si fuera tu primer bebe-

-Gracias suegra-

-Pero dinos ¿es inquieto el bebe?-

-Es demasiado inquieto aun más que sus hermanos-

-Vaya entonces será un niño muy hiperactivo-

-Como no lo seria Luna si siempre la espantan sus hombres-

-Es verdad-

-Amigas miren toquen esta pateando-

-Hay que lindo se siente-

-Oye Lorana dime que deseas ¿niño o niña?-

-Pues la verdad quisiera que sea niña pero depende de dios, lo único que pido es que nazca saludable-

-Tienes razón, yo soy feliz con Minato pero quisiera una niña-

-Ya veras que llegara una niña Subaki ya veras-

-Jajaja, si ya llegara y espero que alguna de ustedes dos rompa con la descendencia de varones Black-

-Téngalo por seguro suegra-

CON LOS CHICOS

-Oye Alan dime que se siente ser un año mas viejo-

-Pues te diré tío Will no se me hace fácil ser papa y menos con una esposa como Subaki-

-¿Qué dijiste Alan?-

-¡Nada Subaki querida!-

-Jajajaja. Alan veo que tu esposa te domina-

-Si y no me importa, además siempre ha sido así su carácter pero eso me encanta de ella-

-Ya veo parece raro pero sabes siempre han sido así nuestros matrimonios-

-¿Cómo?-

-Siempre nos casamos con nuestra mejor amiga de infancia que tiene un carácter del demonio pero que nos encanta-

-No lo sabía y párese que es una maldición que nos hace ser felices. Cambiando de tema tío dime ¿Qué sientes después de tener ya cuatro hijos?-

-Pues nada fuera de lo normal soy feliz con cuatro preciosos hijos varones y lo único que creo que cambia es que Lorana quiere que esta vez sea niña-

-Y dime ¿tú lo deseas?-

-Mm... no se que aria con una niña, es fácil con los varones para mi pero no para Lorana es muy difícil y la entiendo-

-Si creo que es muy difícil tener una casa llena de hombres-

-A veces yo también me ajetreo con los niños y ahora que lo pienso en nuestra familia no han nacido mujeres-

-Es verdad, no tengo hermanas, ni tías-

-Mmm me pregunto quien romperá esa tradición de varones-

-Ojala sea yo-

-Estas seguro de que ¿quieres a otra Subaki en casa?-

-Mejor dejémoslo a dios-

-Jajaja. ¡Si!-

-Hijo no pidan cosas de las que se pueden arrepentir créanme una mujer en nuestra familia tendría un carácter fuerte solo piensen a una chica comportarse como nosotros-

-Es verdad papa no me imagino una mujer Black-

La fiesta prosperaba y era alegre pero cuando íbamos a cenar….

-Brindo por mi sobrino Alan y sus 18 años que los ha gozado bien. ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-

-Comencemos a cenar- -¡que delicioso se ve, ya tenia hambre!-

-Eso es bueno Lorana debes comer bien-

-No discutiré eso a comer-

-Ah-

Se rompió el vaso que tomo tu madre y todos posaron su mirada en ella.

-Perdón por interrumpir la fiesta pero…-

-¡No me digas que ya va a nacer!-

-Si Subaki…..que dolor-

-Rápido todos ayúdenos a llevarla a un cuarto-

-Si-

Estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer cargue a tu madre y la lleve a una habitación blanca que era iluminada por el brillo de la Luna. Me sacaron de la habitación y estaba como loco, todos los invitados se quedaron hasta la familia por que querían saber que iba a ser el nuevo Black.

-Subaki por que tarda tanto si no es mi primer hijo-

-No se, me extraña y a ti Luna-

-Igual pues bien revisemos si todo anda bien-

-¡Como duele no me siento bien!-

-¡Lorana despierta no hagas esto tienes que resistir!-

-Ya no puedo mas, ayúdenme sálvenlo mi bebe-

-Aremos todo pero ayudamos-

-Tratare-

Pasaron horas y horas de espera para que nacieras. Todos supimos la recaída que tubo Lorana y me preocupo mas, todos me dijeron que era extraño mi comportamiento si ya era mi quinto hijo. Aunque en mi había algo que me indicaba que tu ibas a ser diferente a tus hermanos y así fue.

-Ya son las tres de la mañana y aun no nace, ha estado en trabajo de parto desde las diez de la noche-

-Tranquilo tío ya veras que pronto nacerá pero veo que es problemático como su padre-

-Mas bien como todos ustedes Alan-

-¡Abuelo!-

-Es broma pero no piensen mal eso lo pasamos todos y Will tu fuiste igual cuando naciste-

-Pero yo fui el primero-

-Bueno entonces sigamos esperando-

No soportaba quería entrar pero antes de hacerlo se escucho un llanto fuerte, todos quedamos sorprendidos por escuchar tal llanto que ningún bebe anterior pudo superar.

-Ha nacido al fin mira Lorana-

-Oh es precioso, diría que se parece a su padre pero tiene mi cabello rojo-

-No solo eso también tiene los ojos de su padre pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas-

-¿En que Luna?-

-Pues cuñada, no es niño sino una preciosa y saludable niña-

-¿Una niña?-

-¡Si! Tu al fin rompiste con los varones Black-

-Quiero verla-

-Eres hermosa, hagan pasar a los chicos que quiero enseñarles a la primera Black-

-Si deben verla. Se sorprenderán al ver a tan hermosa niña-

-Chicos pasen vengan que alguien quiere conocerlos-

Todos entramos y vimos que en los brazos de tu madre había un pequeño bulto envuelto en un manta de seda blanca que no se veía bien desde la puerta, pero al acercarnos vi una desaliñada cabellera roja, acompañada de unas pequeñas manitas.

-Will mira te presento a tu hija-

-¡Que¡ ¿Una niña?-

-Si chicos una hermosa niña-

-Espero que les encante esta nueva integrante de su familia-

-Hermosa, preciosa, grandiosa y no se que mas decirle-

-Tómala, cárgala es tu hija y al parecer se parece demasiado a los Black-

-¿Así? ¿Por que?-

-Claro chicos por que grita como no tienen idea, es hiperactiva más que sus hermanos y ustedes pero lo más importante es que tiene los fascinantes ojos azul cielo Black-

-Hiperactiva ya lo creo por que se movía mucho dentro de su mamita hermosa y espero que tenga el BLACKSHARI-

-Will nuestra hija es perfecta solo espero que no se sorprendan los chicos-

-Ya llegamos tío Will-

-Papa como esta mi hermano-

-Chicos ustedes no recibirán a un nuevo Black-

-No ¿Por que?-

-Tranquilo primo lo ha de decir por que no quiere que le enseñemos nuestras cosas al nuevo chico-

-Si tienes razón Lash-

-Que malos son con nosotros-

-Yo solo quiero educar a mi hermano menor, yo William Black quiero que mi hermano sea como yo-

-En algo están mal hijos-

-¿Así mama?-

-Si-

-Pues que tiene este chico de nuevo-

-Jajajaja que es una chica-

-¡CHICA!-

-Si Will tienes una hermosa hermanita menor-

-Bueno que se le ara, cuidare a mi hermana menor-

Te tome en mis brazos y tu no evitabas sonreír a pesar de tener instantes de nacer sonreías y nos mirabas con ternura a todos.

-Vaya es preciosa hijo, es igual a ti bueno a excepción del cabello pero aun así es hermosa-

-Es verdad tío, hermosa como su madre y abuela-

-Gracias por darme este pequeño capullo de rosa, hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Hicimos pero yo debo agradecerte por habérmela concedido-

-Oigan y ¿Pensaron un nombre para el pequeño capullo de rosa?-

-Nunca imaginamos que fuera niña y no pensamos en ninguno-

-Pero que despistados son-

-Jejejeje-

-Mmm ah pero si te despertaste hijo.-

-Subaki que no lo dormiste bien-

-¡Claro que si! pero no es mi culpa que despertara por querer ver a su padre-

-Bueno, bueno dejémoslo así-

-Mira Minato ella es tu sobrina-

-¿Sobrina?-

-Hablo….Minato hablo vaya parece que este día no termina de darnos alegrías-

-Si-

-Vamos Alan acércalo para que conozca a su sobrina que creo que tratara como prima-

-De inmediato Lorana-

Alan cargo a tu pequeño tío que te miro con alegría y tu le correspondiste su sonrisa y no pensando que la alegría acabaría seguíamos pensando en tu nombre pero antes que lo dijéramos nosotros…..

-Entonces como le pondrán, ¿alguna idea que tengan todos los presentes?-

-Pues….-

-Marina-

-¿Qué Minato también dijo eso?-

-Si-

-Marina-

-Oigan miren le gusta a la pequeña y es un lindo nombre-

-Decidido Lorana nuestra hija se llamara Marina-

-Estoy de acuerdo además es hermoso al igual que ella. Muchas gracias Minato-

-Marina Black-

-Dijo su nombre completo que bueno-

-Se oye bien y además su sobrenombre también desde ahora Marina Black también será el Capullo de Rosa y conforme crezca será nombrada hasta ser una bella Rosa-

-Nuestra princesa Black-

ACTUALIDAD

Después de eso todo se volvió normal bueno casi ya que tus mis hermanitos estaban celosos de mi, hasta los demás niños de la familia excepto Minato que conforme crecimos se volvió mi celoso protector. Ahora daremos una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños lo malo que invitaron a los mas odiosos bueno a los hijos del amigo de papa, en si el y su esposa me parecen simpáticos pero su hijo mayor Alexander es un odioso.

-Vámonos Marina tus invitados esperan por ti-

-Tengo nervios Mama, será mi primera fiesta donde tendré que bailar con los demás niños-

-Tranquila yo tu Padre te protejo, solo dime si alguien te ofende le daré su merecido-

-Gracias papa-

-Bueno vámonos-

-Y decías que no seria bueno tener una niña-

-Tienes razón me equivoque, no es fácil ver que mi princesita crezca pero tengo que dejarla y protegerla de todo-

-Solo te pido que cuando tenga novio la dejes-

-¡Qué novio! ¿Quien es el sinvergüenza?-

-Tranquilo ese afortunado no ha llegado, bueno no se si en su corazoncito ya hay un niño pero no recuerdas que a su edad tu me gustabas ya-

-Si pero…-

-Pero nada ella tiene que crecer y dejar el nido algún día-

-Un chico la tocara y me la robara-

-Tal como tu lo hiciste con mi padre y basta ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta de mi hija-

-Nuestra hija-

-Jajaja-

EN LA RECEPCION

-Bienvenidos todos a este palacio Milenario donde celebramos un aniversario mas de nuestro reinado y el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hija. ¡Música por favor!-

-¿No ha llegado la abuela y el abuelo verdad papa? .Demonios yo que quería entregarles este regalo que les tengo-

-Tranquila Marina, ya llegaran mis padres-

-Su atención ante ustedes sus majestades la reina madre Luna Renaldi y el rey padre Julius Black-

-Bienvenidos padres-

– ¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! Por fin llegaron. Miren el regalo que he traído-

Luna/ Julius –Oh querida Marina, también te extrañábamos en Grecia-

–Abuelos prométanme que no se irán de nuevo-

Luna –Mi querida nieta no puedo hacer eso pero te tengo esto mira-

–Pero si es una caja de música y el collar de nuestra familia. ¿No se supone que me lo entregarían cuando cumpliera 18 años?-

–Si pero hable con tu padre y abuelo que aceptaron de inmediato. Ahora que tienes mi vestido y el collar solo te falta nuestro anillo familiar que te acreditara como la única mujer heredera de los Black-

–Ese día lo espero con ansias abuela pero lo que mas espero es que mi padre me entregue mi corona real-

–Ese día será cuando seas mayor de edad-

-Lo espero con todo mi corazón-

-Marina vamos a jugar-

-Si hermano-

-Nos vemos luego abuela-

-Corre y diviértete-

-¡Si!-

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA FIESTA

-Papa no se por que me hiciste venir aquí-

-Alexander comportare, se educado con los demás como tu hermano gemelo Alejandro-

-Pero padre como quieres que lo haga si sabes que me llevo mal con Marina-

-Nada ahora olvídalo y se educado. Mira hay esta mi amigo William-

-Hermano deberías portarte mejor-

-Cállate Alejandro tu no me das ordenes-

-Lose pero tu eres el futuro rey y como tal debo de protegerte-

-Mejor ten una vida propia hermanito-

-Como desees príncipe-

-Nunca cambiaras solo así me calmas-

-Jajaja-

-Will amigo. Hola ¿Como estas?-

-Bien Magnus y tu-

-Igual, mira te presento a mi familia: Mi esposa Deyanira-

-¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte Will?-

-Lo mismo digo Deya-

-Estos son mis hijos Alexander el mayor, Alejandro su gemelo menor y Flay mi preciosa hija-

-Hola niños. Supongo que los mayores tienen la edad de mi hijo William y que tu hija es de la edad de Marina-

-No Alex y Ale tienen 14 años mientras que Flay es un mes mayor que Marina-

-Ahora entiendo, yo pensé que tenían la edad de mis hijos. En fin niños si quieren conocer a los demás chicos vayan al jardín todos están jugando-

-Gracias señor-

-De nada, por cierto Alex como sabemos tienes rivalidad con Minato pero te sorprenderá ver a Marina a cambiado muchísimo desde la ultima ves que se vieron-

-Recuerda hijo se educado con todos mas con Marina que es toda una señorita-

-Si papa-

-Vamos hermanos-

-Si Flay-

-¿No crees que es bueno que las tres razas al fin nos relacionemos bien?-

-Si, esa guerra nos consumía pero ahora logramos la paz juntos solo espero que siga así esto-

-Tienes razón ojala siga todo en paz-

-Oye pero aun faltan los del planeta Hope ¿no?-

-Si Mari y Erick dijeron que no podían venir por que tenían el ritual de iniciación como reyes-

-Ya veo esos dos al fin lo lograron y espero que sus hijos sean buenos amigos de los nuestros-

-Ojala por que si así es tal vez unamos los 4 reinos-

-Jajajaja quizá-

EN EL JARDIN

-Bien aquí mando yo ahora y mis ordenes son que Juan nos busque a todos-

-Ok. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10-

-Ven Marina escondámonos aquí-

-Si Minato-

-Marina dime ¿Te gusta algún chico?-

-No por el momento no hay nadie...bueno hay un chico pero es un amor imposible-

-¿Por que?-

-Te encontré Minato-

-Juan me ganaste en fin vamos te ayudare a buscar a los demás- *Marina algún día podré decirte que me gustas mucho aunque seas mi sobrina*

-Ya están todos pero donde estarán Alex y Marina-

-No lose pero mi hermano es bueno para esconderse-

-Busquémoslos muchachos-

MUY ESCONDIDOS

-¡Tu!-

-Hola Marina-

-Así es je jeje-

-Bien mejor ocúltate aquí conmigo para que no nos encuentren, no quiero perder-

-Esta bien pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido Alexander Laysor Del Diablo?-

-Bien no me quejo y ¿tu?-

-Igual- *Te has vuelto muy guapo y el mas atractivo que he visto. Que rayos estas diciendo Marina el es un tonto que no te merece*

-Dime en que piensas-

-Este yo...ah nos caemos del árbol-

-Perdóname Marina no fue mi intención besarte-

-Tranquilo, solo pensé que eres un inmortal para ser exacto el príncipe presumido de siempre-

-Gracias y al parecer estas bien por que eres odiosa como siempre- *William tenia razón has cambiado bastante desde la ultima ves que te vi que fue hace mas de 3 años, ahora eres mas hermosa y tus ojos muestran la pureza de tu alma. Esos ojos me encantan son como el cielo y el mar. ¿Que misterios guardaran?

Alexander deja de decir tonterías ella es tu mas grande rival*

-Los encontramos-

-Si nos encontraron. Jajajaja hora de cenar amigos-

-Marina eres muy alegre me gustaría ser como tu-

-Enserio pues yo solo soy yo querida Flay-

-Marina hija ven a cenar-

-Si mama-

-Ella es hermosa-

-Alex no me digas que ¿te enamoraste de Marina?-

-Pues dirás que es una locura pero ella me parece hermosa desde la primera vez que la vi y mas por lo que paso-

-Hermano dime ¿que hicieron o que?-

-Nada metiche-

-Oye mas vale que dejes a Marina-

-¿Quien me lo dice?-

-Yo Minato-

-Minato ella no es tu pertenencia además es tu pariente y sobre todo si la quiero o no es mi problema-

-Los dos tranquilos que ella decidirá con quien estar en el futuro-

-De acuerdo William-

-Vengan vámonos chicos-

-Si-

En la cena todos platicaban con el consejo y entre los adultos mientras nosotros…

-Marina dime ¿Tienes novio?-

-¿Por qué tiran su cuchara chicos? En especial ustedes Alex y Minato-

-Perdón se nos callo-

-Bueno contéstame amiga-

-Veras Flay no tengo novio pero un chico me propuso serlo ayer y me dijo que le diera la respuesta cuando bailara con el-

-¿Qué le diras?-

-No se-

-Mas vale que le digas que no hermanita-

-Will deja de tratarme como una niña y no seas celoso-

-Si yo fuera tu hermano mayor también estaría celoso-

-Como digan- *¿Alex? Nunca creí que me dirías algo así*

-Bien pero dime amiga ¿Quién es?-

-Todas lo han de conocer es…..-

-¿Quién?-

-Dereck Lurius-

-¿El fortachón que es una estrella de cine y música en el mundo humano, pero es un famoso noble aquí que se puede transformar en Pantera?-

-Si es el-

-¡Olvídalo Marina no permitiré que te mezcles con alguien como el!-

-¿Minato? Lo siento pero es mi vida entiende ¡Ya no soy una niña!-

-Lose ahora te estas convirtiendo en una mujer-

-Creo que perdí del apetito, con permiso-

-Vamos Flay-

-Si Calixto-

-Chicos cálmense, ella tiene razón ya no es una niña-

-¿Pero Will?-

-Minato déjala-

-Te lo dije ella ya se puede cuidar sola- *Marina ahora veo que ya no eres la niña mimada que conocí y odiaba*

Tal ves no me comporte con tanta madurez pero bien sabia que no permitiría que me siguieran tratando como una niña desde ahora.

-¿Bailamos preciosa?-

-Claro Dereck-

-Dime ¿con cuantos has bailado hasta el momento?-

-Ya solo faltan mis hermanos y los hijos del rey Inmortal-

-Pero dime ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Dereck yo…-

-Gracias ahora me toca bailar con ella-

-Adelante y Marina recuerda que espero tu respuesta-

-Le dirás que si ¿verdad?-

-No tengo que decírtelo Alex-

-Marina ya no quiero ser tu enemigo, seamos amigos si-

-Esta bien seremos amigos-

-Tu idea me agrada y sabes algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Admito que antes te odiaba pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mira creo que al crecer nos dimos cuenta que, no somos tan distintos-

-Es verdad pero ahora que lo mencionas me da tristeza pensar que no te veré en mucho tiempo-

-Jajajaja eres un encanto pero recuerda que volveré para entrar a la misma escuela-

-Lose Alex-

-¿Me llamaste Alex?-

-Dije algo malo-

-No solo que me extraño, solo me dicen Alex los que me quieren-

-Pues ahora yo te quiero amigo-

-El sentimiento es mutuo- *Marina espero que algún día te des cuenta que siempre te moleste para llamar tu atención por que me parecías lo mas lindo que había conocido*

-Adiós chicos, cuídense-

-Nos veremos pronto-

-Will cuida del reino-

-Si Magnus y tu no olvides traer a tus hijos a la escuela en dos años-

-No lo dudes-

-Lo are-

-Adiós Alex-

-Cuídate mucho Marina-

-Por supuesto niño y tú cuida a tus hermanos-

-¡Si!-

-¿Ustedes dos desde cuando son amigos?-

-Desde ayer-

-Que bueno es, bueno vámonos-

-Adiós a todos-

Nos despedimos de los reyes inmortales con gran tristeza, más yo que extrañaría aun nuevo gran amigo. Podía recordar cuando nos odiábamos pero ahora era distinto por que éramos más unidos. Sin embargo no lo volvería a ver en dos largos años y viéndolo irse en mi nacía el sentimiento de tristeza de que se fuera y pensaba solo tal ves que al fin me había enamorado de el, lo malo fue que me enamore de el cuando se fue.

*Perdóname por no decirte que me enamore de ti en este momento que te deje ir*

*Marina algún día volveré por ti*

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

Ya han pasado 2 largos años desde que Alex se fue, ahora tengo 15 años y estoy siendo entrenada para ser la mejor guerrera y tener los mejores genes para mi hijo.

Si me convertí en la novia de Dereck pero termino la relación cuando se fue al mundo humano donde se caso con una humana por que tendrían un bebe y ahora lo esperan como su primogénito, después mi hermano Will al fin sentó cabeza encontrando a una linda chica llamada Colette no se han casado pero están próximos hacerlo. Los demás siguen igual bueno Lash que junto a Will y su novia cursan su ultimo año de escuela para graduarse y ser maestros guerreros, Lash aun no a presentado novia pero lo entendemos y no lo presionamos.

Ahora Dafne si es mi cuñada por fin y Rosario sigue de presumida pero anda tras Minato. Mientras yo soy novia de Omar Contreras el heredero de una de las cuarto familias importantes que somos pero lo malo que compite por mí con nuestro amigo Franco Santoro.

Ahora caminando hacia el auto de mi familia que me llevaría a la escuela junto a mis hermanos que comenzábamos un nuevo año, llevo en mis manos un libro escrito de generación en generación de mi familia. Pertenezco al clan gobernante y como tal debo saber la historia de nuestro mundo que me fascina aun más que a nadie.

Subi al mercedes negro que a mí me llevaría a mi ultimo año de secundaria para después seguir un tiempo aprendiendo con un equipo de tres y maestro mis técnicas de batalla y pienso en mi hogar que es Hanna Alberta Canadá la gente vive feliz. Pocas somos las familias con poderes súper fuertes ya que los de más solo los utilizan si es necesario un ejemplo fue la guerra.

Aunque en la dimensión mutante hay clases sociales que a pesar de la diferencia todo estaba en equilibrio al menos hasta que la tranquilidad de mi pueblo inexplicablemente fue perturbada por algo que los mayores no explicaron a ninguno de los jóvenes pertenecientes a los clanes Black el dominante y gobernante al que yo pertenezco, el Santoro y Contreras que eran los tres clanes cercanos a Hanna Alberta, bueno el Black vive en este lugar y nuestros vecinos son los Santoro y Contreras con los que tenemos buenas relaciones al igual que con los demás existentes. Como dije antes nuestra tranquilidad fue alterada por una razón que los adultos no explicaron, fue que los jóvenes pusimos atención a nuestros instintos animales heredados por ancestros que habían hecho un pacto con la naturaleza que consistía en protegerla y cuidarla a cambio de que les otorgara sus poderes.

Aunque poníamos atención todos los miembros jóvenes del clan, se olvido la alerta tiempo después, una de ellas era yo una chica normal bueno al menos eso parece ya que en mi interior poseo las habilidades de los animales, junto a otros miembros de mi edad estudio en la escuela Wolf-Fox que su única enseñanza era entrenar a los jóvenes para ser guerreros. Pero solo podían ingresar los jóvenes con súper poderes.

Deseaba estar en la dimensión de los mortales que eran los humanos pero así se les decía en mi mundo, ya que ellos no tenían poderes como nosotros solo eran seres que vivían su vida sin poder ver esa magia que nosotros veíamos desde el momento de nacer y que luchaban solo por sobrevivir, a veces pensaba que deseaba ser como ellos por que no se preocupaban como nosotros de defender nuestras habilidades secretas contra los enemigos, mi especie se auto nombro mutante debido a poseer poderes de animales, naturaleza y muchas otras cosas pero teníamos la misma mentalidad de humanos y cuerpo que se transformaba en nuestro animal regente.

Cada uno desarrollaba una distinta y única característica de transformación, lamentable mente yo aun no encuentro la mía, no solo eran esos dos mundos que conocía sino también me explicaron con mas detalles que existía otra dimensión llamada El Milenio De Plata sus habitantes eran totalmente inmortales y poseían poderes aun mas fuertes que nosotros es decir, ellos no tenían la fragilidad de un cuerpo humano como nosotros, aunque dijeran lo que dijeran de ellos a mi me fascinaba pensar en nunca morir. Bueno al menos eso pensaba hace algún tiempo ya que recientemente encontramos un escrito que decía:

TODO INMORTAL DEBERA OBEDECER AL SUPREMO CONSEJO SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PIDA O DESEE. ESTE DOCUMENTO LO HE ESCRITO CON MI PUÑO Y LETRA PARA GARANTIZAR EL ORDEN EN MI NATAL MUNDO INMORTAL.

ATTE: El Sakion

Al saber que ellos si morían pero hasta que el consejo lo decidiera nos tranquilizamos un poco. Pensaba en que su más grande líder tenía razón en algunos sentidos pero me parecía absurdo que el rey tenga que obedecerlos. Acaso no podía ser como nuestro rey sin obedecer a nadie haciendo su voluntad que trae consigo paz, claro con algunos percances pero me imagino esperar a morir cuando te lo ordenaran -¡Que horrible!-

Ya estando en el mercedes negro empecé a leer mi libro donde cuentan mis ancestros que hace muchos años existió un guerrero perteneciente al mundo inmortal pero aunque descendía de los inmortales, los dioses lo aceptaron en su mundo y con esto radico en el Mundo Supremo.

No solo convivió con inmortales y dioses sino también con humanos y mutantes para después unir a los cuatro mundos en perfecta paz eterna como lo tenia planeado, sin embargo su hermano gemelo no tenia los mismos planes. Lleno de envida, odio y deseo de matar a su hermano mayor hizo un pacto con una fuerza maligna llamada Dark BLOOD y con la fuerza otorgada declaro la guerra a la armonía de su hermano, el mayor a pesar de sus logros y nombramientos en las dimensiones nunca hizo uso de su poder para establecerse como rey pero viendo que todo lo amado podía desaparecer les pidió a los demás que lucharan junto a el para conservar la paz.

Se vivieron varios meces de batallas hasta que este valeroso joven cumplió 24 años, junto a toda su familia y sequito acordó efectuar la técnica prohibida para todos los descendientes de su familia, pero solo podía ser usada en caso de una verdadera emergencia ya que esta requería entregar la vida a cambio de que funcionara.

Todos objetaron que podían vencer al renegado de la familia pero el guerrero en esos instantes escucho el batallón de su hermano y sin avisar a nadie salió velozmente a la batalla, al ver que los demás lo seguían hizo un campo de energía que evitaba el paso de cualquier cosa a la batalla y que de este saliera algo.

Invocando a un dragón Blanco de ojos azules, utilizo la técnica prohibida y así dio su joven vida para conservar la paz en las dimensiones y destruir a su hermano que ya tenia purificada su alma gracias a la técnica. Antes de morir ambos hermanos dijeron a los habitantes del universo.

–Sentimos mucho lo que hicimos pero hemos visto que nuestras sociedades no pueden coexistir sin tener odio, celos o envidia por alguien mas de otra raza así que nuestra decisión es separar a las dimensiones y así se ara-

Con esta decisión el guerrero junto a su hermano convertidos en espíritus pusieron barreras en todas las dimensiones donde ningún individuo podría traspasar amenos que ambos volvieran a la vida para rehacer el sello.

Antes de morir sus hermanos menores quedaron a cargo de los mundos uno de ellos era Tayson Black un guerrero poderoso pero no mas que su hermano mayor. El cuidaría el mundo mutante y su sello, la otra era Blum Laysor ella seria la líder de los inmortales y guardiana de sus tesoros

–Bueno al menos creo que ese era su apellido-

Los otros dos mundos no necesitaban ser cuidados ya que podían vivir por si solos sin necesidad de protección.

El valeroso guerrero se llamo Hax que cuidaba los cuatro mundos pero nunca se considero rey de algo o alguien como sus hermanos, los cuatro fueron criados de distintas maneras cuando quedaron huérfanos en su niñez, los apellidos Black y Laysor eran de familias nobles que se hicieron cargo de solo dos niños los Black como necesitaban un varón cuidaron a Tayson para que fuera su heredero, aunque los hermanos descendían de esa familia solo a el lo quisieron.

La familia Laysor cuido de Blum para que cuando fuera grande contrajera matrimonio con otra familia importante como su madre cuando se caso. Hubiera sido buena idea que las dos familias tuvieran a los gemelos aunque fueran separados pero no fue una opción ya que esos dos clanes pensaban en que si criaban a un gemelo estos en el futuro traerían mala fortuna y con esa mentalidad los dejaron a su suerte siendo descendientes del legado sanguíneo mas fuerte aunque todos lo desconocían.

Varios años vivieron en las calles, bosques, desiertos, etc. Pero fueron adoptados por un inmortal amigo de sus padres, el contó que sus padres a pesar de nacer mutantes se habían vuelto inmortales antes de tener hijos y que con ello les daría derecho a entrar a ese mundo. Dudosos de ser inmortales se fueron dejando a sus hermanos menores que se olvidaron de los mayores para ser felices con todas las comodidades existentes.

Cuando entraron con los inmortales entrenaron en todas las artes de combate y estudiaron como lo habitual pero no olvidaron de donde venían. Cuando cumplieron 15 años el supremo consejo los transformo por completo en inmortales y los nombro gobernantes como su nacimiento y derecho lo dictaba, Hax siendo el mayor se volvió rey dejando a su hermano como príncipe al menos hasta que el rey tuviera un hijo.

Un año mas tarde se enteraron que el mundo mutante estaba en crisis y fueron en su ayuda, localizando a sus hermanos menores juraron mantener el orden para siempre en su juventud y así fue ya que el orden fue reestablecido, por su buen corazón y valentía los mutantes nombraron a Hax su gobernante y el siendo rey de ambos mundos hizo prosperar a los reinos pero a pesar de gobernar convivía con la gente como si no tuviera ningún titulo ni nada por el estilo.

Esto causo mas simpatía a la gente que lo quería dándole la mano que le fue negada en su niñez solitaria, un tiempo mas tarde Hax ya no quería saber nada de la nobleza ni nada pero en su interior sabia que si dejaba su puesto todo volvería a ser infeliz, entonces le encomendó a sus hermanos cuidar los reinos por un tiempo en lo que el descansaba del agobio de su puesto ya que lo único que deseaba era ser un hombre libre.

Ellos aceptaron pero como era de esperarse Tayson y Blum siendo criados por nobles no tenían la sencillez de su hermano mayor así que solo se dedicaron a vivir en sus palacios sin convivir con los demás.

Hax se alejo de todo para ir a vivir en Grecia pero esto duro poco ya que su hermano gemelo Han corrompido por el odio hacia sus hermanos provoco varios conflictos obligándolo a volver a su puesto como rey, el se preguntaba por que Han provocaba esos problemas pero jamás encontró respuesta, sino hasta que recordó que su extraño comportamiento comenzó cuando Hax fue aceptado por los dioses gracias a su padre que de joven renuncio a su legado o algo que le dio el derecho a Hax de ser parte de los dioses.

No obstante la vida de estos cuatro hermanos fue marcada por siempre matando a su primogénito Hax Golter de una forma cruel y a una muy joven edad.

Terminando de leer ese capitulo proseguí leyendo una parte donde decía que Hax solo dejo para la eternidad a dos hombres que conocieron a sus padres y lo criaron como un hijo, a el y a su gemelo de niños pero con la condición de no revelar el secreto que les fue encomendado a menos que reencarnara de nuevo.

El mismo inmortal que lo llevo a su mundo junto a su mejor amigo fueron nombrados por Hax pero a la muerte de este juraron defender los ideales que perseguían desde jóvenes y que le habían enseñado a Hax, no solo fueron los maestro del joven sino también habían sido compañeros de equipo de sus padres que lamentable mente habían muerto en una misión.

Salte varios capítulos para leer como habían muerto los padres de Hax y todo comenzó cuando...

Hax tenía seis años y su hermano Tayson tenía cuatro mientras que Blum apenas tenía un año. Ese día Han y Hax cumplirían cinco años pero el estando en la escuela de guerreros Nit que después nombro Wolf-Fox ya que eran sus dos mas importantes transformaciones. Como era talentoso fue aceptado dos años antes de lo permitido y estando en esta recibió la noticia de que sus padres fueron enviados a una misión peligrosa y que sus hermanos habían sido llevados con sus abuelos paternos para ser protegidos en caso de una venganza por parte de los enemigos que sabían sobre el ataque que se aria en unos cuantos días.

El siendo un niño comprendía las reglas del senado de su padre y solo le quedo esperar a que regresaran, pasaron varios meces hasta que llego el invierno. Esta vez todos decían que el invierno era mas cruel sin explicación alguna pero el pequeño Hax sin importarle el frió esperaba en la entrada de su aldea llamada Moon donde hoy en dia es Jazmín Nativitas Xochimilco en México Distrito Federal.

El esperaba y miraba por varias horas el camino sin ver nada, todos lo miraban y aun siendo el príncipe no era muy querido por que nació el dia en que un feroz Lobo Plateado ataco el pueblo destruyéndolo, pero esto se debió a que la bestia solo buscaba a su dueño que era Hax y entrando a su cuerpo junto al Dragón, calmo el desorden pero esto provoco un odio hacia el que solo hacia mas infeliz su vida que recibía el desprecio de los demás.

Viendo como querían a sus hermanos lloraba a escondidas de las únicas personas que lo querían y estas eran Reysha, Haru y sus padres llamados Hiedan y Serena.

Ellos eran un equipo poderoso los cuatro eran grandes amigos desde la niñez pero sabiendo el riesgo que corrían en cada misión prometieron que si tenían hijos y alguno de ellos moría, los demás protegerían a su familia.

Cumplieron su promesa protegiéndose mutuamente pero desde que Hiedan se volvió rey esta promesa solo se adjudico a los hijos de Reysha y Haru, sin embargo Hiedan decidió participar en esta misión sabiendo que dejaba a su hijo mayor a merced de aquellos que lo odiaban.

Hax ocultando su dolor de estar solo esperaba y esperaba pero jamás volvían sus padres, fue entonces que mientras el dormía sonó la campana de alarma, el se levanto rápido para ver que pasaba y fue que vio como todo el pueblo rodeaba dos camillas llorando. El se acerco y vio a sus padres bañados en sangre mal heridos, tomando sus manos lloraba y decía

–Mama... Papa... contesten, despierten no me dejen solo-

Mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos los doctores y personas del senado lo apartaron de sus padres con rencor haciéndolo aun lado. El fuera del cuarto escucho que todos tenían planeado que si los reyes morían dejarían en el trono al hermano menor de Hiedan y que mataría a Reysha, Haru y a los hijos del rey, al escuchar eso el no puedo evitar el enfurecer pero siendo pequeño no pudo hacer nada. Todos salieron unos instantes y el aprovecho para entrar al cuarto de sus padres moribundos Hiedan viéndolo le dijo

–Hijo perdónanos, pero creo que no saldremos de esta-

-Papa que dices si siempre sales triunfante en esto al igual que mama-

-Si es verdad pero lamentablemente no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice-

-Olvídala no importa que no me enseñes a cazar mi propia presa para no comer sangre de humanos, si ya me has dado mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños-

-No entiendo, si no te he dado nada-

-Claro que si, me has dado tu regreso-

-Umm... No creo sea un buen regalo pero si me repongo te daré las mejores cosas y te enseñare a cazar. Pero hazme la promesa de que si cumplen su amenaza los del senado, iras a pedir la ayuda de los inmortales que al parecer son mas nuestra familia que la verdadera-

-Si papa cumpliré lo que me pides-

Al momento de prometerlo llegaron Reysha y Haru diciend…..

–Hiedan pudimos entrar a escondidas pero dinos que quieres que hagamos-

-Bien se que al único que no quieren es a Hax así que llévenlo con nuestro maestro al Milenio De Plata junto a Han, por los otros dos no me preocupo ya que ellos serán adoptados por nuestras familias-

-Aremos lo que digas pero trata de mejorar-

-No creo mejorar además en este momento a muerto Serena-

-¿Qué?-

-Reysha llama al doctor-

-Si Haru-

-Amigo cuida a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo y conviértelo en todas las formas en el inmortal que es, al igual que nosotros cuatro-

-Si lo are, descansa en paz Hiedan-

-Hax cuídate de todo peligro y cuando crezcas vuelve y recupera tu reino. Jejeje... Al parecer ya llego mi hora cuídense de acuerdo-

-No! Papa-

En ese momento el padre de Hax murió dejándolo solo. Cuando todos se enteraron de la muerte del rey buscaron a Hax al cual separaron de Haru y Reysha que no lo pudieron llevar al Milenio De Plata. Llorando la muerte de sus padres fue exiliado a las calles y miseria junto a Han que pasando algún tiempo fueron llevados al Mileno de Plata donde cumplieron la promesa a su padre convirtiéndose por completo en inmortales.

Pero en el corazón de Hax solo existía una palabra "Venganza".

**2.-COMIENZAN LAS AVENTURAS**

-¡Falta poco para llegar a mi escuela¡-

Grite eso y guarde los libros en mi mochila, escuchando música en mi celular, viendo por la ventana pensaba en todo lo que Hax había sufrido por culpa de mi especie que después le debió un tratado de paz con la raza inmortal y humana por ese hecho nosotros vivimos tranquilos con solo problemas internos.

Jamás pensaba tanto en este tema como ahora lo ago eso me parece extraño pero a la vez me pregunto por que llegaban extraños sueños acerca de este tema mas cuando aparecía extrañamente ese hombre tan apuesto que me tiene cautivada.

El mundo de los dioses era desconocido para todos ya que como en ese lugar estaban las deidades solo se sabia que en ese lugar radicaban las reencarnaciones de los dioses que solo entraban en nuestras vidas cuando se necesitaba de nuevo del equilibrio de todo.

Tengo 13 años de edad y me gusta mucho la historia del origen de mi raza y ese dia a pesar de mis pensamientos mis amigos me esperaban seguro con la noticia que harían una fiesta para mi celebrando mi cumple.

Cuando llegue a la escuela como todos los años mis amigos me tenían preparado un cumpleaños inolvidable mis dos mejores amigos Franco Santoro y Omar Contreras con los que he convivido desde que tengo memoria me preguntaban que deseaba en mi cumpleaños numero 15, yo adjudicaba que lo único que quería era estar con mis seres queridos.

Aunque insistían en mi regalo no me importaba nada de eso, reía cada vez que ellos peleaban por ver quien me daría el mejor regalo hasta mis amigas peleaban por eso.

Cada cumpleaños se intensificaban esos sueños y ahora los sentía en carne propia, es decir que ahora parecía que yo misma los estuviera viviendo.

Queriendo escapar de todo eso pensaba como seria mi vida sino perteneciera a este mundo sino al de los mortales o inmortales, al escucharme todos decían que estaba loca al pensar eso pero me daba curiosidad saber que era vivir en esos mundos a los cuales nunca podría ir y claro mucho menos al de los dioses.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

-Marina dinos ¿Qué te regalo Alexander esta ves?-

-No se déjame abro esa cajita-

-¿Qué es?-

-Una carta con un collar de corazón de plata y al parecer tiene….una foto de cuando éramos bebes y la ultima que nos tomamos, aunque hay espacio para otras y una tonada de música-

-¿Qué no es la canción con la que bailaron?-

-Si veo que no la ha olvidado, es tan detallista-

-Claro si es siempre el primero en darte un regalo de cumpleaños y además todos saben que te quiere mucho-

-Tal vez-

-¿Otra vez ese inmortal te mando regalo?-

-Omar tu eres mi novio y no creo que debas estar celoso además no le digas así el es mi amigo-

-Pero cuando un hombre te manda regalos sin el que de lo de personalmente quiere decir que quiere algo enserio contigo mas aya que un noviazgo-

-Me agrada pero no creo estar lista para un compromiso así-

–Se que tu familia busca el mejor partido para ti pero yo me he enamorado de ti como un loco a pesar de que soy joven, pero si tu no me aceptas are todo lo posible para que tu familia me haga tu futuro esposo-

Termino diciéndome eso dándome un beso en la mano y yo no pude contenerme diciéndole.

–Omar yo deseo eso con todo mi corazón pero ¿Estas seguro que eso quieres en verdad? ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Comprometerte conmigo desde ahora sabiendo que te puedes arrepentir y que no podrás deshacer el compromiso después?-

–Estoy seguro Marina quiero que tu seas mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro ahora y por siempre-

Esas palabras me tocaron el corazón dejándome anonadada y pensando bien las cosas pero aunque yo quería a Alex sabia que nunca me dejarían casarme con el.

Salimos al patio a nuestro descansó y busque a Omar para explicarle como el no sabia lo de los regalos, quería hacer pero cuando lo encontré el me dijo…

–Marina ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Aquel día en que…-

-Si ´pero quiero que no te enojes por favor-

-Descuida por mas que Alex quiera algo contigo se que nunca podra ser solo por el hecho de que son de dos razas distintas-

-Omar no lo desprecies el es mi amigo-

-Esta bien no te molestare mas con eso. Pero contesta ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-

–Ah! Si recuerdo, como olvidarlo, mas por lo que paso con Franco cuando te vi por primera ves el se puso celoso de ti ya que me juntaba mas contigo que con el y estos celos se debieron a que el y yo hemos crecido juntos. Ese día nunca lo olvidare Omar ya que también te debo la vida-

Parecerá extraño pero es verdad a Omar le debo la vida ya que me salvo de un peligro muy grande, cerrando mis ojos recordé que todo comenzó una mañana como de costumbre a desayunar con la familia mi padre nunca estaba en casa, solo lo he visto pocas veces y casi no memorizo su rostro desconocido, pero ese día el estaba en casa ya que esperábamos visitas de otro clan que buscaba aliarse con nosotros y claro presentarme a su primogénito.

A mi no me agradaba la idea ya que a otros niños que conocí eran presumidos y déspotas pretendiendo siempre demostrar lo superiores que eran supuestamente por los de mas baja posición que nosotros, increíblemente absurdo pero cierto.

Alexander apenas tenia poco de irse y yo seguía en su recuerdo pero fue que vi a Omar el cual al verme se sonrojo y desviaba la mirada al igual que yo, mientras Franco se comportaba extraño y cuando nos dejaron solos a los tres exclamo…..

–Hola Omar soy Fdranco y espero que no seas un niño presumido como los demás-

–¡No! No soy así al contrario me gusta la sencillez de las personas pero te diré una cosa no me gusta tener competencia cuando hay una linda niña como Marina así que por favor querrías dejarnos solo a mi futura esposa y a mí-

Quede congelada por lo dicho de Omar así que mejor corrí al rió donde empecé a jugar con las piedritas.

A la lejanía escuchaba como discutían y peleaban pero sin darnos cuenta llegaron enemigos de nuestros clanes, después de eso me tomaron como prisionera y a Franco lo hirieron gravemente pero Omar por alguna razón inexplicable saco un poder extraño donde se lo podía distinguir el aura de un leopardo con el cual venció a los enemigos pero no supe mas debido a que perdí el conocimiento.

Tiempo mas tarde desperté en el hospital con mi madre aun lado diciéndome que Omar salvo las vidas de Franco y mía, cuando supe eso me levante pero estaba muy débil y me desmaye de nuevo para después despertar cerca de Omar y Franco que ya eran amigos. Yo extrañada por ese extraño poder tuve la curiosidad de preguntar lo que significaba eso y mi padre dijo…

– Cada uno de nosotros somos protegidos especialmente por una criatura, por ejemplo en los Santoro corre sangre de caballos salvajes y Pegasos, que en cuanto algunos jóvenes del clan maduren encontraran la forma de utilizar su fuerza y después transformarse a voluntad en su criatura pero solo pocos logran ser Pegasos y lo mas común son los de la familia principal los que lo logran.

Luego están los Contreras ellos tienen sangre de leopardos y según veo Omar a encontrado su poder oculto en una situación de peligró para sus seres queridos, luego estamos nosotros que por nuestra sangre corre una mezcla de casi todo menos Dragones que solo correspondía únicamente al Sakion que dio ese don a aquellos que sean puros de corazón y de buenos sentimientos, ellos únicamente se transformaran en Dragón como los del supremo consejo o los Golter-

-Papa entonces ¿Por qué los Golter no nos hablan?-

-Por que se creen superiores a todos bueno eso fue después de que los mataran-

-¿Quién los mato papa?-

-Nadie sabe pero se termino ese Clan-

-Ah bueno pero dime ¿tu puedes transformante en todo?-

-No. Mira hay pocos que logran hacer esto en su totalidad, claro que se transforman y tienen poderes pero no con tanta fuerza en la sangre-

-Eso quiere decir que no por ser Black podemos transformarnos en todo ¡no!-

-Así es. Para nuestra familia que lo tiene todo no a sido posible obtener todas las transformación como el Sakion pero si tenemos la mayoría aunque para cada miembro se le quita uno por ejemplo tu abuelo es Lobo y yo no tengo y viceversa pero nadie sabe que transformación le será quitada-

-Eso es trampa papa no puedo creer que siendo los principales tengamos restricciones-

-Jajaja tienes razón no es justo pero así nos hizo el Sakion-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aunque el aya tenido parientes cercanos o lejanos estos jamás tendrán sangre tan pura ya que se mezclaron con matrimonios que no serian permitidos en los Black años después por nuestros ancestros solamente por que encontraron que casarse con los Renaldi daba un descendiente de buenos genes pero rompimos eso cuando me case con tu madre-

-Huy que delicaditos son ¡No creen chicos!-

-Si- los tres reímos pero mi papa nos silencio diciendo

-Sin embargo las familias nobles de los clanes aun tienen sangre pura ya que algunos pocos que se transforman a voluntad y esto hace que nuca envejezcan debido a que son sangre pura, en cambio los impuros tienen problemas para controlarse en su totalidad y optan por no utilizar la transformación muy seguido. Ahora también en solo los sangre pura se puede ver la forma de la bestia en su aura y los hacen comportarse como ella sin perder la esencia humana como es el caso de Omar-

-Woow eso quiere decir que el es genial-

-En efecto nunca se sabe quien nacerá de sangre pura, pero lo que importa es que sepa usar su poder sabiamente. Tal como decía Hax-

-Papa-

-¿Si dime?-

-¿Hax era de sangre pura?-

-Pues aunque sus padres hayan sido de nacimiento mutante y después se volvieron inmortales, el tenia la sangre mas pura de todas aun mas que su hermano Han ya que este poseía la mezcla de ambas especies pero era leve.

Los otros dos eran mutantes en totalidad y eso extraño a todos preguntándose que era Hax ¿Mutante o Inmortal?-

-¿Ustedes que creen que aya sido?-

-Ummm Inmortal, Mutante, ¡no! era Inmortal-peleamos por decir lo que creíamos que era y fue gracioso.

-Pues se sorprenderán pero era ambas especies-

-¿Qué como puede ser posible?- quedamos boquiabiertos al saberlo pero nos sorprendió mas el rostro de mi padre

-Si era ambas, miren los dos mundos le pidieron una muestra de sangre que el muy amablemente ofreció. Fue que descubrieron que su sangre daba pureza para ambas especies ya que su cuerpo acepto a la perfección el ADN mutante e inmortal.

Cosa que se intento imitar pero nunca se pudo hasta nuestros días seguimos intentando igualar su ADN ya que sus lagrimas poseían poderes curativos, su fuerza era increíble pero mas que nada nos interesamos por saber como sobrevivía al poderoso veneno que era su sangre. Esta servia como defensa para matar a sus enemigos pero dependiendo su estado de animo se volvía en veneno un antídoto curativo para todo-

-Pobre debió de dolerle su cuerpo siempre debido al veneno-

-Si hija y nunca podremos imaginar cuanto sufrió en verdad, algunos Inmortales dicen que es el peor dolor del mundo y también mutantes decimos eso ahora imagínense la mezcla de esos dos dolores-

En el cuarto del hospital se hizo un gran silencio pero al fin logre entender algunas cosas sobre el temor que tenían a Hax.

Pasaron varias semanas para que saliera del hospital y después también Franco tuvo la oportunidad de transformarse. –Que coraje pero bueno-

Después de lo ocurrido volví a la escuela pero viendo a mis dos mejores amigos enfurecía por que era la única sin aura animal y viéndome así Omar muy tiernamente me pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Marina te veo distraída?-

–Lo que no entiendo es por que tu y Franco ya conocen sus poderes de Leopardo y Pegaso mucho antes de lo normal y ya han pasado 3 años de que paso el plazo para que yo los desarrollara y aun no puedo invocar mi aura animal- Omar con una pequeña sonrisa explico

–Pues es sencillo el que no puedes aun hacer esas cosas y es que tal ves aun no lo necesites ya que siempre proteges a tus amigos y familia sin necesidad de mas fuerza, pero la verdad espero que nunca lo necesites ya que tener el aura animal no es asunto fácil además que es doloroso transformarse los primeros 3 años y no quiero que sufras ese agonizante dolor, pero me preocupa mas ese dolor debido a que tienes casi la combinación de todas las especies y tendrás un dolor nuevo cada vez que invoques a algo distinto día con día-

Al decirme eso su mirada era seria y fría tratando de decirme que en verdad no apresurara mi transformación ya que no quería verme sufrir, bueno eso pude interpretar con su mirada al igual que la de Franco y mejor no insistí.

Ese día entrando al salón nos dieron una gran noticia.

-Atención les comunicamos que se harán equipos de tres personas para las misiones y para la preparación de su siguiente nivel de entrenamiento pero aun no van ha graduarse solo será un ensayo de 1 año-

-Genial- gritaron todos en el salón.

-Ummm es obvio que Omar, Franco y yo seremos equipo-

-Bien bien estando todos en sus equipos irán a donde conocerán a sus nuevos maestros con los que entrenaran durante 1 año para después volver al instituto y finalizar el entrenamiento a los 18 años-

-Bueno por lo menos nuestro equipo será el numero 1, lastima que nos toco conocer al maestro cerca de un largo y un gran árbol donde se suponía que la cita era a las 6:00am pero el maestro no llego hasta las 10:00am- los tres enojados reclamamos el retardo pero el maestro Lash King nos dijo

-Tranquilos chicos solo es un retraso que tuve, por que se me pegaron las sabanas- nos quedamos viendo al profesor con un gran asombro de la forma en que nos respondió pero a su vez notamos su gran aura de poder que era la protección del águila y aun mas apropiado para todas las tribus el águila era guía de nuestras acciones y destinos-

¿Coincidencia? Para nada, todos sabían que el maestro Lash era muy severo en su entrenamiento pero era el mejor ya que siempre saca a relucir lo mejor de el y su equipo aunque nunca aprobaba a todos, nadie sabia la razón pero solo escogía a un equipo que cumpliera sus requisitos según el.

Desde que se volvió maestro no ha tenido estudiantes como mi hermano Will aunque ellos dos han sido estudiantes de uno de los mejores equipos uno de sus maestros era mi padre y los otros eran sus amigos, aun recuerdo cuando era pequeña y en la clase de historia o sobre los comentarios que hablaban mucho de ellos, solo quería ser igual a la mujer de su equipo conocida como Subaki Oraron, ella era mi heroína y deseaba ser como ella cuando me graduara.

-Se lo que piensas Marina y déjame decirte que ella no es la única que tiene fama de gran guerrera y experta en medicina sino que también sus compañeros Alberto Kamikaze es un gran guerrero al igual que su hermano mayor Alan Kamikaze que es uno de los mas fuertes guerreros de la historia. Ambos eran jóvenes apuestos y cautivadores de los corazones jóvenes aunque para Alan solo existía Subaki-

-Si claro, pero ¿Quién fue el cuarto integrante?-

Los tres le gritamos furiosos por el modo que nos hacia menos ante ellos.

-El cuarto era William Black que en ese entonces era el futuro rey de nuestro mundo, todas las jóvenes morían por el pero a pesar de eso su corazón estaba atado a su querida Lorana ósea tus padres Marina-

-Hay que romántico-

Los tres hombres me miraron con cara de ¿Qué dices si es tonto ignorar a las demás chicas?

-Oiga usted como los conoce-

-Es ovio que los conosca-

-¿Por qué?-

Replicaron de nuevo mis dos amigos siguiendo enojados.

-Pues por que mi padre los entreno y a los demás por que son amigos de mi padre-

-¡Que! ¿Su padre es Ares?-

-Si-

-Entonces usted es el pequeño águila blanca-

-Correcto pero ya no soy pequeña águila blanca ahora solo águila blanca-

-Ah tenemos un maestro más que severo es importantísimo y legendario-

-Tranquilos, pero si el es mi padre-

-¿Por qué no fuiste su alumno Lash?-

-No lo se Marina-

-Que locura si tu merecías ser su alumno-

-Lose pero en lugar de ello me entreno tu padre junto a los otros tres pero mi principal maestro fue Will-

-Genial pero díganos ¿Quiénes fueron sus compañeros de equipo?-

-Pues éramos William hijo, Jade y yo-

-Habla de los que siempre protegen el castillo de los Black-

-Si-

-Genial ¿Marina tu los conoces no?-

-Claro todos son amigos de mi hermano incluyendo al maestro-

-Bien basta de hablar de mí y es hora de prepararnos para la prueba-

Yo pensaba en hacer historia como Subaki en medicina pero a la vez en combate. Desgraciadamente se retiro de las luchas para dedicarse a su familia ya que no deseaba dejar huérfanos a sus hijos si moría en combate, así que dejo todo su prometedor futuro y desde entonces no se sabe mas de sus grandes logros.

El maestro nos permitió reunirnos con el fin de planear una demostración de nuestros poderes, caminando hacia mis compañeros observe que el maestro me miraba con gran interés pero no de la forma mala sino del interés que se tiene por una persona al querer descubrir que es lo que oculta en su interior y de saber que es lo que puede dar.

Ya reunidos los tres platicamos sobre la demostración diciendo cada uno:

Omar –¡Oigan! Creo que debemos explotar nuestras habilidades al máximo como en la admisión de la escuela claro que ahora debe ser más sorprendente y que explaye nuestros talentos natos de bestias- exclamo con gran entusiasmo

–¡Si! Debemos hacer eso pero ahora debemos mostrar nuestras aura querido amigo Omar-ambos rieron a carcajeadas pero notaron mi tristeza y preguntaron

-¿Qué tienes?¿Acaso no estas feliz por al fin estar aquí en este lugar donde florecerá nuestro talento al máximo y mas ahora con el magnifico maestro que nos toco?- yo predique

-¡No! Es eso solo que ustedes tienen mas posibilidad de quedar con este maestro que yo, ya que ustedes son los únicos que tienen su aura animal- y ellos repitieron

-¡Solo es eso! Oye quien dijo que esto seria fácil pero mira no es necesario tener aura animal para ser un gran guerrero sino lo que cuenta es que tu trates de mejorar día con día sin necesidad de ese poder o ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hay varios como tu que comenzaron desde cero y ahora son muy famosos como tu heroína Subaki?-

Lo medite por un buen rato y recode que eran verdad sus palabras pero a su ves en mi mente regreso el encuentro que tuve con Subaki y Alan años atrás cuando visitaron a mi padre para una nueva alianza en esa reunión donde ella me contó…

-Con que tu eres Marina. Que linda eres me recuerdas a mi de pequeña y a tu madre-

-Gracias maestra Subaki-

-Oye vamos a platicar de algo mientras tu papa y Alan recuerdan viejos tiempos juntos-

-De acuerdo-

-Se que eres la única sin aura animal en tu equipo-

-¡Si! Y odio eso-

-Te contare algo muy interesante-

-¿Qué?-

-Antes en nuestro equipo nadie tenía aura animal, bueno a excepción de Will pero como apenas la estaba controlando con antigüedad de un año, el maestro Ares no la tomo en cuenta así que por alguna razón decirlo estábamos en las mismas-

-Pero ustedes eran talentosos aun sin tenerla-

-No creas mira comenzamos desde cero y no apresures las cosas ni tu transformación. ¡Eres perfecta como estas no cambiaras en nada a pesar de tu poder! ¡Confía en ti ese será tu meta!-

Ella medio a entender que no debía desanimarme, sus palabras quedaron muy presentes en mi vida y en esta ocasión las impuse y mirando a mis amigos jure que nunca me rendiría para conseguir hacer mis sueños realidad.

Omar mostró sus habilidades impresionantemente y utilizando su transformación en Leopardo también exploto sus habilidades como animal y humano, el maestro lo aprobó felicitándolo con gran devoción al igual que lo hizo con Franco, ahora mi turno se avecinaba mostrándome el clímax de mi nueva vida. Caminando hacia el maestro mire a todos nerviosa pero sin pensarlo mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse mostrando mis habilidades, me sentía como un delicado cisne bailando y sin darme cuenta todos exclamaron.

–Pero que hermoso cisne es, tan blanco, tan elegante pero aunque solo sea su aura muestra su gracia y su forma tan pura de la que esta hecha como si en verdad ya se hubiera convertido en cisne-

En esos momentos solo pude seguir moviéndome y después escuche que tenía el aura de un Unicornio blanco para finalizar con un aura de Unicornio con alas de Cisne. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y me preguntaron

-¿Marín dinos te duele el cuerpo?¿Estas sin fuerzas o quieres desmayarte?-

–Por supuesto que no ¿Acaso debería sentir eso?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues cuando uno se transforma por primera vez eso pasa y conforme pasa el tiempo disminuye el dolor pero los primeros tres años siempre son de desmayos o malestares-

-De acuerdo les diré si lo siento-

Al finalizar el asedio del maestro Lash nos aprobó diciéndonos

–Ustedes tres han sido impresionantemente talentosos y ahora que los he aceptado como mis alumnos, mi deber es enseñarles el nuevo nivel de vida y entrenamiento al que un guerrero Laider debe adaptarse para su crecimiento, así que será un placer entrenarlos de aquí en adelante hasta que el destino lo decida y nos separe la muerte-

-¿Cómo ósea que no va hacer solo el año?-

-No eso lo dijeron para ver cuantos querían en verdad ser guerreros y aquellos que lo rechazaron no lo serán hasta que aprueben otras pruebas-

Con una gran sonrisa nos dedico sus palabras dándonos el inicio de nuestra nueva vida que empezaría desde ahora en adelante.

Tuvimos un simulacro de misión donde teníamos que robar la espada de mi padre que siempre la traía atada en su cintura, varios equipos tuvieron esta misión y todos esperaban pasar nuestro numero era el doce, antes que nosotros solo seis aprobaron llegando así nuestro turno.

Saliendo de la tienda donde estábamos esperando el maestro Lash dio ordenes de ultimo minuto para así prepararnos y hacerle frente al primer reto, me transforme en cisne con algo de dolor soportándolo sin mostrar a los demás que en verdad el dolor me mataba. Levante el vuelo para supervisar desde el cielo que los guardias de mi padre no nos encontraran y viendo el paisaje me dije

-Vaya que vista no puedo creer que exista este mundo en los cielos. Soy feliz y podría vivir volando libre a donde el viento me llevara por siempre- musitando estas palabras observe el castillo de mi padre al cual nunca fui llevada.

Avise de inmediato a mis compañeros que corrieron aprisa, alejándose me rogaron no entrar al palacio ya que como era mi padre no estaría dispuesta a ejecutar las ordenes y con eso me quede vigilando los cielos. Fue entonces que un Grico empezó a seguirme, trate de evadirlo creyendo que era un animal pero me equivoque en verdad era un enemigo, volé mas aprisa tratando de alejarme de el pero no me lo quitaba de enzima hasta que una vos dijo…..

–¡No! Déjala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

Esa vos apareció en forma de Puma, sin darme cuenta mi enemigo lastimo una de mis alas y el dorado Puma evito mi caída poniéndome sobre su lomo y me puso a salvo del Grico, ocultándonos en una cueva.

–¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?- pregunte exaltada y obtuve la respuesta

–Soy nada menos que tu salvador-

-Oye yo lo tenia todo bajo control-

-No desde mi punto de vista-

-¡Vete de aquí quieres!-

-Por lo menos dame las gracias-

-Okay pues gracias por salvarme y perdona que me exaltara pero es la primera ves que veo a alguien de tu especie-

Dije esto mirando a sus claros pero hipnotizantes ojos azul cielo.

–Descuida no tienes por que darlas ya que es mi culpa haberte puesto en este peligro, por favor perdóname, pero eso si tienes un humor del demonio-

Al decirme esto tuve la sensación de creerle, no se era extraño pero me sentía atraída por el, como si ya lo conociera. Temblando de frió se transformo en un Puma adolescente claro como su edad lo indicaba supongo pero me dio calor su suave y terso pelaje, olía tan bien que sin darme cuenta yo también me transforme de cisne a puma.

–Vaya es increíble en tan solo un mes ya tengo tres transformaciones- resople vapor mientras me alegraba

–Te felicito princesa Marina- al oír princesa recordé la misión y me levante rápido diciendo

–¿Que estoy? haciendo debería estar con mi equipo y no aquí descansando placidamente-

-No te alteres, mira acaba de desatarse una tormenta y han suspendido la prueba. No te preocupes todos saben que estas a salvo aquí y después vendrán a buscarte-

Vi hacia fuera y escuche los rayos que caían, sin poder hacer nada me volví a acurrucar junto a el esperando a que terminara.

Dormí tranquila pero a mis sueños llego una premonición o sueño done yo lo vivía dentro de un cuerpo que supongo era yo años mas adelante que me indico lo siguiente:

Estaba en un gran castillo blanco construido con los materiales mas valiosos, tenia una corona hermosa bueno era la corona de mi madre la emperatriz de Austria, tenia piedras preciosas que solo se encontraban en la cantera especial de la familia real en Viena. La corona hacia lucir mi cabello rojo como el fuego, además traía puesto un vestido blanco de la parte superior, con tirantes rosa pastel y holanes en la falda del mismo color pero sin olvidar como la delicada seda del mismo rosa cubría la falda blanca adornada con brillos. Esto me hacia ver elegante pero había algo distinto en mi cuerpo y eso era mi gran vientre que según las voces me veía encantadora como si fuera mi primer embarazo, al escuchar eso no pude evitar tocar mi vientre y empezar a derramar algunas lagrimas diciendo…..

–Tu bebe que llevo en mi vientre tienes suerte por que tu pueblo te quiere y te ama como a ninguna otra cosa, lo que no comprendo es por que no quisieron a tu hermano mayor si tamben es hijo mío a excepción de que su padre es alguien mas. Bueno mas bien debería decir que los dos mundos debieron quererlo ya que el pudo habernos unido en una paz eterna que pondría fin a nuestros rencores pero me temo decirte que fue acecinado a los pocos instantes de nacer y ahora tu mi querido hijo eres el futuro rey supremo y además serás gobernante de Inglaterra por parte de tu padre Omar Contreras, mas lo único que te pediré es que trates de unirnos con el heredero de los inmortales y acabar con esta guerra infernal que nos acosa desde que nací-

Parecía extraño pero esas palabras me estrujaban el corazón y a pesar de todo deseaba sentirme protegida.

Después de decir esas palabras camine hacia el trono real donde se encontraban varias personar que al verme se inclinaban y al dirigir mi mirada en el trono eral vi un hombre muy apuesto de cabello castaño con algunos destellos dorados que lo hacien ver por parte rubio oscuro largo, algo de barba que lo hacia ver mas apuesto y joven aunque parezca extraño con ojos verdes de una mirada profunda e impactadora que te hacia sentir deseada en todos los sentidos. Al verlo con detenimiento supe que era Omar pero muy cambiado físicamente ya que ahora era todo un hombre dejando de ser un niño, el me miraba complacido de si mismo pero antes de acercarme el me dijo…

–Mi querida esposa te vez mas hermosa de lo normal ¿A caso hoy es un día tan especial? –

Me incline haciéndole una reverencia contestándole:

–Oh! Mi querido soberano hoy es un día especial ya que este día nacerá nuestro heredero-

El regocijarte se levanto de su trono para después abrazarme fuertemente diciendo:

–Marín sabes que no debes decirme así, eres mi esposa y mi reina. Yo soy tu esposo y tu rey pero sigo siendo tu Omar al igual que cuando éramos niños recuerdas – aunque me abrazo no sentía su calor como en nuestro noviazgo o niñez, la verdad era que yo deseaba otros brazos pero como era eso posible si lo único que deseaba era estar con Omar.

Mientras me preguntaba eso dijo

–Ya es hora de que te prepares para el parto ya que sino lo haces puedes correr otras vez el mismo riesgo de morir. Sabes que le prometí protegerte de todo a costa de mi vida y pienso cumplir mi promesa demostrándole que eres feliz junto a mi, a pesar de que aun lo quieres. Aunque no dudo que regrese por lo que es suyo algún día lo cual eres tu mi querida Marina ya que tras la perdida de su hijo tu eres el único tesoro que le queda en la vida y con el mas grande de los dolores de mi corazón le tengo una gran estima por el amor que te ha profesado a pesar de lo sucedido a renunciado a ti solamente para hacerte feliz o al menos eso le hiciste creer cuando me escogiste-

Al verme derramar lagrimas Omar dejo de abrazarme y me condujo hacia los aposentos reales donde esperaba a que la partera llegara para traer al mundo a nuestro nuevo sucesor.

Me recosté esperando la hora y cuando llego la partera comenzó los preparativos, ya en el parto los dolores eran insoportables azotando mi fuerza dejándome débil a cada momento.

Sin darme cuenta todo termino con un llanto fuerte que consigo llevo un grito exclamando….

–Un varón su majestad a llegado el nuevo rey-

Escuchándolo llorar y oyendo los gritos de jubilo fuera del castillo mire a mi hijo que tenia un parecido excepcional a su padre y dije…

–Al fin te tengo en mis brazos que tu hermano mayor dejo vacíos mi dulce pequeño-

En mis brazos el pequeño descansaba y en esos instantes llego Omar pidiendo vernos, al encontrarnos dijo…..

–Vaya! Eres igual a mi bueno lo único que nos hace diferentes es que tienes la dulce sonrisa de tu madre-

Riendo nos abrazo dejándome descansar sobre su hombro mientras el cargaba al bebe.

Cuando abrí los ojos creyendo seguir en el sueño, regrese a aquella cueva donde estaba cerca de la fogata recostada a un lado de mi salvador el me dijo

–Buenos días dormilona espero que hayas descansado ya que se acerca una batalla-

Escuche estruendos afuera y salí corriendo olvidándome de todo para ir a defender a mis seres queridos.

La batalla era intensa y sangrienta hasta el grado de que se perdieron varias vidas, mi padre usaba su espada para derrotar al enemigo mientras los demás utilizaban sus auras en cambio yo solo podía distraerlos para que después mis compañeros los derrotaran

– ¿Es este el poder que merezco? esperar a que vengan a defenderme del peligro. ¡No es justo!-

Me repetía esas palabras cada instante sabiendo que era verdad no podía hacer nada para defenderme sola, en ese instante me transforme en una combinación de las alas del cisne con el hermoso unicornio formando una nueva especie para mis transformaciones, gracias a esto pude luchar mejor pero eso no evito que me hirieran gravemente. Oculte el dolor de mis camaradas ya que se distraían por tratar de saber si estaba bien, seguí luchando pero de mi boca salió un susurro que dijo

–Dios mío ayúdame ya no puedo mas- desvaneciéndome en el suelo una voz extraña exclamo

–Te protegeré con mi vida, ya que me he enamorado de ti y por alguna extraña razón el destino nos a unido-

Al escuchar la voz recordé mis sueños y al fin pude saber el significado que tenían fue que lo vi de nuevo a aquel Puma que me salvo y poniéndome a salvo del peligro que me asechaba nuevamente.

No pude evitar desvanecerme y sin saber que paso volví a escuchar su cálida voz diciéndome…

–Nunca olvides mis palabras. Siempre te protegeré hasta el final del mundo- lo único que recuerdo es que cuando su voz se apago termino la batalla.

Dejándome con la duda si lo volvería haber y dejándome con sus palabras en mi mente, desperté poco después camino al hospital adolorida por la herida que me provoca una leve hemorragia pero tal vez sino era atendida a tiempo me costaría la vida, en esos momentos solo sentía la vulnerabilidad e impotencia que padecía por culpa de mis poderes débiles que no podía aun controlar. Viendo al maestro Lash, a mis amigos Franco y Omar tan imponentes con sus poderes me jure que como fuera seria más poderosa para lograr ver a los ojos a mis compañeros de equipo y así estar a su altura.

Ya en el castillo me recuperaba de mis heridas y viendo el crepúsculo del día me preguntaba si esos sueños solo eran eso o talvez me indicaban que me aguardaba el futuro, fuera lo que fuera ese día la nueva etapa de mi vida comenzaba y no sabia si tendría fin pero de algo estaba segura y era que moriría en el intento para alcanzar mis sueños.

**3.- EL CARAZON PUEDE CAMBIAR**

Los días pasaron y tuve una recuperación bastante rápida que consigo trajo mi primera misión oficial con mi equipo, esperaba ese día con gran entusiasmo y fue compensado con nuestro éxito.

Caminábamos en el patio del castillo y vimos a los antiguos amigos, estábamos felices pero una noticia llego…..

-Al equipo numero 1 se le a encomendado una misión ya que no han fallado ninguna pero esta ocasión no podrá ir Marina Black a la cual no arriesgaremos-

-¿Qué? Pero si tengo que ir es mi equipo-

-Déjalo Marina si es peligroso tampoco te queremos arriesgar-

-Bueno marchémonos Franco-

-Si Omar, vamos con el maestro-

Me sentía a morir ver empacar a mis amigos, era fatídico que no pudiera ir con ellos pero también jamás se atreverían a ponerme en riesgo los conocía muy bien para dudar de sus intenciones conmigo, a cada minuto se acercaba su partida y solo pude ver a Omar guardar sus cosas en su departamento.

-Maldición quisiera ir con ustedes-

-Pues si es arriesgado como dicen me párese bien que no vayas amor-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada así que tu quédate aquí, cuídate mucho y has lo que quieras pero eso si, no te vayas a portar mal ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro. Dime cuando me he portado mal-

-¿Te lo recuerdo?-

-No así esta bien-

-Bien entonces déjame bañar mientras puedes ir a ver a Franco o el maestro, yo me reuniré con ustedes después para comer juntos antes de irnos-

-Pues ya fui a ver a Franco y pues me dijo lo mismo que tu-

-¿Lo mismo?-

-Si, no es por presumir pero como según el también me ama cuando estamos solos me dice amor-

-Y tu ¿lo aceptas?-

-Claro que no se lo digo pero me dice TU CORAZON SERA MIO Y TU SERAS MIA TE ROBARE A OMAR O A QUIEN SEA-

-Jajajaja. Que lo intente, no podrá ganarme-

-A con que soy un trofeo-

-Por supuesto que no pero si lo amas mas que a mi te dejare el camino libre. Entiende te queremos demasiado además el es tu protector mas celoso bueno Minato que se ha ido lo era pero ahora Franco le gana-

-Que tontito eres sabes que yo te amo a ti pero en fin iré a ver al maestro te veo luego-

-Esta bien te veré mas tarde-

Me gusta que Omar se pusiera celoso ya que me encantaba la forma en que me besaba tan apasionadamente para indicarme que el debía ser mi único amor. A la vez me entristecía saber que no los vería por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas pero no deseaba mostrarles mi debilidad para que no se preocuparan mas de la cuenta y que no quedaran con el pendiente de mi cuando estuvieran en su misión.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa del maestro que era muy linda, tenia un gran jardín con rosas extrañamente ya que no muchas casa de solteros tenían esas cosas, también había una fuente o sin olvidar al lindo perro que había en la casa pintada de blanco con dos pisos, una cochera, y dejaba a la vista el deportivo rojo con negro del maestro y su moto de los mismos colores.

Cuando me acerque el perro Goleen Retriever de nombre Lusy que ya conocía desde pequeña aun que todavía tenia 5 meces, se paro en dos patas para lamer mi mano que se asomaba por la reja de entrada.

-Hola Marina que te trae por aquí-

-Solo vengo a ver que empaque bien sus cosas maestro-

-Pues gracias y ven pasa que tengo que hablar contigo-

-Ok-

Entre a su casa de piso con duela donde me pidió sentarme en la sala bien decorada con sillones color blanco de cuero propio estilo de un soltero, espere un tiempo para que se sentara ya que preparo un vaso de refresco. Mientras observe su pantalla de plasma grandisima, un estereo con seis bocinas, una laptop en la mesa de comida junto a una taza de café usada, un dvd junto al estereo conectada a este y a la tele que era obvio para darle mas potencia al sonido. Eso si que era vivir con estilo pero ¿Cuanto le abra costado obtener todo eso, sus pertenencias no eran tan comunes verlos en venta en nuestro mundo? Y claro son caros.

-Bien Marina quería hablar contigo acerca del compromiso que tienes con un miembro de los Black que tus padres han acordado y como Omar no ha pedido a sus padres que hagan formal su noviazgo, como compraderas tu padres te comprometieron con otro-

-Con que se entero maestro. Bueno tengo planeado hablar con mis padres acerca de ese asunto pero aunque no logre convencerlos quiero conocer a esa persona-

-Te seré sincero con el que te comprometieron no es exactamente de apellido Black o algun otro importante pero si esparte de la familia -

-A que te refieres ¿acaso usted lo conoce?-

-Claro que lo conozco y lamento que te comprometieran con un tipo tan desagradable como el-

-¿Quién es dime?-

-Pues soy yo-

-Tu eres mi prometido-

-Si, yo vengo siendo de la segunda familia perteneciente a los Black ya que mi madre es hermana de tu padre pero mi padre es Ares King-

-Ya veo pero tu no eres una mala persona-

-No se que decirte no me conoces a fondo además si vamos a supuestamente casarnos háblame de tu, quieres-

-Si-

Quede sorprendida, yo casarme con mi maestro eso era extraño y veía en su cara que también estaba consternado, como no estarlo el era algunos años mayor que yo exactamente 6 años a pesar de ser primo de William otra ves se hizo presente la falta de envejecimiento en la familia así que su padre Ares se caso ya con unos 200 y tantos años con una mujer mucho más joven. Para mi sorpresa esa mujer era una Black mi tía y pues con eso al fin comprendí por que mi maestro tenia varias transformaciones.

-Tranquilo Lash además no me eres indiferente tal vez con el tiempo lleguemos a buen termino tenemos tres años para conocernos y congeniar si deseas-

-Pues se que tu quieres a Omar y que solo me dices esto para que no me sienta mal pero si tu lo deseas lo aremos, pero discretamente de acuerdo. Tu seguirás con Omar y yo seguiré con lo mió pero nos daremos unos días para vernos donde quieras si vemos que no funciona al termino de los tres años que tenemos para que seas mayor de edad y cuando nos casemos deshacemos todo ¿Te parece?-

-Si, además así ni tu ni yo nos sentiremos presionados-

-Jajajaja. Si bueno es hora vámonos que los chicos nos esperan-

Caminamos tranquilamente junto a Lusy que era muy juguetona. Pero a pesar de todo nuestra actitud no cambio nada seguimos como los amigos que éramos, al contrario creo que mejoro nuestra relación y ahora que lo pensaba cuando estaba en Wolf-Fox y veía sus fotos, todas decíamos que el era nuestro novio y que nos casaríamos con el.

-Quien lo iba a decir. Jajajaja-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A es que mira cuando estaba en Wolf-Fox mis amigas y yo decíamos que eras nuestro novio y que nos casaríamos contigo, siempre peleábamos por eso bueno también peleaban por los chicos guapos del salón en este caso Omar y Franco. Ya te imaginaras como es eso y me fue peor cuando supieron que tu serias mi maestro y ellos mis compañeros-

-Si aun recuerdo eso, mi primera novia-

-A tuviste novia y dime con ella supongo que duraste bastante-

-Pues te diré exactamente si lo pienso duramos desde los doce años hasta los dieciocho-

-Entonces fue desde que iniciaron su entrenamiento hasta terminarlo-

-Bueno yo soy de la Elite. Comprenderás que me entrenaron mas joven y termine a los quince años, fui de esos pocos que escogen por generación-

-Ya veo pero dime por que nos escogiste de equipo-

-Pues los escogí por que ustedes me recuerdan al equipo de mi padre-

-Hablas de Subaki no-

-Si-

-Lash nunca he visto a tu padre dime ¿donde esta?-

-El me abandono cuando era un niño de cinco años, para el valió mas ser guerrero que su familia-

-Lo siento perdona por preguntar-

-Descuida si vas a ser mi esposa debes conocerme bien y créeme algún día te contare todo sobre lo que paso en mi vida-

-Si-

-Mira ya llegamos. Hola chicos-

Era duro y frió en el aspecto de nombrar a su familia y al interactuar con la gente no era muy abierto pero en esos escasos momentos me hicieron ver que Lash podía ser una persona muy amable por fuera pero a la vez sufria mucho por dentro.

-Bien chicos esta será nuestra ultima comida juntos hasta que volvamos de nuestra misión así que disfrutemos esta rica pizza-

-¡Si!-

-Oye Marina prométenos que te cuidaras mientras no estemos-

-Claro chicos los esperare pero créanme que cuando vuelvan seré mas fuerte-

-Eso espero Marina-

-Tenlo por seguro Lash-

-¿Oigan desde cuando se dicen por sus nombres tan formalmente?-

-Yo le di permiso chicos por que ella es muy buena estudiante no que ustedes son unos irresponsables vagos-

-Ah no es justo-

-Jajajaja-

Acabamos de comer y ellos se despidieron de todos los que estaban en la puerta de salida de la aldea, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por que se fueran pero ellos parecían mas preocupados por mi que yo de ellos.

-Marina tranquila volveremos pronto te lo prometemos-

-Eso espero chicos-

-Antes de que se vayan…..-

Les di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y al hacerlo sonrojaron pero en mi salio un resplandor que me envolvió y de repente….

-Marina que te paso-

-¿Pero si crecí extrañamente?-

-Tranquila es algo normal de los pertenecientes a la familia Black y veo que has despertado el don de envejecer y rejuvenecer a tu antojo solo imagina la edad que deseas tener y la tendrás-

-¿Enserio Lash?-

-Si mira-

-Ah pero si parases un niño de nuestra edad-

-Ese es el poder que caracteriza a los Black pero son pocos los que lo desarrollan así que eres suertuda de tenerlo y también este hace que no envejezcas rápido has de cuenta que es como una pequeña fuente de juventud-

-Es increíble la usare con fines buenos-

-Bueno vamonos-

-¡Si!-

-Adiós Marina cuídate-

Con ese nuevo poder y nuevos sentimientos solo podía esperar el regreso triunfal de mis compañeros que imploraba desde esos instantes que los veía irse montados en sus caballos color café por parte de Omar, blanco por Franco y negro era el hermoso caballo Frison de Lash.

-Los extrañare papa-

-Lose hija pero toma esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Esto te comunicara con Lash el tiempo que desees podrás verlo en persona y te recomiendo que sea por las noches-

-Podré verlos a todos-

-Si pero ya sabes que Lash como tu futuro esposo debe ser el único en tu corazón así que trata de olvidar a Omar por favor-

-No prometo nada-

Lo que me entrego mi padre un broche en forma de corazón con alas de oro a sus costados destinado para adornar el centro de mi pecho sobre la ropa me llevaría con mis amigos el día que deseara pero decidí no utilizarlo a menos que fuera necesario.

TIEMPO DESPUES

Ha pasado un mes desde que se fueron y los días parecían interminables, cada instante me preguntaba si estarían bien o mal en todos lo sentidos aunque el que me preocupaba mas era mi querido Omar mas conocido como Leopardo. Aunque cualquier día podría verlos gracias al broche que me llevaría a donde fuera que estuvieran cualquiera de ellos tres estaría con solo decir su nombre junto a ellos, no lo usaba esperando su regreso.

Día con día me asomaba por la entrada principal de la aldea para ver si regresaban pero no lo hacían, hasta que un día divise una sombra tambaleante corrí para socorrer a la persona y vi que era un joven de mi misma edad supongo, de pelo plateado y piel blanca, lo lleve al hospital donde por alguna extraña razón lo iba a visitar todos los días hasta que despertara lo cual hizo dos días después que lo encontré aunque se parecía a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

–Al fin despiertas me preocupaste amigo-

El abrió sus hermosos ojos grises que eran claros mucho mas que los míos, yo tenia un azul mas oscuro que otras personas. Era raro pero en fin sus ojos me miraron con interés y después me pregunto.

–Perdona por haberte preocupado pero es que fui atacado al intentar escapar supongo, aunque eso no me preocupa del todo-

-¿entonces que te preocupa mas que eso?- masculle

–Me preocupa el pequeño hecho que me fue borrada la memoria y no recuerdo quien era yo, que era yo. Bueno solo recuerdo que mi nombre empieza con Al, lamentablemente no recuerdo nada mas. ¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre?-

Tartamudee pero respondí

–Me...eee llamo Marina Black mucho gusto- viendo sus hermosos ojos solo pensaba en que gran secreto guardaba su mirada misteriosa y excitante.

-Que lindo nombre y disculpame-

-No tienes que disculparte y mientras recuerdas tu nombre te llamare Aldo Black. ¿Te gusta?-

-Pero seré como tu hermano ¿No?-

-No mira creo que mis abuelos te adoptaran como uno de sus hijos mientras recuerdas bueno al menos eso me dijeron si pasa esto-

-Bueno gracias por tu hospitalidad-

Pocos días después salimos del hospital y le ofrecí un departamento que teníamos y que nuca usábamos, el acepto no con gran felicidad pero como supuse todo salió bien, entre el y yo. Se me ocurrió pedir al consejo que unieran a Aldo a nuestra aldea cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que no sabían en que criatura se podía transformar pero cuando vieron que se transformaba en varias criaturas lo aceptaron de inmediato.

La familia Black al enterarse le hizo unos estudios de sangre pero no perteneció a nuestra estirpe y extrañados todos fijaron su vista en el ya que pensaban que tendría un futuro prometedor siendo tal vez el iniciador de un nuevo Clan al grado de tal vez ser igual a los Black.

Por decisión propia lo integraron a mi equipo como era su costumbre de agregar a alguien. Formamos un dúo invencible mientras transcurrían los meces esperábamos el regreso del equipo pero no llegaban, fue entonces que mientras entregaba un reporte al consejo nos citaron ya que había llegado una carta del equipo 1 diciendo:

LO SENTIMOS MUCHO PERO NO PODEMOS REGRESAR A LA ALDEA HASTA DEJAR ESTE REINO EN LAS MANOS DE SU VERDADERO HEREDERO QUE ES EL PRINCIPE RAIT QUIL, DISCULPENOS SU MAJERTAD PERO ES INVEVITALE ABANDONAR AL PRINCIPE Y RETORNAR A CASA, SENTIMOS DESOBEDECER LAS ORDENES PERO SOLO PODEMOS REZAR PARA SOBREVIVIR A ESTA SITUACIÓN.

DE LO UNICO QUE NO NOS ARREMPETIMOS ES QUE MARINA ESTA A SALVO Y LEJOS DE TODO ESTO QUE ES UN VERDAERO INFIERNO.

CON UN GRAN SALUDO NOS DESPEDIMOS DESEÁNDOLES LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES NOS VEREMOS PRONTO SI DIOS LO PERMITE.

PST. DIGANLE A MARINA QUE LA EXTRAÑAMOS Y QUE SE CUIDE HASTA NUESTRO REGRESO.

ATTE: EQUIPO 7 (LASH, FRANCO Y OMAR)

Al escuchar el contenido de esa carta corrí sin saber a donde iba hasta que me detuve en el templo de Atenea donde me puse a rezar por mis amigos. En mi meditación llego una visión donde veía destrucción, muerte y desastre a todo mi alrededor pero además llego una voz a mi cabeza que dijo

–Marina debes alejarte de tus seres queridos y mas de los dos hombres que amas ya que sino lo haces, eso te llevara a la muerte cuando des a luz a tu hijo. Prepárate ya que sino haces caso a esta advertencia tu heredero destruirá todo aquello que mas amas-

Cuando salí de la visión un mensajero me entrego una carta de Omar y Lash diciéndome que no la mostrara a nadie y que solo era exclusivamente para mi y fuera lo que fuera no debía decirle a nadie el contenido de ella. Enfrente del altar la abrí la carta de Omar primero y tenia un collar con una garra de Leopardo además la carta decía:

MARINA PERDONA POR NO REGRESAR PERO COMPRENDE LA SITUACIÓN PARA MI NO ES FACIL DECIRTE ESTO PERO HE ENCONTRADO A LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS AQUÍ. LO SIENTO EN VERDAD PERO COMO DIJISTE HACE TIEMPO ALFIN APARECIO LA CHICA IDEAL, ASI QUE TE LIBERO DEL LAZO QUE NOS UNE Y SE FELIZ CON QUIEN QUIERAS PERO LA UNA CONDICION ES QUE TE AGA LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO. NO TE PREOCUPES YA LE DIJE A TUS PADRES Y A LOS DEMAS.

POR CIERTO CUIDATE DE TU TIO YA QUE TRATARA DE DERROCAR A TU PADRE POR RUMORES QUE AQUÍ CIRCULAN ESO PASARA PRONTO PROTEGE AL REINO MIENTRAS REGRESAMOS.

ADIOS MI QUERIDA MARINA

Era un golpe duro para mi pero que podía hacer al respecto el había toma su decisión y yo iba a respetarla pero a la vez me preguntaba que decía la carta de Lash. Tenia miedo de abrirla y armándome de valor la abrí.

**Marina**** se que no quieres verme pero te he extrañado y ahora que ya te puedes convertir en una joven de mi edad ya no abría tantos obstáculos para conocernos mejor, exactamente esta carta te llegara en la tarde ¿cierto? Bien quiero verte ire a un sitio especial así que en un día ven conmigo si lo deseas, el hecho de no venir me dice tu respuesta.**

Era difícil decidir por que un instante me corta Omar y al otro Lash me decía lo que en verdad sentía por mí y ahora debía esperar un día para verlo y di gracias por el tiempo concedido ya que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas.

Así paso el día y a las 5 de la tarde decidí encontrarme con el claro que le avise la hora en que quería verlo.

*He tomado una decisión, bueno en marcha con Lash*

Aparecí cerca de un lago que tenia una pequeña cabaña donde el estaba con una chaqueta de cuero negro y lineas rojas en los brazos hacia abajo y pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera roja que hacia notar su bien formado cuerpo y no olvidar su cabello café y ojos color miel llenos de lujuria y pasión.

-Aquí estoy Lash dime ahora como dudaste en mi-

-Lo siento es que pensé que querías mas a Omar-

-Desde Wolf-Fox yo decía que me casaría contigo además el corazón puede cambiar y ahora lo que deseo es estar contigo bueno siempre lo he deseado pero ahora es mas posible que antes-

-Marina por favor transfórmate en una chica de mi edad que creo que no estas cómoda así o ¿quieres que yo lo haga?-

-No yo lo are-

Me transforme en una joven de 20 años con cabello rojo largo y un buen cuerpo, para después tomar su rostro entre mis manos diciéndole…

-Sabes el corazón cambia y ahora me dice que te quiero, no olvidare nunca a Omar pero ahora mis sentimientos dictan que te amo-

-¿Estas segura de que quieres comenzar una relación entre nosotros?-

-Si-

-Me haces tan feliz Marina, prometo que nunca te dejare y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

-Confió en ti-

Tal vez cometí un error y quedaría frente a los de mi generación como una cualquiera ya que después de separarme de Omar empecé a andar con Lash. Además me criticarían sobre casarme con mi maestro etc.….

-Sabes Lash me ha venido a mi mente una fantasía-

-¿Cuál?-

-Pues hace tiempo soñé con que tenia en mis brazos a mi hijo-

-Enserio a mi también me paso. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue esa fantasía para ti?-

-Mmm antes que nada fue respecto a Omar el era padre de mi hijo que nació en esa fantasía y soñaba con eso hasta que me corto, después cedieron esos sueños cuando acepte mis sentimientos por ti-

-Aahh. Ya veo, entonces puedes ver el futuro es raro pero observo que lo posees y es bueno pero no te guíes ya que el destino que puedes ver cambia de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones-

-Entiendo pero no te has dado cuenta de algo-

-¿De que?-

-De que ya esta lloviendo-

-Es verdad y ahora no puedes irte-

-No-

Ahora experimentaba un nuevo sentimiento y no podíamos dejarnos de ver, para mi era nuevo esto, claro que debía sentirme rara si no fuera así estaría mal de la cabeza pero no solo nos miramos sino que las miradas pasaron a tomar nuestras manos y fue subiendo el desborde hormonal por mi parte y veía que Lash sentía mi cambio.

-Marina….. –

-¿Dime?-

-¿Te molesta que te acariciarte?-

-No-

-Tu dime hasta donde me permites llegar-

-S….i-

Sus caricias eran cuidadosas, calidas y tiernas. Me sentía feliz ya que el trataba de hacer todo lo posible para hacerme sentir especial y que me respetaba en totalidad. No aguantaba mas esta nueva sensación me encantaba y cada vez mi cuerpo necesitaba mas, necesitaba que sus caricias subieran de nivel para complacer el deseo.

-Lash-

-¿Si?-

-Dime ¿Por qué mi cuerpo pide que no te detengas y que ya dejes de ser tan respetuoso?-

-Aahh ya veo, tú deseas inconcientemente que aumente el volumen de las caricias-

-S…i-

-Jajaja-

-¿Es malo?-

-No al contrario es normal pero dime ¿en verdad lo deseas?-

-Si pero sino quieres descuida podemos detenernos-

-No es por eso pero creo que debemos ir a un lugar más cómodo-

-¿Adonde?-

-Vamos al cuarto créeme estarás más cómoda y si no deseas seguir, nos dorminos. Asi que no te preocupes-

-Ok-

UN POCO TIEMPO DESPUES

-Bien ahora yo te guiare –

-Si-

-Desabróchate la blusa y quítate tu ropa-

-Podrías hacerlo tu-

-Ok-

Desabrocho mi ropa con delicadeza y me pidió taparme con la sabana, cosa que agradecí con toda mi alma ya que tenia pena de estar en esas condiciones con el. Se deshizo de mis prendas con facilidad, mi blusa azul escotada de marga corta, mi falda blanca corta y lisa tipo mezclilla no fueron impedimento para el pero no me arranco mi ropa intima, me extrañe pero me dijo.

-Recuéstate y quítate lo que resta de ropa se que te da pena pero tranquila que no te are daño mientras lo haces yo are lo mismo, no es necesario que te quites la sabana-

-Lash dime que es ese miedo que siento-

-Es el miedo a tu primera relación sexual, todos pasamos por eso y créeme cuando me toco la primera vez también sentí miedo-

-Entonces confió en ti y pido que cures este miedo que siento por favor-

-Lo are-

Después de ese suceso regrese a mi hogar donde volvía a leer una y otra ves las cartas que me enviaron dos meces atrás. Al leer las cartas solo pude derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo pero en eso sentí un cálido dedo que seco mis lagrimas diciendo

–No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así y te pido que no sufras por Omar ya que el desaprovecho la dicha de ser feliz contigo. Pero gracias a eso espero tener una oportunidad en tu corazón-

La idea me dejo abrumada pero me imagine tener otra vida en compañía de Aldo sin embargo debía decirle que esas cartas me fueron entregadas tres meces atrás y que ahora era la mujer de Lash.

-Lo siento Aldo pero no puedo estar ahora con nadie-

-Entiendo es por Omar y te digo algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Siempre te esperare y estaré hay para cuando te decidas por mi-

-Aldo….-

-No digas nada solo recuerda mis palabras-

Eso me hizo recordar a mi salvador no se que sucedió pero por un instante pense que el era mi salvador y con esa duda me propuse buscar la verdad acerca de mi salvador y del pasado de Aldo.

**3.-EL DOLOR ACAMBIO DE VIVIR**

Después de mi encuentro con Lash pasaron 3 meces y Aldo se preocupo últimamente por mi ya que me sentía mal, no entendía por que pero….

-La señorita Marina-

-Si-

-Felicidades esta embarazada-

-¡Que!-

-Si desde ahora deberá cuidarse mas señorita y recomiendo retirarse del mundo guerrero ya que si la lastiman puede perder el bebe o cuando vaya a alguna misión corre el peligro de dejarlo huérfano-

-Entiendo es lógico pero no se si lo tendré-

-¿Acaso no esperaba este bebe?-

-La verdad es que tengo 15 años, aparento mas edad gracias a un poder pero no se que hacer-

-Primero debes tranquilizarte, toma este tesito te ara bien-

-Gracias doctora-

-De nada-

-Mire antes era novia de Omar Contreras después se fue con los demás miembros de mi equipo a una misión dejándome a mi, la única mujer del equipo. Poco tiempo después me llego una carta suya donde me corto y a su vez una de mi prometido y mi maestro Lash King con el que me fui encariñando desde niña y se imaginara como paso todo-

-Ya veo pero ¿no crees que debes ser feliz ya que será un hijo de tu futuro esposo?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que el esta en una guerra no lo he visto ni nos hemos enviado cartas y no se me ocurre como decirle esta noticia-

-Marina escríbele y dile la verdad pero es tu decisión tener este bebe o no-

-Gracias por todo vendré luego-

-Tienes poco tiempo para decidir recuérdalo-

-Si-

Ahora lo tenia confirmado mis sospechas eran claras estaba embarazada y de 3 meces, era obvio pero como soy irregular que iba a saber. No se que hacer, ni que decirle a todos sin embargo pensándolo bien este bebe tiene que nacer.

*Oh Dios seré madre a los 15 años, bueno los seis meces del embarazo que para los mutantes era normal permanecería con el cuerpo de una mujer de 20 años para que el bebe se desarrolle bien, pero que le diré a mis padres, a Lash y no olvidar a mi equipo*

-Hija ¿Qué tienes?-

-Papa, mama….. Estoy embarazada-

-¡Que!-

-Les pido perdón los he deshonrado-

-Que dices hija si es la mejor noticia además entre mas joven podrás tener mas hijos con Lash y así los dos aran a una nueva estirpe relacionada con el mismísimo Sakion y los Black-

-Pero padres están locos, enserio no están molestos-

-Claro que no, bueno con esta noticia debes cuidarte ya no hacer misiones y te daremos de baja durante los próximos meces-

-Son raros pero si eso desean lo are ya que es la única forma de compensarlos-

-Aahh por cierto hija hoy vuelve Lash, viene por refuerzos y provisiones para la batalla así que es mejor que le digas-

*Hoy regresaba el padre de mi hijo como le iba a decir, el ¿aceptaría ser padre también tan joven?*

Dije esto mientras caminaba por la calle y de pronto….

-Hola ¿Por qué tan distraída?-

-Lash- después de decir su nombre me beso

-Vaya con que sigues con la misma apariencia de aquella vez-

-Si-

-Dime ¿por que tan triste y por que llevas tanta comida?-

-Pues recuerdas lo que paso hace tres meces-

-Claro como olvidar aquel dia tan especial con la mujer que amo-

-Entonces te lo dire-

-¿Qué?-

-Lash….-

-¿Si?-

-Estoy embarazada-

-Vaya que magnifica noticia, ¡seré papa!-

-Perdóname-

-Tranquila fue mi culpa a demás me agrada la idea de tener a un bebe entre mis brazos, todos me decían que cuando me convertiría en padre-

-Pues entonces debes cuidarte y volver pronto Lash-

-Lo prometo-

Ese fue nuestro único encuentro ese día que volvió, después de eso no lo vi mas. Todos los días esperaba noticias de que volviera pero no llegaba ninguna, Aldo ya sabia todo acerca del bebe y me protegía mucho. A veces exageraba pero lo hacia por su propia voluntad ya que siempre estaba conmigo, en los ultrasonidos, cuando iba a comprar ropa de bebe y todas las demás cosas. El parecía que era el padre de mi bebe y con cada mes se acercaba el momento de saber el sexo del bebe se emocionaba mas.

-Que emoción me pregunto que será-

-No lo se hay que esperar-

-Hola chicos-

-Buenos días doctora-

-Todo esta correcto en el embarazo-

-Dígame tendré ¿sobrina o sobrino?-

-Ambos-

-Se refiere a que ¿tendré gemelos?-

-No-

-¿Entonces como puede ser que mi sobrino sea ambos?-

-Pues no son gemelos sino mellizos es decir no serán iguales-

-Vaya que raro pero es una excelente noticia no crees Aldo

-Claro-

-Tenemos que decirle a Lash vamos a escribirle pronto-

-No te lo dije antes pero volverán cuando tenga seis meces de embarazo-

-Eso será dentro de un mes-

-Si-

-Hasta entonces promete que no dirás que son dos bebes-

-ok-

Paso el tiempo y si que se notaba el embarazo pero nadie me preguntaba nada hasta Aldo que juro guardar el secreto de quien era el padre de mis hijos.

Estaba emocionada ya que al fin regresarían mis amigos, pero me preocupaba Omar que diría de mí. Seguro dirá "Vaya que rápido me encontraste reemplazo y veo que hasta regalo te dejo". Lo conozco bien para saber lo que dirá de mi. Que pesadilla estar con hombres tan buenos y que yo sea tan mala con ellos, no tengo perdón pero espero que estos pequeños no salgan como su madre sino como a sus tíos y padre.

-Al fin regresaron chicos-

-¿Qué te paso Marina pero si estas grande?-

-Franco amigo te extrañe tanto-

-Igual yo pequeña-

-Omar…. Hola-

-Hola Marina ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien-

-Que bueno-

-Marina-

-¡Lash!-

-He regresado a casa-

-Bienvenido-

-Te extrañe cada día y desee poder estar contigo-

-Igual yo Lash-

-Se ven bien juntos espero que sean felices-

-¿Omar?-

-Claro sean muy felices, cuídela mucho maestro-

-Pero chicos…..-

-Tranquila lo sabemos todo y como dijimos te apoyaremos en todo-

-Gracias amigos-

-¿Y bien cuando nace nuestro sobrino?-

-Pues hoy iré al hospital no saben bien cuando nacerán con exactitud-

-¿Nacerán?-

-Si son mellizos-

-Me…me…llizos-

-Si tendremos aun niño y una niña-

-Genial-

-Entonces vamos al hospital-

-Alto antes tengo que hacer algo los veo luego-

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir sola?-

-Lash si pude sobrevivir sin ustedes seis meces podré hacerlo unos instantes mas-

Camine sola por las calles hasta llegar a un campo donde estaba un rio de agua cristalina, en ese lugar planeaba tranquilizarme como siempre lo había hecho pero en eso….

-Jajajaja. Vaya tu debes ser la mujer de Lash-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Rayzen….el que matara al bastardo que llevas dentro-

-Atrevete a ponerme un dedo en sima-

-Impresionante ya dominas algo de poder-

-Ya te dije debes de matarme para cumplir tu propósito-

-Pronto lo veremos-

Pude mantener su ritmo de ataques pero no fue suficiente, ahora estaba cada vez más débil y pedía un minuto de descanso gracias a tal esfuerzo. Ya no aguantaba más y deseaba darme por vencida pero ahora tenia algo que proteger más que a mi vida.

-Ya no puedes cierto Marina-

-Cállate…. Aun puedo pelear más-

-Estas mintiendo ya que tu estas tirada en el piso-

-Oh no ya no puedo mas-

-Jajaja. Espera aun no mueras antes tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué quieres termina ya de una buena ves?-

-Tú tienes sangre más pura de lo que crees. Desentiende Legendaria-

-¿Qué dices? si de esa denominación solo recuerdo a esa mujer-

-Pronto lo sabrás por ahora seré tu amigo pero después por instinto seremos enemigos-

-Por que tratas de engañarme diciéndome esto-

-Marina...tu eres parte de mi, aunque tu verdadero padre lo niegue tu posees la sangre Negra de la familia-

-Sangre Negra, pero si esa sangre solo pertenece a…..-

-Ahora que me entendiste sabes quien soy y lo único que nos diferencia es el olor de tu sangre que es mezcla de la mía-

-Te protegeré ya que vienes siendo también mi descendencia-

-¿Dime a que te refieres?-

-Pronto mi niña pronto lo sabrás pero hasta entonces quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Protege siempre a tus hijos como lo haces, en especial a aquel que nacerá como El Señor de los Sangre Negra. A pesar de que mis familiares no poseen mi sangre tu si y tú deber es cuidar a nuestro líder. Protege a toda costa al rey, hasta entonces te volveré a ver-

Al decir eso, aparecí frente al hospital donde todos me esperaban. No sabia el significado de sus palabras pero el me hacia sentir querida y protegida como si fuera de mi familia.

En el hospital di a Luz a mis queridos hijos a los cuales no pude ver al principio por que tenían que revisarlos, sin embargo afuera pude escuchar los gritos de mis amigos.

-Pero si es una linda niña-

-Claro si es igual a Marina-

-Oigan no dejen aun lado a mi sobrino Scay, es tierno pero lastima que se parece al maestro-

-Chicos dejen de decir esas cosas que ambos se parecen a sus padres-

-Es verdad-

-Bien haber como se llamaran-

-Pues Franco le dijo al niño Scay ¿Qué te parece Lash?-

-Esta bien-

-Y la niña se llamara….-

-Se llamara Dafne-

-Marina ¡vuelve a la cama!-

-Ya estoy bien solo que ese será el nombre de mi hija-

-Se llamara como tu desees amor-

-Gracias Lash-

Ese mismo día salí del hospital y caminando a casa platicando con mis amigos y padre de mis hijos dije:

-Bien es hora de irnos que mañana tengo trabajo-

-¿Trabajas Marina?-

-Si, desde que se fueron y desde el bebe no me dejaron hacer misiones y tuve que trabajar para no aburrirme-

-Pero ya estamos aquí y no te faltara nada-

-Mmm no me dejaran hasta que crezcan los bebes verdad-

-No ahora tu debes dedicarte a ser madre de familia y olvidar las batallas-

-Es lo malo de ser mujer-

-Bien andando. A por cierto se me olvidaba el consejo los esta esperando en este instante-

-Iremos y luego te veremos-

-Ok-

-Mis hijos queridos su padre estará con nosotros para siempre como una familia seremos se los prometo-

EN EL CONSEJO

-Al fin regresan chicos-

-Si Ares-

-Lash te he dicho que me digas padre-

-Como decirle así a alguien que casi no conozco-

-Nunca me perdonaras ¿cierto?-

-Por tu culpa murió mi madre y no estuviste conmigo huiste dejándome solo, pero gracias a los Black salí adelante-

-Si William te debo mucho-

-¿Qué hacen aquí los Black?-

-Hemos venido por ti Lash debes ir a entrenar con nosotros durante los próximos años-

-Pero que dicen no puedo ir-

-¿Por qué? Nada te retiene en este lugar además volverás para tu boda-

-Existe un gran motivo para no irme pero no se los diré ya que si lo digo estaría en problemas-

-Tienes un día para pensarlo pero el principal motivo es…-

-¿Cuál es Ares?-

-Es ver si esa tal Marina es buena candidata para ser la esposa de mi hijo-

-Que locuras piensan ella es una Black claro que es digna-

-Lo veremos pronto y solo espero que sea una mujer pura y casta-

-Ahora que aras maestro. Todos sabemos que el consejo mataría a los bebes si los encuentran-

-Lose-

-Cuanto tiempo Lash-

-Will primo-

-Se la verdad, vi el estudio de sangre a Marina y se que mi hermana dio a luz ase poco-

-Ya veo con que eso hiciste-

-No puedo ignorar que es mi hermana por eso deseo protegerla, aunque no parezca lo mejor para ella-

-¿Que dices maestro Will?-

-Digo que Marina debe volver con los Black pero bajo el resguardo de los Kamikaze-

-No me digas que el consejo sigue con su plan de matarla por aquella profecía-

-Si y no se por que pero hablan acerca de que ella dará a luz a un bebe que derrocara su poder y si se enteran que tuvo hijos los mataran junto a ella-

-¿Pero el padre del maestro es el líder que no defenderá a sus nietos?-

-Mi padre es líder pero si los demás están en su contra no puede hacer nada-

-No lo permitiremos-

-Por eso les pido que guarden el secreto y me ayuden con mi plan-

-¿Quiénes mas lo saben?-

-Todos los jóvenes de mi familia decidimos borrar la memoria de Marina-

-Eso significa que los bebes serán separados de ella-

-Si ocultos y a salvo a los niños debemos mantener-

-Nosotros los cuidaremos-

-¿Reysha? y Haru-

-Al igual que nuestros padres juramos proteger a los niños, además nadie del consejo sabe que seguimos vivos ya que estamos en el mundo de los inmortales que son inculpados por el consejo que pierde el control de sus experimentos-

-Bueno entonces Lash tu como el padre que dices ¿Deseas proteger a tu familia a costa de tu dolor?-

-Acepto-

-Entonces borremos la memoria de Marina desde antes de estar contigo-

-Borren también mi recuerdo en su mente dejen que sea feliz a otro modo-

-De acuerdo Omar. ¡TECNICA BORRADO DE MEMORIA!-

-Ahora Reysha y Haru llévense a los bebes, todos los presentes juren nunca decir lo que paso aquí-

-Lo juramos-

**NUEVOS RECUERDOS**

Paso 1 año desde de la llegada de Aldo y salía con el a todas partes, ambos habíamos formado un nuevo equipo de dúo esperando al resto pero había días que jamás me pasaba por la mente el regreso de mi equipo, aunque no me importaba yo sentía algo nuevo por Aldo algo mas grande que lo que siento por Omar.

No vi la hora para la cita con Aldo que seria un paseo por el bosque cercano donde cabalgaríamos y exploraríamos todo al estilo deporte extremo, preparándome para la reunión note que nuevamente había cambiado en mi aspecto físico a pesar de mis 16 años desde que ellos se fueron, me hacían falta mis compañeros que eran algo torpes, tontitos o artantes pero también eran mis buenos amigos que nuca me dejaban sola en los momentos que mas los necesitaba.

Viendo la foto de equipo que nos tomamos el día de nuestro nombramiento puesta en el buró cerca de mi cama recordé esos lindos instantes.

–Oye Marina. Vamos de paseo al cine de acuerdo-

–Umm no lose es que ya tenia planeado salir con Omar, pero gracias por la invitación Franco. ¡Ya se! Se me ocurrió que podríamos salir los tres con el maestro celebrando nuestro nombramiento. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?- me miro con algo de duda pero contesto

–Esta bien tendré que soportar a Omar y al maestro- y al decir eso los dos nombrados llegaron.

–Franco con que no nos soportas eh. Entonces serás castigado con pagar la comida y la foto de equipo- repitió el maestro exaltado y algo furioso.

–Pero no fue a proposito, por que yo los amo, los quiero y adoro. Jejeje ni yo me la creí bueno es hora de la foto-

-Si!- gritamos todos.

Ese dia era especial pero ahora tenía muchas fotos con Aldo como el día de su cumpleaños, mis 16 años, nuestra primera misión juntos, la primera cita, el paseo por la feria y sus 16 también. Este mismo día en mi cita con Aldo nos la pasaríamos de lujo como de costumbre.

Salí rápidamente con mi nueva moto pero de camino esquive a dos sombras que ocupaban la carretera y con una voz furiosa exclame.

–¡Oye tu grandísimo animal! ¿Que haces en medio de la carretera?- pare y me quite el casco para mirarlos mejor.

-Vaya! No has cambiado en tu carácter Marina-

-¡Quien te crees! Dime princesa Marina-

-¡Huy! Antes no nos obligabas a decirte así-

-Umm Pero si son... Omar, Lash y Franco-

-Por que tardaron tanto en venir, que hacían, me tenían preocupada tontos-

-Sentimos mucho haberte preocupado Marina-

–Marina ¿quiénes son ellos?- tome una gran bocanada de aire y dije

–Ellos son mi equipo Aldo-

-Mucho gusto, soy Aldo compañero de equipo y novio de Marina-

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron paralizados pero me salvo del apuro mi maestro Lash diciendo.

–Es un placer tenerte en el equipo, bienvenido-

-Gracias maestro-

Se tomaron de las manos pero Omar lo veía con furia desde todos los ángulos.

–Bueno creo que debemos celebrar su regreso, ¿No creen?-

Fuimos a nuestro restaurante favorito y comimos pero el ambiente era tenso ya que Franco y Omar deseaba matar a Aldo. Fue entonces que el maestro dijo:

–Marina si mal no recuerdo hoy es el día que nos conocimos cierto-

-Así es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo-

-Bueno como yo no lo olvide ni los otros dos te trajimos esto- tome una pequeña cajita negra que en su interior traía un dije en forma de corazón que abrí y tenia nuestra foto de equipo.

–Es...es ¡increíble! Me encanta gracias chicos-

-Bueno Marina mi regalo es este tómalo por que hoy también te conocí-

-Pero si es el collar que Alexander me regalo, crei que lo habia perdido en aquella batalla-

-No hise lo posible para recuperarlo y aquí lo tienes-

-¡Gracias!-

Tome el regalo de Aldo y era ese hermoso collar que llore mucho cuando lo perdi yo le habia hecho mis modificaciones por que ahora tenia el emblema de mi familia que era un Unicornio alado y tenia una linda canción que me relajaba. Yo diría que para mi seria una canción de cuna pero viéndolo bien atrás estaba un lugar para otro escudo sin embargo lo deje vacio y Aldo tambien.

-¿Por qué no le pusiste algo atrás digo si hubiera sido alguien mas lo aria?-

–Hubiera puesto el emblema de mi familia pero como lo desconozco te pido perdón sin embargo espero que algún día este collar tenga nuestros dos emblemas y dárselo a nuestro hijo-

Esa ultima palabra me congelo pero me imagine años adelante con un pequeño Aldo en mis brazos.

-¡Se van a casar o que!-

-No Omar es que lo que pasa es que Aldo no recuerda quien era y desea tener una familia y como somos novios decimos algunas veces que queremos hijos-

-Pero recuerda Marina que tu serás mi esposa-

-No será mi esposa-

-Cállense no seré esposa de ninguno de los tres, yo escogeré a mi hombre y para que no peleen por el momento solo será Lash-

-¡Que! Lash pero si el es nuestro maestro-

-Y que además decido que el sea mi protector desde hoy. ¿Qué dice maestro acepta?-

-Claro-

-No ella es mía- -mía- -mía-

-Jajajaja sigamos viendo como pelean maestro mientras comemos-

-Si Marina-

*No sabes cuanto extraño abrazarte mi querida Marina y decir que solo eres mía*

Volvimos a las andadas peleas y todas esas cosas que ya extrañaba pero ahora se intensificaron por los celos de Omar hacia Aldo y no olvidarme de Franco, el maestro nos entrenaba duramente pero decía que era por nuestro bien, jamás me opuse al entrenamiento pero los últimos días me parecía exagerado así que empecé a cansarme mas de lo normal trataba de no mostrarlo ante mi equipo pero el maestro Lash se dio cuenta y me dijo:

–Marina... se lo que esta pasando, se que estas exhausta pero también se que no nos dices nada por que no quieres verte débil ante los chicos, y creo que es una actitud tonta aunque... a la ves me parece admirable ver el hecho de que quieres ser fuerte como ellos pero recuerda que aunque entrenes lo que entrenes siempre abra una diferencia.

No es que discrimine a la mujeres pero sabes bien que tu por el hecho de ser mujer siempre tendrás desventaja contra un hombre y ahora lo tienes mas claro con el entrenamiento que ya no puedes continuar al ritmo de ellos. Sin embargo tengo una solución que talvez no sea la mejor para ti pero es la mejor para que no preocupes a los demás y es...-

-¿Qué es maestro?- pronuncie con mi voz ahogada

–Es que tu dejes este equipo y vayas a entrenar con Subaki un tiempo hasta que ella te crea capaz de seguir con nosotros-

Quede sorprendida pero algo me decía que eso era lo correcto y sin objetar me puse en marcha hacía el continente Europeo donde ella se encontraba.

Mi maestro Lash no dijo nada a Franco, Aldo y Omar sino mas bien invento que me había encomendado una misión secreta que por supuesto fue supuestamente autorizada por mi padre que sabia la verdadera situación en la que estaba.

-Con que la dejaste ir para que fuera mas facil no decirle la verdad-

-William ahora sabes mis razones pero dime las tuyas. ¿Por qué la protegiste?-

-Por que me di cuenta de que siempre la he querido y are todo lo posible para que mama y papa la tengan en sus brazos de nuevo ya que ella es la única princesa Black-

-Me estas diciendo que ¿Rosario es adoptada?-

-Si mi abuela la encontró bajo la lluvia en un cesto y decidió hacerla hija de mi padre cuando estaba Marín pequeña. Pero a pesar de eso yo tengo el instinto de protegerlas a las dos pero más a Marina por obvias razones-

-Ya veo, bueno entonces hasta su regreso hay que encontrar al culpable de aquel accidente-

-Si-

Al llegar a Grecia jamás pensé en lo difícil que podría ser encontrar a Subaki y eso que era parte de la familia real pero cuando obtuve información de ella desgraciadamente supe que se encontraba en el hospital debido a un accidente, en cuanto despertó le comente mi situación y le entregue un mensaje de mi maestro que decía

QUERIDA SUBAKI HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO, NI TE ESCRIBO PERO LO HE HECHO EN ESTA SITUACIÓN EN LA CUAL TE PIDO AYUDA PARA LA HIJA DE NUESTRO GRAN AMIGO QUE ESPERO QUE NO AYAS OLVIDADO.

ESTA EN UNA CIRCUNSTANCIA DIFICIL QUE LA TIENE DESESPERADA, ELLA ESTA EXPERIMENTANDO EL HECHO DE LA DEBILIDAD DE MUJER ANTE HOMBRE.

ESPERO QUE CONTIGO Y LOS OTROS TRES PUEDA RECOBRAR LA CONFIANZA EN SI MISMA Y DE OBTENER ALGO DE FUERZA EXTRA, CLARO QUE CONTIGO Y TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS QUE CHICA NO PODRIA DERROTAR A UN HOMBRE.

AUN RECUERDO CUANDO ME GOLPEASTE ESA VEZ QUE TE CONOCI -JAJAJAJA- BUENO CREO QUE SABES LO QUE PIDO Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAS CUMPLIRLO, HASTA PRONTO QUERIDA AMIGA

PST. NO LE ENSEÑES TUS VICIOS OKAY.

Al terminar de leer la carta que escribió Lash ella me exclamo

–Con que te sientes inferior a un hombre eh... de acuerdo acepto el reto de entrenar a la heredera de los Black y te repito que las mujeres somos mas fuertes que los hombres-

Gritando con fuerza me sorprendí por mi nueva tutora aunque no fue la única en ser entusiasta sino que también lo fueron sus compañeros que eran Alan a simple vista veía que no era común y tuve razón ya que...

–Hola linda chica como estas- cuando se presento me manoseo y yo enojada lo golpee con fuerza gritando

–¡Pervertido!- la maestra se reía y burlaba de su esposo lo bueno fue que el hermano menor de Alan que era Alberto fue educado y se presento correctamente con un

–Hola-

-Mucho gusto maestro-

-El gusto es mió-

El si que era un caballero pero los tres eran simpáticos en todos los sentidos más Alan que a pesar de lo que paso me di cuenta que lo hizo de broma, según los tres ellos conocían a Lash desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre más bien que conocieron a su madre y el noviazgo de Ares.

Cuando la maestra salió del hospital comenzó mi tormento ya que los tres me hacían sudar sangre, al finalizar cada entrenamiento quedaba rendida pero cuando estaba en el suelo todos decían

–No es hora de descansar, eso lo aras cuando termines el entrenamiento-

-¡que! Pero entonces que fue esto, no me digan que esto fue el calentamiento—

-Oye que comes que adivinas-

-¡Hay no!-

Al momento de mi llegada no contaba con que mis maestros tenían enemigos con aprendices, entonces vi a esos tres llamados Alicia, Ramses y Joy. Los tres eran fuertes en todos los aspectos mas la chica que en cuanto nos vimos tuvimos el deseo de luchar, la maestra me detuvo diciéndole a la otra mujer

–Vaya, vaya con que has vuelto Antonia junto a tus apuestos compañeros Jordán y Loret-

-Si hemos vuelto querida Subaki, Alan y Alberto pero no solos aquí están los pequeños que tu alumna ya conoce gracias a que lee las mentes junto a ustedes. Parece que es valiosa-

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo-

-Ahora no me interesa pero pronto nos veremos las caras en una lucha que será dentro del reino hay se vera quienes son los mejores maestros y alumnos-

-Te veremos hay- cuando se fueron tuve el deseo de seguirlos y matarlos pero me detuvieron diciendo

–Tranquila no dejes que te domine el instinto animal, pero mas que nada ten paciencia ya que en algunos meces los aras pedacitos a cada uno de ellos- con esa noticia salió una sonrisa de mi rostro que esperaba ese encuentro.

Sentía que este nuevo comienzo me traería nuevos retos y experiencias que tal ves le den a mi vida un giro de 180°.

4.-NUEVO EQUIPO

Pasaron los meces desde mi llegada a Grecia y conforme pasaba cada dia me fui acostumbrando mas al esfuerzo físico, hasta que domine todas las artes que me enseñaban, me propusieron pelear con ellos en su totalidad para ver que tanto había mejorado pero yo me rehusé a herir a mis maestros. Bueno la verdad era que no me proponía lastimar a nadie al menos al maestro Alan que me lleva asi con el, ahora con casi 16 años y medio de edad observe el mar una mañana calurosa como siempre y pensaba en mis amigos, en cuanto abrían cambiado, que hacían, que eran y que se proponían hacer al acercarse el examen de ingreso a la fase final del entrenamiento para convertirse oficialmente en guerreros para darle un nombre al fin a su equipo, que se suponía que debía de ser de tres pero esta ves seria de cuatro si me incluía. Fue que me dije…..

–En estos momentos ellos se están preparando para comenzar su regreso a la escuela junto al maestro Lash y de comenzar misiones mas difíciles para así alcanzar el titulo de guerreros oficiales, me pregunto si seguirán unidos o si se separaron- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Marina se que quieres volver pero será mejor que lo hagas una semana antes del examen de graduación no crees-

-Si maestra tiene razón pero extraño a mis amigos-

-Ya veo-

-Si Jejeje-

-Me recuerdas cuando era joven, cuando me enamore de Alan-

-Así es usted siempre me ha dicho que su relación fue al principio problemática y después tierna, dulce y apasionada que dio como resultado Minato-

-Mi querido hijo es bueno con todos y por lo que se a tratado de conquistarte-

-Si, no es por nada pero Minato me a hecho olvidar a Aldo cuando salimos y me agrado volver a verlo. Además como ya lo conocía de antes cuando estuvo en mi escuela me apoyo siempre pero lo que si no sabía era que es tu hijo Subaki, pensar que me encontraría con tu hijo después de esa plática-

-Es verdad en ese entonces aun eras pequeña-

-Jajajaja. Que lindos recuerdos-

-Espero que tu seas la madre de mis nietos-

-Solo el tiempo dirá que suceda pero lo que le aseguro es que Minato siempre será alguien al quien quiera mucho-

-Marina-

-Hola Minato ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-

-Me alegra mucho y dime que haces por aquí-

-Pues quiero invitarte a nadar-

-No se, usted que dice maestra-

-Yo digo que se diviertan mucho, pero recuerden que mañana llegara su tercer compañero-

-Si-

Minato y yo corríamos por la playa, como dos niños. Era divertido me sentía feliz con el, no estábamos solos después se nos reunieron los maestros y todos juntos gozábamos de las playas de Miconos Grecia donde nos encantaba ir a descansar.

-Maestro Alan dígame como será nuestro nuevo compañero-

-Pues es muy hiperactiva y alegre-

-Entonces será niña-

-Si-

-Genial otra niña en el equipo-

-Por fin dios me da muchas hijas aun que adoptivas-

-Que mala eres Subaki-

-Jajajaja-

-¿Cómo se llama? Papa-

-Ella es…..-

De repente algo cayo del cielo y grito muy escandalosamente

-¡Yo soy el tercer integrante Mey Ulrick!-

-Ayuda-

-Lo siento maestro Alan-

-Mucho gusto soy Mey su nueva compañera-

-Hola nosotros somos Minato y Marina-

-Woow que coincidencia nuestros nombres empiezan con la misma letra-

-¡SI! Y eso quiere decir que seremos los numero uno en el mundo-

-Tranquilos chicos solo es una casualidad-

-Claro que no mama esto dice que seremos importantes en el futuro-

-Bueno entonces al mar empecemos las vacaciones, el que llegue al ultimo pierde-

-¡SI!-

Me sentía feliz con mi nuevo equipo con el que aprendí nuevas cosas, me hice más fuerte y claro ahora tenia una nueva mejor amiga llamada Mey. Con ella hacia todo, travesuras, entrenamiento y demás cosas. No podía pedir mas solo estar con mis antiguos amigos.

-Oye Marina me dijeron que tus antiguos amigos eran guapos-

-Si lo eran y muy lindos créeme-

-Ok pero cuéntame ¿Te gusta Minato?-

-No sabría decirte ya que aun tengo a alguien en mi corazón pero si siento un cariño por el-

-Ya veo entonces por que no andan-

-Quisiera pero…..-

-Chicas es hora de la misión vamos a ir por primera ves a visitar a unos grandes amigos de los maestros y nuestra encomienda es cuidar a sus hijos mientras ellos cumplen una misión-

-Si Minato-

-Amiga tal vez te enojes conmigo pero le diré lo que sientes por el-

-¡Que! Estas loca-

-No pero si ni uno ni otro dan el primer paso no funcionara nada-

-Pero….-

-Chicas que les pasa las noto raras desde la mañana-

-No nos pasa nada bueno al menos a mi no solo a Marina-

-¿Qué tienes Marina, te puedo ayudar?-

-Estoy bien solo que extraño a mis amigos-

-Te entiendo pero ahora estamos nosotros aquí-

-Si-

*Minato eres tan bueno pero no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti ¿acaso será amor? o ¿será un sentimiento grande de amistad? Que are….mmm si estuvieras Dafne aquí que arias tu*

-Hey niña ven aquí-

-Lo siento Subaki es que ando muy pensativa-

-Ya me di cuenta pero quiero decirles una buena noticia-

-¿Cuál?-

-El torneo se adelanto e iremos al castillo del rey mañana-

-¡Genial!-

-¡Por fin veré a mi padre otra ves!-

–Con que ese era tu deseo-

-Si maestra creo que ya es tiempo de volver no cree-

-Si tienes razón, bueno entonces volvamos así también aprovechare para saludar a los demás-

Al día siguiente nos pusimos en marcha a Canadá donde nos tomo muchas horas llegar.

En el aeropuerto contaba los segundos para volver a Hanna Alberta pero como aterrice en Toronto tenia que tomar un autobús. Alan durmió en el trayecto junto a Alberto pero mi maestra estaba pendiente en que no hicieran nada malo, tome una siesta pero al hacerlo trajo otra visión que esta vez me mostró a un joven de pelo rojo plateado con ojos rojos que me decía

–Perdona por que me veas es este estado pero tengo que advertirte que derrocaran el imperio y de ti depende que no suceda, auque podrías sacrificar algo valioso-

Desperté en la terminal de mi hogar angustiada y sudando pero me despeje del sueño con tan solo ver mi antiguo hogar. Vestida con un pantalón verde fuerte ajustado de los tobillos y cintura por mi cinturón negro, aguado de lo demás con bolsas en las piernas para guardar mis armas. Con una blusa negra que tenía enfrente la cara de un lobo y en la espalda tenia sus huellas pero sin mangas, con botas negras muy femeninas pero deportivas y un chaleco negro ajustado con los mismos adornos que la playera.

Le pregunte a mi maestra si me veía bien y ella contesto

–No te preocupes tu con todo te ves hermosa Marina-

-Gracias-

Algo sonrojada pedí que fuéramos cabalgando al palacio de mi padre y así se hizo, entrando en el palacio todos saludaban a mis maestros pero nadie me reconocía.

Era obvio casi siete años fuera del castillo nadie sabría como era, bueno observando los cambios hechos en mi dulce hogar escuche la voz de Lash gritando.

–Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que no deben descuidarse por un par de ojos coquetos-

También escuche otras voces que exclamaron al mismo tiempo

–Lo sentimos pero están linda esta chica maestro-

Cuando los escuche voltee a ver de donde veían y los vi a los tres hombres importantes después de mi padre en mi vida.

No pude creer lo cambiados que estaban ahora al menos eso creí ya que de repente una voz sonó

-¿Marina eres tu?-

-Claro que si maestro Lash-

-Al fin volviste niña que digo niña ya eres toda una mujer-

-Franco, Omar nunca dejaran de ser los niños que conocí-

-Y ¿Dónde esta Aldo?-

-El se fue con su familia vivieron por el y se lo llevaron-

-Que bueno por el, tendré que ir a visitarlo bien por lo mientras prepárense para el examen-

-Da lo por hecho-

-Marina vamos a descansar mañana será un gran día-

-Si Mey-

-Ok Minato nos espera-

-Adiós chicos los veré en las rondas eliminatorias junto a mi equipo-

-¿Qué no serás de nuestro equipo? Por que Aldo lo será-

-No el consejo pidió que me enfrentara a ustedes para ver que tan efectivo es el entrenamiento de uno de nuestra aldea junto a otros desconocidos-

-Es raro pero no te tendremos piedad-

-Ni yo a ustedes-

-Marina vamonos-

-Ya voy Minato-

-Adiós-

Corri a reunirme con mi equipo sin mirar atras para encontrarme con Minato y Mey con los que siempre he sido feliz.

-Chicos no me digan que la que se fue era Marina-

-Si Aldo era ella pero ya muy cambiada-

-Hey miren va tomada de la mano con un chico muy apuesto-

-Maestro…es…..es….verdad ¿Quién sera el?-

-No lo sabremos hasta enfrentarlo amigos-

-Se quien es y pertenece a la familia Black aunque no por apellido su nombre es Minato Kamikaze osea mi primo-

-¡Que! Como que Marina esta relacionada con alguien, esperen ahora que recuerdo acaso Minato no era amigo de juegos de Marina antes de formar nuestro equipo-

-Si es verdad-

-Maldición por que me imagino que el quiere casarse con ella-

-No te lo imaginas Omar ellos se comprometieron hace una semana apenas me llego la invitación para la fiesta que será pronto les iba a decir que fueran conmigo pero si no quieren lo entiendo-

-Iremos por supuesto lo tenemos que ver-

-Omar y Franco a como de lugar debemos separarlos-

-Si aunque no sabemos bien que paso ese tiempo que permaneció Marina fuera-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Mejor les propongo algo-

-¿Qué maestro?-

-Vayan a la escuela durante el tiempo que se piden antes de graduarse y averiguen todo lo que puedan de el-

-Esta bien-

-Haganlo discretamente- *¿Por qué me siento raro? Solo espero que nada nuevo llegue en estos momentos*

Sin pensar en eso una noche llego a mi mente una pesadilla que no puedo explicar por el momento y esa misma mañana me desperté muy tensa pero desayune con mi familia ocultando mi preocupación, pasaba lo típico de siempre pero desde días antes sueños casi iguales al de esa noche pero un poco menos estresantes, esos sueños me perseguían no sabia su significado pero si sabia que todo se relacionaba con un extraño joven de pelo plateado rojizo y ojos azules claro como el cielo, camine hacia mi escuela con mis hermanos, primos, Mey y mi prometido Minato la suerte era que no estaba en el mismo grupo que mis excompañeros.

Sin embargo no dejaban de sobreprotegerme e importunarnos a Minato y a mi a pesar de eso no me molestaba pero ese día me entero que Omar y Franco se cambiaron a mi grupo y que tendríamos nuevos alumnos en la escuela como tal el maestro Lorenzo Jin entro mas temprano sin darle oportunidad a su hijo Oscar de hacer su broma del dia, apresuradamente nos anuncio la llegada de nuevos alumnos y tras de mencionar eso llamo a los jóvenes que entraron con tanta elegancia que los muchachos cautivaron a todas en el salón incluso a mi

–jejeje- reí sonrojada.

El maestro los presento con los nombres de Lirio Ulrick, Edward Yum, Kushina Ulrick, Eypril Ulrick, Sara Yum y Logan Ston. Todos eran bien parecidos, eran perfectos en todos los sentidos yo me quede anonadada por ver que tan lindas eran las chicas y que tan guapos eran los chicos, el maestro dijo que venían de un país vecino junto a otros miembros de su familia pero que estaban solo de paso mientras se arreglaban las cosas en su país debido a la guerra con otro que también estaba en guerra con nosotros pero por alguna razón no tocaban nuestro pequeño pueblo donde se refugiaban todos los herederos existentes para estudiar en Wolf-Fox pero también entraban las personas normales que querían proteger a su país.

Se sentaron donde quisieron pero antes de que el maestro saliera ya que todavía no era tiempo de clases apareció un joven con chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y gafas negras oscuras, se disculpo por llegar tarde y se presento con el nombre de Alexander Laysor Del Diablo, el era mas guapo que los demás chicos pero recordé mis sueños y vi que el era aquel que aparecía en ellos, me quede sorprendida y antes de que pudiera hablar el se sentó junto a mi todos al ver eso me miraron preguntándose por que el se había sentado conmigo, cuando salió el maestro todos se juntaron en los grupitos de siempre ignorando a los chicos nuevos todos ellos se levantaron y se reunieron para platicar pero Alexander no se les acerco mas bien me pregunto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

–Me llamo Marina mucho gusto en conocerte-

-El gusto es mío-

El me sonrió cautivándome y mientras yo me quede atontada con su sonrisa hablamos de muchas cosas y simpatizamos al momento, sus amigos lo llamaron y el se levanto pero me tomo de la mano y me llevo con el para platicar con sus amigos, ellos me aceptaron en su grupo y platique con ellos durante todo el tiempo libre que tuvimos, ya en las clases Alexander me ayudaba cuando tenia dudas pero lo extraño era que no le preguntaba sino que lo pensaba y el me decía la respuesta todos se nos quedaron viendo y mis amigas me mandaban recados diciendo:

NO ES JUSTO YA ATRAPASTE AL CHICO MAS GUAPO, PERO ERES UNA SUERTUDA NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR MARIN POR QUE NO SIEMPRE HAY CHICOS GUAPOS RONDANDO

Yo reía de esos mensajes durante todas las clases, ya en el descanso que nos daban para comer me dirigí con mis amigos pero antes de llegar con ellos Alexander me pidió comer con el y sus amigos, mire a los demás y mis amigas me dijeron que fuera con el aunque los chicos tenían una mirada de furia mas Minato. Ya sentada con ellos le dije a Alex que dejara de fingir ya que nos conocíamos a la perfección, como podría olvidar al chico que salve pero también les pregunte si eran familia y Lirio me contesto

–Bueno mira aquí todos pertenecemos al mismo reino pero somos de distintas familias, aquí a lo mas que llegamos es a ser parejas por ejemplo Kushina sale con un amigo de otra escuela el cual no conoces, Logan sale con Eypril a los que no conoces pero te los presento, Sata sale con Edward también desconocidos para ti. Aquí los únicos solteros aquí somos Alexander y yo-

-Pero te confieso que nunca dejare mi soltería ya que soy una sacerdotisa que renuncio a el placer carnal- lo dijo con un tono alegre

-jajaja- todos se rieron y los chicos dijeron

-Que suerte Lirio, imagínate si estuvieras con un chico lo mas seguro es que lo atormentarías ya que no eres como nuestras dulces chicas-

Lo mencionaron con un tono de burla algo apropiado para el momento.

Ella refunfuño diciendo

–Cállense ustedes chicos que aprovechan cada instante cuando están solos para cortejar a una mujer bueno el único aquí que no lo hace es Edward y Alexander pero el ultimo no cuenta por que no tiene novia-

En ese momento sentí algo sobre mi hombro y mi mirada se poso en el brazo de Alexander que estaba hay, me puse nerviosa y pregunte

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

–Ahora que recupere mi memoria se que en mi mundo a si se le agrádese a una joven tan hermosa como tu Marina por estar aquí con nosotros-

Quede sorprendida pero mi corazón sabia que eso quería sin embargo el me soltó y pidió perdón dejándome furiosa en mi mente no entendía por que pero ya que podía hacer en esos momentos yo, su amigo Logan le replico

-Vaya! Alexander hasta que te interesas por una chica, desde que te conozco nunca has tenido novia solamente amigas así que amigos tal vez tenemos frente a la próxima señora Laysor-

Termino con una risa muy burlona.

Yo grite -¿Qué?- quedando en pausa para después reclamar con un tono de pena y enojo

–Logan como dices esas cosas Alexander nunca se interesara en mi ya que hay chicas mas bonitas que yo por ejemplo mis amigas-

El intervino poniendo su mirada sobre la mía diciendo

-Marina es verdad hay chicas bonitas pero ninguna tan hermosa como tu que pareces la diosa de la Luna o mas bien eres la mezcla de Atenea, Artemisa, Persefone, Venus y Afrodita que con sus bellezas cautivaron a muchos hombres enloqueciéndolos por su rechazo pero ellas no se comparan contigo-

-Ya deja de fingir con tus amigos por que me conoces muy bien-

-Es verdad-

-¿Qué hacen unos inmortales en nuestro mundo?-

-Mi padre nos mando aquí después de recuperarme dijo que debiamos estudiar junto a ustedes de una buena ves-

-Ya veo-

-Aunque me da tristeza saber que antes no sabia quien eras tu pero ahora prometo siempre estar cuando me necesites-

-Gracias Marina-

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta Alejandro?-

-El esta allí míralo-

-¡Hola Marina! Me alegro de verte de nuevo ya que la última ves fue cuando éramos mas chicos-

-Ya no te diré peque sino grandullón estas del mismo tamaño que tu hermano ahora-

-Pues no el sigue siendo mas alto pero si ya soy mas grande que tu-

-Jajaja OK ahora tu tienes mi respeto-

-Bien ahora que nos reunimos todos es hora de irnos chicos vale-

-OK-

-Adiós Marina y prometemos portarnos bien-

Al terminar de decirme esto beso mi mano y quede más que shokeada no pude respirar y me sonroje demasiado.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, termino el descanso dejándome enojadísima con un coraje por dentro que me quemaba, paso el tiempo y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de salir a nuestras casas, viéndolo irse es su motocicleta lejos de sus amigos solo en la carretera desee que no se fuera sin mi, que me llevara con el pero se desvaneció en la niebla del bosque que rodeaba la escuela pero además Minato me hizo una escena de celos junto a los otros dos.

Al día siguiente de su llegada todas andaban decepcionadas por que se enteraron que todos los chicos ya estaban ocupados pero perseguían a Alexander con asedio ya que se morían por ser su novia y los chicos perseguían a Lirio sin embargo ella aclaro que no podía sostener una relación con alguien dejando como cotizado del salón a Alexander bueno de la escuela pero sus competencias eran los otros tres Minato, Omar y Franco.

Todos los nuevos miembros del grupo formaron parejas que se veían lindísimas y no fueron los únicos también Franco encontró a su alma gemela en mi mejor amiga llamada Erika Miuler. Todos tenían a su media naranja menos Omar y Alexander, al principio solo tenia cariño de amigos por Alex pero ahora ese sentimiento era mas fuerte haciéndome sentir cosas nuevas en mi vida cada vez que lo veía mucho mas fuertes que antes, el tal vez sentía lo mismo pero yo sabia que si me enamoraba de el mi amor seria prohibido por mi familia en cuanto se enteraran por que era prometida de Minato.

Todas las noches soñaba con Alexander pero esa noche era distinto ahora el ya era mas maduro y estaba llorando pidiendo que lo mataran además de decir mas cosas a un joven de pelo con un tono rojo y ojos azul cielo como Alex yo diría que era Alejandro pero ese joven tenia pelo rojo como el mío pero tono brillante y plateado de Alexander el rogaba a ese joven pidiendo perdón de rodillas y le decía cosas como…

–Perdóname no era mi intención hacerte sufrir mucho, mi única intención era protegerte y espero que algún día puedas decirnos las palabras padre y madre querido...-

Antes de que pudiera escuchar el nombre del joven desperté preguntándome que había sido ese sueño preocupándome sin ninguna razón pero mi subconsciente recordó al joven y me dije a mi misma

–Ese joven de pelirrojo plateado, que tenia ojos azul cielo se parecía demasiado a Alexander y a mi aunque lo niegue el tiene mi color de pelo, mis facciones, las expresiones de el no se pero sospecho que el es nuestro hijo es nuestra viva imagen bueno se parece mas a Alexander por ser hombre era obvio pero ¿Por que le pedía Alexander perdón?-

En esos instantes de duda mi madre me grito diciéndome que ya era tarde para ir a la escuela y mire el reloj dando un gran salto apresurándome a vestir.

Baje las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad para tomar mi bicicleta y salir a la carretera apresurada, pedaleando miraba el bosque hermoso que brillaba por los primeros rayos de sol y sus verdes hojas que aun tenían el roció, del dulce amanecer. Recuerdo bien que desde pequeña cuando visitaba este pueblo siempre me encantaba ver el dulce amanecer cabalgando con mi potranca Lluvia, ella sigue viva esperando su transformación a Pegaso pero ya no la montaba por falta de tiempo. Seguí el largo sendero recordando viejas anécdotas pero sin darme cuenta una manada de toros me perseguía, yo sin poder hacer nada apresure mi paso mirando hacia atrás cuando vi a Alexander que me cargo sacándome del peligro, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos observe que habíamos llegado de un salto suyo hasta la copa de un árbol sin necesidad de que utilizara sus habilidades mágicas.

Lo mire a los ojos preguntándome que fue lo sucedido, cuando mira hacia abajo el me tapo los ojos para después darme cuenta que estaba otra vez en la carretera con mi bicicleta como si nunca hubiera pasado ese accidente, quede sin aliento, confundida pero mas que nada extrañada por la fuerza de Alexander. Me llevaron al hospital para cerciorarse que estaba bien, cuando salí vi a Alexander hablando con un señor bien parecido y una señora preciosa, hermosa que eran sus padres pero cuando me vieron me miraron con rabia, con ganas de matarme y Alexander les pidió que se fueran ya que yo quería hablar con el. Los dos se fueron se me acerco diciéndome

– Marina espero que estés bien pero ya no podemos ser amigos tan cercanos, solo podemos hablarnos lo menos posible y no quiero que te acerques a mi demasiado-

Después de decir eso me miro a los ojos tratando de ver si yo sufría o entendía sus palabras. Con la angustia que sentía no pude evitar tomarlo entre mis brazos apretarlo fuerte mente a mi cuerpo, respirando su aroma que me intoxicaba – OH dios! Era tan dulce su aroma y su voz era tan cálida que me hacia sentir segura- después de pensar esas palabras el me dijo

– Se lo que estas pensando, y no creí que causaba ese impacto en ti mi querida Marina, no es que yo quiera alejarme de ti pero lo ago para poder protegerte, para alejarte del peligro que corres conmigo, así que trata de alejarte de mi poco a poco para así salvarte del peligro y riesgo al cual no te quiero exponer por favor-

Cerré mis ojos imaginándome mi vida sin el, mientras salían unas lagrimas de mi rostro que el limpio para después alejarse de mi. Ahora si que estaba sola Minato se había ido con su familia por algunos problemas y sin ninguno de los dos me sentía súper mal.

Sin que yo pudiera hacer algo quede paralizada viendo como se alejaba de mi, esa escena siempre la tuve en mi mente de camino a casa donde todos se preocuparon por mi y yo trate de verme normal pero mi corazón estaba destrozado fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Alexander mi primer y unico amor.

Pasaron dos semanas para que regresara a la escuela y en mi regreso todos se preocuparon demasiado y les pedí que no lo hicieran, mire hacia el salón y lo vi tan elegante como siempre pero sentado aun lado de Lirio con la que coquetea y por una platica que tuve con ella, me contó que siempre a estado enamorada de Alexander y que ella aria todo lo posible para su felicidad aunque si eso significaba que el estuviera con otra mujer. Esas palabras me quemaban el alma en esos instantes pero Omar al verme saco una sonrisa de mi rostro y sentándose conmigo de nuevo claro que si hubiera estado Minato no lo hubiera hecho.

Ambos no nos miramos en todo el día y pensé que tal vez era definitiva nuestra separación, pero ese día Alexander se acerco a mí susurrándome al oído…

–Marin quiero que vayas al baile de celebración de primavera conmigo, ya que deseo que la mujer mas bella del mundo me acompañe con su presencia y se convierta en mi diosa esa noche para adorarla- mi respiración se detuvo para después contestar – Acepto ir contigo a ese baile Alexander Laysor- después el me beso la mano para tomarme y llevarme a mi casa.

Salí de compras con mis amigas para comprarnos un vestido, todas pidieron opiniones y mi amiga Colette encontró uno hermosísimo que juro ponérselo a su hija si tenia una para su graduación, ese vestido era lindo y apropiado para cualquier fiesta u ocasión. Yo no me moleste en buscar uno hasta que mis amigas me enseñaron uno de color blanco, parecía de una princesa o de novia y lo increíble era que se ajustaba para cualquier edad, por ejemplo si lo quería usar en mis 18 o boda podría usarlo, mis amigas me obligaron a ponérmelo lo mas rápido posible y al vérmelo puesto tuve la visión en que yo estaba en un altar casándome con Alexander y después tocaba mi agigantado vientre junto a Alex diciendo

– Hay bebe te espero con tantas ganas al igual que tu papito Alexander que te esta acariciando, tu papa te quiere al igual que yo y no vemos la hora en que llegues a nuestras vidas-

Desperté de ese sueño preguntándome lo que había sucedido, compre el vestido sin demora y regresamos a mi casa donde organice una pillamada para el día siguiente arreglarnos entre todas y vernos espectaculares en el baile, no estábamos solas Lirio, Kushina, Eypril y Sara estaban con nosotras. Hablamos de los chicos de sus defectos y cualidades, me preguntaron sobre mi relación con Alexander y yo conteste

– Para mi el solo es un amigo que quiero mucho pero jamás o bueno por el momento lo veo como pareja además ando con Minato chicas-

Todas rieron e hicimos una pelea de almohadas para después dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Alexander me llamo para cancelar su salida conmigo ya que iría con Lirio al baile, no me opuse y aun así decidí ir al baile aunque fuera sola, mis amigas se estaban arreglando como unas princesas de cuento pero quise estar sola unos momentos antes del baile y salí a caminar cerca de la laguna, que a su costado era llenada por un rió desembocado al mar, su agua era tan limpia y pura que me quite la ropa que tenia para nadar un rato antes de arreglarme para el baile. Me sumergí al fondo de la laguna que desembocaba al mar, vi a los peces y a mi gran amigo un delfín que vivía en esa laguna sin que nadie se diera cuenta bueno el solo venia cuando yo entraba nadar, era como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas. Éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria y el me llevo a explorar las nuevas cosas que habían en la laguna, lo nombre Guim que significaba "alma pura". Nadamos mucho tiempo y por un momento me desvanecí pero apareció un muchacho el que me hizo recordar aquel sueño de días atrás donde vi de nuevo a Alexander pero esta ves el sueño era distinto ahora el joven extraño estaba vestido con una capa negra y con ojos rojos sedientos de sangre me pregunte que había sido de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y el me respondió

-Hola! Marina este es un mensaje que te envió avisándote que debes advertirles a tus amigos que atacaran tu escuela pronto no te puedo decir exactamente cuando pero será un ataque feroz hasta el grado en que tendrán que reconstruir tu escuela, si quieres salvar a todos al momento que escuches el ataque repetirás estas palabras ¡Hax dame tu protección! Cuando digas esto, mis poderes te protegerán. Te daría el mensaje personalmente pero no puedo debido a que estoy en una faceta problemática con la que no debo estar cerca de nadie. Bueno se me termina el tiempo no me despido ya que te veré pronto y créeme que siempre te veré junto a mí. Cuídate y no dudes en pedir mi ayuda cuando quieras, ya que no quiero perderte, te deseo suerte Marina-

Desperté gracias a una voz cálida que me decía

–No! No mueras te necesito respira por favor Marina- reaccione escupiendo algo de agua y observe que la persona que me despertaba era el mismo joven que veía en sueños.

Al verlo tuve un sentimiento extraño que no podía explicar pero si sabia que deseaba abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, el me tomo de la mano y me levanto para después decirme

-Perdón, debí tener más cuidado al momento de despertarte, como podrás perdonarme-

Lo vi a los ojos pensando en las tantas ocasiones que había soñado con el, acaso el podría ser hermano de Alexander o un hermano perdido mío ya que tenia muchas características de los dos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar el me dijo

–Vaya no sabia que hermosa eres de cerca- lo mire fijamente preguntándole su nombre y el me contesto

–Me llamo Hax Retlog, soy un recién llegado al pueblo y a la escuela y pues quiero que me muestres todo si no es abusar, y quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de primavera-

-Claro pero ¿Por qué tienes el nombre del Sakion?-

-Pues asi me nombraron mis padres y como casi nadie conoce ese nombre pensaron que no abría problema ma.….digo princesa-

-Ok-

Suspirando acepte todas sus proposiciones para después llevarme a casa para arreglarme, no se en que momento se cambio de ropa pero se veía muy elegante y guapo con su traje de gala y cuando baje las escaleras de mi casa abandonada por mis amigas que ya se habían ido, el me estaba esperando ofreciéndome la mano con la me aferré para ir a su carro ultimo modelo, supongo que era un Ferrari ya que parecía de carreras y tenia placas de Italia. Me tomo de la mano para subirme a su carro aunque éramos jóvenes de edad parecía que teníamos 15 o 16, debido a nuestros genes crecíamos rápidamente hasta los 18 años donde ya no cambiábamos, pero nos manteníamos jóvenes para las batallas y hasta el dia de nuestra muerte pareceríamos de 18 años.

Manejo su coche lujoso con dirección hacia la escuela y cuando llegamos todos quedaron impresionados por que yo bajaba de ese carro, Hax me tomo de las manos y nos adentramos entre toda la multitud para entrar a la escuela, Alexander se veía genial junto a Lirio todos estaban espectaculares dentro del salón, pero cuando baje todos posaron sus miradas hacia mi y Hax. Me pregunte por que lo hacían si había parejas mas bonitas en el baile, pero Hax me dijo

–Tal vez digas que hay chicas mas bonitas que tu pero ahora tu eres la mas hermosa si no me crees mírate en el espejo- mire al espejo y el tenia razón estaba radiando de bella pero no entendía por que, sin embargo seguimos caminando hacia mis amigos y el se comunico muy bien con ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Alexander me miraba con furia por haberlo olvidado tan pronto pero el sentimiento era mutuo, fue entonces que Hax me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso con ternura, con una delicadeza y pasión que no me percate de las miradas de todos, Alexander se acerco pidiendo hablar conmigo muy bruscamente. Hax le impidió acercarse a mí haciéndome atrás con su mano, Alexander miro fijamente a los ojos de mi acompañante con furia gritándole

–¡Aléjate de Marina, ella es mía!-

–Yo no soy de nadie y si estoy con Hax es por que soy libre bueno no del todo por Minato pero el esta fuera aunque aun no se hace formal el compromiso y no ha anunciado bien que somos novios-

–Marina aquí en frente de todos te pido que seas mi novia-

–Si! Si quiero ser tu novia-

Nos alejamos de Alexander pero yo aun sentía su mirada acecina, mi alma se quemaba en el infierno de mi mentira pero sabia que si Alex no me quería volver haber, lo mejor era que me diera una nueva oportunidad, seguimos en la fiesta y Alexander nos seguía mirando con furia, decidí no hacerle caso para después escuchar, como se acercaban los enemigos pero era demasiado tarde el ataque era inevitable, fue que recordé las palabras y exclame

-¡Hax protégeme! Al decir esas palabras mi nuevo amigo corrió enfrente de todos nosotros y creo un campo de energía que nos protegió a todos los habitantes de la región, al hacer eso el también expulso a los enemigos pero le costo mucho ya que perdió el conocimiento, muy preocupada lo tome entre mis brazos suplicando y llorando al cielo por que no lo mataran, entonces cayo una lagrima mía en su rostro haciendo que apareciera un resplandor despertándolo, el me pidió permiso para dormir en mis brazos y yo accedí abrazándolo muy fuerte. El sentimiento que me rodeaba era muy hermoso y cálido así que lo abrase mas fuerte.

Después de ese incidente todos tratamos de reconstruir el pueblo y lo logramos pero mi familia me dijo que debía irme hacia otro lugar mas seguro y que estaba olvidado mi boda con Minato, eso me alivio el alma pero alejarme de mis amigos durante cuanto tiempo, mi madre respondió

–No vivirás aquí durante varios años, iras a Grecia donde los reyes objetaron no tocar ese país ya que era sagrado para los dioses y ellos. Además en ese país conocerás buenos partidos hija mía tal vez consigas a un esposo en ese lugar-

-Pero mama yo quiero a Alex y Hax-

-Hija Alex es inmortal y nunca se podran casar y Hax pues no sabemos nada de el ni siquiera sabemos por que se llama como el Sakion-

Termino su comentario con muchas risas. Mis padres el rey William Black y la reina Lorana Black planearon mi partida para ese mismo dia fue que me despedí de mis amigos, todos en el aeropuerto se despidieron de mi menos Alexander y Hax que según todos estaban pelándose por mi, yo quería ir a detenerlos pero lamentablemente no podía, fue que les encargue a mis amigas Eypril, Sara, Kushina, Lirio y Erika que fueran a detenerlos y decirles de mi parte que los extrañaría mucho. Justamente en la escalera de abordaje escuche sus voces gritándome –Marina no te vayas! Quédate con nosotros- lamentablemente ya no podía regresar y subí al avión para dirigirme hacia mi nueva vida y nuevo futuro que me esperaba en Grecia.


End file.
